


Sledgefu Prompts

by Persipnei



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 115
Words: 107,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persipnei/pseuds/Persipnei
Summary: Collections of drabbles and prompts originally posted on my Tumblr account.





	1. Foxhole

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of these stories are based on their fictional representation from the TV show. I mean no disrespect to the real veterans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @SNAFUS-GOLD-TEETH: For the Sledgefu prompts? This is the first time eugene and snafu had to share the foxhole together. Eugene wasnt sure how he felt about Snafu sharing the foxhole with him. Snafu came off as an 'I'll murder you in your sleep if you breathe wrong' kind of guy. Turns out snafu moves a lot in his sleep and ends up cuddling eugene cause it cold out and gene is o ok owo //I kinda wrote something a while ago for this but it sucked (in not a writer) you can to this if youd like,,, I'd appreciate it :)

He’s sure that Shelton sits down by his side just to make him uncomfortable. The foxhole might not be all that big (or comfortable, or clean, or anything that could make your night a little easier), but there was _no need _to be that close.  
His arm is tightly pressed against his. His knee bumps against his, just to get his attention. Shelton was not nice. Or polite. Or respectful. He was the embodiment of war and sometimes Eugene doubted he was _human_ at all. A man couldn’t _only_ be anger and bad manners. He had to have good qualities, as well. But it gets far tougher to find them when he only spoke to him to make fun of him or let him know how stupid he was and how easy it would be to kill him. 

Eugene refuses to look at him even if he knows that he is staring at him. He is _always _staring.

“You wake me up and you’ll wish you never left your Mama’s side, boy.” he drags the words, making them offensive and dirty. _Nothing new_.  
He wants to intimidate him. Well, Eugene is not a little boy anymore. He snorts and sees Shelton’s white teeth reflecting the moonlight. He looks feral and _gone_.

Shelton takes his helmet off and crosses his ankles. He tries to make himself comfortable by making a bigger hole with his elbows and his ass. It doesn’t work and he gives up, but he keeps getting dirt over Eugene’s clothes. At that point, he wants to knock him out. Or tell him to go the fuck to sleep already. Eugene does neither and pretends to clean his nails. They’ll _never_ be clean.

When Shelton closes his eyes, he feels a little calmer.   
Eugene always tried to take the first turn. Stay a awake for the first four hours. Anything to avoid being brought back to this terrible reality and misunderstand the situation because of the darkness around him. That could get him killed. He always wakes up with his heart on his throat but not under attack. 

The peace does not last much. It was never there, to begin with, but at least Shelton was not conscious anymore.   
He shifts and moves and Eugene can’t help but think that there’s truly not a single thing about him that can be considered good, endearing or remotely human. The thing is that each time he turns, he hits him with his elbow or his legs. It’s exasperating. _Everything _about him is. Eugene wants to kick him away until Shelton moves once again, facing him. His eyes are closed and Eugene still feels like he’s staring at him. 

He moves even closer and his cheek now rests over his shoulder. He breathes against his neck and Eugene is almost surprised by such simple detail. Of course he breathes. Shelton doesn’t stop there and the tip of his nose touches his jaw. It’s cold. He’s _cold_ and Eugene is the only source of warmth he can find in that foxhole. Shelton being the very same man they named _Snafu_ has the first instinct to get whatever that might make things a little better for him. _Survival_, he heard him say once. _Selfishness_, Eugene thought.

The weight of Shelton’s arm presses against his stomach and his fingers dig tightly against his waist. Eugene squirm and presses his lips, uncomfortable. He wants to escape. Shelton sighs heavily and has the nerve to smile against his throat.   
Eugene feels _mortified_ with his next move. He pulls his shirt until it escapes from under his belt. His hand finds its way under the fabric and slips under Eugene’s flesh, letting his weight and his skin warm his frozen fingers. He pulls him closer and Eugene feels a little dizzy by the smell of his hair, that keeps tickling his nose and his lips. It doesn’t smell _bad_. Not that anything in here smells _good_. It’s just… sweat and dirt. And some blood. And far too human. 

Just like his constant heartbeat pressing against his arm, that while far calmer than Eugene’s was still a little faster than usual. Eugene blinks and looks at him once again and he can’t help but think that it was taking an unbearable closeness for him to realize that _yes, of course_ Shelton was fucking human. Even if they didn’t have that much humanity left.

Eugene didn’t notice how tense he became until he relaxed once again. He only rests his hand over Shelton’s forearm and continues to look at him, forcing himself to think that he is simply controlling he won’t do anything stupid. Or reckless. Not because he simply wants to look at him and keep his hand there. 

With a sweet hum, Shelton mumbles: “_’Attaboy_.”   
And Eugene is simply convinced that he can truly _see_ him with his eyes closed.


	2. Shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: Hi ! For the prompt thing (beware! my tastes are questionable) It's a shapeshifter!AU. They have their favorite animal shape and it depends of their feelings and personnality : Eugene would become a dog or deer when he's feeling nice (and a moose or a bear when threatened). Mer prefers 'gators or spiders to mess with people. Also he loves to turn into a snake and pretends he needs warmth to cuddle with Gene. I have no idea for a plot (sorry). Can you work with that ? Feel free to change things !

The grass of the meadow was tall enough to hide the snake. The reptile approached the deer that was far from being a prey. He has seen those antlers covered in blood from others, far more presumptuous and arrogant than the snake himself (complicated but _not impossible_) and that tried attack him.  
_Deers are easy to scare_, he heard plenty of times before, _they’d rather escape than fight_. 

Not this one. This one was strong and fierce like any predator. And that caught the snake’s interest. That and the duality of that strength with an overwhelming sense of compassion. Not that long ago, during the coldest months of the year, the snake found himself about to die for wanting to stick around in a habitat that was not warm or humid enough for him. Just to keep seeing all those creatures he’d never get to see in the swamp. He hid inside of a cave, knowing that he would end up perishing there just for wanting to see beauty. When he woke up, a gentle deer was laying on top of him, offering the warmth he so desperately needed. 

Merriell became human only when his blood was warm enough to allow him to do so. The deer mirrored his action and he was a beautiful boy. He touched his face like he couldn’t possibly be real. He never saw one of those before. He was _enchanting_. And for reason (_pity_, he was sure), _Eugene _let him stay with him in that cave. Took care of him, brought food for the both of them. Exchange, he devotedly cleaned his hands each time they were covered in blood, either because he had to defend himself or because he hurt his fingers while trying to collect enough for both. 

He blushed the first time he kissed his hands. He had to do it again. And again until he let him kiss his face; his eyelids, his cheeks and his lips. And when Eugene said that _he loved him_, Merriell didn’t quite believe it, but he kissed his whole body, hoping that he would understand that_ he loved him too_.

But the snow melted and Merriell left because no one would ever learn to trust a snake. Even less _love_ one. He left Eugene because he was a noble animal. And for sure deserved something better than what Merriell could offer.  
Spring became a nightmare and now, in the middle of summer, he couldn’t help it anymore. 

He tracked him down and he found him. Sleeping in the middle of the meadow. The snake was quick, feeling a despair that would _only_ disappear as soon as he would get his scent and warmth on him. 

There was no escape for the deer. The snake wrapped tightly around his legs and torso. It forced him to become human, with his thighs and his hips squeezed by the body of the snake.   
The reptile become legs around legs, an arm around a waist and a hand holding a wrist. 

Eugene looked _furious_ after being left behind.

“_Doe eyes_.” Merriell mumbled with complete adoration. 

“_Viper tongue_.” Eugene replied with a hiss. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you.” he breathed, brushing his nose against his jaw. 

Eugene pushed him away by his neck: “Liar, you _abandoned_ me.”

The snake did as much as he could to lean against his touch, trying to nuzzle his forehead against his forearm or wrist. Eugene denied him that by moving his hand away from him. Merriell fell on top of him once again. No one could ever escape a snake. 

“I’ve been such a fool.”

“You left me when you had no use of me!” he kept struggling in his embrace. “I _loved_ you and you left me.”

“Did you really?” he asked. Sometimes it was worse to think he truly did. That would imply he ruined the best chance he ever had to be happy.

“You know well I did! I would have taken care of you during fall and winter. Spring and summer, as well! And you left me!” he hit him on the chest with his free hand. Merriell winced a little bit, far more hurt by the fact that Eugene’s eyes were moist and sad. “…_Why?_”

“No one ever trusts a snake.” he began with a small and doubtful smile. “I didn’t think you’d love me. Not truly.”

“I was not the liar!”

“I do love you!” Merriell huffed, puzzled that he could doubt such thing. How could he not love him, brave and noble as he was? “Why would I be here, if I didn’t?”

“Fall is approaching. You’ll die in a few months, if you stay.” Eugene mumbled.

Merriell rested his forehead against his: “I’d be here with you even if it was _always summer_.” 


	3. Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @HEAVENLYCATASTROPHE: Oh Sledgefu!!!! Something with dog tags??? Like dog tag kink or giving them to each other or like anything lol!! Love your work

Sledge flips his dog tags over his shoulder and they land between his shoulder blades. Snafu observes him from his cot, nibbling and chewing his dirty nails. Burgie told him to stop doing that, that he would get sick. _Old habits die hard_, Snafu answered, letting him know the little intention he had to change and the lack of concern he had when it came to his well-being.

The boy seems to be overly energetic while cleaning his boots. What for? They were always covered in mud and shit up until the knee. Snafu thought it was pointless and stupid but that it had plenty to do with having one of those richs moms that were obsessed with their children looking _presentable_. 

Sledge is shirtless, this time. The boy seemed to keep the t-shirt on until it was unbearable to have anything against your skin. _You wear it, you sweat it_. It’s fucking disgusting and Snafu grew up in a warm and humid place. But this island is _a fucking nightmare_.

His shoulder blades keep moving under his thin flesh and Snafu barely blinks anymore. Staring or ogling, doesn’t really matter to him (it does to Burgie, he always squeezes his shoulder when it’s_ far too obvious_, but now he is not around, so fuck him and his good judgment). He can’t help but admire and appreciate the little freckles he has scattered over his back. Or how his shoulders were now pale red, far from matching his hair but in their way. He gives him a couple of more hours before he gets sunburned.

Snafu turns his head away from Sledge and spits out a chunk of nail before he stands up. The redhead pays him no attention, entertaining himself to keep his mind with him but _without_ thinking. He stands right behind him and he still pays him no mind. Snafu couldn’t help but think that he shouldn’t trust him that fucking much. Or that he shouldn’t allow himself to get so distracted.   
_Maybe_ he just really wants him to give him more attention.

Snafu takes his dog tags and pulls. Sledge lets his boot fall from his lap and quickly tries to slip his fingers between his neck and the chain of his dog tags, not trusting that he wouldn’t strangle him to death_ just because_.   
Yeah, he’d fucking rather _die_ than hurt Sledge. Doesn’t mean he’s any better at showing affection in a kind and endearing way.

He brushes his thumb over the letters and mumbles. “What does the _B_ stand for?”

“Bondurant.”

“_Bougie_.”

Sledge snorts and Snafu stops pulling his dog tags. The boy relaxes and he bows his head forward, brushing his lips against the metallic surface; feeling his name, his blood and even his religion.   
He _wants_ them. He should carry them with him. He likes to think he watches after Sledge like a goddamn hawk. He protects his life; he’s trying his best. He never cared that much about anyone, before.

He can’t see Sledge’s face, nor he can see his. And maybe because of that, he finds the guts to say: “Alabama ain’t that far from Louisiana.”

_Fuck_, things would be _so easy_ if Mississippi was the only goddamn thing that stood between them.


	4. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @HEAVENLYCATASTROPHE: Ope your foxhole prompt was KILLER!!! Absolute opposite of “garbage writing” please !!! Would love part 2 ?!?!? Uh maybe College! AU Servant/master! AU Anything! AU I’m sending these in cause you asked for prompts so OBVIOUSLY feel no obligation !!!! We’re all dumb happy with whatever you throw out

“We need rules.” 

Eugene and Shelton looked up at Sid from the couch. Shelton only grinned and Sid already felt like throwing something at that big head of his. He rested it once again over Eugene’s lap. Like a feral cat that, _sometimes_, pretended to be domestic just to get attention and affection. And a warm place to sleep. 

“Rules?” Eugene asked, tilting his head. 

Ever since they were children, Sid dreamed about this: just him and Eugene living together, being able to spend the whole day together. And, at first, it was great. But then _Snafu_ showed up and he stopped enjoying himself. Did he hate Shelton because he was unnecessarily creepy and beyond obnoxious? **Yes**. Without a doubt. But the worst thing was that Shelton was now Eugene’s _official_ boyfriend. Meaning, he _lived_ here, with them. 

“To keep _him_ under control.” Sid insisted. 

Shelton had the nerve to snort. Eugene smiled a little bit and Sid wanted to strangle them both. 

“Bathroom rules.” he decided to start and not let those two bring him down. They are going to have rules in this flat, either they like them or not. “He is not allowed to use my shampoo.”

“That shit smells _good_. Rule declined, Phillips.” Shelton hummed as he grabbed one of Eugene’s wrist and left his hand on his hair, so he would play with it.

“Are you a fucking blonde?”

“I could b—”

“You fucking aren’t and, _therefore_, camomile shampoo ain’t for you.” he breathed evenly to not raise his voice. That would only _amuse_ him. “No one, and I repeat, _no one _is allowed to enter inside of the bathroom if Mary is there.”

“No one ever enters inside of the bathroom if she’s there.” Eugene replied with a small frown. 

“Ask your boyfriend how she almost had a heart attack last Saturday.”

Eugene looked down at Shelton and continued to frown. 

“You know I have a small bladder, _Sledgehammer_, I had no other option.” Shelton shrugged. “She just started screamin’ for no reason.”

“She was _naked_.” Sid hissed.

“That she was. Congratulations, Phillips, you got yours—” Eugene hit him on his arm and Sid rubbed his temples. He will kill him. He will absolutely kill him. _Soon_.

“Stay away. Just stay away. From her and from the bathroom. From all of us, okay?”

“Now, that sounds a little dramatic, Phi—“

“I will _kill_ you.”

“Sid, come on, don’t be a brat.” Eugene sighed. “Let’s all try to be nice. And respect Mary’s privacy.”

“She doesn’t even live ‘ere.”

“You don’t live here, _either_!”

“I’ve licked pretty much everythin’ in this room. I live ‘ere alright, _boy_.”

Sid pressed his lips and could hear his brain _whistle_. Eugene bit his lower lip when he saw his best friend blushing with pure wrath. He pointed at Shelton and said: “You are a fucking savage and I am done with you.” Then, he turned with all the dignity he had, heading towards his bedroom.

“Jeez, and here I thought he finally found out that I’ve been using his toothbrush.”

“You are _nasty_, Snaf.”


	5. Greaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @HEAVENLYCATASTROPHE: Also lol Greaser! AU? And sledge is a blushing virgin and merry is a Bad Boy? I exist only to think of prompts lol can’t wait for Tuesday!

He has been _breaking _his back to get Sledge’s attention.  
You see, they don’t belong to the same world. He befriends those boys that wear ironed trousers and expensive sweaters. Snafu’s jeans were ripped and his leather jacket was old and faded. Burgie called it the _Fashion Selection_. It was not enough of a reason for Snafu to let it go. He liked Sledge. And he liked him very much. And maybe he was projecting when he said that he looked _bored_. That yes, his friends were the perfect picture of responsible youth, but he could tell that he was sick and tired of that _perfectly tailored life_. 

Burgie (and Jay, and Leyden, and literally _everybody_) told him to play it _cool_. He _invented _cool, thanks. But if Sledge was around, Snafu was going to do something stupid just to get those eyes on him. And it’s really not his fault that Mary Hudson decided to sit right in front of them at the movies. Snafu lost count how many layers her skirt had. Those girls looked like _cakes_; always wearing pastel and puffy clothes. He was even surprised that Phillips did not wrinkle it when he sat down by her side. 

Snafu didn’t like Phillips. He didn’t like his little eyes, he didn’t like his golden curls, he didn’t like his charming smile and he didn’t like the fact that Sledge followed him _everywhere_. Hell, he would even follow him to war!

Not that he was jealous. But he _didn’t_ like it.   
So he was both happy that Sledge ended up sitting there and bitter because he was closer Phillips than he was to him. 

Burgie and Jay’s eyes were on him, like they were truly waiting for him to do something stupid. _Well_. He was ready for the show. Snafu threw the cigarette away and cleaned his mouth with his hand. Then he leaned forward and buried his face on Sledge’s neck, grinning: “Are you a _real _redhead?”

The boy quickly shrugged his shoulder, moving away from him, slightly surprised. When he saw it was him, he huffed and looked forward, stubborn to not give him any attention, no matter how warm his cheeks felt._ He was fucking lovely_. 

Sledge crossed his arms and Snafu continued to look at him, leaning back and giving him some space. He repeated: “Are you real?” Meaning: _how can you be real? You are far too perfect. No, seriously. Are you real? For sure?_

Nothing, silence. 

_Alright. Okay_.   
Snafu put one of his boots over the back of the chair right by his side. His intention was to look cool and be utterly annoying, but when he was about to cross his ankles, he fell right on his ass and Jay and Burgie laughed. From the floor he could even see Sledge smiling a little bit while Mary and Phillips looked at him like he was a walking _disgrace_. 

He took that little smile as an invitation and sat down on the empty seat. Sledge was trying so hard to not chuckle and keep his eyes on the screen. “How can I find out this is your real red hair?” Snafu touched his hair and he would want to be able to do that whenever he wanted to. Like, every morning. 

Sledge turned his head to look at him. Snafu’s heart was stupid enough to skip a beat. His thumb rested over Sledge’s cheek and Snafu forced himself to keep teasing when all he wanted to do was steal a kiss and run away. “If this is the same red hair that you have…” his eyes moved down before he smirked and licked his lips. Sledge blushed and huffed, mortified. _Virgin_. “… on these _eyebrows_, too?” he poked his temple and Sledge pushed him away. 

And then those stupid golden curls emerged from behind Sledge: “Better leave us alone or I’ll call the cops.”

“Ain’t talkin’ to you, Phillips.” Snafu snorted. Oh, he hated him so fucking much. “Keep payin’ attention to _buttercup_, huh?”

“What did you say?!” 

Snafu was ready to go. He had been wanting to punch that stupid face of his since day one. Burgie’s hand was on his shoulder, holding him back. Sledge, who was still between the two of them, tried to push them away from each other before they would end up being kicked out. “That’s enough!” he huffed. 

Snafu, being a foolish boy that he was, didn’t take the scolding all too seriously. Instead he took his chance to hold Sledge’s hand against his chest, to not let go. Soft hands. _Perfect boy_, really. Would he be that soft all over? He could always ask and make him _blush_ again.

“Be _nice_ and leave us alone.” Sledge raised his eyebrows and spoke like a sensible boy. He wanted to kiss his neck. So Snafu grinned and it was very obvious what he was thinking about. He shoved him away to get his attention.

Then he answered: “I‘m never _nice_.”

“This might be a good moment to _start_.”

He hummed, like he was truly considering his offer. Sledge looked tired and absolutely done with him. _Adorable_. 

“Will you shut up and stop being a pain in the ass or not?”

He could have made a terribly crude comment, but Snafu decided to try to get something out of this: “Me, not bothering you or blondie over there? A _date_.”

“_What_?”

“Go out with me and I’ll be _nice_.”

Sledge was clearly taken aback by that. They both ignored Phillips when he called Snafu _insane_. He also said _Eugene no_ and why does he even get to call him by his name? Years of friendship is not enough of an answer for him. 

“You promise?”

“Yeah, buy my silence forever, go out with me. Don’t be a coward.” Snafu dared him before Sledge stood up, suddely. He stepped over Snafu’s legs and grabbed him by his leather jacket, pulling and making him stand up. He noticed that both Burgie, Jay, Phillips and Mary looked just as puzzled: did that _really_ work? 

“That’s how you get a date, losers.” Snafu grinned before he wrapped his arm around Sledge’s waist. 


	6. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: Alright, new prompt! The boys are children. Merriell's family moved in Mobile, Alabama. One day, lil Merry hurts himself while playing (cause he's a kid). His mom brings him to Dr Sledge. Before entering the house, he catches a glimpse of a redhead angel reading in the garden. Of course he is smitten. To see the angel again, he needs excuses to go back to the doctor office (faking illness, hurting himself on purpose,... your pick !)

At first, Merry missed New Orleans. He missed their little house. He missed chasing frogs. He missed trying to find flowers for his Maman. He never had that many friends, but he sure missed Mamaw a lot. He missed the way she cooked and the way she smiled when he said something silly. He even missed it when she pinched his cheek when he misbehaved! 

But he knew they had to leave because Maman couldn’t find a job. He didn’t really know _why_. Mamaw explained him that they didn’t like that there was no man in their house. He didn’t get it! He was a boy, did they forget about him?

Mobile was _alright_. It was pretty and Maman usually took him to the beach to play, hoping he wouldn’t miss the bayou too much. Merry was happy enough to have her. If they could play together as much as they did, then he guessed it was _okay_. 

He liked to chase her around by the shore. His feet always ended up wet and covered in sand, but Maman helped him to clean them before going home as he tried to hug her as much as possible. Maman giggled and kissed his hair and said that she loved him a lot. Merry felt the happiest when she told him that.

But that afternoon, Merry was a very unlucky boy. While playing around, he tripped and fell. Hidden under the sand there was a rock and as soon as he fell, he burst into tears, holding his arm. 

Maman tried to comfort him while hugging him against her chest, trying to check was was wrong. When he _wailed_ as she touched his arm, she quickly picked him up and started to run. 

While they have been living in Mobile for less than a month, Maman knew where to go. Merry hid his face on his mother’s neck and cried while she ran. She kept asking him to calm down, that she would solve it. That he will be just fine. Merry was still sobbing and whimpering when he saw that they made it into one beautiful garden. 

The grass was very green and the trees were very tall and while in tears, he could think that he would have wanted to live there. He would find plenty of flowers for Maman in that garden. 

Merry always thought that there was _nothing_ more beautiful than flowers. He had been wrong! He had to wait seven long years to see how wrong he has been! With his head resting heavily on his mother’s shoulder, Merry saw the most beautiful thing _ever_. _An angel!!_ A little angel with red hair and pale skin. Merry clutched Mamaw’s blouse and he couldn’t even talk. He felt like his chest very tight and his whole face was warm. He almost wanted to ask her to stop. To take him to the angel. That with one touch, _alone_, he would heal him. Merry wanted to hold his hand and ask him what he was reading. 

But the Angel was in his own little world, not noticing the ruckus mother and son were making. 

*** * ***

Doctor Sledge was a very nice man and he told Merry that he did _great_. He truly felt like a big boy when he walked out of his house with Maman. She picked him up once again and Merry hugged her neck, but squirming and moving around, hoping to see the little angel. But he was nowhere to be found. 

He told Maman about him that night when she tucked him into bed. 

“An angel?” she asked, smiling. 

Merry nodded enthusiastically: “Very little and red! _Cute_!”

“He musta been watchin’ after you, _minet_.” she caressed his hair and Merry leaned against it, a little tired but very happy. 

“We’ll have to go back, I want to ask his name.”

*** * ***

But his arm was healing nicely and there was no need to go back to the Sledge’s mansion.

Merry didn’t want to lie to Maman but if that meant seeing the little angel once again, then… It was fine! He would only do it _once_.   
So started to cough that morning and sniff miserably. Maman placed her hand on his forehead and said that he wasn’t warm. But Merry continued to whine and he almost cried a little bit just to think he would never get to see his angel again. 

Maman finally took him, just to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with him. 

*** * ***

“I think that a little nap will be the perfect solution here.” Doctor Sledge smiled before he poked his nose. Merry smilled a little bit, slightly sad that he didn’t get to see the little angel. Maybe he only got there when he was hurting really really really badly. 

“I’m so sorry, I only wanted t-” Maman started to excuse herself before the man smiled at her. 

“You did the right thing, Alma.” he stood up and helped Merry to lay down on the bed. “Can I talk to you for a second while he rests?” he asked and Maman quickly nodded, walking out of the room with the man after she kissed Merry’s forehead.

Oh, he was _so sad_. He lied to Maman just to get to see his little angel and now… he wasn’t even there! Merry felt guilty and not all too good with himself. He started to sob before he noticed. And that was when the angel appeared again. 

The door of the room opened slowly and, at first, Merry saw a little puppy. The dog was excited and running from one side to the other before he jumped on Merry, sniffing his clothes. He didn’t know what to do and patted the dog’s head gently. But then he saw him and his heart was so full and so big. 

The little angel carried his big book under his arm as he closed the door. Merry’s heart was wild. He parted his lips, sitting down, not really knowing what to say. His angel smiled very widely at him and walked towards the bed. When he noticed he was crying, he touched one of his moist cheeks and tilted his head, looking a little worried. “You are sick?” he asked. 

He wasn’t but if he already lied _once_, then… He nodded a little bit as he sniffed. The little angel got on the bed by his side. His puppy barked and bounced before he laid down by Merry’s feet. 

“I’ll show you my book. You’ll feel better.” the little angel decided as he placed the big book on Merry’s lap. He observed the pictures of different birds and of course it made sense! Angels have wings just like birds, no matter if he couldn’t see his. Merry smiled a little bit and leaned his head against the angels’s shoulder, gingerly. “What’s your name?” he asked, softly. 

“Eugene.” that’s such a cute name! Eugene, _Gene_! “You?”

“_Merry_.” 

Eugene giggled and Merry’s heart already had an owner. 

*** * ***

By the time his Maman came back, Merry was holding Eugene and there was no way he would want to let him go. Not now, not ever.


	7. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: Hello ! I've got another prompt :) Modern!AU Sid is getting married. He's always teasing Eugene for being single and keeps asking him to bring a date to the wedding.... So Eugene does. (And we all know Sid may not be very happy with his choice.) Thank you so much !

“Stop moving!” Eugene huffed. 

“This is terrible, Sledgehammer, this is fuckin’ terrible.” Snafu hissed. 

“It’s literally _just_ a tie. You’ll live. Now, stay still.”

Snafu tried his best to follow the order but he kept grumbling and complaining as Eugene tried to tie his tie properly. “This is _unnecessary_.”

“It’s a wedding. It _is_ necessary.” Eugene replied as Snafu tilted his chin up, wincing. “Oh, don’t overreact. Two seconds ago you were complaining about your shoes.”

“My feet are on fire, Gene. And I can’t breathe.”

“_Lies_.”

Okay, maybe Snafu was being a bit of a baby, but he was not liking the experience, so far. “I thought you liked me for who I am.”

“You have to be a_ little less you_ in a wedding. Meaning; you can’t walk around shirtless and barefoot.”

“Give that wedding a couple of hours and I won’t be the only one shirtless and barefoot.”

“That’s really not how weddings work.”

“No?”

“Uh… No. _Of course not_.” 

“Boring.” Snafu mumbled and Eugene shook his head. Shame on him for deciding that dating an idiot would be a good idea. Far from being ridiculous enough, Snafu even tried to steal some kisses while he finished such complicated task.

*** * ***

Today was the very best day of his life.   
Mary was the woman of his dreams and the fact that she agreed to become his wife was thrilling enough for him to sob a little bit each time he remembered that he would marry her in a few hours.

Granted, ever since he started dating Mary, he liked to _brag_. He was proud that he got to be with such a wonderful girl, really! And it was not his fault that Eugene has always been the bachelor. It would be strange to see him as anything else. His good friend Eugene who was far too busy to have a proper signficant other. Or fall in love. Or tell him who he fancied. 

So he looked a little puzzled when Eugene arrived to his house with _Shelton_. He didn’t invite him because 1) he barely knew him 2) He didn’t like him and 3) He would probably set something on fire. Something like… Mary’s dress.

Sid couldn’t help but sound a little bitchy when he asked: “What is _he_ doing here?”

“Told ya he wouldn’t be happy, Gene.”

“You said I could bring a date.” Eugene explained, _innocently_. 

“Is this… Are you taking revenge? On my wedding day?” Was Eugene truly that petty?

“No.” Eugene denied as he smiled. “He is my date because we _are _dating.”

“_What_?!”

Snafu couldn’t help but grin a little bit as Phillips had to sit down to process the news. Ah, he was going to love this!

*** * ***

By the time Eugene finished his speech, everybody was laughing their asses off. Phillips was about to pass out and Mary had to hide her grin behind her hand, her ring shinning. “And that’s pretty much everyhing embarrassing Sid ever did until… _yesterday_.” Now _that _had been his revenge. “Good luck, Mary.”

Snafu put the cigarette between his lips once again and clapped. _That’s my boy! _From a few tables away, he saw Leckie and Runner standing, saluting him like what he just did there was pretty damn _heroic_. Phillips loved to pretend that he was your dreamy Alabama boy. Truth to be told, he was just as _clueless_ as anyone else. 

When Eugene sat down by his side, he was still snickering. “He’s gonna kill you, Sledge. You know that.”

“He’ll be busy tonight. I’ll leave the country, then.” he joked. 

Snafu let the cigarette burn on the ashtray and wrapped his arm around Sledge’s chair. “Maybe, but if you ever get married, he’ll do the same to you.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll ever get married.”

“So you’d say _no_ to me?” Snafu grinned.

It was not so easy to surprise Eugene anymore. Not now that he was very used to Snafu’s nonsense. But in that moment? He was puzzled as he could be, blinking a little bit and clearly not expecting that to ever come out of Snafu’s mouth. 

“Sorry?”

“One wedding brings another, huh?” Snafu was still grinning.

And then Snafu could tell that Sledge took it as a joke (_it has be to be a joke!_), snorting and shaking his head. “Don’t think you are ready to get married yet, Mer. Look at your tie.” it was loose around his neck. He even had to undo the first two buttons of his shirt. 

Snafu pressed a kiss against his cheek and hummed: “I guess I’ll ask once again when I get used to wearing one.” 


	8. Reincarnation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @AIRES89: Hi! I Really enjoy your works! So if you want I have a prompt A Moderm Reincarnation AU where they bumped each other, they accidentally touch and remember everything, the war, the train and the feels

His mouth was dry and his palms were moist.  
He couldn’t look away. He had been trying to look away and he _couldn’t_. With his elbows over his knees, Snafu has never been too concerned about his worst habit: staring. He did that _a lot_. Enough to make people feel uneasy or even look intimidating. Maybe people are simply scared. Maybe they were all terrified.   
Or maybe he should fucking _stop_. He didn’t know. And he didn’t _care_. The thing was that he wanted to look away. And _couldn’t_. 

The boy was around his age. He wasn’t reading or checking his phone. His eyes were lost as the subway car kept rocking him from side to side. His red hair was sticking a bit to the glass right behind his head. He held his backpack against his chest, still wearing his jacket and scarf. When he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, he felt like he saw him, before. But that’s a thing, right? A_ déjà vu_. 

Snafu licked his lips and brushed his hood off before he rubbed his eyes. He keeps doing that and the poor kid will end up walking out just to make sure nothing would happen to him. You never know when you are going to run into a crazy bastard.   
He sighed and tried for a few seconds to keep his eyes on his shoes and it was like the boy was a _magnet_. But this time, he was looking back at him. _Fuck_. He opened his mouth and the boy smiled a little bit. _At him_. He smiled at him.   
His chest was _burning_.

Maybe he looked like a complete dumbass. Or a psycho. Because the boy’s smile slowly disappeared, looking shy. Perhaps feeling stupid. Snafu frowned and cursed himself. He kept looking at him in hopes he’d give him a new chance. And after a few seconds, he did. Maybe he felt his eyes on him and he just wanted to cut this nonsense. But this time, Snafu smirked; small but there. The boy bit his lower lip and rubbed his nose, perhaps trying to hide the pale blush over his cheeks and nose bridge. It was _endearing_. But then he looked startled. Snafu even straightened his back before looking around, trying to see what was going on. When his eyes landed on him once again, he was standing up, moving towards the doors.

_No, wait. Please, don’t leave yet_.   
That was not his station. He was supposed to arrive in ten minutes or they will fire his sorry ass. And he didn’t want to look like a fucking _creep_. But he still stood up, breathing nervously. He doubted for a moment but someone already took his seat, and sitting down was no longer an option. The boy looked at him once again, over his shoulder. 

_Fuck, here goes nothing_.   
He stood right behind him and because he saw him smiling once again, he allowed himself to stand there for more than two seconds. Snafu wrapped his fingers around the displeasingly warm metallic handrail and reminded himself to _breathe_ evenly. He could almost touch his fingers with his own.   
_What the fuck was that? _Why was he so nervous? And most importantly, what was he going to do? Follow him around? Ask him his name? _What?_

As they arrived to the station, Snafu was unable to think anymore. The sudden stop made the boy step back and when he tried to grab the handrail again, he squeezed his hand. And the _saw it_. A whole life that _was_ and _wasn’t_ his. A bloody war. Six months of peace. A train. A very silent goodbye. Plenty of things left unsaid. _Eugene_.   
Snafu had to close his eyes, _breathless_. The passengers around him began to move and push them _apart_. 

When he could open his eyes once again and make sure that no tears would stream down his cheeks, he saw the doors closing. He stepped forward but he didn’t make it. The boy was on the other side, looking just as confused and with glassy eyes. Through the glass he could read his lips calling his name before they left the station behind.


	9. Reincarnation II

_What if seeing each other again changed everything?  
_Yeah, what _fucking_ if. 

Not only he got fired after trying to go back to the station where he lost the boy (_Eugene_), now ads make fun of him, too. _That’s great_. Like having memories of a time you didn’t get to live (mostly because you were born decades _after_ World War II came to an end) was not already _bad enough_. Was this some sort of stress induced psychosis? Was he _finally_ losing it?

Snafu sighed and sat down. He was tired. And looking like a _stalker_. There’s no need to sugarcoat it. People don’t trust the ones that spend the whole morning at a subway station and go _nowhere_. And this was his second day doing that. How long until they think he plans on doing something worse than being a creep?  
He is counting the minutes until he gets arrested. 

Not even having the strength to look up, he saw feet moving from one side to the other; rushing to make it in time. He should worry about the fact that he was now unemployed and that his rent won’t be paying all by itself. But life would be far easier if he could _understand_ what the fuck happened to him the other day. And why he felt like he couldn’t carry on without the boy. 

In fact, life should give him a fucking break and was _about_ to.   
Someone sat down by his side; the soothing warmth bleed through his clothes. And then it was like someone switched the lights off and stopped the time. Like when in movies the frame focused on those that were in love and the rest of the world ceased to _exist_. 

Eugene’s hair was a mess. He panted a little bit, with a light blush over his cheeks and nose bridge, like he has been running ever since the subway left the station a couple of days ago. Snafu’s mouth was dry and his words were somewhere else. He parted his lips, but nothing came out. 

The boy let his bag fall from his shoulder grabbed Snafu’s sleeve, pulling a little. Almost checking if he was _truly_ there. It was a natural instinct to grab his hand. Caress his knuckles with his thumb. Meeting his skin with his own, to see those memories would come back to him.   
And they _did_.   
As many as the last time and then some more.

“Snaf…” Eugene breathed and Snafu’s heart was warm and _aching_. He hugged him tightly and he promised himself that, no matter _why_ this happened, he was not going to waste a second chance. He would stay with him, this time. 


	10. 90s

Eugene lost his jacket a few minutes ago.   
_Well_. He had to let Sid take it, when he literally peeled his denim jacket off him, saying that _he saw Mary Hudson heading towards the park_ and that _he had to be there before the leeches would arrive_ (_yeah, well, that’s what you get for falling for the most popular girl in our school_, Eugene replied as Sid ignored him). That he would return it to him. _He better! _His parents got him that jacket for his birthday. _Sixteen and chillin’_ is the new vibe. Eugene was trying _**hard**_ to look cool. 

But, _anyway_. That was not the worst. The fact that Bill told him that Snafu was out there with a pen in his hand and bored as Hell was what made Eugene a little wary. More after he saw the crude drawing on Bill’s left arm.

And even if Eugene was paying attention to his surroundings (while _also_ keeping his eyes on Jay, making sure he wouldn’t beat his record), Snafu still caught him off guard and he bounced as he felt the pen pocking his arm. “_No_."

“C’mon, Sledgehammer.” the boy grinned, lazy and arrogant as always. “Your parents can’t get mad over some ink, huh? It’s not even _the real deal_.”

“They sure will if you draw dick on my arm. I saw _Bill’s_.”he denied once again. If he still had his jacket… then _alright_. Because it was a nice excuse to stare at Snafu without looking like a complete fool. Snafu who taught him how to smoke two weeks ago. Snafu who gave him a nickname that made him sound far cooler than he was. Snafu who pushed Leckie when the other boy merely snorted when he heard that Eugene went to church every Sunday morning.  
Not that he had a crush, but… _Hey_. 

“I draw what I see.” his fingers curled around his elbow. “Nothing obscene, I promise.” 

And for some reason he sounded sincere. Maybe Eugene was _that_ smitten because he ended up nodding.   
“Rush it, okay?” he said, without meaning it. “Can’t let Jay beat my record or I’ll have to pay his fries for a whole month. And he_ won’t stop_ eating fries.”

“No worries. You are _**dynamite**_.” Snafu mumbled, very focused on his task. And then he fell silent.

During the following three minutes Snafu spent drawing on his arm while still holding Eugene’s elbow (and under his very distracted glance that focused on Snafu’s face _only_), the arcade had the time to make the moment tremendously awkward when _As Long As You Love Me_ started playing. Turns out that you can’t be a guy _and_ like Backstreet Boys. It’s simply impossible. Not a damn chance.   
So Eugene pressed his lips as Snafu looked actually _offended_ that they dared to play this _in public._ “Oh, fuck no. Gonna talk to the manager. What the fuck is this?” 

He released his arm and Eugene was almost desperate to tell him to not leave, yet. But he only looked down at his arm. Turns he didn’t draw anything. He just wrote what he saw:  
_**Angel boy**_.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @HEAVENLYCATASTROPHE: WOW YOUR WRITING!!! “If only Mississippi was the only thing between us.” IM DEAD!!!!!!! Perchance a.... Confession of feelings ? (In a foxhole or where ever?) One discovers the other fancies them? Servant/master Helping each other clean up (bathing! Dressing! Whatever!) Yeah or anyyyttthhhiiinbbgggg Thanks so much for being so active and creative and TALENTED!!!!!! Much appreciated ❤️❤️

Eugene looks at him like he wants _more_ from him.   
_I don’t have to give him shit_, Snafu reminded himself. _This is coming to an end, stop it_.   
They will arrive to New Orleans sooner or later. And what is he going to do? Ask him to write to him? Or visit some time? That’s as much as they can get and Snafu _knew_ it wouldn’t be enough for him. Or for Eugene. Knowing the boy like he did, he would even want to move in with him. Like things would be any _easy_ for them. Like he wouldn’t want any better now that they weren’t stuck in a foxhole or a foreing country. 

The left corner of Eugene’s lips twitched and Snafu played with his cigarette. Burgie never said _anything_. Not even when it was obvious that he was no longer in their world. Snafu stood up and it was like Eugene didn’t learn anything, because he already squirmed on his seat, wanting to mirror his action and follow him. 

“Be right back.” he hummed, casually, not even bothering himself to give an excuse. And maybe he was a mean son of a bitch, but he enjoyed seeing him playing with his fingers. Like mentally counting the seconds until he would be able to go after him. 

Snafu barely had the time to finish his cigarette before Eugene joined him. That girl got all mad at him for even suggesting meeting him at the back of the train. Not Eugene. Not Eugene who didn’t even say a word at him for flirting with a girl in front of him. _What_? He didn’t care? Or he accepted that it was a game they _had_ to play? Snafu does not want to him hurt. And that’s why he is going to leave him. And it’s funny, because he keeps thinking that, like it doesn’t _burn_ him.

Eugene cleaned his hands on his uniform. His palms get sweaty when he feels nervous. It was a goddamn miracle he didn’t drop his rifle during the war. He took a couple of steps forward and Snafu stomped out his cigarette before he grabbed him by the waist and killed the last distance between them.   
The boy doesn’t blush or gasp anymore. He grew used to him. They had six fucking months of Baijiu and confessions muffled against shoulders and palms. Eugene smiles and looks at Snafu like he is in _love_. And he knows he _has_ to leave him._ He doesn’t fucking want to_.

“I leave you for two minutes and you already miss me, huh?” he can’t help but ask. He spent his whole life being treated like less than fucking dirt, of course he grew addicted to the way Eugene looked at him. Who doesn’t like the feeling of belonging and kindness?

“It gets far too silent and peaceful without you.” Eugene grinned. His lovely smart boy. 

“I can give you some trouble, if you want, Sledgehammer.” he hummed before he pressed his lips against his jaw. Eugene only sighed when he brushed his teeth against his earlobe. 

Eugene grabbed and squeezed his shoulders, encouraging to keep going: wanting him as close as possible as breathed “_I love you_.” with his eyes closed. Like that was something that had been in the back of his mind of _years_ and that he finally had the guts to say because they were probably running out of time.  
Snafu’s body became all stiff. He held him tighter and he began to overthink as Eugene caressed his back. Like he was comforting him. Like he knew the weight of those words.

It _should_ be enough. If you love someone, it should be enough for them to love you back. You shouldn’t care about the consequences. You shouldn’t care about anything else. They did far worse than this. Then why should anyone fucking care? It should be enough and it’s _not_. Snafu has waited his whole life to be loved. And now that he was, he was going to fucking _leave_ him.

When he leaned back, just to look at him, he couldn’t say a word. Eugene licked his lips and smiled a little bit. Like he _knew_ that he wouldn’t say it back. Like he knew he was going to leave him.   
Snafu kissed him like everything was _alright_. The lie was right between their lips and made one of their last kisses taste so _bitter_. 


	12. Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ RYSESPIECES98: I saw that you wanted a prompt and saw this little conversation recently and just thought, this is sledgefu. And now I need it be a fic. 😁 "Is that blood?" "no?" "That's not a question you're suppose to answer with a question."

Eugene couldn’t lower his guard at any moment. Not even when he got home. _That’s what you get for dating a crazy bastard_, his own mind scolded him. Yeah, well. Snafu was also pretty great whenever he wanted to be. And it was not like he chose him because he was _perfect_. He met the idiot and he fell for him. So maybe Eugene was an idiot, as well. Either way, this was the consequence of dating Snafu. Arriving home and now knowing if he was alone _or not_.

Because Snafu _loved_ to terrorize him. All the time. Once, he even thought that pranking him while Eugene was taking a shower was a great idea and they almost ended up in the hospital._ If I ever have to go to the ER because of you while being naked, we are done_, Eugene warned him. So the bathroom was the only safe zone of his apartment, now. He was still in the corridor, with the lights off.

Eugene breathed, quiet and even, looking around and still unable to see anything. He removed one of his sneakers, slowly, and then threw it at the corner of the corridor, where Snafu usually hid to scare him off. It was _miserable_ that he had to do this while being at home, but… Better be safe than sorry, right?   
He heard his shoe hit the wall and bounce. So, he was alone in there. He felt like a _fool_. 

“Okay.” he sighed and turned to switch the lights on. And that’s when he became a _prey_.   
He was pressed against the wall with Snafu’s arms around him, trapping his own tightly against his ribs. “_Gotcha!_” he said, all victorious and insufferable. 

Eugene, who absolutely did _not_ squeal after the sudden attack, hissed: “I have a heart condition, you demon! Do you want to kill me?”

“You’ll be just fine, Gene.” he grinned against his cheek before he pressed a noisy kiss against it. 

Eugene tried to move away but there was no way he could escape. His only comfort was that he, at least, could turn the lights on even if it was because the light switch was digging painfully against his stomach. It would be _great_ if he could see something that wasn’t the paint of the wall, really. “Let me move” he huffed. 

“No way, I can do whatever I want to you, now.”

“I wanna kiss you.” Eugene lied. And Snafu knew that he lied, but he loosened the embrace so he could turn between his arms. He would never lose the chance to get a kiss.

Eugene tried to get Snafu off him but the older boy held him tight once again, facing him. He grinned, so fucking proud and happy that he was back and maybe Eugene wanted to kiss him for real. That was before he noticed the red stain on the collar of his white shirt. "Is that _blood_?“ wouldn’t be the first time, for sure.

“No?” Snafu looked down, seeing how Eugene brushed the fabric with his thumb. 

“That’s _not_ a question you’re suppose to answer with a question.” Eugene insisted before he leaned in and _sniffed_. Blood doesn’t smell like _strawberries_. “Merriell!” he huffed. “I told you to not eat my stuff!” that bastard kept eating his marmalade even when he had the guts to say it tasted awful. A very _Snafu_ thing to do.

Snafu parted his lips and then closed them before he smiled. He switched the lights off and started to run. The bastard could even _see_ in the dark.

“Come back here!”


	13. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @KALEY: I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On / Scars

There’s a boyish pride in showing your scars to your _brothers in arms_. The very same men that were there when you got hit or almost killed but that also saw you return or survive. You can always take pride in having plenty, because you are_ pretty damn hard to kill_. Or you could also raise your chin, because your skin is still smooth and you are _untouchable_.   
Snafu was _not_ untouchable. Fuck, no. He was not one of those lucky boys that could dance around the battlefield and still be ignored by the Japs. They see him and they want to kill him. But he does the same with them, so he guessed that was _fair_.

His skin was getting darker under the nauseating Sun, and that only made his scars look far more noticeable, with a pinkish shade. Like he was truly _just_ walking flesh. He picks on them even when they are fully healed, like wanting to slip his fingers inside of his body and pluck the thorns of malice and pain that have been growing ever since he became part of this fucking war. 

His _favourite_ one was the one right his left hip bone. He didn’t even remember how the Hell he got that. Maybe he fell over a rock or his own KA-BAR. Something stupidly _mundane_ and totally _his_ fault. Because if you get a bullet wound there, chances are you _don’t_ forget about it.

Snafu smokes on his cot, laying on his back, his thumb over his scar (it _soothes _him) and holding the cigarette with his right hand.

His _bed_ creaks as Sledge sits down by his side. He can see through the threadbare fabric of his t-shirt: his flesh is soft and pale and still tense as fuck. There’s plenty on his mind. That’s what Sledge does: he _overthinks_. Who has the time for a love story in the middle of war? Snafu would say that he truly regretted kissing the boy. But he didn’t. He fucking _didn’t_ when Eugene tasted like _honey_ after eating ashes for years. 

Snafu looks at him as the redhead rubs his lips with this hand. Then he turns his head and rests his chin over his shoulder, looking down at him. Snafu couldn’t even breathe when those eyes were on him. “How did you get that?” he finally asks. Snafu follows his eyes and they land on his scar. He moves his hand away so the other boy can take a proper look. 

“Don’t know.” he answers. “I barely remember a thing about Gloucester.” He can tell he got it there because it had been with him from the very beginning. When Sledge didn’t even exist, yet. _Dark fucking times, huh?_

Sledge’s fingers are not as soft as they were. Not because he got to touch them before he had to carry a weaponm. It was common sense. That boy had been raised like a little prince.   
Snafu takes a deep breath when his fingertips move over his scar. It’s really not as soothing when Sledge does it. His body slowly reminds him that he used to do something far more pleasurable with it. He tries to ignore it by smoking faster, _compulsively_. He closes his eyes and tells himself to _stop_. To not enjoy it. Because it’s really _not_ that. Sledge doesn’t know the first thing about common fucking intimacy. The boy barely knew how to kiss him _back_. It would be so unlike him to lower his hand, taking advantage of the fact that his trousers were so big on him that he wouldn’t even have to undo the buttons to have enough room for his hand to fit in there, as well. 

Sledge continues to caress his scar and says nothing. Snafu is no longer looking at him; he keeps his eyes closed. But that’s when Sledge rests his whole palm over his hip and Snafu snaps. “Fuckin’ Hell, kid.” he grumbles as he stands up. “Keep your hands to yourself, huh?” he hates saying that because God, he wants it. _Bad_. He feels even worse when Sledge looks as guilty as he could be, with his eyes on the floor and his cheeks and ears red with shame.   
Snafu doesn’t even give him the time to apologize before he storms out of the tent. _Get a fucking grip_.


	14. Cop!Eugene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: Hello! Did I ever tell you I'm in love with your writing? <3 if you're inspired: I had an idea for a cop!au. Gene is a young police officer. Merry is a war vet who got arrested for being drunk and loud (or maybe not arrested, just brought in the preccinct to sober up). And he keeps asking Eugene « are you real? Tell me angel boy, are you real-REAL? » Bonus point for Eugene blushing. Thank you so much for everything you do for the sledgefu fandom!

“He was yelling like a crazy bastard in the middle of the street.” Lieutenant Jones informed Eugene as soon as he entered inside of the police station. “Aching _that_ bad for a fight?” he asked the arrested man, who grinned lazily.

“You have no idea.” he hummed before he turned his head and looked at Eugene. 

“Take care of him, rookie. Release him once he sobers up, understood?” he pushed the man forward and Eugene held his arm. The handcuffed man only grinned and leaned a good part of his weight against him, like a cat wanting to get some warmth or even scratch his head against his shoulder. Before Eugene could even manage to ask for a more challenging task, Lieutenant Jones already left. The young man sighed. He became a police officer to protect people, help them. Not become the nanny of a drunk troublemaker.

Eugene closed the door behind him with his foot and released one of his wrists just to cuff him to the table. Then he pushed him so he would fall over the chair and sit down. 

“I love it when my boys are a little rough.” he slurred. 

Eugene frowned a little bit and decided to not amuse him. He got a coffee from the machine (it was poison in a cup) and gave it to him. “I have plenty of things to do” he lied. “So make sure to sober up quickly. This is stupid, you are not sixteen anymore.”

“I know_ far more_ than a sixteen year old does.” he caressed his hand instead of taking the coffee. Eugene frowned and decided to leave it over the table and put his hands away from him.

“Whatever.” Eugene mumbled and crossed his arms. Before he could step away, the man once again reached out for him, grabbing him by the belt and pushing him forward. “Hey, you!” he huffed, slapping his hands away.

“Name’s Snafu.” he replied, like he was not absolutely misbehaving and like Eugene was not a police officer. 

“Snafu, like. _Situation Normal: All Fouled Up_?” Eugene tilted his head, unable to not show a little interest for that scoundrel. 

“_Fucked_.” he replied, making Eugene press his lips and furrow his nose. “I like fucked better than fouled.”

“You served in the Military?”

“Marines.” Snafu replied and looked at Eugene as he sat down by his side. “I’m a veteran now.“

“I wanted to join the Marines.” the police officer finally said, eager to share that story, for some reason.

“Baby boy like you?” Snafu raised an eyebrow.

“I’m _twenty-seven_.”

“Hard to tell with that _angel face_ of yours, boy.” he mumbled, raising his free hand, caressing Eugene’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “How is this face even real?” Snafu asked, gently holding his chin. 

Eugene… _Well_. Anyone that knew Eugene also knew that his romantic life didn’t even exist. At all. He claimed that he had no time for it, but the truth was that he had never been too lucky in the love department. So, to be praised by a handsome stranger (who was also intoxicated) was stupid. Awfully stupid and not that flattering. And yet, Eugene was foolish enough to blush and lick his lips.   
But… _No_. Absolutely not. He was a professional man. This was his job and therefore, far more important than _anything_ else. 

Eugene lowered his hand and cleared his throat, raising his chin: “It’s _Officer Sledge_, if you don’t mind.”

“Mhmm…” he rested his head on his hand, looking at Eugene, beyond enchanted. “You are _still_ gorgeous, Officer Sledge.”

“You are _wasted_, Snafu.” he rolled his eyes. 

“_Corporal_ Snafu.” the veteran used the same tone as Eugene just did, raising his chin in the very same way before he grinned.

Eugene hated to think that it was rather _charming_.

“Just drink your coffee. That’s an order, _Corporal_.” he said before he stood up. 

“Don’t boss me around if you don’t want me to fall in love with you.” 

Eugene felt his ears _burn_. 

*** * ***

“It wasn’t _that bad_, Officer Sledge.” Snafu grinned as Eugene uncuffed his left hand. 

“It has been the worst night of my life.” he huffed. Snafu spent more than four hours constantly flattering him. Calling him beautiful, saying that he was dreamy and divine and eventually trying to find out if he had someone waiting for him at home. Eugene was stupid enough to answer that question, and then he became even far more… seductive and Eugene hated to say it worked. Absolutely despised to admit that he was curious. And that he thought that those tired eyes and lustful grin were very attractive. 

Snafu held Eugene’s hand, loosely, finding his eyes. Eugene cleared his throat and stood still, blinking a couple of times, clearly nervous. “Go out with me? Once. You can shoot me if you don’t like me.”

“That’s _insane_.” Eugene snorted, looking away. 

“Yeah. Pretty _fouled up_, huh?” Snafu smirked one last time and Eugene couldn’t say _no_.


	15. Sid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Could you write something from Sid's POV. It could be cannon or modern AU. I'm just fascinated by Sid's and Sledges friendship and how it changes because of sledgefu happening.

Mary did her best to cheer him up. She caressed his arm and kissed his cheek. He doesn’t look at her. He wasn’t looking at _anyone_. He hated this situation. He hated the fact that he lost his best friend and that, at the same time, he has to be glad because_ it took so long for Eugene to finally find someone_. And because _Snafu truly looked after him and made him so happy_. Well. First of all; how do they fucking know? To Sid’s eyes, Eugene never looked sad to begin with. He smiled easily and was always willing to make fun of him. He liked _that_ Eugene. A Eugene that didn’t have anyone’s arm around his shoulders or had any other priority than spending time with him. 

Second; was that selfish? _Probably_. But he personally thought that Snafu was a snarky son of a bitch that never had nice words for anyone. And he couldn’t stand him. Sid didn’t need to be a damn genius to be able to tell that the other boy couldn’t even stomach the sight of him around Eugene. He was jealous and possessive. And he loved to think that those were Snafu’s flaws when they were also _his_. 

Now it was impossible to get him alone. Snafu was his shadow. And if he called him, he could always hear him in the background, interrupting their conversation. Snafu ruined Sid’s idea of perfect happiness. He wanted to keep his best friend in his life _as_ his best friend and now he was _someone_’s boyfriend. It’s not fair. It doesn’t feel like it’s fair at all.   
And because it was that unfair, he was brooding in the middle of a party. Leckie has plenty of attention from everybody. It’s just his birthday, _who cares_. 

“You wouldn’t be half as jealous if that were me.” Mary joked a little bit. Sid looked at her and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. 

He _loves_ her.   
He has been in love with her since he was a little boy. That was what he did. He found the people he loved the most and kept them around. And with Eugene, it didn’t seem like it could be an option anymore. He was counting the days until he would say that he was going to move to New Orleans with Snafu. Or anywhere else. Sid would return to Mobile, eventually. And for a long time, he thought that Eugene would follow him _anywhere_. 

“It would break my heart.” Sid mumbled. Seeing her with another man would _destroy_ him. It truly would. 

“It’s already a little bit broken.” she caressed his chest with a soothing hand. “He’s still your friend. That will never change.” she always said the same. And for some reason, it didn’t feel like it was _enough_. 

“We barely spend time together, anymore.” he sounds _so_ bitter.

“Because you never want Shelton to join us.” Mary reminded him. 

Of course he didn’t want to see him.   
Snafu made fun of him. Clearly disliked him. Why should he deal with that situation? For him? For a Eugene that was too busy smiling at everything Snafu said and shook his head with fond exasperation each time the other boy acted like a misfit? That had to be enough for him? Satisfiying? 

It’s _not_. 

“Just go and talk to him, Sid.” she encouraged him. “Sort things out.”

Sid raised his eyes and saw Eugene, with his head leaning against Snafu’s shoulder as the older boy kept his arm around him, caressing his back. He can’t even look at them. He doesn’t like it.   
It _hurts_ him. 

So he decided to finish his drink and hold her hand. “Let’s dance.” he could love her _twice_as much since it was clear he didn’t have to _divide_ his affection anymore.


	16. Freakshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Ooh imagine eugene and snafu in like a freakshow circus thing?? What would their … freaky things be?   
(Snake Boy!Merriell, Medium!Eugene)

**OCTOBER, 1952.**

“You can _actually_ see?” Merriell asked. “You could see the _whole time_?” 

Eugene nodded, still not allowing the other boy to take his sunglasses off and holding them tightly against the sides of his face (he _needed_ them, that’s why he stole them… he wouldn’t have, otherwise!).   
Merriell has been good to him from the very beginning. He approached Eugene when he seemed to be lost and terrified, not mentioning the unusually long sleeves and the belts hanging from the back of his shirt, revealling he was, unequivocally wearing a straitjacket. He cut as much as he had to to give Eugene the dignity they took away from him at the asylum. He was not insane. What he could see and hear was _real_. It had been _inside_ of his body. 

“You lied to me, then?” 

Eugene denied, this time: “You _assumed_ I couldn’t see.” 

“People react _very poorly _when they see me for the first time.” he grinned. His teeth were sharp, his tongue thin and long.   
This was the first time Eugene saw someone like Merriell. His skin was green with a light brown undertone, covered in scales. His eyes big and yellow; barely blinking at any moment. The messy curls made him look young and a little chaotic. He was unusual and Eugene was not scared of him. 

“I’ve seen far worse,_ trust me_.” he grinned, slightly. 

“Is that so, boy?” he hummed, teasingly, poking his chest. “Maybe I haven’t.” Eugene frowned a little bit and tilted his head to the side, pointing at the big poster that announced a marvelous and terrifying _FREAKSHOW_. Merriell snorted: “The only ones around ‘ere to fear are the fellas wearing the suits. C’mon, let me take a look. Wanna see.” 

Eugene pressed his lips and looked around. They were alone in his caravan. He took a deep breath and slowly took them off. His mother always told him he should _never_ do that in public. But did he owe her much after sending him away? Eugene blinked a couple of times before he could even look up. His eyes were covered by a thick and cloudy layer that made them look milky white. 

Merriell cupped his cheek to take a proper look and mumbled while smiling. “Yeah, okay. Not scary. _Not scary at all_.”   
He was pretty sure that Mamaw would love the angel he found in the middle of the night. 


	17. Freakshow II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Brooo please write/do more for the snakey mer and medium eugene!!! That was my ask and you went so above and beyond im absolutely HOOKED !! Youre INCREDIBLE!!

Eugene didn’t like the way they made him look like in the poster.   
His eyes were far too big, tremendously pale and rimmed by a red shade that he didn’t _usually_ have. He didn’t appreciate the fact that they painted his hair far messier than it was (and scandalously _crimson_!) when he took his time every morning to brush it right before wearing his sunglasses. Neither he understood the flames on his arms (he couldn’t do that,_ no one_ could do that). His fingers were far too long and thin holding a glass ball he did not need or use under any sort of circumstance. He hated it. That wasn’t _him_. 

And yet, the worst was the name: _Oracle.   
_He wasn’t an oracle! He didn’t know a single thing about the future! In fact, if he knew something (he absolutely didn’t! not a single thing!), it was about the past. About what the ghosts and spirits wanted to tell him or show him. And that’s only when they were_ kind enough_ to leave him conscious when they take control of his body. 

Looking clearly displeased, Eugene pouted a little bit and crossed his arms. 

“I know, right?” Merriell said right before he left out a happy hiss. “_Hideous_.”

“That’s not _me_.” Eugene replied, stubborn. 

“That’s what _they_ want you to be.” he explained. “Have you seen mine?” Eugene nodded. “It’s absolutely _repulsive_.” 

It truly was. Merriell was far more beautiful than that. Not that he thought about that _often_, but he was truly beautiful. In his own very particular way. _Anyway_. Eugene allowed himself to fall over Merriell’s bed. They refused to give him his own caravan (_you give me no benefit? you get no benefit from me, boy_). They had to make it work like that, by now. Hopefully Eugene would become… _successful_. And they would let him stay. 

Of course, he would love to go back home. But he _couldn’t_. Not when his parents clearly didn’t want him to be there. Not when his parents thought he was sick and _gone_. They would send him away once again to that terrible place that truly did _not_ look after those who struggled with their own mind. That was not Eugene’s problem. It had never been. It went _far_ beyond that. 

Merriell laid down by side, facing him. Eugene sighed and turned his head, looking back at him. He took his sunglasses off for him and left them aside before he rested his hand on Eugene’s cheek. Merriell’s palm was smooth. He had no scales to protect his skin there. 

“I don’t want them to see me.” Eugene finally confessed.

“Told you this job was not for you, cher.” Merriell mumbled, bitterly. He warned Eugene plenty of times that it was a matter of time until he would be asked to step forward and let them judge him like a _freak_.

“I have nowhere else to go.” and, well, Merriell was here. That was a good reason to stay. “What if they hurt me? What if I hurt them? What if nothing happens and they kick me out?” he truly didn’t control it. He was _never_ in control.

“Mamaw knows how to help you.” she made him _snap out of it _when Merriell saw Eugene acting very unlike him last week. So unlike him that his eyes were blue and bright and not Eugene’s. And while having the boy wrapping his arms around his shoulders and calling him _darling_ and _handsome_ felt really good, he also knew that it was wrong to take advantage of the situation. Mamaw poured a bucket of frozen water over Eugene and… That’s it. The tempting ghost was gone. “And I’ll be there too.” if that’s any helpful… He wanted Eugene to know he could trust him. 

Eugene smiled, sweetly, and leaned against him. Merriell held him and pressed a kiss against his temple. 


	18. Freakshow III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @THE-TREE-BY-THE-DEVON-RIVER: !!!! Please write more of medium Gene & snake Snafu, it’s absolutely amazing!!

Merriell was used to it.  
He didn’t care what others had to say about his looks. At the end of the day, no matter how sad he felt, he wouldn’t _change_. He was not some sort of prince from a fairy tale that could be released from his curse with gente and tender love. No, that was his skin, those were his teeth. And nothing and no one could change that. So why feel so worried about it? It literally changes _nothing_. 

He didn’t even react when he was made fun of. Or when they looked terrified that someone could even look like _that_. Sometimes he teased them back, sometimes he decided that he wanted a decent fight and faced them. Other times he minded his own business. And while this was nothing new to Merriell, it surely was to Eugene.   
Eugene who looked perfectly normal as long as he kept his sunglasses on.  
Eugene who got tremendously angry when they made fun of Merriell.   
Eugene who decided to throw a rock at those idiots to shut them up. 

His boy was _crazy_.   
Merriell _loved_ him.

They would get mad at them. But he couldn’t help himself but smile when he saw that stupid kid bleeding and Eugene literally screaming at him, sick and tired of those insults and heartless mockery. When Merriell saw the other two wanted to beat Eugene up, he grabbed the boy’s hand and made him run with him. 

Eugene was panting and holding his chest when they hid inside of his caravan. Merriell placed a hand on his back, caressing it smoothly. Eugene ended up chuckling, a little blushed. “I have a good aim, don’t you think?”

“You keep that and they’ll ask you to throw knives, next.” Merriell joked. Eugene continued to smile and look at him. He was truly such a sweet boy. Very kind and unable to harm anyone. He was the furthest you could find to a monster, and yet, there he is.   
Merriell fixed his sunglasses for him.

Eugene rested a hand over his forearm and tilted his head to the side. “I wouldn’t want you to believe they are right. They _aren’t_.”

“It’s not the first tim-”

“That doesn’t matter. It’s _not_ true.” he interrupted him right away.

“So they are lyin’?” Merriell grinned. Eugene nodded and he continued teasing him. “What? You’d say I’m _handsome_, then?”

Red fit Eugene _so well_.   
It was only normal that he looked even _better_ when he blushed. “I mean.” he cleared his throat, choking on his own words. “To me? Yeah. _**Yes**_. And… I don’t think… I can’t be the _only_ one. So… You shouldn’t… You shouldn’t worry. That’s fine. You look just fine to me.”

“I guess I can’t complain if I look_ just fine to you_.” Merriell grinned and Eugene shoved him a little bit, huffing. 


	19. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer camp nostalgia + 80s

Eugene truly didn’t expect to find Merriell all alone in their cabin. And for sure neither he expected to find him looking so… _miserable_. 

Shelton was an asshole.   
Ever since he arrived, he had been calling him Saint Eugene, Choir Boy and Ginger. He was sure he called him plenty of other things, but he eventually stopped listening to him and started to ignore him. And that only made the other boy far more exasperating. Maybe he wanted to make him cry. He _truly_ didn’t have that power. Edward called him far worse back home and Eugene had plenty of experience at dealing with idiots. 

But he truly looked sad. Maybe he was in pain? Maybe he got sick. His mother always told him to do_ the right thing_, so he closed the door and approached him, carefully. “Hey, Shelton, are you okay? Do you need me to warn Ack Ack?” 

The older boy raised his head, his eyes were glassy and his cheeks warm and perhaps even a little moist. Eugene blinked a little surprised and Merriell quickly hissed: “It’s none of your fuckin’ business.” 

_No need to be crude_, Eugene thought.   
“Maybe I can help.” he tried once again, crouching in front of him. Merriell leaned back, pressing his back against the wall, holding his knees. He was always so defensive. “I won’t tell anyone?” he tilted his head. Maybe he was really worried about his _badass reputation_.

Merriell licked his lips and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked around before he mumbled something Eugene couldn’t understand, at first. When he asked him to repeat it once again, Merriell hissed: “I miss my mom.” 

Eugene chuckled a little bit. Really? He missed his mother? That didn’t make him look all that badass for sure.   
Merriell raised his chin, like he was ready to fight him at any moment. So Eugene forced himself to stop. He shrugged and bit his lower lip, to keep himself from smiling. “We all miss our families. It’s fine. You get used to it pretty quickly.” This was Merriell’s first year here. By the way he spoke (_this shit is really overprized_) maybe it was because it was the first time his family could afford it. He didn’t ask: it doesn’t really matter. 

“You miss your mama, too?” 

“Oh, no, she’s a nightmare.” Eugene quickly replied. That was not very nice of him, was it? “I mean!” his eyes widened and he cursed: “_Fuck_.” Even worse! Eugene covered his mouth with his hand and Merriell _laughed_. 

That was _cute_.


	20. Summer Camp II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: How about Merriell being needy for Eugene’s attention-I live for that shit. So cute.

This summer camp was the most overpriced shit _ever_ and truly _not_ worth it. Merriell knew that Maman made a big effort to be able to send him here, and he was grateful. _Kind of_. But as soon as he sees her, he will tell her that this has been a_ fucking nightmare _and that he would rather die (or even spend the whole summer with Mamaw) than repeating the experience. 

This was _bland_ entertainment.   
It was so bland that, to make tonight _special_, they let the girls from across the lake come over. Crazy, huh? Merriell was not falling for this catholic bullshit. But, turns out that everybody else was. And he felt betrayed. He had been trying to teach these kids how to act and look cool. Look at them _now_. 

The only one who got remotely lucky was Burgie, who was now dancing with a girl that was closer to being six feet tall than he would ever _dream_ to be. Very pretty, beautiful smile. Leyden had been slapped three times right across the face by three different girls and Jay was pretty busy stuffing his mouth. It was _insane_ how much that kid could eat. 

Merriell continued to look around, beyond bored.   
He grinned as soon as he saw Sledge, all by himself, sipping his soda. Before he could even think twice, Merriell was walking straight towards him. He grabbed a chair and dragged it, unnecessarily noisy, before he sat down, invading his personal space. He pressed his forehead against Eugene’s temple. 

“Jesus Christ, Shelton.” Eugene huffed, tilting his head away. 

“No girl will want to dance with you while wearing that t-shirt.” the boy had the guts to print a picture of his dog on a t-shirt and wear it during the most special night of this summer camp like it truly was the nicest shit he owned. It _wasn’t_. That boy adored his dog and clearly missed him terribly.

“Uh… _Wrong_. Five of them already asked me if he was my dog.” he snorted. “I don’t want to dance. I don’t like to dance.” he shrugged. 

“You _can’t_ dance.” Merriell snorted.

“Not even if my life depended on it.” he grinned.

He was so fucking _cute_.   
It was only normal that he wanted to kiss his entire face. Even his nose bridge that was warm and red after spending hours under the Sun that morning. 

Merriell looked down for a moment. Eugene’s sneakers reminded him that his family was probably filthy rich. They were nothing alike. But he was… _Special_. He liked him. He was genuine and good. 

“Why aren’t you dancing with any girl?” Eugene asked, curiously. 

“I only like redheads.” he lied. Well, he liked redheads the most. The one right by his side, in fact. 

“Look, there’s one.” he pointed at a girl with long and bright red hair. He quickly remembered his manners and lowered his finger. “And another over there.” this time he only made a move with his chin. 

He didn’t want to dance with girls, tonight. He wanted to hug him and kiss him breathless. Probably live your garbage version of summer love and then cry when he would go back to New Orleans knowing that Eugene would forget about him within _days_.

So before Eugene could find the third and last redhead, Merriell bit his jaw and he gasped. 

“What the Hell!” of course the younger boy moved away from him, red all the way down to his neck, covering his jaw with his hand. 

Merriell smirked, pleased and mischievous, as he heard Ack Ack’s voice over the music, calling his name. He couldn’t wait to see if he left a little mark on Eugene’s smooth skin.


	21. Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Prompt where Eugene and Snafu are Greek gods, total opposites but fall in love OR one is a god and the other is a mortal but, you know, still fall in love

“You told me it would be the last time!” Eugene confronted him.

“They hate each other, who cares?” Merriell huffed, not knowing why Eugene felt so angry. This would nourish them both; keep them from starving. They were the very same deity but with very different roles, both of them _Gods of War_. But slightly different. Him? God of Carnage and Mindless Violence. Eugene? God of Victory and War Strategy. “They might as well entertain themselves.”

“You always start these stupid wars!” Eugene insisted. 

“And you always finish them, what’s your point?!” Everybody else in the pantheon said that it was impossible to speak to him. He made a conflict out of _anything_. Not even Eugene’s presence could soothe him at the moment. 

“My point is that there _must_ be a reason!” Eugene insisted him. Merriell snorted and shook his head, walking away. He quickly followed him. “This diminishes us every single time! They do everything in your name, and it doesn’t make any sense!”

“War is senseless!”

“No, it’s not. It aims to accomplish _something_!”

Merriell laughed, bitterly. He was still so _innocent_. 

Eugene felt frustrated, sad and angry. “I see your promises mean _nothing_.”

Then Merriell stopped dead in his tracks and faced him. “I didn’t _promise_ you anything.” he hissed. “You take my moments of weakness and use them against me.” When he was defeated because the war came to an end, he only wanted to crawl back to Eugene, find shelter in his skin and his warmth. 

It was Eugene himself, with his spear and his shield, the one responsible for Merriell’s downfall. He loved to lose against Eugene. He did every single time, either when he deserved it or when he didn’t. But then, just to think about being away from him until the next conflict… It hurt him. It made him feel alone and without a purpose. While there was war, humans said both of their names, hoping for wise decisions and strong limbs.   
While there was war, they were _one_.

But while some celebrated and others mourned, Merriell had to accept his defeat without conditions. Eugene hugged him and practically begged him to not repeat his actions in the future, like he wasn’t the one that won.  
Eugene didn’t want to fight Merriell anymore. He cared too much. He loved him far more than anyone else. More than those that worshipped him. But he couldn’t let wars continue for years, centuries to come. That would be _unfair_. 

“I’ve never…” he tried.

“That’s what you always do.” Merriell accused him. “You want me to starve and to ache for you. That’s your victory. You barely give me anything, and when you do…” he swallowed thickly. “It feels like _alms_.” and it destroyed him to think that Eugene only offered him his love just to reward someone that kept losing _over and over _again. 

How would it feel if he finally won? If Eugene was truly the one under his control?

“Merriell, listen to me. You’ll regret.” he reached out to touch him but the god stepped back. He was about to make a terrible mistake. But he was willing to risk _everything_ for Eugene’s love, unaware that he already had it. 

“We’ll see.” he stepped back, with his sword already thirsty for blood and his helmet under his arm. 


	22. Bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: For the 3 sentence fic prompt: sledgefu at the office to get their marriage certificate

It was a nightmare. It was the only way to describe it.  
They were sent upstairs (_sixth floor, next!_), and then back downstairs (_you’ve been misinformed, sir, second floor, window number eight_). They were also asked for things that were absolutely _NOT_ necessary (_we might need your birth certificate an-… Oh, sir, you are from Louisiana? I am afraid this changes everything! Here, let me give you a **list**!_) and then, when they thought they had it _all_, turns out that they would have to wait until after lunch break (_I understand sir, but we’ve also been here all day!_). 

Merriell snapped._ Big time_.  
He made a scene while stealing the certificate and filling it out while being threatened by the woman with a phone on her hand (_sir, I don’t want to call the police, but I’ll do it if I have to!_). Eugene did his best to try to calm her down but there was no way to take the paper away from Merriell’s hand._ I’ll be DAMNED if we don’t leave this place as a married couple, Gene!!_, he roared as Eugene tried to make him understand that only SHE could do that job. What he was doing would be _worthless_. 

Eugene sat him down and hushed him when he warned him that he was about to lose it. _I’ll go to jail for this, cher_. He was so dramatic.   
It wasn’t until almost two hours later when they walked out of the building with the damn thing. 

Eugene was reading it carefully, the paper freshly printed. “Mer…” he whispered. “They misspelled your name.”

“_**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**_” Snafu screamed in the middle of the street. A whole day lost for missing a simple _L_ at the end of his name. 

Eugene didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or _cry_.


	23. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @INAREX: Trope: royalty AU and space AU 😏

Eugene didn’t know much about Apam-Napat other than it was a _**junkyard**_.   
A swamp planet often used as a spaceship cementery. A barren land that didn’t offer much more than murky waters and moss; corrupted and contaminated by the waste travellers brought with them. His brother usually told him that Apam-Napat hasn’t been habitable for _decades_ and that he shouldn’t worry about the ones that lived there. Those were scavengers; _swamp rats_. 

_Not the kind of people you, or **anyone**, should even think about _Edward said.   
As usual, Eugene didn’t believe _everything_ his brother said. Not anymore. He didn’t think it was fair for other planets to decide how to use Apam-Napat. If some foreigners came to Turan and decided to _destroy _it, he would be mad. He would want them to take responsibility for their acts.

It could be said that Eugene’s intentions were _good_. But the survivors of that planet didn’t trust strangers. Even less when they claimed to come over to _help_. 

Eugene raised his hands and told them that he was the (second) prince of Turan. And that _truly_, his intentions were _**good**_. He even said _I am a man of peace_. That sounded far more stupid when they laughed and said that he was still a _child_. He wasn’t. He was nineteen and he wanted to do better than stay in his castle.   
It didn’t help the fact that one of the girls that was threatening him looked still like she was fourteen or fifteen, as much. When he said such, she poked him with the pointy end of her spear. She probably recycled the junk that she found to make herself a proper weapon. Eugene complained and rubbed his side. 

“We’ll take the Turanian to our King.” she sounded very grumpy. _Of course! _She was a child! “He’ll know what to do.”

Eugene recalled his brother huffing _The Rat King_ as an answer when Eugene asked him if there was someone left there ruling the planet. He obviously thought it was a joke. Why would anyone call themselves a Rat King? It wasn’t all that flattering.   
The thing was that they didn’t look… _strange_. Perhaps a little bit short (not that Eugene could brag about being much taller than them) and scrawny. But that came with the fact that probably all of them grew malnourished. They were probably starving because other people were killing their planet. Eugene truly didn’t think that was fair at all. 

So, the seven of them (from the ages of fourteen to, as much, twenty-something) escorted him towards the _residence_ of their king.   
Eugene didn’t expect a palace, but he didn’t expect the ruins of a spaceship stuck between two old trees, either. There was rust and sludge everywhere. Eugene slipped a couple of times. His boots weren’t fit for that kind of surface. Nor where his thick clothes for that humid and warm weather. He was sweating and panting by the time they arrived to what seemed to be the _throne room_. Eugene’s cheeks were red and his forehead was all wet. 

He fanned himself and huffed and the girl giggled, cruelly. _Such terrible manners!_ Who was educating this girl?   
Eugene was about to scold her himself when she quickly left his side and rushed towards the throne (that, of course, has also been built out of random parts of old ships, making it big and ugly). Eugene finally looked at the man that sat there.

Or perhaps also a boy. Eugene was sure that he was his very same age.  
He swayed his legs as his feet didn’t quite the reach the ground. The girl rested her hands on the arm of his throne and stood on her tiptoes to be able to reach him. The _Rat _King tilted his head to the side while keeping his green eyes on Eugene. She whispered and Eugene couldn’t hear it anymore. The prince absolutely blamed the heat, not the butterflies on his stomach. 

The King jumped off his throne and grinned. “Mhmm…” he walked towards him and Eugene didn’t have the chance to step back. “The Prince of Turan. Such an _honor_.” he grinned, mockingly. Eugene furrowed his nose.

“Rat King.” Eugene decided to just…_ go with it_.

The girl laughed again and The King pressed his lips. He looked _embarrassed_. 

“King. Just… _King_. That’s all…” he babbled a little bit and turned around. He hushed the girl with a slurred language Eugene didn’t quite understand. The girl hid her smile behind her hand. “I am King and that’s all you should know!”

“You don’t have a name?” Eugene blinked. 

“…I do.” The King finally nodded. “But it doesn’t really matter, anymore. This is my planet. And the last time I checked, a King was _far_ above a Prince.” Well, that was somehow correct. “So you’ll only talk when you are allowed to. And…” he licked his lips, taking another step towards him. “You’ll do whatever I tell you to.” he cleared his throat. 

Eugene was struggling to take him seriously. This was the first time he saw a King shirtless and with his hands covered in grease and oil. “_Or what_?”

“Or we’ll tell your parents we are going to kill you so they will pay for your rescue!” the girl quickly snarled. 

Eugene didn’t take it as a threat. More as another evidence of her lack of manners. Who was raising her? _For real_. 

“Lulu!” The King hissed. “Not a word more, girl!”

“I am starving, I want to _real_ food!” 

“Silence!” he repeated once again. The girl pouted and crossed her arms. He took a deep breath. “As I was saying,” he continued. “you’ll have to do everything I say and…” The King shrugged. “that might imply… letting me kiss you whenever I want. So what about _now_?” he raised his eyebrows. 

Eugene looked so far from surprised as the girl practically jumped on her king because of his_ lack of maturity_.   
Oh, this has been one terrible mistake, right?


	24. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Can you do a sledgefu bodyswap, please?

When Mamaw said that they should show more empathy for each other, Eugene didn’t expect _this_.   
Of course the old woman was sick and tired of scolding them. Who would have thought that control a couple of twenty years old would be _so_ tedious? Eugene couldn’t stand Merriell’s smirk and cruel jokes. And the older boy abhorred the redhead’s prim and overly proper manners. As he said, _he was too much of a catholic_.   
But this was probably a bit too much! 

Eugene looked at himself in the mirror and for sure those eyes did not belong to him. Nor did those curls. His looked terrified and he didn’t recall Merriell ever showing that expression. If he panicked, he faked it quite well. “Oh my God…” he whispered. She even changed his voice! “This can’t be happening, this can’t be real.” he gasped as he touched his cheeks and his nose. Such an odd feeling to have one so… _small_. Eugene swallowed thickly and his fingertips brushed over his full and chapped lips. He inhaled and felt his cheeks become _warm_. He lowered his hands and turned around and found Merriell sleeping on the bottom bunk. On his bed.   
_With his body!_

Eugene only kept himself from slapping him on the stomach to wake him up because that was _his_ flesh. He grabbed him by his own narrow shoulders and shook him. “Merriell, you idiot! _Wake up_!” The experience seeing himself sleeping was beyond bizarre. Eugene tried to not think about it as he kept bothering the young houngan (_apprentice_). 

“Mhmm…” Merriell turned around on the bed and laid on his back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his pale hand. “What is it? Did you wet your bed, little boy?” He was so insufferable for only being a year older than he was! Well… Two for most part of the year. _Who cares!_

“You are inside of my body!”

“Oh, I _wish_.” Merriell huffed, still blinking and needing a second when he saw _himself_. “You have hafta be fuckin’ with me, right now.”

“Language!” Eugene corrected him right away, hating to see and _hear_ himself curse like that. 

“Fuckin’ Hell.” he clearly ignored him. “I don’t wanna be a _ginger_.”

“I don’t want to be _you_!”

“Now, Genie, don’t be scared when you piss, huh? It’s truly okay to have one _that_ big.” he grinned and his teeth were small and sharp. Not straight and beautiful like Eugene always thought that Merriell’s teeth looked like. Eugene smacked him, risking feeling the itch in his… soul? He didn’t. So he smacked him a second time, harder, on his side. 

Merriell laughed and laid down once again, looking lazy and… _lustful_ like Eugene have never managed to look all by himself with messy hair and a pajama shirt that was practically falling from his shoulder, the first buttons undone.   
Then Eugene noticed that he was shirtless. He picked the first thing he found on the floor and covered himself a little bit, grumbling and saying that he would speak to Mamaw. 

The old mambo warned them thousands of times that they would only do something good for this city if they worked together. _When I die -now don’t make such a fuss, I ain’t gonna live forever!-, you’ll have to work as one. So I don’t wanna hear you anymore! **Behave!!**_

Eugene was the one in charge of the spirits and the prophecies. Merriell made the rituals, the potions and reached out for the Loa when Mamaw allowed him to. They either collaborated, _or_ _else_.

“She’s the one who did this, boy.” Merriell slurred. “You better wait until she stops bein’ mad.” he tried to hold Eugene’s wrist. “C’mon, you ain’t gonna deny me the _pleasure_ to kiss myself, huh? Wouldn’t be fair. Get real close, it will change your life forever.”

Of course Merriell was vain enough to want to do that. Eugene _wasn’t_. And for sure he wouldn’t indulge him any further in his foolish little games. He slapped his hand away and walked out of their room. 

The older boy sighed and caressed his stomach under the fabric and grinned a little bit. “Man, I’m _totally_ touching myself tonight…”


	25. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: I see your slasher!AU and I raise you a Zombie Apocalyse!AU (I’d just like to see Snaf flirting in inappropriate situation) Something like “It’s too dangerous Sledgehamma. Have you seen your butt? Looks delicious, every fuckin’ zombie will want a piece of that. And I ain’t sharing.”

Eugene had to stop for a second. The situation was _alarming_ to the very least. They even had to hide in an unknown barn because there was a _horde of zombies _after them. Snafu could block the doors with a shovel that, for sure, wouldn’t last much but would give them enough time to get ready and focus on _surviving_ this day.   
Because it was early in the morning. This was so _anticlimactic_. Zombies are supposed to start chasing you at _dusk_. To make things even worse, Snafu felt like cracking a joke because, for sure, this was the perfect moment for it! _Let me flirt with my boyfriend three minutes before possibly dying _was a very Snafu thing to do, after all. 

“Are you serious? Are you _fucking_ serious right now?!” he yelled at him as he kept trying to start the chainsaw. “Have you even _noticed_ what’s going on?!”

“We’ve been doin’ this for months! And at least they can’t crawl out of the bayou, in here! We have nothin’ to worry about!” he rambled while playing with the sledgehammer he crudely decorated with a piece of a circular saw blade. Eugene told him to get something _bigger_, back in New Orleans. The only thing that idiot did was the carve _Eugene_ on his weapon, as the final act of love. Like that was the most romantic thing anyone could do during a zombie apocalypse. 

Maybe it was. Eugene was caught off guard when all of this happened, his parents never let him watch that kind of movies, as kid… or a teenager. Look at him now!

“Merriell, you crazy bastard, the threat is still _real_!” he roared as he pulled onto the starting rope once again, way sharper. The damn thing finally started to hum.

“I can’t possibly argue with you while handlin’ that thing, Gene, you look _so hot_.” he sighed, absolutely dreamy. How Snafu could still look so calm like the _undead_ right on the other side of the door weren’t about to break in was beyond him. But then he thought about Snafu’s Mamaw and then… Maybe the woman predicted this whole thing? Maybe she taught him what he should do? He told once him that she taught him how to handle the alligators when he was a child. But surely he was bragging… right? He was not so sure anymore. If that happened, maybe so did the apocalypse training. “Makes me think about when you get your hand inside my trousers, huh? Same firm grip and ever-”

“If we survive this,” Eugene cut him right away before he could even think about keep talking like _that_. The end of the world is not an excuse. “I will kick your sorry ass, I swear to God!” and he decided to use all that frustration into cutting the limbs that made it between the crack of those two partially open doors that wouldn’t protect them for much longer, anymore.

“Please do, threaten me with your chainsaw, baby.” Snafu sighed with a smitten smile over his lips as the zombies finally got inside of the barn. There was nothing in this world he liked better than seeing his boy killing those dead bastards. 


	26. Medieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Sledgefu AU: medieval fantasy

Edward tried kill him.   
Power was like poison; it corrupted you from the very inside. While Edward was strict and distant, the youngest prince was doutbful but had a kinder heart. People loved them as much as his own parents did, something Edward could not tolerate. During the hunt, the eldest decided to turn Eugene into another prey. 

He got _lost _while trying to escape. The prince made it into the woods, where no one dared to go, anymore. Those that lived there wanted to be left alone and their wish was respected simply to avoid curses and spells. Eugene was bleeding and he started to feel tired and dizzy. He held his left shoulder, where his brother’s arrow hit him. Eugene leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, needing to sit down and rest for a couple of minutes. 

A couple of fingers tugged onto his hair and he quickly opened his eyes, trying to pull back. He saw a hooded figure, not very tall, with marks all over his hands._ A warlock_, Eugene thought. “_Prince._” it did sound different. Unusual, like an unspoken tongue. He pulled out a dagger and Eugene tried to escape, but the stranger held him in place and cut his cape off him. The blue silk with the embroidery of a sparrow fell. The warlock took his own cloak off and Eugene noticed that his neck and even part of his face were tattooed with the same old ink as his hands. He covered Eugene’s shoulders and hair with the light and green fabric that would become one with the forest. Then he forced him to follow him.   
If they wanted to kill a prince they only had to find a red sparrow. Like this, it would be a little more complicated.


	27. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Ok... sledgefu on the same (or rival !) baseball teams?? The antagonism from the dugouts would actually kill me

“Just get a hit, Shelton!” Eugene practically roared after the second strike. 

“Hey, Sledge, calm down.” Basilone placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, making him take a step back. Manny and Leyden looked terribly amused by Eugene’s lack of patience. 

“I know what he’s doing. Look at him. _Look at him_!” he sounded so accusative while pointing at the cajun, who grinned and smiled, swaying the baseball bat. “He thinks he is_building expectation_. He is not! Hit the fucking ball, Shelton!” 

“Stop bustin’ _mine_ and maybe I will!” Snafu hummed and turned around. He never took things all too seriously. This was not any different. The pitcher, Speirs, didn’t look like a very friendly guy. He was trying to be threatening or something and he couldn’t help but flex his muscles a little bit, just to make up for the height difference and let him know that he could _fuck him up _if he wanted to.

Because these _Easy Boys or_ _whatever_ acted like they were_ the best damn thing_. They had been singing a chant that sounded like the fucking_ military cadence _(_Mighty, mighty, Christ Almighty, who the hell are we?!_). And then comes the fact that his cousin, Roe, was in that team, as well. All serious and telling him with his eyes _to take it seriously_ as Eugene kept scolding him from the dugouts.

“Hey, c’mon, throw the ball, alright? I got someone to imp- _Fuck_!” Snafu had to take step back because Speirs threw the ball with a violence that left clear that he was sick and tired of his attitude. The catcher hissed and Snafu was pretty damn sure that the palm of his hand itched. “The fuck is wrong with you, you fuckin’ psycho?”

“_Strike three.** OUT**!_”   
Maybe Speirs was not the only one done with his bullshit. 

“Next time you’ll get your head in the game. One distraction can be _fatal_.”   
Okay, what the fuck, this is _just_ baseball. 

“I told you this would happen!” he could hear Eugene screaming at him. But Eugene’s exasperated voice did not manage to cover Speirs little huff. “That’s what you get for paying far more attention to_ the little ginger_.” 

“What did you say?” Snafu’s reaction was immediate: he threw the bat and helmet aside and walked towards him. Speirs raised an eyebrow and did not step back. Roe quickly ran towards them because he knew well what his cousin was capable of. 

“Merriell, calm down.” Roe pressed his hand against his stomach, to push him away. Only a fool with a death wish would want to fight Speirs. Snafu was stupid enough to try. 

“No, I wanna hear what the fuck he said about _my boyfriend_.” he tried to push him away to get to the pitcher. Everybody joined them just to make sure nothing too messy would happen. 

Eugene grabbed Snafu’s arm and pulled back under Roe’s surprised glance. “_Boyfriend_?” he asked to his cousin, who was still glaring at Speirs. Then Roe’s dark eyes landed on the redhead. “You are his boyfriend?”

“Uh…” Eugene cleared his throat. “Hey. Nice to meet you?” 

During that little distraction, Snafu could escape the boys’ grip and jumped on Speirs. 


	28. Howling Commandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @BLAMEITONMIKA: You could write something about sledge and Snafu being in the Howling Commandos with Steve Rogers

Shelton and Dernier were _insufferable_ together.   
They were always speaking in French (and God the same language could sound so different from a cajun and a parisian) and from what Eugene could understand (that surely, wasn’t _much_) they talked about explosives, gunpowder and well, _killing Nazis_. That didn’t piss him off. It would be like talking about work, simply a little different from usual. What made him feel irritated was when none of them bothered themselves to pretend they weren’t talking about _him_.

Eugene crossed his arms and Jones, that while being as loud as the other two (he excused him because he was an _fantastic_ musician… and because he liked him) was far more sensible and respectful, tried to hush the other two. Dernier was wasted as he could be, drunk with victory and cheap alcohol. With Shelton it was a little more complicated to tell, since his eyelids always covered half of those big fucking eyes of his. But his lazy smirk was so _infuriating_.   
He was far from pleased; every single man at the table could tell. Two of them simply didn’t care. 

“Pay no attention to them. They are just assholes.” Morita said, nudging him with his elbow. Eugene was rigid as he could be. 

“Yeah, c’mon, boy! Did you leave your sense of humor in Mobile?” Shelton grinned. “We are just jokin’.”

In that very moment Eugene wanted to be juvenile and rude and say something like: _your mom_. But he knew better than that. He continued to look at the two of them. 

“Look what you’ve done.” Dum Dum sighed, shaking his head. He sounded amused even if he tried his damn best to hide his smile. That huge mustache of his sure _helped_. “You got the boy all upset!”

He was not a _boy_.   
Shelton was only a year older than he was, _almost_ two (he made sure to find out). Sergeant Barnes and the Captain, himself, were the same age as his older brother Edward. The others might be in their thirties (okay, maybe Dum Dum was in his forties), but… _still_! Why was the only one being called _boy_? He had a name, a surname and a nickname (that oddly enough was not derogatory even if Shelton was the one who gave it to him). They could pick one and _use_ it.

“Let him talk.” Falsworth wrapped his arm around Eugene’s shoulders, encouragingly. “Let’s hear what he has to say about it.”

Eugene noticed how Shelton’s smile fell. He took a long sip of his drink and looked away for a second. He didn’t really care why. “If any of you has a problem with me, I’d like to kn-” 

They all started to groan and sigh, like he didn’t have the right to be a little annoyed about this. Or like they were truly joking and now they regretted it. 

“I think I speak for all of us, right?” Falsworth pointed around. “We like you, Eugene.” when he heard his name he smiled a little bit. “We are just messing around. Snafu is a _wanker_. And so is Dernier.” the French raised his chin, grinning. Flasworth was kind enough to translate it. “_Branleur_.”

Dernier laughed even more and raised his glass. “_Cheers_!” he slurred. _Alright_. Maybe it was only Shelton the only one he disliked. 

And it was about to get _worse_.

“I just don’t get it.” Shelton hummed, heavily leaning against the back of his chair. He was grinning once again. “We are supposed to be Cap’s _best_ men, aren’t we?”

“We are his best men because we are his _only_ men.” Morita replied. 

“Very helpful, Jim.” Shelton didn’t look all too pleased after being interrupted. “I mean… Look at him, for fuck’s sake! He weights 100 pounds _soakin’ wet_.” he gestured at Eugene like he was, indeed, such a _disgraceful little thing_.

“That’s rich coming from _you_, Snafu.” Jones tried to stop him. Shelton was, in fact, skinny as he was and slightly shorter than Eugene. The redhead raised his chin, trying to not snap at him. _Hypocrite_. 

“My point is… Rogers only keeps him around because he reminds him of himself before the… _super soldier juice_ bullshit. Not because he _belongs_ here.”

And that was what irritated him. What fucking bothered him. What even _hurt_. Eugene did as much as he could to enlist because he wanted to do what was right. And now, because he was young, skinny and apparently not ruthless enough, he was being dismissed as just… someone they kept around out of pity. 

He heard Barnes saying that he looked like _a professional weightlifter compared to what Steve used to be_. But he had enough. Eugene stood up from the table and walked away, ignoring those who told him to come back (Dum Dum, Falsworth and Jones) and the ones that insulted Shelton (Morita, Dernier and Barnes).

*** * ***

Barnes felt the need to let the Captain know about what just happened. Not necessary. Eugene was not going to cry over this. Or think about it, tomorrow morning. _Fuck Shelton, anyway_. But that man knew how to give motivational speeches. How to keep his men confident and feeling like they were part of the team. It was part of his job, wasn’t it?  
The weight of his hand over his shoulder felt good. A natural leader. Eugene admired that. 

“I wanted to remind you, Eugene, that you are very important. For me. For the team. For our cause and for our country. I am really grateful to have you. Keep it in mind.” he said, looking down at him. Eugene played with the cigarette he lit minutes before he showed up. 

Sergeant Barnes had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall of the pub, giving them some space but being able to hear them. He smiled briefly at him. Then he looked back at Captain Rogers and said: “I don’t doubt my worth. I just wish _others_ could see it.”

“_I can_.” he smiled as he squeezed his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” both Eugene and Captain Rogers turned a bit when they heard Barnes finally speaking. 

“What? I’m gonna apologize.” Shelton huffed, exasperated, and now Eugene could see that he was drunk by the way he walked. 

“Yeah, maybe another day. You did _enough_ tonight, Corporal.” he said before he pushed the cajun back inside.   
Eugene didn’t manage to hear what he said but sure sounded like _bitching_.


	29. Incubus (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Sledgefu lEmOnS But, you know, only if you want to

At first it was nothing but _charity_.  
They found a man, weak and lost, asking for sanctuary. For them to offer him shelter and warmth until the snow would melt. Eugene quickly began to feel curiosity. And he assumed that it was only because the stranger spoke a slurred French that took him _plenty_of fully understand.   
Eugene was the second son, his older brother, Edward, became the lord of his father’s land. He was sent away at a young age to dedicate his whole life to God. They taught him French among other romance languages. Now he could speak plenty, but did that really matter? He didn’t really have anyone to talk to. He was encouraged to stay silent, to read, pray and meditate. 

Eugene was the youngest member in the abbey and therefore he was given the task to look after their new _guest_. The friars were old and their bones frail, making them unable to take care of a man that could barely stand all by himself. He took such duty as an opportunity to make them _proud_. 

_Merriell _was…   
There was something strange about him. Maybe it was the way he looked at him. So _impious_, so far from shame or any sort of privacy. When Merriell looked at him, even from his bed, laying down and weak as he could be, Eugene felt _powerless_. Like he was under his mercy and like he could not stop him as soon as he would become stronger.  
Eugene repented for not wanting him to recover. 

He tied his tunic after he spread the thick ointment over his chest, hoping that would help his breathe a little better. The cold was still in him and there was no way to keep Merriell from shivering. 

“That won’t do.” he murmured, weak and dragging the words like a like hissing sound. Eugene couldn’t help but picture a tempting snake. 

“It will. God will help you.” Eugene replied, patiently. 

“I need more than that.” the man denied, the sound of the friction of his curls against the pillow was soothing, somehow.   
Eugene was foolish enough to approach him with a compassionate smile. “What do you need then, Merriell?”

“The skin and flesh.” he replied with his eyes dark and visibly tired. 

Eugene tilted his head, not understanding. Did he mean he needed to be fed flesh? It couldn’t be _that_. It was such an atrocious crime. Eugene sat down over the thin mattress of the cot and placed his hand over Merriell’s forehead. He was still cold. No fever. “I think you need to rest.”

Merriell shifted and rested his arm across Eugene’s lap, his hand landing over his waist. The thick and brown fabric of his religious habit kept him from feeling any shape underneath. “_Yours_.”

Eugene, remembering well his vows and his duties, moved that hand away from him. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Try to get some sleep.”  
It would take more than that to tempt him.

*** * ***

It was like a _spell_.   
He once felt powerless but faithful. Well aware that his flesh was not his but God’s. Eugene had no properties. Not even the vessel that carried his soul. None of that belonged to him. It was just the clay that would melt before he would join God once again.

But Merriell was starting to make him _doubt_. After more than three weeks of taking care of him, Eugene felt weaker. Like he would willingly obey any command from him.   
_As he did_. 

“Open up.” Merriell whispered. Eugene closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The thumb quickly slipped past his lips, pressing against the flat of his warm tongue. Merriell’s eyes gained a slight glint Eugene couldn’t even see, anymore. “This is what I _truly_ need.”

Eugene wanted to give it to him. That man, that stranger, slowly became a false idol. That small and humble cot became an altar and Eugene could only think about worship and offering himself. He will pay for this. He will _burn_. He knew he would as he sucked onto his thumb. 

The skin and the flesh. _Eugene’s_. That was what his cold body needed to work once again. A pure soul waiting to be corrupted and kept away from the very strict and very austere path that led towards _nowhere_. 

Merriell pulled his thumb out of his mouth and brushed it against his lips before he cupped his chin. He kissed him, earning gasps and sighs from the young novice. 

*** * ***

Eugene’s fingers were tangled on his rosary.   
The words did not come out as the beads slipped from his fingers. The cross was digging against the palm of his left hand. _I am sorry. Please, forgive me, I am so sorry, but I can’t stop. This feels so good_.  
This had to be the closest he has ever been to _Hell_. His habit pooled over his shoulders, making him feel suffocated and managing to cover his whole face and neck with sweat. His bare legs did not balance his overheated blood. His knees started to hurt bearing half of the weight of his whole body.

The only instruction Merriell gave him was to be _quiet_. The abbey was not going to hide their secret with the echo chasing every corridor and secret chambers. Eugene forced his voice to stay inside of his mouth. 

Merriell grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled back. Eugene had to drop the rosary to put his palms over the cold stone in front of them. Merriell wrapped his fingers around his throat and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear as he spoke. “He will never _love_ you like I can.”   
Surely he wouldn’t. Not like _that_. Not while being deep inside of him and making his body a malicious temple for the sin of the second circle. 

But it felt so good. So hauntingly natural, with the sweet discomfort Merriell gave him each time he pushed his hips forward. Eugene’s body was shaking. Must be _damnation_.  
“Oh, I will take you with me.” Merriell sighed as he pressed a delicate kiss over his temple. 

Eugene prayed for that promise to become _true_.


	30. Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Spiderman eugene is all i have to say lad

Eugene landed clumsily over the rusty and old fire escape. He tripped and had to hold himself against the ladder. His ribs were on fire and he was sure that he twisted his ankle at some point but… he _won_.  
He actually won the fight and not to be cocky or anything, but he sort of saved the day. The night, in fact. But he did what he was supposed to do, what was _right_, and he kicked the ass of three bullies and kept a small store from getting robbed. And that was… _he_was… _pretty damn awesome_. 

And now there was only one thing he could do: _celebrate_.   
Eugene took his mask off and put his earphones on. He let Freddie sing. Tell him that he was the _champion_, tonight. Eugene bounced from side to side, with his arms up, _deliriously euphoric_. In the end, he was nothing but a teenager who saw that he could make a difference. Help people. Fight crime, even if it sounds like a cliché. _Champion of the world!!_

When Eugene turned, bouncing over his unharmed foot, he saw Snafu, right there, leaning against the ladder and casually smoking a cigarette. Like he didn’t discover Spiderman’s identity or like he wasn’t doing he was not supposed to do and that was beyond harmful for his own health.   
Eugene gasped, startled, stepping back and falling over the railing. He reacted quickly and shoot a web that would keep him from crashing to the ground. His phone wasn’t that lucky. No more Queen, tonight. 

Snafu leaned over the railing and grinned, burning the web a little bit with his cigarette. “Wanna talk first, Sledgehammer?”

Hanging from a fire escape with no pride left after being discovered by the boy he had a crush on (for how long? four years now?), Eugene cleared his throat. “I think I will pass, thank you.” 

“Well. I will. First of all. Spider_man_. You are a _boy_ at best.”

“Hey!” Eugene pouted.

“_Boy_.” Snafu insisted and continued speaking. “You never told me. Fuckin’ rude. Not gonna forgive you that.” he didn’t sound mad, either. “Okay. Third. Didn’t you fuckin’ have a heart murmur?”

“Kind of went away?” Eugene muttered swaying a little bit. 

“_How_?”

“A… radioactive spider bit me?”

“_What the fuck_, Sledge.”

“Yeah… Tell me about it.” didn’t make any sense. People that get bitten by a spider go to the hospital, don’t wear spandex. And yet…

“I’m the only one who knows?” Snafu insisted a little bit, keeping the cigarette between his lips and poking the web properly. _Sticky_.

“Yeah. Keep the secret, maybe?”

By the way Snafu smirked, he was sure it wouldn’t be so simple to convince him. “Crawl up here and we’ll talk about it. Ah, boy. This is fuckin’ gold. Only a choir boy like you would want to be a _friendly neighborhood superhero_.” he snorted, amused.

Eugene sighed.   
No doubt, he must be the worst superhero _ever_.


	31. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @INAREX: If you’re still taking prompts - Poor Unfort. Sls/B&tB/magical realism fusion? Snafu, broken after WW2, becomes a heartbroken beast. Fastfwd to modern times, a cheery Gene on vacation gets his road trip cut short when he gets shoved into the lair of the Nawlins’ monster. Without Sid by his side to dissuade him (and really, he’s forgiven his lovestruck friend for staying home but petty enough to ignore his warnings to stay out of trouble) Gene invites himself to stay over so he can help heal him.

Mamaw always told him that his soul would _rot_.   
What he didn’t expect was that his flesh would quickly follow his mutilated spirit. On her deathbed, she held his hands and squeezed them, letting him know that _someone_ would come. A creature with a humming heart and healing hands; and that he would _love_ him only if he let him see him as he truly was. That after him, he would _never_ be alone. 

She died and Merriell grew angrier. The more grief, wrath and despair he felt, the further he got from any sort of humanity.   
The transformation was _painful_: his bones grew and became frail, his spine twisted making him limp, scales emerged from under his skin and horns crowned his head. He got rid off his mirrors, finding the sight of his own reflection _nauseating_.

And because they already created rumors and legends around him since he was born (a kid brought to life by the ghede was _meant_ to become a beast!); they kept talking about him. Merriell didn’t want to see anyone ever again. Nor he wanted to be seen. He wished to be alone with his curse and his hunger.   
He hid inside of his house, in the middle of the bayou. He spend _decades _alone, in there, with no other entertainment than his pain and his misery.

*** * ***

Eugene didn’t really believe in… fairy tales. Or myths. Or monsters.   
He had enough with putting his faith on some sort of father figure that was supposed to watch after them all (even if He did it so poorly). He was told to stay away from the bayou. That there was a beast in there that wouldn’t doubt to eat him alive. Eugene would had been a little bit more careful in any other situation, but he remembered Sid’s advice:_ stay away from trouble_. Sid who refused to go on this trip with him because he couldn’t bear the idea of being away from Mary for some long!

Eugene decided to act like a reckless fool just to be able to tell Sid that he did so and _nothing_ happened to him. 

*** * ***

He got lost and it was too dark to try to go back. So when Eugene saw the little wooden house in the middle the bayou, he didn’t think _danger_. He thought: _salvation!_

The door was open.   
After looking around, he decided that the house must have been abandoned _years_ ago. Eugene headed upstairs to take a look, see if he was lucky and if it still had some sort of bed or something he could lay on. 

He opened a couple of doors and found a closet, a bathroom, an empty room and finally… Something he couldn’t quite describe. Sure, it was a bed, but it was _occupied_. His first thought was that maybe he intruded and this was truly someone’s house. Then he thought that maybe it was a _corpse_? And finally, because he took a step closer and squinted while getting used to the dark, he thought that maybe there was an _animal_, in there. 

But what the Hell is a _stag_ doing in the middle of a bayou?

Maybe he was foolish, or maybe he was far too kind. Because instead of leaving, he approached the creature. It was rather large and covered by a thin blanket that looked more like a cloak, since it was wrapped around the whole frame. Eugene rested his hand over the beast, delicately, feeling how he shifted and whined in pain like a wounded animal. “Shh…” Eugene whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you.” he tried to sound as soothing as possible. “Let me take a look at you, poor thing. Let me see…” 

The creature moved away from him. Then Eugene could see the blood soaking the thin mattress and the threadbare cloak. “You are bleeding. Let me take care of that. It will be just fine.” he kept talking to himself. Surely a stag wouldn’t understand him. 

Eugene turned to take some of the bandages he carried inside of his bag (just in case if he got hurt or something). When he faced the animal once again, he could see a face that was peeking from under the cloak, with some large eyes that looked human but _weren’t_.   
Or were they?


	32. Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: Merriell has a twin (somehow based on Elliot, only looks wise). Or, me twisting an original idea into giving Merry an evil twin because I am that basic.

Eugene was mad. Pretty damn _rabid_, if you will.  
Merriell always told him that before him, he never had a _proper_ relationship. And that while he never believed he could fall in love, he changed that. That he didn’t want anyone else. Not now, not _ever_. Then how do you explain that he continued to grin (in a completely new way, not cocky or teasing, but… overly confident and dominant?) as the girl talked very close to his ear. He smoked and looked at her like he was planning what he would be doing to her during that night. 

So, not a _friendly_ look.

That’s what he gets for arriving a little earlier than he told him he would?  
_Fuck him. Fuck that fucking liar_. It took him a little bit to get to him, the bar was pretty crowded. But as soon as he did, he said: “Excuse us.” The girl, of course, felt rather insulted and let him know before she left, hissing. Eugene couldn’t be bothered with good manners, at the moment. “What the fuck are you doing, Merriell?”

He was still sitting on the stool, smoking calmly, keeping his big eyes on him. With that poor light they looked _grey_. 

He sure looked _different_, tonight. Must be the new hairstyle. Eugene liked him with his big curly hair; always knotted and impossible to tame. There was no need to shave the sides of his head. He couldn’t help but grumble, beyond displeased with the whole situation: “What the Hell have you done to your hair, anyway?”

_Merriell_ shrugged, looking at him from head to toe. 

_Unimportant_, Eugene reminded himself.   
“So, what was that?” he insisted once again. It didn’t look like _Merriell_ had any intention to talk back to him. Only stare and smirk. “I advice you to not play with me. I’m pretty fucking angry, right now.”   
Eugene would have saved himself from a rather bad situation if Merriell ever told him that he had a brother. A twin brother he didn’t get to see much growing up. A twin brother that was taken away by their father and raised in any other state. A twin brother that was, in fact, a pain in the ass and quite worse than Merriell if that was even _possible_.

So _Merriell_, that was **not** Merriell at all, stood up and faced him properly. He blew the smoke in his face and Eugene was about to slap his hand away. So he almost caught him cheating and now he felt like playing with him. No. _No fucking way_.

When the older man reached out for him and grabbed his wrist, he pulled rougher than Merriell usually did. When he wanted to get closer to him, he had a nice way to do it, with love in his eyes and an endearing _‘boy’_ on his lips. And Eugene _always_ wanted to lean in. Not now. His… energy was so different. It was like they cut his soul along with his hair and left it looking just as _bad_. 

“Let me see what _he_ has.” _Merriell_ said. His voice and his tone were different and Eugene convinced himself it had to be the loud music. That he didn’t understand what he said. 

But that was before the _real_ Merriell showed up and stood between them, shoving his twin away from Eugene. Goes without saying that the redhead was rather puzzled to see two of them instead of one.   
“What…?” he mumbled, blinking a couple of times. Merriell looked angry and the other one looked amused. Oh, Eugene didn’t like that cruel smile. Not in the _slightest_.

“Get the fuck away from him, Marcel, I’ll beat your sorry fuckin’ ass.” Merriell warned him with a finger and the promise to hurt him if he ever even _breathed_ in Eugene’s direction. 

“We don’t have the same taste, Merry, but I can sure _adapt_.” Marcel replied, just to _harm_and _offend_. 

Merriell looked like he wanted to spit acid and make his knuckles all bloody the more he heard him speak. He wrapped his arm around Eugene’s shoulders and guided him away from his brother not without cursing him one last time: “Fuck off, you fuckin’ _psycho_.”


	33. Slasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched ten minutes of Until Dawn and I wanted to see these two in that slasher film setting.

“I’m tellin’ you, Burgie, those church boys love to play it like they are _prim and proper_. Like they never did anythin’ wrong in their lives.” Snafu just kept going. It couldn’t be more evident that his friend was not interested in his new obsession. But Burgie was condemned to keep listening to him as they continued to walk forward, uphill towards the cabin. “Well. They aren’t. They wanna _get it _as much as anyone else. I’d be a_ bad servant of God_ if I didn’t deliver what they want from me, don’t you think?”

“What Sledge wants from you is _distance_. As in, staying the Hell away from him. But hey, I’m no _expert_, huh?” Burgie hummed. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Snafu absolutely rejected the idea that Sledge was not already head over heels for him. He was _irresistible_. “_This _is the perfect chance.” he gestured around them. “No strict parents that can spoil my fun.”

“I’m sorry to say, but while his parents aren’t here, God is _everywhere_. Maybe the catholic guilt will take over him when you start acting like you are some sort of _smooth motherfucker_.”

“_Smooth motherfucker_, I didn’t recall ever telling you my middle name.” Snafu grinned and Burgie snorted. “Have you seen him, though?” Burgie only shrugged. Sledge was just a boy, to him. There wasn’t anything all that special about him. But Snafu was already daydreaming, not seeing anything around them. “Can I rip that parka off him, already? Thanks!”

“Mhmm…” Burgie looked around, not all that interested in this chat. 

Snafu was not going to stop any time soon. And so he would get Burgie’s attention back, he started to walk in front of him, backwards: “What about that nose? Did see how cute it looked all _flushed_? If we had been together in the cable car all alone, _things_ would have happened. But that Sid Phillips is like his goddamn shadow. Doesn’t help that his girlfriend, Mary, is also here. They are like his fuckin’ guards. I had it in my mind, y’know? That nose pressed tight against my lower stomach and-” 

Burgie raised his eyebrows, not because he was surprised in any way. Snafu was _always _talking like that. But the fact that they reached the steps that lead towards the cabin, and that the three of them (_the catholic squad_), were right there, made him want to help his friend out. He moved his chin forward, effusive, in the universal gesture of: _shut the fuck up, the ones you are talking about are right after you_. 

Snafu got it right away. He turned with a somehow decent spin. “_Heeey_.” he grinned, one hand on his hip. “Sledge. How is it goin’?” He literally saw him fifteen minutes ago.

Eugene, who absolutely heard the product of Snafu’s imagination, didn’t even look at him, still sitting down over the wooden steps. “Where’s Florence? We are freezing over here.” his eyes were on Burgie, leaving very clear that he had _nothing _to discuss with Snafu.

“She was supposed to be here, already.” Burgie replied, looking around. 

The door slammed open, suddenly, making them bounce and gasp. Sid even slipped on the ice and was lucky enough to be hold by Mary. “_Gotcha_!” Florence chuckled when she saw their reaction. 

“You fucking… psycho!” Sid huffed, with a hand on his chest. 

“We’ve been knocking for ten minutes!” Eugene grumbled. “I can barely feel my ass anymore!” he stood up and brushed the snow off him. 

“I can hel-” Snafu began. 

“_Shut. Up._” Eugene was _not_ having it.


	34. Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRSTHBEWITHYOU: Let’s say every man in K Company is going to receive some kind of medal because they are GOOD BOYS. In this story, Eugene is not a soldier. He’s the one who will hand over the medals (because he is the son of a president or a senator or maybe he is a prince, you can choose the settings you prefer) When it is time for Merry to receive this medal, he stays true to himself and says something like “A medal? Aww cher. I was expecting a kiss.” Eugene’s reaction is up to you. Surprise me ;D

“It’s_ his father _who is important. He is just a boy._ A sickly boy_. A gust of wind would knock him over.” Leyden continued to complain as he brushed his hair. 

“Why is he here, then?” asked Jay. 

“His father is in Europe.” Burgie replied. 

“They don’t give a fuck about us and they are not even _tryin_’.” Snafu snorted as he kept trying to tie his tie properly. 

“_Nope_. But Ack Ack wants us to behave. So I guess that’s enough of a reason for us to keep it shut.” Burgie said as he decided to help him out. 

Snafu tilted his head back and let him do: “Why? Isn’t this a little bit offensive? To get a medal from someone that does not belong to the Marines?”

“Turns out he’s known the boy since he was young.”

“Oh, of course, that changes _everythin_’.”

*** * ***

What truly changes everything for Snafu is the fact that the boy looks like a goddamn _angel_. Pale skin, doe eyes, red hair and a big lovely nose. He also looked terribly out of place and maybe he is a sinful son of a bitch, but he has always liked the _shy ones_ a little better.   
Snafu licked his upper his and grinned. “_Taken_.” he whispered under his breath.

“_No_.” Burgie hissed, lowly, not looking at him.

“Don’t know if it’s the fact I’m getting desperate or that I’m discovering new things about myself, but… Alright._ I wouldn’t mind_.” Leyden mumbled.

“Too bad, Bill Leyden, I called dibs.” Snafu hummed as Burgie tried to shut them up or keep them from bringing _disgrace_ to their company right after getting a medal of honor. 

Snafu _pretended_ to behave, ignoring the bland speech that had little to do with the reality. There was no honor in fighting a war with shit and mud up to your knee. But if this is the reward he gets, he couldn’t complain all that much, could he?

He waited until it was his turn. Sledge was skinny and smelled so good. His voice didn’t show much thrill or pride when he say: “Thank you for your service.” It was complicated to stay enthusiastic when he had to congratulate a bunch of them. Snafu stared at him when he wasn’t _supposed_ to.   
The redhead cleared his throat and tried to ignore that, leaning forward, clasping the medal over the back of his neck. Of course Snafu took advantage of their closeness to whisper against Sledge’s ear: “Do I get a kiss, too? For my _hard_ work?”

From all the things Sledge could have expected, that was not one of them and that was what made Snafu smile even wider. Sledge’s cheeks turning right red felt like a _victory_. His fingers lingered briefly over his shoulders, too confused to speak or even react. 

It was Burgie who had to ruin everything and scold him once again with a quiet voice: “Cut it out, Snafu.”

Sledge quickly came back to reality and moved towards Jay, not shaking Snafu’s hand as he did with everybody else. 

*** * ***

He didn’t take it too personally, he was only teasing the boy and of course, nothing more could come out of that.   
Also, he was allowed to go out and drink with the boys. How could he complain?

And then, something he _truly_ didn’t expect, happened. Sledge showed up and approached them. He smiled at them and spoke like the polite boy Snafu was sure that he was. And then he asked him if they could _talk_.   
That’s how they called it, now? _Talk_? Jesus, you go to war and everything starts changing!

He took him back to his hotel room, that was luxurious and the best thing he saw in his life. Not only during the war, no. During those twenty-one years he has been alive. Goes without saying that he would take all the souvenirs before leaving.   
Sledge stood in the corner, looking at him, mumbling that he would have wanted to join the Marines, as well. Snafu listened to him while he smoked. Look at him, he was practically _trembling_, terrified that he might have misunderstood the situation. 

He took a long drag and left the cigarette over the ashtray, not wanting to stretch Sledge’s agony. He kissed him until it was the redhead who practically pleaded him to get on bed.   
He was not going to deny him anything. 

*** * ***

The next morning, Snafu left Sledge on his bed, with messy hair and tired legs, and before he could even wake up. He was not going to share with anyone what he carried in his pockets. 

Leyden was noisy as usual, whistling as soon as he saw him. He laughed and shook his head, like Snafu did something beyond impossible and quite impressive. Burgie, on the other hand, looked like a long suffering mother, disappointed as he could be. Jay, being the good kid that he was, minded his own business and only smiled, aware of what happened, but quite indifferent towards how scandalous it could be. 

“Please, tell me _nothing_ happened.” Burgie sighed, with his hands on his hips. 

“Please, tell me _something_ happened!” Leyden quickly interrupted him. 

“Well, gentlemen, I ain’t gonna answer your questions. But let’s say I’m going back to the battlefield quite _relaxed_.” 


	35. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: I saw that you wanted a prompt and just thought, maybe a little something about sledge and snafu living their little domestic life together, something sweet

”I hate this place.” Snafu mumbled, following Eugene around with a sour and bitter look on his face. The younger boy only thought: _what there’s to hate about a grocery store?_

“You worked here?” he decided to take a _not so wild_ guess.

“Yeah.” Snafu answered giving a very unforgiving look at the bananas.

“And they _fired_ you?” Eugene grinned, knowing the answer alredy. Snafu, himself, confessed that he had been fired from every single job he ever had. Was that surprising? _No_. Not really. 

“_Of course_.” he was even a little offended that he had to ask that. “I lasted nine weeks and a half, though. That’s quite a lot.”

“Like the movie?” Eugene has been catching up with pop culture and watching films his mother would have _never_ let him watch at home.

“You have_ no right_ to use that reference unless you strip for me, Sledgehammer.” he literally said that, out loud, in the middle of the grocery store, while Eugene tried to pick the best apples (give him some time, he didn’t usually do this back in Mobile). A girl that stood not very far from them snorted as she grabbed some asparagus and carried on with her life. 

Eugene wanted to kill him in that moment. With his cheeks and ears all warm, he turned and pinched Snafu’s waist, roughly, making him gasp and step back. “_Shht_!”

“What?!” he grumbled, rubbing his side. “I’m not lyin’!”

“It’s not about that!” Eugene used that soft yet angry voice that belonged to tired mothers. He didn’t have the right to use it against his _boyfriend_. “You really don’t know how to behave in public.”

“Oh, this is _nothing_.” Snafu shrugged and grabbed two apples more and put them inside of the bag. Eugene was _so slow_ and he had little patience. “Try to keep me from getting strawberry milk and Oreos and see what happens, Sledge.” 

“You wouldn’t _dare_ to make scene at the embarrassing age of_ twenty-seven_.” Eugene said, like he was truly talking with a rational human being.

“I will _deadass_ throw myself to the ground and cry if you don’t buy me what I want.” Snafu raised his eyebrows, absolutely serious. 

Eugene squinted and pressed his lips. “Sometimes I really _regret_ asking you to be my boyfriend.”

Snafu grinned and raised his chin, doing that thing Eugene hated to love when he looked down at him while being the shorter one among them two. “Too fucking bad, Sledge. You wanted a relationship with me. It’s _on,_ boy.”

Eugene was about to scold him one last time, but Snafu was faster and silenced him with a kiss. 


	36. Dead Poets Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: School!AU While waiting for a meeting with the headmaster Eugene meets Merriell (who is here because … he stabbed someone or something? For a good reason but it’s still stabbing) Little Sledge has always been cocooned and protected: good neighborhood, best school, the right friends. It is the first time he comes across someone so wild and he is fascinated!   
I twisted this a little bit to fit my current obsession: Dead Poets Society AU.

“Look what you’ve done.” Eugene mumbled, sourly. 

“Leckie is not your friend.” Merriell continued to look forward, very calm, like his actions weren’t about to have consequences. _Severe_ consequences. 

“He _is_.” Eugene insisted. 

“He is Sid Phillips’ friend, not _yours_.” 

“Same thing!”

“Nah, that was not friendly teasin’. That was shittin’ over your beliefs and religion and… all those _things_ you care about.” Merriell waved his hand, dismissive. He didn’t sound any more _respectful_ than Leckie did when he grabbed Eugene’s Bible. The boy took pride in being an atheist. Merriell was pretty sure he didn’t believe in anything either, but he didn’t like him because he pretended to be a _tormented writer_ to charm the ladies (_and_ Hoosier, they are not tricking anyone). Bob was insufferable and Merriell warned him three times. But he kept going. It’s on _him_.

Eugene pressed his lips and lowered his voice, finally looking away from the empty seat in front of them. The headmaster would join them soon. “You _stabbed_ him, Mer.” 

“You cannot stab someone without a _knife_, Gene.”

“You can stab someone with a very _sharp_ pencil.” as it happened minutes earlier. 

Merriell didn’t look remorseful. He even snickered a little bit. 

Eugene was _bewildered_. “Are you even _serious_?”

Merriell shrugged and said. “What? I think it’s funny. And I barely got him.”

Eugene leaned back and crossed his arms _and_ his legs, to let him know utterly crossed he was. “Ack Ack looked _disappointed_.” Professor Haldane was Eugene’s favourite teacher. The kind that you will remember your whole life. The one that would be responsible for many students wanting to pursue their dreams. Eugene hoped to be among those. 

“Oh, no. My biggest concern!” Merriell huffed, getting bored of waiting. They were only doing that to demoralize them. He wouldn’t confess _shit_. “Ack Ack might be disappointed. My heart is broken, Gene. What can I do n-”

“Stop being an _asshole_.” he cut him right away. 

“I can’t, it’s a traitof my _wonderful_ personality.” he was tempted to stand up and wander around. Maybe even smoke a cigarette. Let them know he was not scared. The headmaster usually told him that his unruly behavior came from the fact that he has been raised by _women_ (Merriell absolutely hated the way he said that).   
It was well known in the school that he didn’t know his father growing up, but that his old man felt guilty enough on his deathbed to send his son all the money that he had. Turns out it was quite a lot. The first thing Alma did was to provide her son the best education he could have. He was never truly accepted among the other kids. He was seen as… _that_. A crazy boy with terrible manners and a bad temper. 

But with Eugene… Eugene was his roommate. And Merriell _truly_ loved him. Far beyond the idea of friendship. He loved him with his whole soul, and if someone tried to hurt him or make fun of him, then he would protect him. 

“I doubt it.” Eugene huffed and brushed his tie and jacket properly. 

“What do you want me to say? That I am sorry? I’m _not_.”

“Clearly you a-”

“Why should I be sorry? _He _was tryin’ to make you feel self-conscious. I _stopped _it.”

Eugene looked exasperated. “I can take care of myself just fine, alright?”

Merriell looked at him and smiled, slowly. “_No_.”

As long as he would be around the boy, he would take the responsibility to keep him happy and safe. 


	37. Dead Poets Society II

“Call me crazy, but I think Sledge has a crush on Professor Haldane.” Leckie grinned as he toyed with the corner of his book. “I mean, come on! Look at him!” he titled his head towards the other boy, clearly marvelled by their teacher, listening to him with attention and a soft smile over his lips. 

“_Impossible_.” Sid Phillips interrupted him right away. “Ack Ack is a war hero. Eugene admires him. That’s all.” he shrugged, not raising his eyes from his book, not wanting to prove himself wrong. “He also likes poetry a lot, you know? That’s just… _Eugene_.”

“Eugene who might as well be into guys.” Leckie was not going to let it go so easily. With no girls around, he had to entertain himself somehow. Gossiping seemed to be the perfect distraction. 

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, Bob?” Merriell said, turning around. The cajun looked far from friendly. “Or do you need some help to keep that big mouth of yours _closed_?”

“Why? Wanna help, Snafu? Or you are just a little jealous?” he grinned, raising his eyebrows. 

Burgie grabbed Merriell’s arm and pulled, keeping him from getting involved in a fight in the middle of a class. As his best friend, he had to be the one being capable of use _some_common sense. 

But that wasn’t enough. 

“The fuck did you say?” he raised his voice but Ack Ack didn’t stop talking. He only threw a piece of chalk at Merriell’s head to get his attention.

“Something you’d like to share with the class, Mr Shelton?” he asked, still calm and far from surprised. This happened _often_.

Merriell felt very frustrated and even a little angry. The redhead was his roommate and maybe he was possessive, but he would rather _die_ before seeing him ever falling in love with someone else. He furrowed his nose and decided to be childish and envious: “I don’t know, _sir_. Maybe I will when you include us in the lecture and this stops being a class _only_for Eugene Sledge.”

Robert Leckie laughed and Eugene blushed from his seat, _mortified_. 


	38. 3:16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Hey, i love the 3:16 universe and i was wondering about Eugene’s coming out and reactions to it. About dealing with homophobia and snafu protecting him. I know you go into it a bit with the sequel you posted the other day, bit i love this au and protective snafu so much! Also more snafu protecting eugene from the papparazzi thank you xxx XD

It was date night.   
Eugene had fun. He hasn’t had a date in _years_. And by the way Snafu smiled and spent the whole night sighing and reaching out for him, he assumed that neither he did. Sometimes simple plans were the ones that worked best. Just have dinner and then go back home. No need for more than that. But of course this was _still_ Los Angeles. And they were, for better or for worse, back on the spotlight after Eugene’s interview. He didn’t regret a single thing. Eddie told him that he would have to deal with a couple of stressful weeks, but that then people will see it as something _natural_. Or not _newsworthy_, at least. 

If he keeps himself from overreacting or being rude, the more boring it will get and the less interesting and profitable it will be for the paps. So, the idea was to keep it _cool_.

They were walked towards the door of the restaurant and Snafu looked a little too silent. Eugene smiled and bumped against him: “Don’t tell me you are intimidated, now”

“Nah…” Snafu shook his head. “Can I hold your hand?” he mumbled, shrugging and not looking at him. 

Eugene licked his lips and couldn’t help but smile. He had no right being that cute. “Yes, I think so.”

“Great.” the frontman finally held his hand and stepped out of the restaurant. 

Eugene has always been the kind of person to think that people who wore sunglasses at night were complete _idiots_. But he missed not having his on at the moment. Those flashes blinded him and he couldn’t help but look down, just to see where he was going. 

Snafu walked a step ahead him, guiding him and trying to walk him back to his car. When the paparazzi began to get in their space being unecessarily loud to get their attention and hopefully a good picture, he huffed: “Okay, guys._ Back it up_.”

“_Date night, Snafu? What did you have for dinner?_” one of them asked.

Snafu snorted and kept walking forward, keeping Eugene close to him. 

“_Eugene, look up. What about a big smile to show how happy you are?_”

It was pretty clear that Eugene was not the kind of celebrity that will be giving them much money. He stayed in silence and was glad that this time he was wearing his parka. It covered a good part of his chin and his lips. They wouldn’t be able to tell if he was smiling or not. 

“_Was it hard to come out of the closet? Your parents know?_”

Then Eugene frowned and huffed, but that was the only reaction they got out of him. Snafu squeezed his fingers a little tighter and his thumb brushed his knuckles, telling him to ignore that question.

“_Is Snafu showing you a new lifestyle? Are we gonna see you in more parties, now? Take some of his habits, as well?_”

That question was _malicious_ because Snafu’s habits used to imply a drug addiction. And while he has been clean for years, it did look that a certain kind of press was not willing to let go and waiting for a relapse. And to make this relationship toxic. And if Snafu could end up looking predatory and like he was about to ruin Eugene’s life, even _better_.

Eugene was about to open his mouth and finally say something. But then Snafu stopped abruptly. When he faced the pap, there were more flashes around them. Eugene grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled a little bit._ Not worthy it_.

“The fuck is that question?” Snafu snarled. 

The paparazzo smiled nervously. “_Don’t know, man! You two look very different. Couldn’t imagine you’d be together! You have dated some sweet babes, Snafu_.”

“Then you have a very poor fuckin’ imagination.” Snafu was about to let it go. Most of the paps he met were complete assholes. Only a couple of them were decent enough. The others sold pictures of him at his worst like it was _not a big deal_.

“_Don’t know if I wanna spend much time thinking about you two like **that**_.” he said as a joke. And it came out as prejudice. Snafu tensed his jaw and Eugene had to pull once again. 

“If you don’t wanna do that, stop chasin’ us, motherfucker.” he hissed and finally stepped back. Eugene had to do the same to give him more space. But they were surrounded and he bumped into three men more.   
Snafu saw that and pushed them all way. “Back the fuck up!” He released Eugene’s hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him tightly against him. “Fuckin’ assholes.”

And then Snafu looked like a soldier. He didn’t slow down at any moment, he was _marching_ and by the time they reached his car, Snafu opened the door of the passenger seat and let Eugene get inside first. He closed the door carefully before he turned around. He had to shove a few that got in his space once again. 

_“You don’t wanna share your boy, huh?!_” one of them laughed, once again trying to be friendly. 

“You are goddamn right.” Snafu said, far from matching his tone before he got in the car and drove away, back home. 


	39. 3:16 II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: I would love to a bit of the public realizing how protective/ loving Snafu is of Eugene, especially in regards to the paps (following Ephesians. Which was amazing.) (whether as Twitter/social media feed, or outside POV, or them down the road being in public somewhere and having people react in a way Eugene can appreciate, or something)

**@coconutlover2** tweeted: _Okay, so the cutest shit happened today and I have to share it with you all because it might have been one of the best experiences of my damn life. My friend Alice and I went to grab a coffee after work. We were tired so we decided to go to a quiet place so we would be alone. (1/18)_

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted:_ I was paying for mine when she said: “Isn’t that the guy you’ve been obsessed with for the last seven years?” (Not obsessed, simply fascinanated, by the way!!) So I turn around, not knowing who it could be, because as you all know, this girl stans far too many celebs, already. _(2/18)__

> **@coconutlover2 **tweeted: _It was Snafu! Fucking Merriell Shelton himself. Right there. Playing with his phone and sipping his coffee. Like he didn’t look DAMN iconic while doing the most casual thing in the universe. I almost dropped my order because, wow. I was impressed, alright?? _(3/18)__

> **@coconutlover2 **tweeted: _He was right there and I was about to lose it. But it gets better. We hear the door opening and guess who shows up? Eugene Sledge. My God. I KNOW what I said, okay? At first I was not a fan of this couple. I used to be obsessed with Snafu and Emilia Royale back in 2010. I had hope _(4/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted:_ they’d get together once again. Whatever! You haven’t seen an angel until you see Eugene Sledge. That’s a fucking fact, folks. He is too cute. His levels of cuteness are illegal. Someone arrest this boy. Even my friend sighed. He was wearing a huge parka and a knitted hat and boy. _(5/18)__

> **@coconutlover2 **tweeted: _He smiled as soon as he saw Snafu. Right away. And that smile… You can’t fake that. You just can’t fake that. I don’t think he noticed us because he walked straight to the table where Snafu was. I think Sledge is a bit of a shy guy, because Snafu practically threw himself at him. _(6/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _He hugged him and kissed him all over. There wasn’t a single feature left on that face for him to kiss. Sledge only blushed and said something we couldn’t hear because he talks so softly. But that then Snafu said: “I missed you, Red. I missed you like crazy.” Honestly, the way he said that. _(7/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted:_ I’ve been a fan of Snafu for years. And I remember the worst times that he had. Each time he was on the news, it was for something bad. It was like people was waiting for the worst to happen. And now, seeing him like that… I don’t know the guy. Not really. But it was beautiful. _(8/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted:_ He was all over Eugene. He had his coffee ready for him and everything. My friend told me that I should approach them. That if I left without talking to him, I would regret it. And you know? She was right. So after giving them some time alone, I walked towards them with my friend Alice. _(9/18)__

> **@coconutlover2 **tweeted: _Sledge was the first one to notice us. “Hey girls” he said. Snafu looked at us like we were going to do something bad to him. And I get it. After Sledge came out, the news have been ruthless and they tried to make Snafu look like he is the bad guy. But when he saw how nervous I was _(10/18)_ _

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _and the fact that Alice had to speak for me, he relaxed. The only thing I managed to blurt out was: “I’m big a fan” It sounded so stupid. But he smiled anyway and said: “What’s your name, girl?” And for a moment, I forgot: “Samira” And he asked: “You got something you want me to sign?” _(11/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _Since my life is a complete mess, I didn’t have anything with me. So I shook my head. It took Sledge two seconds to pull out a tiny notebook and a pen out of his bag. “Christ, boy. You have everything in there.” Snafu said with the fondest voice EVER. He made me spell my name. _(12/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _and I stuttered like an idiot, but managed.”You girls want a picture too?” he asked, giving me the piece of paper. Alice said yes because she knew that if that it was up to me, I would say no. I didn’t look all that cute after spending the whole day working [picture attached at the end of this thread] _(13/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _I know this sounds creepy, but Snafu smells so good. And he holds you real close, alright? He even tilted his head towards me and smiled so wide. Sledge offered himself to make the photo and looked entertained as Hell by Snafu’s attitude. He took even three pictures just in case and returned me my phone. _(14/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _You know when you are mentally telling yourself to not say something stupid and you do, anyway? Well, that happened too. When he gave me my phone and I was entranced by his cuteness, I said without even noticing: “I think it’s great that you decided to let people know you a little better” _(15/18)__

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _Because EVEN if at first I didn’t think this was a legit couple, after being around them for minutes I was convinced this was real. And c'mon, imagine how it must be to come out when the press is dying to expose you. The way he looked at me? That was beautiful. He thanked me. ME! __(16/18)___

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _“I just think you make a great couple” because they do. And it’s not like Emilia is waiting for Snafu. So my 2010!self would forgive me! “We do, don’t we, Samira?” Snafu hummed and reached out to pinch Sledge’s cheek. Too cute. And I said, trying to be funny: “SledgeFu forever” __(17/18)___

> **@coconutlover2** tweeted: _Yep! I did say that. Cringey af._ _You must know this: Snafu loves the ship name he even said he would put it on a t-shirt. Eugene not so much and practically begged him to not do that. Anyway! That was my afternoon and here’s the picture! You all had a good day, too? ;) __(18/18)___


	40. 3:16 III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MAYTHEFIRTHBEWITHYOU: 3:16!AU Unintentional Collab. Eugene and Merry sing together at a karaoke or some private occasion. Someone films it and shares it. The fanbase is delighted (and this is an understatement). I think you can play with the POV you prefer : the fans, the press, Merry and Gene, the rest of the bands or Eddie and Ack Ack :3

“_**Oooooh~!!**_ _The change is gonna do me good!_” Florence was sitting over Burgie’s lap as they both sang. The girl was poiting at someone in front of them; the video was being recorded from their left side. The room was crowded and everybody was singing. There was a chuckle and the video got a little blurry for a second as she moved, aiming at the ones that were giving the best karaoke duet of the night. 

_Of course _Snafu lost his shirt during the night but he won a rich deep green feather boa, so that was _something_. It looked like he already performed with one of those because he knew when to flip it over his shoulder as he sang: “_You better get back, honky cat! Living in the city ain’t where it’s at!_” He extended his hand and the video zoomed in. Snafu’s fingers patted Eugene’s chin as the redhead smiled, with a funny blush over his cheeks. Not embarrassment, just a couple of drinks that quickly made him loosen up. “_It’s like tryna find gold in a_…” Eugene leaned forward and pressed his lips against the microphone between them, almost bumping his teeth against it. The redhead sang over his voice: “_silver mine!_”

Eugene chuckled and leaned back before Snafu could push him away: “_It’s like-_” he said, almost scolding him. Eugene only smiled wider. “-_tryna to drink whiskey, **oooooh~!!** From a bottle of wine!_” 

Snafu was beyond endeared with his dancing boy.   
Eugene had to drink a little bit to pretend he knew how to do it. It was _bouncing_ and _swaying_ at best. For some reason, he was wearing a silk [dressing gown](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2F0x0s%2Ff2-albu-g6-M00-A7-1D-rBVaR1pCCcGAGmdbAAEsQdwLGfk718.jpg%2Fmens-summer-paisley-print-silk-robes-male.jpg&t=YTdmMGNlOGVlMDZkMzcyMmVlOTZjMmQ2MDFhY2JjZTQ0ZmY0MTBhNSxCek4wY25UMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHbNhOZs83QljxACn0KkPkw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpersipneiwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185569988163%2Fmaythefirthbewithyou-asked-316au-unintentional&m=1) over his clothes. Maybe this was some sort of surprise party and they caught the couple off guard before he went to bed. Surely this had to be their house… right? 

It didn’t matter.   
Eugene grabbed the mic and Snafu gave it to him, willingly, wanting to be serenaded by the tipsy singer. “_Well, I read some books, and I read some magazines…_” he played with Snafu’s boa, using it to tickle his boyfriend’s nose. Snafu bit his lower lip and grabbed Eugene’s by the waist. “_…about **that charming gentleman** down in New Orleans_.” okay he didn’t fit the new lyrics all that well on the song. But everybody cheered and became overly excited for no other reason than Eugene letting go.   
The look Snafu had on his eyes was enough for Lou to practically scream: “Oh my God, he’s _dying_ for that boy!!”

Eugene wrapped his arm around Snafu’s shoulders and the kiss the frontman pressed against his cheek was loud since it landed awfully close to his mouth and, therefore, the microphone: “_And all the foooooolks back home… Well! said I was a fool!_” Since they were practically cheek to cheek, Snafu only had to tilt his head a little to sing with him: “_**Oooooh~!!**_ _Believe in the Lord is the golden rule!!_”

And then, everybody once again, awfully loud and cheerful: “_They said, get back, hon-!_”

> ** _Watch again?_ **


	41. 3:16 IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: I loved Ephesians! The way you wrote about Eugene’s struggles with accepting his sexuality and finding a family that accepts and loves him was done with so much sensitivity. I thought it was beautiful. As a prompt suggestion, I’d love to read more of Gene and his dad. Maybe he dreams of his dad sometime near his public coming out? Thank you!

The dream was so vivid that he could even smell his father’s cologne.   
He was a little boy. Small enough to be able to slip under his father’s arm so he could hug him and let him protect him with his gentle hands. There was little Eugene loved more than being held by his father as a child. The feeling of protection and acceptance was the only thing that could soothe him when he felt scared or nervous. 

Eugene used to be an overly anxious boy. Maybe he _still_ was. He always worried far too much about everything and while he wouldn’t describe himself as a coward, he always had far too many reservations about _everything_. His father usually told him that someone as good and as loyal as he was should never be scared of showing his true self._ You’ll be loved, Eugene. Just the way you are_, he usually said. 

While he was just dreaming, he could still feel the adoration and admiration he had for his father. He never disappointed him and was always there. Either to guide him, to help him or to listen to him. Without judging him. His smile was as sweet as he remembered it. 

“Today is a big day, isn’t it?” Edward said. 

Eugene nodded a little bit as he held his father a little harder. “I’m _scared_.”

“You know what I always say: things are only scary at first. Then it’s not as bad as you think. Like the first day of school.”

“I guess…” Eugene whispered. 

“And you won’t be alone, Eugene. Not anymore.” he caressed his soft and red hair. 

“But you won’t be there…”

“You have plenty of people who loves you and looks after you.” the man replied, just as calm. “And you know that I’ll always be there. Even if you can’t see me. You know that, don’t you?”

Eugene nodded once again, feeling a little braver. 

“So, go. You’ll have to tell me all about it after it happens.” Edward released him and Eugene felt like he stood on his very two feet as the _man_ that he was. 

When he woke up, his cheeks were wet and his eyes felt a little puffy. Snafu, who was laying down by his side awake and playing with his phone, he quickly noticed and cupped his cheek. 

“Hey. Hey, Red. What’s wrong, boy?” the worry was so clear in his eyes and voice that Eugene _had_ to kiss him. 

After shaking his head, he smiled a little bit. “Nothing. I had a dream. A _good_ dream.”

“Truly doesn’t look like it.” Snafu frowned, not knowing if Eugene was telling the truth or not. 

“It was. About my dad.” he nodded once again. “Like giving me strength for today.” Today was going to be a_ big day_. Either he wanted it or not. The interview would be published and everything will come to the light with his own words (well, _Webster’s_). He could only hope for the best. 

Snafu licked his lips and caressed his cheek, tenderly. “He would have been proud, Red.” he truly thought so. While Snafu didn’t get to know his father, what Eugene told him about him was enough for him to assume that he wanted the best for his son. And this was truly the best for him.

Eugene gasped and smiled as the tears streamed down his cheeks once again. He nodded and let Snafu hug him. _Yes_. He would have been very proud of him. 


	42. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @SHERLOLLYDRAMOINE: Eugene and Snafu locked in a closet by Sid's kids? I don't need smut lol I just think it'd be hilarious.

“Those kids are Hellish. Little beasts. I ain’t surprised, seeing who’s their father.” Snafu hummed, having the time of his life complaining and being able to finally have something against Sid. Something as personal as how poorly behaved his children were. “My kids would be far nicer, y’know? They’d be fucking angels, Gene.”

“Too bad you don’t have any.” Eugene sighed and rested his forehead against the door. They will have to wait until Sid or Mary come back so they can walk out of that stupid closet. Last time he ever plays hide and seek!

“That you know of.” Snafu hummed. 

Eugene turned to look at him. “Do you really want to test my mood at this very moment, Merriell?_ Do you?_”

Snafu couldn’t brag about being a sensible man. When Eugene warned him, it was _wise_ to keep it quiet and do as the redhead told him to. But, on the other hand, he simply loved it when his boy got the fire in his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit aroused by an angry Eugene. He looked so damn _sexy_.

“Oh, fuck, baby. C’mon, we are alone.” he breathed and quickly stepped forward. His arms moved around his waist as they started to grab and pull his shirt. 

Eugene put his hands on Snafu’s shoulders, turning his face so he wouldn’t manage to kiss him on the lips. “You are _insane _if you think _that _is going to happen _here_.” 

“Why not? It’s not like anyone’s watchin’.” the older man said against his neck, pressing kisses against his skin. “We are alone. And we’ll be alone for quite a bit. I will make it _quick_.”

“There are _kids_ on the other side of this door.”

“They are probably in their room playin’ some game. This house is huge. They wouldn’t hear a single fuckin’ _thing_.” he gasped a little harder as he tried to rub himself against Eugene, who was not even opening his legs. 

“This is Sid’s house!”

“Yeah. Yeah, it fuckin’ is.” did that turn him on even more? _Yes_. Simply because he disliked Sid Phillips? _Absolutely_. Once again, Snafu was not a sensible man. “Imagine how thrillin’ it’s gonna be, cher. Just… _fuck_.” he closed his eyes and smiled, just to picture the whole scene. “Let me. Gonna make you feel so good.” his hands moved towards Eugene’s belt.

“Merriell!” he stopped him as he huffed. Snafu grinned with his lazy smirk, undoubtedly aroused. “Later. At home. _Calmly_.”

“What about now? Here? Messy?” he arched an eyebrow. “No one will ever know. I _promise_ you that.” he licked his lower lip. 

Eugene frowned a little bit, _thinking_ about it. 

But, of course, Sid had to ruin it everything. “Eugene? Eugene!” turns out that he arrived home a little early.

“Sid!” Eugene quickly turned once again and Snafu groaned against his shoulder, cursing that blonde boy and his terrible kids. “I’m in the closet!”

“Again?”

_Ha-ha, how fucking funny_.


	43. Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: I REALLY NEED some sledgefu smooching! So i'm asking for hand/wrist kiss. :D

“C’mon, boy, you are _hammered_. Gimme the bottle.” Snafu couldn’t help but smile. That was the first time he saw Eugene drunk and it was _endearing_. Endearing and absolutely _delirious_.   
Those months after the war have been both a curse and a blessing. A curse because they all wanted to go home. But also a blessing because he could stretch that time he had with the boy a little longer. 

“_Nuh-uh_.” Eugene smiled almost childish with his little and sharp teeth. Snafu wanted him to bite him and leave those tiny marks over his flesh. He would treasure them and caress them each time he would miss him. “Hammer…_ed_? Sledgehammer. Me. _Mine_.” he held the Baijiu bottle against his chest. 

“You are drunk. Let me get you back to your room before some idiot dares you to drink Snake Wine.” he reached out for him, resting a hand on his arm and pulling onto his sleeve.

“That sounds like something _you_ would do.” the redhead continued to smile. Snafu was mesmerized by the blush covering his cheeks and the tip of his funny ears. 

“Yeah, maybe. Sounds like somethin’ I’d do. _Probably_.” because there was something thrilling in seeing a proper little boy such as Sledge _misbehave_. And misbehave in a way that didn’t truly risk his innocence like war did. He wanted to take care of that purity and kindness that was still buried in the body of a broken Marine boy. “So, let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Snaf.” Eugene was the one that leaned against him. “Snaf, I have to ask you something, okay?”

“Okay, but I’m _only_ gonna answer if you give me the bottle.”

The younger man looked visibly conflicted. He huffed but finally nodded and let him take it before he left it aside and away from the other corporal. 

“Okay, _shoot_.”

Eugene bit his lower lip as he grinned a little and pointed at him with his finger. He made a clicking sound as he seemed to pull the trigger (_BANG!_). He was clearly drunk. He wouldn’t do that sober. He wouldn’t want to think about the time he had to carry a weapon and shoot targets. 

When Snafu smiled, Eugene’s softened and leaned even more against him. Would he start crying? The eldest rubbed his arm, soothingly. “Would you come to Mobile with me?” he finally asked with a little sigh.

He didn’t expect _that_. Snafu frowned a little bit and looked at Eugene. The other boy only shrugged lamely. Snafu decided to not take it too seriously. He was _wasted_. “Alabama is the ugliest state there is, Sledgehammer.”

“Yeah, but you can make it prettier by being there.”

That was… Not something he should say to him. And that was something Snafu shouldn’t hear. Ever. From anyone. And even less from someone like Eugene. During war, they were both corporals. Walking corpses, if you will. But back home, they were far too different. And Snafu knew he’d become a burden to Eugene. Seeing him grow tired of him would kill him.   
Snafu denied. 

“Hey, Eugene.” he tapped his chin. The boy looked up at him. “You can’t say those things.”

“Why not?”

“I could _misunderstand_ them.”

“There’s nothing to _misunderstand_.”

“It sounds…” he tried but got distracted when Eugene leaned his cheek against his hand. Snafu knew that he was weak because he brushed his fingers against his soft skin. When his fingertips touched Eugene’s cheekbone, he even sighed and licked his lips.   
Eugene, who was drunk but not stupid, noticed right away. He tilted his head to the side and brushed his lower lip against one of Snafu’s fingers. It was a miracle that the other man could keep himself from slipping them inside of his mouth. Instead Eugene closed his eyes and Snafu stared at his long eyelashes before he felt a kiss against the palm of his hand. Eugene liked the fact that his hands were calloused and rough after those years of going through Hell. They _matched_. 

“Eugene…” he whispered as the redhead held his hand with both of his and placed more tender and delicate kisses over his palm and fingers. “Gene, _fuck_.”

“Don’t you want to stay with me?” he asked the question and his lips brushed against Snafu’s wrist before he pressed one last kiss against his pulse, that was quickly speeding up.

Yeah. Yeah, _of course_ he wanted to.


	44. Stomach Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Oh, the kiss prompts are all so cute! A belly kiss for Snaf, maybe (21)? ;D Eugene would be all about body worship, I bet. And who can't love Snaf's taut little tummy?

Snafu was the most _ridiculous_ man he ever met in his life.   
He was both an hypochondriac and a daredevil at the very same time. Eugene still remembered that one time when they went to Philadelphia to visit the cajun’s cousin and Snafu ended up dislocating his shoulder. He put it back in place in the middle of the bar and said that there was_ no way _he would leave before finishing his drink. Or that other time when Eugene saw a pretty nasty bruise on his side and forced him to go to the hospital. Turns out he had to _two_ fractured ribs. 

But then… When Snafu got _sick_, it was truly the end of the world. 

He acted like a complete and utter baby. As soon as he became ill (either fever, stomach flu or _other_), Snafu loved to act like he was about to die. He even said so more than once (_I’m dyin’, Sledge_). Eugene had to become his nurse to save the day and keep listening to him while he whined and complained. He assumed this would help him practice if they ever decide to have children. 

“Promise me you’ll be my widower.”

Or _not_. 

“We are not married.” Eugene replied, standing close to the bed and preparing his medicine. 

“Because you won’t say _yes_.” when Snafu was sick, he also had the bad habit to blame everybody else for _everything_. 

“The only time you asked me was that night when you were absolutely wasted and Burgie had to help me carry you home.”

“When you two wouldn’t let me sleep on the highway?”

“_Exactly_.”

“That’s what happens when you force me to watch movies like_ The Notebook_.” Eugene didn’t bother himself to say anything about it. “Just say you’ll die as my widower. Don’t marry or fall in love ever again.”

“A bit selfish of you, don’t you think?”

“I’ll be back, boy. I’ll be way less friendlier than fuckin’ Casper. I’m warnin’ you. He better run away before I catch him.”

“I can’t believe you want to _keep_ ruining my life after death.”

“That’s _commitment_, Gene.”

Eugene shook his head and smiled a little bit. Absolutely ridiculous for sure. He approached the bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. “_Open up_.”

“Love it when you boss me around.”

“Just open up, Shelton.” Eugene repeated and Snafu finally obeyed. He feed him the spoon of bitter medicine and gave him a glass of water as soon as the older man furrowed his nose because of the awful taste. Then Snafu returned him the empty glass and grabbed his arm, pulling and pulling. “What is it, now?”

“My stomach _hurts_.”

“Yes, I know. Trust me, I _know_.” it’s been two days of that and Eugene didn’t think he would be able to resist a _third_. 

Snafu pulled once again and Eugene had to sit over the bed with him. Then, he looked at him with those big eyes of his and _pouted_. He was absolutely insufferable but he could also be very cute when he wanted to. Snafu’s fingers slowly started to raise the fabric of his t-shirt and Eugene knew what he wanted. Because he was a complete child and because it wasn’t the first time he did that. 

Eugene caressed Snafu’s side and then his stomach. The skin there was tight and very soft, with a thin line of weak yet dark hair. Snafu loved to make fun of Eugene because of his sparse body hair, but it wasn’t like he was any better. They couldn’t possibly compete with someone like _Burgie_, for example. He rubbed his stomach in a circular motion and said:_there, you’ll get better soon_. Then he kissed his abdomen a couple of times and Snafu sucked the air in when Eugene’s nose tickled him. But he didn’t let him move away, cupping the back of his head, 

“Maybe I’d feel better if you sucked me off…” Snafu tried to sound as _casual_ as possible.

Eugene leaned back right away: “Oh, no way. You _stink_.”

“Hey!” he pouted even bigger. 


	45. Shut Up Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: for the kiss meme could u do shut up kiss it sounds v cute +Neighbors!AU

“My God, Sledge, calm down.” Merriell huffed as he met a very frustrated and angry Eugene at his door. “It’s _just_ music.”

“It’s not _just_ music. Tomorrow we have an exam! And I can’t concentrate with your music!” Eugene replied, beyond exasperated. “I need to study! I need to pass, alright?!”

“You always pass?” the older boy arched an eyebrow. “So?”

Merriell was not only his neighbor, he was _also_ his classmate. Eugene felt like he couldn’t breathe when he saw him. Because he was _everywhere_. And because he was so annoying. It was _unbearable_. 

“Not the point! Turn it down.” 

“Can’t. Gotta entertain my Lulu. She said she wanted to dance, so…” and judging by Merriell’s choice, (the intro of _Old Time Rock_ by Bob Seger has been playing for the last fifteen minutes), he was trying to show her to famous _Risky Business slide_. And it was probably not going well because Eugene also heard people _falling_. “We hafta dance.”

“Does she even have a house? Or a mother? I don’t think she does.” the girl was _always_there. Eugene was aware that Merriell lived with his mother and grandmothers. But his cousin was around every single afternoon and during most of the weekends, too. “And she always tries to get in our pool.”

“Your old man said it was _alright_.” And he did. When Edward saw her swimming in their pool and how quickly she tried to get out of it as soon as she was caught, he couldn’t help but be somehow endeared. Even more when she tripped and peeled both knees. 

“Well, I don’t think it’s alright!” at that point, _anything_ could make Eugene feel on the very edge. “It’s not alright! None of this is alright! You are so far from being alright!”

Merriell couldn’t help but smile a little bit as Eugene began to turn red and far angrier. “Maybe you should _chill_?”

“Chill? _Chill?!_ Tomorrow we have a very important exam and you are blasting music because a ten year old is bored!”

“_Eleven_.”

“Who cares how old is she?! My point is still the very same! You are insufferable! You are annoying! You are always bothering me! Even when I am at home! And we don’t even talk about school! You are a real asshole there, as well! All I’m asking for some peace! I don’t thin-”

Eugene kept going and Merriell’s smile only grew _wider_. Of course, that made the redhead get louder and far more frustrated. But Merriell couldn’t help it. He looked too cute when he was screaming at him, with his cheeks all warm and red while looking at him like he was ready to _destroy_ him.   
He _loved_ that look. 

And because he was only human, he had to step forward and capture his upper lip in a tender and soft kiss. Eugene let out a shaky breath and became all tense as Merriell cupped his jaw and tilted his head up a little bit so he could kiss him, calm and delicate as he could do so. As someone who has never been kissed before, Eugene had very little knowledge about what to do or how to do it. So he only left a hand on Merriell’s forearm and closed his eyes. He stood still as his heart beated harder and faster each time.   
He would rather _die_ than ever admit that he tried to chase Merriell’s lips when he leaned back and broke the kiss. 

“You are so cute when you get mad at me, Sledge. Not fair.” he sighed and shook his head. “Anyway. We’ll tone it down. Good luck studyin’. Don’t think you’re gonna need it, though.” 

And just like that, he closed the door and left Eugene there, in silence, and still as red and as _petrified_. Like he didn’t turn his whole world upside down. 


	46. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Hey this might be an odd prompt, but it could be cute, maybe snafu is embarrassed to admit he can’t read, or maybe he can only read a tiny bit and gene finds out, and Eugene assures that he won’t tell anybody and he teaches him himself

At first Eugene was convinced that Snafu couldn’t read.   
One of the first memories he had about the other Marine was Snafu lighting a cigarette and swaying his legs over a barrel. Eugene was too busy to listen to him as he kept talking about was waiting for them in the battlefield (…_wishin’ you were back ‘ere…_). He wanted to entertain himself by inflicting fear in them. It wasn’t until he raised his eyes to look at him after asking for a break that he saw the very sign that said: _NO SMOKING!_

And because he tricked them into doing that just for the pleasure of watching them sweat, Eugene quickly assumed that he could read, but that he was an _asshole_. 

Then, he also went back to his original theory after proving that Snafu was a complete and utter dickhead.   
When Snafu caught him reading his pocket bible, he got pretty angry, at first. Eugene didn’t say anything about it but for some reason, that memory stayed with him. Curiously enough, anything that involved Snafu was always in the back of his mind, bothering him. 

It wasn’t until they received the letters from their families that he didn’t confirm his hypothesis.   
To begin with, he was somehow surprised that Snafu had a family at all. The man held the envelope in his hand for a while and then gave it to Eugene. When the redhead was about to ask him what the Hell he wanted him to do with it, he said: “I’m too tired. Read it to me.”

And for some reason, he did. 

As he read the letter, Eugene couldn’t help but notice that the one who sent it could surely improve their grammar. Some sentences were odd and the punctuation was simply all over the place. Eugene tried to fix the message by reading it and correcting it at the very same time. Snafu scolded him and told him to _read it as it was_.

Snafu wrote very short letters.   
Eugene noticed that most of the times he only wrote: _I’m fine_. 

That’s it. 

And he would have thought that maybe he didn’t get along with his family, but he heard him talk about his cousins and his Mamaw with tenderness. With love, as weird as that felt. So maybe he simply didn’t write longer letters because he didn’t _know_ how to do it. 

For some stupid reason, Eugene wanted to help. 

At night, he reached out and grabbed Snafu’s sleeve and pulled a little bit. 

The corporal reacted poorly: “The fuck you want, now?” he hissed. 

Eugene kept his eyes on him and couldn’t help but notice that Snafu was unable to look back at him. “I’m going to read for a little while.”

“Well, good fuckin’ luck with that.” it was already dark. A man that uses a lighter in the middle of the night is practically begging to get shot. 

“I think you should read with me.” Eugene ignored his acid words. 

“Yeah? And why would I want to do that?”

That was a good question.   
Eugene didn’t speak the words he wanted to say: _because I know you can’t read and I think we both deserve a break from this Hell_. He was not going to let people realize that he couldn’t read or write and he didn’t want to share the fact that this was becoming a bit too much for him, as well. So, in the end, Eugene shrugged: “Because I say so.”

Snafu finally looked back at him. He licked his lips and quickly looked away. He crouched and approached Eugene. When he sat down by his side, he could feel him and smell him.   
To keep his hands from trembling when Snafu’s knee bumped against his, he pulled out his Bible and opened it. Keeping himself from overthinking, he asked: “Do you have a favourite passage?”

“Do I look like someone who has a favourite passage from the fuckin’ Bible?” Snafu didn’t sound offensive this time, but brutally honest. 

_Probably not_.   
Eugene smiled and Snafu pressed his arm against his, heavily leaning against him. 

The redhead needed a second to control his noisy heart before he started reading. At some point, after Leyden told them to shut up and the cajun threatened him to gut him like a pig, he encouraged Snafu to keep going, correcting him softly and patiently each time he made a mistake. 


	47. "Shhh... They’ll hear us.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: 15 and 21 for sledgefu please

There was nothing Snafu liked more than kissing Eugene’s _smile_.   
The boy was chipper. Full of happiness, sighing and chuckling the closer he got. He couldn’t possibly keep his lips away from him when he reacted like _that_.

In any other situation, this would had been _great_. Exactly what he dreamed of: becoming his reason to be happy about, being able to kiss him whenever he wanted, surviving the fucking war and being with him. It was everything he wished for ever since he saw that redhead entering inside of his tent. But… _Well_. You really couldn’t be too careful with these things. The last thing they needed was a blue ticket after surviving Hell. Sledge, pale as he was, would have to explain plenty behind the reason of that fucking paper. 

“**_Shhh_…**” Snafu hummed against Eugene’s neck, keeping his hands on his sides, caressing him and feeling that while they were no longer on the battlefield, Eugene was still stupidly skinny. The boy didn’t eat much. Snafu analyzed his habits like a goddamn creep and he could tell that the younger man had trouble with both eating and sleeping. The only thing that made him calm and happy was his very presence: Snafu’s skin against his and the certainty that now it was the time for _healing_. That he would _always_ be there with him with no worries of seeing more violence or devastation. “_**they’ll hear us**_.”

“Mhmm…” Eugene nodded, cupping Snafu’s face. That earned him a couple of kisses over his forehead. The redhead chuckled once again.

Snafu smiled a little bit and tilted his head to the side. There was joy pouring out of his boy. Made him feel so fucking _good_. “_**Why are you laughin’?** _Do I look like a clown, huh?” he teased. The first time he heard Eugene laugh was when Jay shat himself. Not very romantic, for sure. That’s war for you. But it was the cutest thing he ever saw. Not Jay. _Eugene_. With his nose furrowed and his sharp teeth showing. That should have been enough to make him look like a predator. That and the rifle on his hands. And yet, the boy looked youthful, practically innocent. Wasn’t that _delirious_ as fuck? 

“Now that you mention it… Maybe you _do_ look a little like a clown.” Eugene licked his lips and grinned, gently pulling Snafu’s hair. He tried to bit his hand, playfully. 

“That’s rich comin’ from a ginger, y’know?” he dug his fingers on his flesh. His cheeks hurt of how much he was smiling that afternoon. 

“Yeah, I was counting the minutes until you would make fun of my hair, Shelton.” Eugene rolled his eyes and Snafu kissed him once again. 

It was a long kiss.   
He could taste his tongue and the inside of his mouth and he hated to accept it but he was in love. His Mamaw would only nod and perhaps even say that the boy was far better than he deserved, but that he should keep him. Because if he didn’t, he would regret it his whole life. Roe wouldn’t say anything. Maybe he would become friends with his Eugene. They were both quiet boys; they would get along. And then, his Lulu, loud and unbearable as she was, would keep asking them questions expecting romance and not getting any. Because you don’t find love in war. 

This had been… an _accident_. 

Sometimes you have to go to the end of the world to find something worthy of bringing back home.   
Snafu couldn’t help but think that the fair thing to do would be to let him go. 

But he didn’t fucking want to. 


	48. “I didn’t know you could do that.” (3:16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Pairing: 3:16 Snafu & Gene Number: 47 or 49 Thank you!

It was on Eugene for asking. But he still had the right to not like it.   
Snafu has been around for longer than ten years. And while Eugene appreciated him as a musician and truly admired him for being able to keep going, that didn’t mean he knew much about him before he started bitching about him on the radio. 

The only thing he knew were the things he told him, so that afternoon he grabbed his laptop and sat down with Snafu on the couch. “We are going to watch everything I can find on YouTube when I search your name.”

Snafu merely said: “Terrible idea.”

So he did _warn_ him. But Eugene… _Well_. In any sort of way he was embarrassed or conflicted by some things that he saw. Those were ignored so Snafu wouldn’t suffer by thinking about past and worst times.   
Eugene decided to stick with the music videos of the band better than the scandals and the performances in which Snafu was clearly under the influence of _something_. 

Snafu told him a few anecdotes (_this was our first video and it looks shitty because that was the basement of a friend of mine_, _Peck started to act like a creep with the girls after this… we was a fucking waste of space, that motherfucker_, _Leyden broke his ankle trying to do that. Too bad it wasn’t his head_, _that was the last video we made with Hamm… Fuck, can we watch another, Red?_) and Eugene listened to him and smiled about the happy ones and caressed his thigh with the bad ones. 

But if he had to judge, in general, Eugene could easily say that Chasing The Pacific had been _that_ horny from the very beginning. 

“I don’t think you wanna watch that one.” Snafu rested a hand on Eugene’s hand as the cursor hovered over _Chapter 7: The Key - Emilia Royale (feat. SNAFU)_. “Might be a little too much for a catholic boy such as yourself, Red.”

“Shut up.” Eugene huffed and clicked on the video.

And, _alright_. Maybe Snafu had been right. Far too much leather and skin and hair being pulled and hips swaying together. Not… Not his style. The thing was that Eugene didn’t know much about Emilia or her career, but a faithful fan would know that her second album was called_ The Story of O_. So what else could he expect other than this strange and overwhelming BDSM vibe?

It was a bit too much for Eugene. As much as he appreciated Snafu looking like _that_ (he already saw him wearing leather trousers and even less than that!!), he couldn’t help but feel _jealous_. Very jealous. This was released back in 2010. Before Eugene even started his music career. So he had no reason to be bothered by this. And the fact that he was made him feel frustrated with himself. What? He wasn’t sexy enough to do something like this_ or what?_

Eugene paused the video. He even had to close the window because they were about to kiss and he didn’t like that one bit. The redhead _frowned_. 

“I told you so.” Snafu hummed, pleased that he was right. There was no reason to worry about this. It was not like they ended on good terms. He was pretty damn sure Emilia still hated his guts and rightfully so.

He didn’t want to accept that this bothered him. He was too stubborn for that. Eugene rubbed his nose and closed the laptop, as well. He crossed his arms and finally said: “_**I didn’t know you could do that**_.”

“What, exactly?” Snafu raised an eyebrow. “Because you know that slutty _is_ my brand.”

Yeah, he _noticed_ when he wrote him a song about screwing him while God watched. He got that energy from him right away, really. 

But there was something else he wanted to answer…  
_Act in such a dominant way_. Because with him, Snafu was always telling him that they would do _anything_ that he wanted to do. And he literally melted when Eugene got on top of him, so that was… _unusual_. A Snafu he never got to see. Maybe a Snafu he didn’t think that Eugene would like or enjoy. Or that he was too prudish to go that last distance. It bothered him. _A big fucking deal_. But he didn’t even know how to begin explaining that without dying of shame, so he finally mumbled: “…_Dance_.”

“I mean… Dancin’. If you can call _that_ dancin’.” it _wasn’t_. It was mostly rubbing himself against her as she danced around him or dancing on top of him. He couldn’t pretend, he had the time of his life back then. 

“…Right.” Eugene whispered and Snafu pressed a kiss against his cheek. 


	49. “You’re too damn cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: for the prompts could u do 20 “You’re too damn cute.”

Eugene was drunk and so was Snafu but none of them were as drunk as they were _pretending_ to be.  
A couple of months ago, Snafu saw Eugene for the very first time and he was so overwhelmed (and _wasted_) that he ended up throwing up all over his shoes. It was not your typical_ meet cute_, but for sure Eugene remembered him ever since that night. And while the first impression was terrible, he couldn’t help but think that the cajun was quite an interesting individual. 

Then they started this very strange dynamic in which Snafu was breaking his back to get some attention from the redhead. The younger boy sometimes gave it to him, usually looking a little irritated or sounding awfully sarcastic when Snafu asked him to go out on a date.   
Eugene truly didn’t know any better. 

But tonight… _Well_. Leckie’s parties helped everybody to make their worst mistakes. 

When Snafu tried to kiss him in the middle of the party, Eugene stepped back and looked down. And it was not that he got rejected. There was shame and even a little bit of fear in Eugene’s eyes. And he understood that if he wanted to do that, he should do it while they were _alone_. 

It only took a couple of kisses inside of a closed room to realize that this was completely _new_ to Eugene. He pursed his lips lightly and grabbed Snafu’s shirt. In that very moment he thought that the boys from Mobile must be _insane_ if none of them ever wanted to steal a kiss from those lips. But he cherished the fact that he got to be the _first one_.   
Let him be _the one_ and _the last_, too. 

“I… I don’t know _if_…” Eugene breathed against his lips when Snafu cupped his face with his hand and slowly guided him towards the bed. “I don’t know… _how_…”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anythin’ more than this.” he reassured him. “I just want you to be comfortable, Gene.”

“…_Right_.” he whispered and finally nodded. Eugene sat down over the edge of the mattress and Snafu sat down right by his side, encouraging him to lay down. 

Then he kissed him again. More and more each time until the redhead had to lean away, breathless and with his lips plump and red. Eugene looked a little out of place, like this was overwhelming. He brushed his hair back and panted a little bit when Snafu pressed his lips against his forehead and his cheeks. Everything that he had and that he was could only be described as _beautiful_. That’s why his voice sounded so unusually sweet when he said: “_**You’re too damn cute**_.”

Eugene looked away while he smiled, furrowing his nose, _bashful_.

If he doesn’t get this boy, he will _die_. 


	50. "Your hands are so much larger than mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: could u do 14 for the sentence prompts??

Something happened.   
Roe was sure that something happened between his cousin and Sledge. The redhead huffed and ignored Merriell as much as he could when the older boy tried to speak to him. Roe knew him well enough: he messed it up and failed to apologize properly. And probably made it even _worse_.

“I hate it when he gets mad at me.” Merriell said. “He won’t talk back to me.”

“What did you say?” Babe tried to sound empathetic while prying. He was not very subtle. “It can’t be _that_ bad!”

“It’s not. I only said that I would rather fuckin’ die than have dinner with his family.” he shrugged before he sipped his drink. 

“Only you’d say something like that.” Roe shook his head, far from surprised. 

“You’d think the same if you met his mother and brother. They are_ the worst_. And then I said: _hey, don’t blame me, you don’t like them either_. And apparently, I can’t say that because it’s _insensitive_.” Neither his cousin or the boyfriend said _anything_. Merriell frowned and insisted again: “It’s _not _insensitive.” silence could be so accusative. 

“You should apologize, for real. Get over with this before anyone gets hurt.” Roe practically ordered him to cut the bullshit. 

“No one will get _hurt_. He’s gonna forget about it before we go home.” Merriell tried to convice himself before Babe let escape a vague and doubtful noise: “What? What is that _eeeeh_? What do you know that I don’t?” he frowned and stepped closer. 

Roe placed a hand on Merriell’s chest and pushed him away from Babe. 

“Well. Lip and Speirs are on a _break_.” Babe began to explain. 

“_Another_?” Merriell didn’t hang out much with his cousin’s friends. Tonight was an exception, but all that he heard from those two was the very same. And you’d think that the ones that would be constantly breaking up would be Webster and Liebgott… _if_ they ever admitted that they were dating, of course. “Anyway, how is that any relevant to me? I don’t care about those two.”

“Merriell, don’t do anythin’ stupid.” Roe warned him before Babe wrapped his arm around Merriell’s shoulders and made him turn around. 

He didn’t like what he saw. Oh, he didn’t like it_ one bit!!_  
Eugene was smiling lazily, leaning against the wall and Speirs was there, in front of him, looking smug and like a confident motherfucker that Merriell was sure that he was. The light blush over Eugene’s cheeks either told him that he thought that the man was handsome or that he was slightly tipsy. And he hoped to God that he had a couple of drinks, so far.

“What the fuck.” Merriell whispered and he felt Roe’s hand squeezed his arm and keeping him in place. “What the fuck is this. What the fuck is he doing.” he kept mumbling, frowning and trying his best to not make a scene. Maybe he was… just too jealous and this was _nothing_. But when Speirs brushed Eugene’s hair and the redhead held his hand, delicately, and said _**Your hands are so much larger than mine** _while comparing them like this was fucking _Tarzan _or something, Merriell could taste acid and copper on the back of his throat. 

Here’s the thing: he has been with Eugene since… _forever_.   
He met the boy when he was around nineteen years old and therefore he has been the only serious relationship Eugene ever had. And Merriell was trying his damn best to be the only one. It’s been seven years and he still felt very happy and very much in love. And _fuck it_, Eugene was _his_ and he didn’t have to justify his jealousy because while Eugene played with Speirs’ hand, he even looked at him, briefly, as a way to say:_ I can be insensitive, too_. 

“Hey, you son of a bitch!! Get away from him, motherfucker, I fuckin’ kill you!!!” Merriell screamed from across the room.   
Both Roe and Babe held him back before Speirs could really feel offended by his words and absolutely destroy a 5′7″ Merriell Shelton.


	51. Now (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Here’s an idea- write some Top!Snafu lEmOns because everyone would definitely enjoy it

Snafu was sure that his attraction towards Eugene started as soon as he saw him.   
The boy was pale, with innocent hazel eyes, wearing a uniform that was too big for him and holding onto his bag, trying to find out where he would be sleeping that night.

Of course, as a natural reaction, Snafu felt like acting like a complete _asshole_ to him and the other two boots. He felt an itch right on his stomach. It even distracted him from the hole he had on his foot. You’d think that the war would enhance your emotions and your feelings and first Snafu was even worried about how horny he would get overseas. Truth was that he was so disgusted with reality that he didn’t see himself as a person as he did back home.   
The fact that Sledge was so clean only proved his theory right: he was rotting and he didn’t want to touch or be touched by anyone.

But sure as Hell he could _look_.  
He took those three idiots to clean drums and instead of leaving, he decided to sit down, smoke and enjoy the show.

The redhead was trying to get the very bottom of the barrel, getting grease over his arms and his shirt. He was sweating and panting, frustrated that maybe he was wasting his time doing this instead of winning a war.   
To Snafu, it brought him both pleasure and sadness to see that he could slowly become as dirty as he was.

“Can we take a break?” he finally huffed, not looking at him. 

He had make sure to not look eager. Resist the temptation to bend the boy back to his previous position so he could keep watching. “Do whatever you want, this ain’t my detail.”

It wasn’t.   
But fuck him if he didn’t enjoy those minutes and if he won’t use them when his mind would be twisting and torturing him with scarred flesh and blood mixing with the mud. Just that boy, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

*** * ***

Snafu can’t stop. The boy makes him _delirious_.  
Eugene’s back looks soft and overly pale over those cheap sheets. His muscles work when he tries to bear his weight on forearms. There’s a thin layer of sweat and Snafu tastes it when he marks his teeth on his left shoulder. The boy pants and clumsily tries to brush his hair away from his forehead. His fingers tremble when he tries to grasp the headboard. 

His lower stomach burns as it comes from the delicious pleasure of feeling himself deeply buried inside of the younger Marine. Snafu tilts his head and brushes his nose against Eugene’s cheek. Those are just as moist as his hips, but all red. Red as they could be. Snafu has to hold him tighter, so he won’t escape or slip out of his reach. 

“Don’t stop.” Eugene pants, losing balance and burying his face over the pillow once again when he holds Snafu’s right hand, squeezing with such tenderness. “Oh, _God_, don’t stop.” he can barely hear him since his voice ends up muzzled against the moist fabric. 

Snafu practically lays on top of him and keeps bucking his hips.

*** * ***

There was war and there were a few days of a _nervous_ peace in between.   
They came back from the battlefield and each time they were less and less. Not only in number, but as people, they are also less. Less _hopeful_ and less _human_.

Snafu didn’t like to speak to anyone during those days. He needed to disconnect even while being surrounded by people.   
The small waves seemed to be licking his stomach. Snafu was trying to wash his hands in the ocean. He could hear the other men from the company forcing themselves to be happy because they made it back; playing and joking. He was far more focused on getting the grime and the blood off his skin, scratching it practically raw.

“Are you alright?”

Snafu blinked and raised his head.

Eugene, maybe after plenty of time trying to convince himself, decided to also bathe in the ocean. It was either that or _nothing_ and they stink. Jesus Christ, the smell was terrible and it reminded you everything you had to do back there.

They said that the sea forgives everything.

But it could also drown you. 

Nothing was ever really _inoffensive _and as a Marine you became far more wary of things.

His skin was pale again and he looked clean. Salty water was slowly dripping down his nose and chin, his hair looked a little darker while being wet. Snafu tried to look at him and not let his eyes wander any lower than his collarbones.

But he failed. His eyes were intrusive as always.

Eugene already started to lose weight after the first battle but there still was a layer of baby fat keeping him from looking malnourished. Snafu knew that he only had a couple of months of that. Then will come exhaustion and sunken stomachs and puffed chests.

Still, he couldn’t help but overthink about the little definition on Eugene’s body. His hips had some meat and so did his stomach and his thighs. His arms didn’t look like he ever had to raise anything heavy. He has been kept away from any sort of physical effort.

He was sure that he was kept inside of his house; protected and comfortable. Like a prince inside of a castle.

Snafu wanted to lean his head on his shoulder. He wanted to feel Eugene’s fingers on his hair.

“Yeah.” he finally answered.`

* * *

Eugene can barely move in that position.   
Snafu’s forehead is right between his shoulder blades. Still, he _fights_. The boy never gives up and Snafu loves him for it. He might look all delicate, soft and innocent. He’s not anymore. And while Snafu used to think that he was something practically royal or even divine, Eugene became human to him in the most precious way possible. Showed him that he was willing to keep going, just like any other. 

He loves him now that he is reckless, tough and knows as much as Snafu does because he taught him. 

Eugene twists his body and reaches for Snafu’s hair. He drags his nails over his scalp and Snafu moans, making things easier for him, and pressing his forehead against Eugene’s shoulder. His fingers disappear in those wild and dark curls. Eugene pulls, drawing another long moan from the veteran. Snafu gnaws his skin and speeds up. 

* * *

They were back on the battlefield and he could feel Eugene.   
He could smell him and he could tell that the boy was _shivering_. It was not cold. In fact, it was pretty damn warm and being so close to another human being was displeasing and irritating.

Or it would be if that someone was not Eugene.   
The redhead felt uneasy, tonight. And Snafu could understand him because sometimes it was too much. Sometimes your ears were whistling because a bomb dropped far too near. Sometimes an ankle hurt because you twisted it when you ran for cover. Sometimes you saw a man die because he stood in the wrong place and awfully close to you.

Eugene played with his long fingers, pulling them. Snafu stared at them and said _nothing_. The boy parted his lips a couple of times and he was unable to say a damn thing.   
Snafu pressed his arm against his, hoping to be _comforting_. He wanted to tell him that he was alright. That he was _good_. _Brave_. _Beautiful_. That he was everything he could ever want to be, himself. That Eugene was a dream made flesh and skin.

The cajun was not very sure how romance felt like.   
He knew that he loved his Mamaw. That he loved Roe and Lou. But what he felt for Eugene was a little bit like that but at the very same time, nothing like it. He wanted to look at him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to bite his neck.

He wanted him to survive the war. And he’ll be _damned_ if he won’t do as much as possible to keep the boy from suffering.

Eugene only stopped shivering when Snafu wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

*** * ***

His mouth grows anxious and he starts to bite more and more.  
Snafu sucks Eugene’s neck and it becomes red under his tongue and his lips. His teeth leave white marks that stand out even more due the crimson veil over his flesh. “I love you.” he breathes. His tongue tastes so sweet when he talks. He means it: every single thing. “My boy,” he can’t speak properly, panting and trying to not lose the pace that makes Eugene whimper and squeeze his eyes shut. “So beautiful.” and the redhead arches his back, pleased with the compliment. Or perhaps shy since he was trying to hide his face on the pillow. 

Oh, yes. _Shy_. Shy for sure.

Snafu wants to see that shame as a personal and delightful show. He cups his face and kisses his brow. “So brave. So good…” he pinches his chin and whimpers when Eugene clenches around him. “And all mine.” he adds out of breath.

Eugene shakes his head: _yes, yes, yes_.

*** * ***

Their cots were not that far from each other. They had to fit as many as possible in each tent.   
Snafu always slept on his back, his face turned towards Eugene. He looked at him until he was unable to stay awake. He looked so… innocent and so frail while he was sleeping. Like he was still a boy from Mobile, Alabama. Not a tired Marine. Snafu started to think of Eugene as someone who was _pretty_. Pretty as he could be, with his big nose, his red hair and his dirty hands and old rifle. 

One night he stretched his hand, unable to keep himself from doing such and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers. _Sweet_. _Darling_.  
Eugene opened his eyes and he tensed his jaw. _Caught_.

Snafu swallowed thickly and curled his fingers, like he dared to touch a flame with his bare hands and _regretted_.   
When he began to retreat his hand, Eugene held his wrist with both of his and brought it back to his face. This time he captured it between his cheek and the cot. He would use it as a pillow for the night.

When Eugene pressed a kiss against his calloused palm, Snafu was _breathless_.

If he could only slip a finger past those lips.   
If he could only find comfort where he’s soft and warm.

*** * ***

Eugene opens his mouth more and more each time. Snafu is not good at resisting temptation.  
Two fingers slip past his pale and thin lips. Eugene’s tongue is slippery and has the exact texture and temperature as he thought. Hooking his fingers a little bit, he hides them behind Eugene’s lower teeth, pulling his chin down a little bit. Eugene returns the playful gesture by bitting what’s in his mouth. 

Snafu uses his own to tug Eugene’s earlobe. The redhead hums and brushes the tip of his tongue where both finger join. 

He’s missing the view. He sits over his ankles after kissing his forehead. Eugene turns a little bit to look at him, confused. Snafu doesn’t waste time explaining him what he’s about to do next. He grabs him by the hips and flips him around, so he’s laying on his back. Eugene grins and chuckles as Snafu drags him closer to his lap. 

*** * ***

When they got Bill Leyden for the second time, Hamm reached Eugene before he did. And it _killed_ him. 

Snafu promised himself that he would always be the first time to get to him. No matter what was falling over or aiming at them. No matter what, he would always be there. And now it was Hamm who screamed his name so they could keep Eugene from trying to help Bill Leyden. 

They held him down and Snafu wanted to hug him. Wanted to comfort him, right there in the middle of chaos. Tell him that it would be okay. That he loved him and that it would be okay. They would have long lives.  
This fucking island was eating his boy alive and he couldn’t do anything about it. Only hold him down to keep him from also getting hit. 

*** * ***

Snafu grabs the back of Eugene’s knees and he knows the position but is unable to keep himself from resting his hands on this thighs. He squeezes the tanned skin and sighs when Snafu pushes his cock inside of him once again and presses his legs against his stomach and chest. 

His boy dances between shame and entertainment: he likes it but he has a hard time at keeping his eyes focused on Snafu. As he hits him each time in his sweetest spot, Eugene bites his lower lip and curls his toes while his feet keep swaying right in the air, above the both of them. 

He grabs his flesh even harder and holds him down tightly. He fucks him hard, like he knews that Eugene can take._ I ain’t no delicate thing, Merriell_, he told him once.   
_Alright, then_.

“Look at me.” Snafu swallows. Eugene is already blushing before he can even see those green eyes of his. “Touch yourself.” he commands. He wants to see him _unravel_. Fall apart and then crawl to him, to remind him how much he loves him.

*** * ***

They _won_ the war.  
They will make it out of here. If nothing more happened and this was real, they would go back home. The fireworks lightened Eugene’s face, first with red, then blue. At some point, with green as well.

The boy didn’t look look happy. He looked confused and tired. _Is it finally over? For real? _

It was hard to believe. 

They drank but a bottle for three was not enough to erase _anything_.   
At some point Burgie disappeared. Maybe he knew, by now. He didn’t care. Eugene said that he wanted to walk. That he wanted to walk as much as he could, not being scared that anyone would shoot at him. They were free and a good way to test it was to decide when to stop, when to stand or when to sit.   
Snafu followed him, loyal and always two steps behind him, as he did during the whole war. 

“We will be going home, soon.” Eugene said, unaware of what will happen next.

“Yeah.” Snafu replied. The redhead turned around and walked backwards. 

“I don’t know how that will feel like.”

“Doesn’t matter. Will happen anyway, Sledgehammer.”

“I guess.” Eugene sighed and stopped. Snafu did the same to not bump into him. The boy looked down and frowned a little bit. He heard people laughing, the fireworks and the ocean. Then Eugene sighed and raised his eyes. “There are things I still need to do before going home.”

“Oh, really?” Snafu asked, teasingly. Eugene only smirked a little bit and took another step forward. That was enough to make Snafu stop messing around and start squeezing his jaw. 

Eugene survived a war and drank more in one night than he did back home. He was _braver_than ever.   
His hands were so tender and so light over his shoulders. Eugene caressed them, brushing his thumbs against Snafu’s neck. His eyelashes looked even longer when he closed his eyes. He copied the younger boy and let him do whatever he wanted. He could never deny him a single thing. 

They kissed and Snafu held onto his waist and tilted his head to the side, making sure to take things slow.   
_Watch your tongue_.

*** * ***

Eugene’s legs end up resting over Snafu’s shoulders when he can no longer control himself. 

The redhead was fisting his cock, trying to match Snafu’s pace, wishing to become even closer than they were physically capable of. The cajun kisses him with everything that he has: lips, teeth and tongue. The moist sounds fill the room and he doesn’t care. They are both dirty in far more concerning ways than _this_. 

It feels so good to be deep inside of him. To feel his knuckles rub against his stomach when he touches himself. To have him bending in such position only for him. To be able to say that he loved him. To mark him as his. To kiss him. To be with him after they saw the worst mankind was capable of. 

This has to be their _victory_.

*** * ***

Some complained when they were stuck in China.   
Snafu quickly realized that he didn’t mind much. Roe wrote to him and said that the attention was _overwhelming_. That everybody wanted to speak about it and that they congratulated you like you were a damn hero. So a little bit like Australia. He would rather stay here with his boy, in a country where he didn’t speak the language and where people looked at them with curiosity but also lack of trust. 

Because none of that mattered because as soon as he was alone with Eugene, everything was _worth_ it. 

When they closed the door and his boy wrapped his arms around him, _everything_ was worth it. Every single second of pain, all the blood they saw and all the misery that clouded their dreams. Eugene’s smile was real and so were his kisses. Now, away from that Hell, Snafu finally felt like he could show a bit of how he felt for him. He could touch him, he could pull his lower lip with his teeth when he kissed him. He could undress him and he could fuck him. 

This felt like it was only the _beginning_.   
It did when Eugene panted under him, his lips pressed against his shoulder, stubborn enough to kiss all of Snafu’s freckles, as they rocked back and forth. _I love you_, he said. 

_I love you too_, Snafu managed to answer. 

*** * ***

“I’m coming.” Eugene has to close his eyes once again, tightly. His stomach was shivering. 

“Come for me, boy.” he breathes against his mouth.   
He follows orders with his name right on his throat: _Merriell, Merriell_. Nothing sounds sweeter than that. Nothing ever will. 

Snafu feels the moisture hit his chest and then become a sticky mess between both of their bodies. Eugene no longer has the strength to keep his feet up in the air, so his legs fall from Snafu’s shoulders. He leans back and holds onto his waist once again and takes as much as he needs from his body before he ends up coming too, deep inside of him. 

Both of them are panting at this point and Snafu leans over his palms to keep himself from falling over Eugene. But the redhead wants no space between them. And when he wants something, Snafu knows better than fighting him. 

Eugene cups the back of his head and kisses his forehead, his nose, his chin, his cheeks: all of his features. Ever since they arrived to The States, he was even sweeter than usual. Next morning they will take the first train that would leave from San Diego and take them back home. To their families. To Louisiana and to Alabama.   
_Close_, but not _close enough_. 

Snafu holds him and he can’t help but think: _Don’t let this be the end_.


	52. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!Snafu and Son of a Governor!Eugene

“You promised me!” Eugene followed the captain from his cabin to the deck. His forehead and nose bridge were now sunburnt after spending so days away from home and under the Sun. His white clothes now darker in shade after being rescued from the sea and being unable to wear anything other than cheaper and far dirtier clothes than the ones he was already wearing. “Shelton!” Eugene grabbed his sleeve and pulled, tired talking to the back of his neck. 

The man turned with a tight smile on his lips, clearly tired of hearing him clamplaining and whimpering like a spoiled rich boy. But, in the end, that was _all_that he was. “I promised I’d take you to the _closest_ port, not that I would take you back _home_. We are goin’ to Barataria Bay. You either stay there or continue with us. But quit demandin’, _princelin’_, you ain’t got no power here.”

“We were closer to Mobile Bay than we were to Barataria Bay when you found me!” he accused him. Eugene knew that well. He might not be an expert but he could tell when he was being lied to. It was clear that Shelton’s goal was the Pacific. He needed to go in the _opposite_ direction. 

“Exactly. When _I_ found _you_. _Rescued_ you.” he pointed at the younger man’s chest. “And you were ungrateful enough to offer nothin’ but insults, insolence and the attitude of a little boy.” Shelton stepped closer and Eugene raised his chin. “You know what you are supposed to do when someone saves your life around here? You warm their bed until they get tired of you or find a new one.”

Eugene didn’t blush at the implication anymore. He was growing more and more used to the lustful nature of the captain. He was a pirate after all, what could he expect? Some _decency_? _Manners_? No such thing.  
“You thought I was a different kind of man. That’s not my fault, it’s _yours_.”

“Oh, I know perfectly what kind of _boy_ you are.” the pirate licked his lips and took even another step closer to the redhead; his hand found his waist. “Delicate skin, lean frame, shy eyes and soft lips. Desperate to be flipped around and get fuc-” Eugene shoved him roughly before he could finish the sentence. “You don’t even know what you are missin’.” 

It truly looked like the captain wanted it. _Bad_. And Eugene knew that maybe that was the only power he had over him. If they make it to Barataria Bay, he would surely find someone else to lay with and soothe his desire. But he was not willing to give in. “_Take me home_.” he ordered with a hiss. 

“You ain’t givin’ me anythin’, you are getting’ the same.” Nor his body or even some respect. In the captain’s eyes, Eugene deserved _nothing_.

“Then you will _die_.”

A few members of his crew stopped and looked at the both of them, both curious and impressed that he dared to say such thing. 

Shelton grabbed him by the forearm and forced him to get closer again. Eugene could see his beautiful green eyes, the skin of his face (far more tanned than his own by far), the wild curls that could only be contained by a hat he forgot in his cabin when he escaped from Eugene’s never-ending demands. He licked his lips and looked away to control his heart. 

“This is the last time you threaten me in front of my men.” his voice was firm. Eugene felt a shiver going down his spine. 

“I’m not threatening you.” the redhead mumbled,barely managing to keep his head cold. He had to go back home and if to accomplish that had to lie, then… God would forgive him. His silver cross did not burn his chest under his clothes. “Look at your _gums_.” the greatest fear of a pirate was not the Navy. It was the scurvy. “My father was a doctor before he got married. The very best in Mobile. He could save your life _and_ cover you in riches. If you are an idiot and have a death wish, then that’s on _you_.” Eugene released himself from the Shelton’s grip. “Let me know if, for some reason, we change our destination, _Captain_.” he felt satisfaction as he walked back to the ladder.

Shelton frowned a little bit, keeping his eyes on the other, before pressed his fingertips against his gums. He didn’t get it, did he…? He surely didn’t want to end up like _Carson_.


	53. Pirate II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!Snafu and Son of a Governor!Eugene… 2!

Merriell remembered Eugene’s sweet voice saying _Don’t you think it’s a pity that we are starting to understand each other when we are so close to Mobile?_ He also remembered feeling his forehead resting against his and the tip of his nose brushing his cheek, denying him a kiss out of shame but not out of disgust. And that would have been _almost_ comforting if it wasn’t for the fact that this whole situation ended up with him being imprisoned and sentenced to death. That’s what you get for rescuing rich boys. You just _can’t_ be good. Then it’s when they get you: when you care and try to do what’s right. If he ever makes it out of this he’ll be one mean son of a bitch, mark his words. No more compassion. Not even for _pretty boys_. 

He had been captured this morning.   
Eugene seemed happy to be back home. That was all that he wanted ever since he found him and Merriell felt foolishly pleased after seeing that smile on his lips. Of course, at that point, he was well aware that he didn’t have the scurvy. But they could pretend a little more until Eugene would make it back inside of his little castle (he was _something _like a prince to Merriell) safe and sound. As soon as they set a foot on the port, there was an ambush. The only good thing about it was that they didn’t get his ship or his crew (first time Merriell’s jealousy did his men any good). 

But the worst? The worst was how Admiral Haldane embraced Eugene and made sure that he wasn’t _hurt_. And hear him say that they sent a fleet to find him months ago. That was _his_ boy he was talking to. The Captain took care of him in the best way that he could while the redhead acted like a spoiled little boy. The bitterness he experienced while having to raise his hands and seeing someone else stand so close to Eugene was still on the back of his throat. The boy was taken away from him as he barely heard him call his name and say over and over again _Let me explain! _

But they won’t let him. He is a pirate. There is _nothing_ to explain.

So he could say that today hasn’t been the best day of his life. And tomorrow? The gallows._ It keeps getting better!_

The door of the prison opened and then there were rushed steps going downstairs. Merriell didn’t even raise his head to take a look. There were still a couple of hours until dusk. They won’t hang him until tomorrow morning. Despair would only make him look like a little boy. He _wasn’t_ anymore.   
What did catch his attention was the fact that the other men were whistling and sneering. He frowned and had to stood up to take a look, since his cell was at the very end of the corridor. 

There he saw him and Eugene looked better than _ever_ (easy considering the little hygene anyone could have in a pirate ship). He was all clean, with his red hair properly brushed (without a wig, thank _God_), wearing new and expensive clothes. Green velvet made him look… Well. _Royal_. Merriell never saw a prince or a king before, but they couldn’t look much better than Sledge. 

“Merriell” the boy breathed with a small smile on his lips and rushed towards his cell. A faithful dog followed him. Eugene spoke about him before. _Deacon_. Merriell had to remind himself that he was there because of him. He shouldn’t forgive him for _only_ looking good. _Beautiful_. “I came as quick as I could.” he held the iron bars. 

“It’s been _hours_.” he replied, cutting, falling once again over the ground, laying down and resting his head over the cold and hard wall. No way he would get comfortable. 

“Well, my mother has been crying for _hours_. They truly thought I was dead. They even buried me. That was a little impressive. To see your own grave? It’s not very…” Eugene smiled nervously. He _knew_ this was on him. “_pleasing_.”

“Can’t be any worse than being sentenced to death, princelin’.”

“Surely it’s not…” he whispered. He looked around and moved even closer to the door of the cell. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Merriell frowned and looked at him. “You got the key?”

“Well… _No_.”

“Then how are you gonna do that?”

“I don’t know… _yet_.”

The Captain couldn’t look any less impressed. 

“But I’ll figure out!” the redhead rushed to add. “I… spoke with my father. With Ack Ack, too.”

_Ack Ack_. He even had a nickname for him. Took him _months_ until Eugene would call him any other thing than his surname. 

Merriell couldn’t help himself: “He a little old for you, don’t you think?” 

“What are you even talking about?”

“He was very happy when he saw you. Already made you feel warm and welcomed? Ah, I don’t think your Mama cried all that much. I think _you_ did over the pillow of your bed but in the loveliest way. Did he take good care of you? Left you satisfied? Or you want a little more? I would tell you to get on my lap and take what you need but you don’t have the _key_.” It was relieving to see he could still be mean if he wanted to. _Good_, he deserved it.

“Shut up!” Eugene huffed, kicking the door out of frustration. His cheeks were all warm. He felt offended by that. _Too bad!_ “Ack Ack is like a _brother_ to me.” or even more considering that his older brother Edward never did _anything_ for him. “I’ve known him my whole life.” he frowned. “For you to even think that is despicable, twisted and disgusting.”

“Keep flatterin’ me, boy.”

“You think I would have…” he looked around and lowered his voice. “spoken to you like _that_ if there was someone I cared about back home?”

That was the most virginal thing he ever heard in his life. Not even fucking or kissing. _Talking like that_. What? Being close to each other? It was not like Eugene said what he wanted from him or that he was sad about the fact that they didn’t get to know each other much due their stubborness until the very end.

Merriell snorted and shook his head. Eugene looked down. Deacon whined and rested his head over his owner’s shoes. 

“I have something important to say.” the redhead said a few seconds of silence.

“Go ahead.”

“No. It’s a secret.”

“Oh, ple-”

“For _your_ sake, Shelton.”   
The surname again? That hurt a little.

Making it unnecessarily dramatic, the pirate stood up and approached the bars that kept them apart. He truly tried to distract himself from thinking how good Eugene looked. If they could only be back in his cabin, seeing how his cheeks became warm and red after a few praises and a couple of sips of rum… 

Eugene leaned in and whispered: “I heard that some villagers saw the Santa Alma close to the port.” Merriell confessed the reason behind the name of his ship hours before they arrived to Mobile. _Alma was my mother’s name_, he mumbled,_ or that’s what my Mamaw told me_. “So I guess they plan on getting you out of here and raid the town since they are at it.” he licked his lips. “Probably find me and kill me too.” because_ of course_ they would think this has been a trick. 

Merriell should let him be scared. Fear for his life as he was forced to, in that prison. But he couldn’t help himself: “They won’t hurt you if they release me first.”

Eugene smiled a little bit and started to play with his hands. “I hope.” he pressed his lips tightly and then parted them with a low and sad sigh: “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think… I thought they would listen to me, for once. I’m no longer a child. I thought things would be different this time.” Everybody always assumed they knew better than him. That he was a weak and sick boy that needed guidance. He wanted to… show the world he didn’t need to be told what to do or be saved. Eugene liked to think he was strong and brave. If he only had a chance… “You rescued me, didn’t you? Now it’s my turn to return the favor. You’ll be free and I won’t owe you anything anymore.”

“Terrible thing to owe somethin’ to a pirate.” Merriell couldn’t help himself, smiling a little. _What about not having any compassion?_

“Yeah…” Eugene looked down, smiling gingerly. He kept playing with his hands until he removed his ring. Merriell didn’t notice that detail, far too focused on looking at his face, just in case if he never saw it again and would have to picture it before dying. “I… want you to have this.” he took Merriell’s left hand and put his ring on his finger. The Captain blinked puzzled. “So you know that… I’ll be back. And get you out of this. However I can.” Eugene caressed his fingers with his own. The boy was _trembling_. “It’s very important for me. I wouldn’t let you die with it.” He tried to joke. 

“Eugene…” Merriell mumbled, reaching out to hold his hands. _Look at him making the very same mistakes once again_. 

“I… I need to go… but…” he cleared his throat and stepped back. He was not ready yet. Deacon barked and that forced Eugene to wake up and stop wasting time. “Have faith in me. I’ll be there.” he promised before he left. 

It was not like he had any other option, did he? Merriell pressed a kiss against the warm and smooth surface of the ring. 


	54. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Random Sledgefu concept: I watched pretty woman last night and all I could think of was a fic where sledge is the rich business man and snafu is the street walker who eventually falls for sledge 😭😭😭

“Hey, sugar. Are you lookin’ for a date?” Snafu grinned, crossing his arms over the open window of the stupidly expensive car. The man inside looked like someone gave him his driving license only for having a pretty face. 

The redhead barely looked at him, clearly overwhelmed with the simple task: get to his destination safe and sound. Snafu licked his lips and smiled wider when the stranger answered: “_No_, I want to find Beverly Hills. Can you give directions?”

Oh, one of those? All prim and proper? Those _used_ to be his type. Loved to see them blush and eventually give up to everything they denied to themselves. Now? Now it was all about money and _anyone_ could be his type for the right price. “Yeah… For five bucks.”

He finally looked at him and thought that while the man had to be around his age, he looked a quite young. Like this was his first experience in the real world. He frowned and mumbled: “That’s _ridiculous_”

The cajun hummed and tilted his head to the side: “Price went up to _ten_.”

“You can’t charge me for directions!” he furrowed his big nose and that was pretty _lovely_. 

“I can do anythin’ I want to, baby.” Snafu slipped his arm inside of the car and pinched his chin, just because he wanted to. And because he _could_. Then he stepped back and away from the car as he shrugged, looking at him: “I ain’t _lost_.” 


	55. Wardrove (3:16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: If you are currently accepting prompts, could you write something with 3:16 Gene and Snafu? Maybe Gene sitting in on some of Snafu’s wardrobe fittings? Or Gene and Snafu taking a vacation together? Or whatever you feel inspired to write. Thank you!

Lou was still on a vacation and Eugene was not pleased.   
The cousin was Snafu’s stylist and while the girl that was currently making sure that his trousers fit properly was surely just as capable and as professional, Eugene couldn’t help but frown a little bit each time she stuttered when Snafu looked down at her. Maybe she was _intimidated_, but he was jealous and he _couldn’t_help it.   
Eugene observed in silence and kept eating gummy bears. 

The frontman looked at his boyfriend through the mirror and noticed how he was _far_ from happy. Eugene was always a very calm and polite boy, so he found it exhilarating when he got jealous. When their eyes met, he popped some more in his mouth. Snafu didn’t miss the detail that he always followed a very careful order: first raspberry (his favourite), then strawberry, lemon, orange and then, _if so_, pineapple. 

The girl stood up and tucked the purple silk shirt inside of his trousers, avoiding looking at him in the eye. Snafu would have stared at her, barely blinking, just to entertain himself knowing the effect he had on other people. But his boy was in the room. And if Eugene was around, he was _all_ he could focus on.   
Eugene cleared his throat rather loudly when he thought it was _enough_ touching.

“I’ll go get your shoes. I’ll be right back.” she said before she walked out and closed the door behind her. 

There was silence and then, out of nothing, Snafu sang: “_If you want my body and you think I’m sexy, come on, sugar, tell me so…_”   
Yeah, not even Rod Stewart could lighten the mood. Eugene was _sulking_. Snafu snorted: he was _cute_.   
“C’mon, boy. If you ain’t gonna sing with me, then share the goodies.” he turned around and tried to get the bag. Eugene moved it away from his reach and swayed one of his legs, over the arm of the comfy armchair. “No? You ain’t gonna do it?” Eugene denied, trying to find the very last two green gummy bears left in that bag. “I’ll _only_ eat the ones you don’t like.” 

And maybe that was a decent offer because Eugene looked at him and then down at his bag. He tilted it towards him and Snafu took a bit too much to get his hand out and pull a green and a yellow gummy.

“Hey!” Eugene tried to stop him before Snafu shoved them in his mouth and laughed. “_Idiot_.” he grumbled, pressing his left foot against his stomach and _pushing_. Snafu grabbed his naked ankle. If he kept doing that, he would make him fall off the armchair. 

“Watch it, Red. This shirt costs a fortune.” but in his defense, it was a very beautiful one. And the feeling against his skin was _wonderful_. If Eugene wasn’t so cranky, he would tempt it to feel it _as much as possible_.

“You won’t even wear shirts!” the singer struggled to not fall as he still tried to get revenge for taking his second and third favourite gummies. 

“I do _now_.” it was a _lie_. Snafu would never get the habit of wearing a shirt. _Ever_. He only did it because he had an important event, tonight. One that he would have to go without Eugene. He hated that. If his boy can’t be there with him, what’s the point? “I’m a _different_ man, now.”

“What changed?” the redhead raised an eyebrow.

“I’m _taken_.” he grinned so wide. So happy._   
Bullshit!_

“You _only_ did two buttons!” his entire chest was exposed, a good part of his stomach too. Eugene’s foot was _barely_ touching the fabric. 

“I might be _taken_, but I’m still _obscene_ as usual.” Snafu grinned before he crouched and hooked Eugene’s leg over his shoulder, wrinkling his shirt. He did the very same with the other one and stood properly. Eugene cursed before the bag of gummy bears fell and he had to put both of his hands on the floor since Snafu felt like misbehaving instead of standing properly. 

When the poor girl returned, the situation was_ beyond bizarre_. 


	56. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ABOUTTHATMELANCHOLYSTORM: Coming into contact with a curse AU

“Constance, you have to help me.” Eugene pleaded. “If Mamaw finds out that we went through her potions, she will turn us into _frogs_.” he groaned as soon as Merriell started to hug him _again_ and rub his cheek against his neck, sighing and whispering how _lovely he was_ and _how good he smelled_. He tried to push him away but there was no way he would give him some _space_. 

“Oh, she’ll do way _worse_, Ange.” the traiteuse smiled, looking at him over her shoulder, still standing in front of the stove. “Did you find the empty bottle, dear?” 

“I did!” Eugene nodded before he gave Constance’s granddaugher, Lou, a nasty look when the girl giggled as Merriell tried to steal yet another kiss from Eugene’s lips. “It smelled _awful_. It must be a _love potion_.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible. She doesn’t make _that_ _kind_ of potions.” her Élodie would never force love upon others. Curses? Well, yes. That’s more like it. But love potions were a limit the mambo did not want to cross. 

“It _has_ to be! He won’t stop touching me or saying nice things since he saw me. He’s even trying to kiss me!” Eugene was beyond scandalized. 

“That’s happens when you are in love with someone.” Roe said as he began to set the table for dinner. 

“Exactly!” the redhead nodded, appreciating Merriell’s cousin help. “That’s why I think he drank a love potion!” 

“_But_” he continued. “He’s _already_ in love with you.”

“…Huh?” Eugene blinked as Merriell snickered against his neck. His face was becoming as red as his hair. 

“It’s so obvious!” Lou added as Constance silenced her by caressing her hair. Love was a matter of two. She will learn with time, she was still young. 

“Let me take a look.” she woman finally offered and approached the couple of boys that Élodie had the misfortune to adopt. “Merry, darlin’, pay attention to me.” the young hougan offered her a dopey smile. His eyelids heavier than usual and his cheeks flushed. He breathed evenly and had a few hiccups here and there. His breath smelled like _rum_. “Oh, Ange, he’s just drunk!” she chuckled. 


	57. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @@ANONYMOUS: Prompt: Eugene making snafu jealous

“Are you okay?” Burgie asked, squeezing his shoulder.

He licked his lips and nodded: “Yeah.”

“You wanna go out and have a smoke?” he offered, tilting his head and trying to find his friend’s eyes.

“I’m fine.” Snafu insisted before he looked up and shrugged one shoulder, _nonchalant_. He was not that great at pretending but what could he expect? When you break up with your boyfriend and he is still part of your group of friends, something like this is meant to happen. Now Snafu was stuck in that club, seeing Eugene flirting with literally any guy that approached him. And he couldn’t get angry about it because it was _him_who ended their relationship. Why? Because he was a fucking idiot. Because he would rather break up with him instead of letting Eugene see how fucked up he really was. And how he could easily get someone _better_. 

But that shit? That was painful and he felt like he was _bleeding_. Like someone cut him open. And he couldn’t blame anyone other than _himself_.   
_What have you done, you fucking idiot?_

“You sure?” Burgie was starting to become _annoying_ by how caring he could be. A better friend than he deserved.

Snafu nodded a little sharp and said: “Yeah, man. I’ll just have _another_. Bet Florence is askin’ about you.”

“Don’t drink too much, you are an insufferable son of a bitch when you are drunk.”

“I ain’t any better while being sober.” Snafu tried to joke with a bitter smile. 

Burgie patted him on his back: “_True_.”

Snafu appreciated Burgie’s company, but he wanted to lick his wounds, so as soon as he left, he found the darkest corner of that club where he would have a perfect view of what Eugene was doing. Each time anyone approached him, trying to start a conversation or dance with him, he offered them the nastiest look he was capable of. Some of them insulted him, others even shoved him. Snafu ignored them _all_.

Eugene was dancing with the tallest bastard in that club. And that made him think about conversations he had with the redhead. And the jokes Snafu usually made about him wanting someone taller. Bigger. Whatever, Snafu never felt self-conscious about his size, but he loved to see Eugene quickly argue that he was just _perfect_ for him. No need to stand on his tiptoes or bend to get a kiss. _We are meant to be, Mer _he told him once. Now look at him. Dragging his smooth nails over the nape of that fucker’s neck.   
_It’s on you. You did this. Now look: watch what you lost._

He finished his drink and rested his head over the wall, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. He bared his teeth and groaned, as everything hurt. He felt like a feral and wounded animal that had nowhere left to go. In that moment, ugly with jealousy, Eugene looked at him and Snafu felt _petrified_. His boy blinked, licked his lips and seemed to doubt what to do next. Then he turned his head and brushed his lips against that stranger’s ear and Snafu couldn’t hear a thing but he could remember how it felt to have that mouth so close to him. To hear his voice right on his ear and feel drunk with his presence.

_It’s your fucking fault, but are you gonna let this happen? Right in front of you?  
_No.

Snafu couldn’t leave the empty glass anywhere so he let it fall behind him. Won’t be the first time they had to clean someone else’s mess and he lacked any sort of empathy towards _anyone_ in that very moment.

Every single person that stood in his way was pushed aside as he was pushed before. He didn’t look at them when they insulted him some more. He was a man on a mission: he was going to walk a straight line and get to Eugene. And maybe it was liquid courage or that he was a masochist, but he wanted to stand between those two. Because Eugene used to be his and his heart didn’t understand the fact that he wasn’t anymore.

Eugene looked at him as he approached them, barely blinking. He didn’t say anything he only _looked_. As he kept doing such when Snafu reached to grab his arm and said: “I need to talk to you.”

Eugene rested his head over the man’s shoulder, looking at him still very calm and far from annoyed or frustrated that he interrupted him. There was the smallest hint of victory in his hazel eyes. Snafu saw it clear, then: the stranger was a tool for his act. Eugene knew that jealousy was the easiest way to make Snafu walk his way. Go back to him no matter what. “Why?” he finally asked, his voice light and passive.

“We gotta discuss somethin’.” he tensed his jaw and looked away. The sight could even make him _sick_. That was wrong. Eugene was supposed to be _his_. 

“_Right_.” he merely replied, untangling himself from that guy who complained and smiled, confused that this was happening _just like that_. Snafu shoved him away before he could think about following them to the bathroom. 

Eugene looked like he was going to put him through damn torture as soon as the door closed behind them. They were quite lucky their bathroom was far less crowded because if not a whole audience would see how the boy destroyed him.

“What.” he crossed his arms. 

“Nothin’. Just wonderin’ what the fuck was that.” he shrugged once again, just as fake as it was with Burgie. 

“I’m hoping to get laid.” Eugene confessed with little remorse.

Snafu licked his lips and raised his chin a little. Just like getting punched in the stomach: “Oh, yeah?”

“Yes. _Problem_?” the redhead insisted, ruthless. 

“_None_.” Snafu had some pride left even if he pulled his lower lip forward, trying to swallow the lump on his throat.

“Okay, then if you don’t mind…” Eugene said, walking forward, with the intention to walk past him. Snafu grabbed his arm again and pulled him closer. “What now?” Eugene frowned, not trying to release himself. 

“You can’t do that shit in front me.” Snafu hissed, unable to look at him in the eye. 

“I can do whatever the Hell I want, Merriell. It’s you who has no right to ask anything from me. If you don’t want to see it,_ get out_.”   
And then he finally tried to escape. 

Snafu brought him back to his body, his arms nervous as they found their way around Eugene’s waist. They used to rest so comfortably there. His voice was desperate and furious as his eyes were: “You ain’t got no respect, boy?”

“Do you?” Eugene snapped, hitting him on his shoulder with the heel of his hand. “Do you have any fucking respect for me, Merriell? You leave me whenever you want then you do this? What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m not your toy. We are not together and you _can’t_ ask me anything. Because _you_ broke up with me.” another blow in the same spot. Snafu would rather die than let him go. It’s barely been three weeks and he was already _suffocating_. “We are not together because _you_ don’t want to. We are not together because _you_are a coward.” that last one hurt because it was true. “We are not together because _you_ don’t know how to handle hap-” Snafu didn’t want to hear it, so he kissed Eugene’s lips until those became swollen and moist under his own. 

He kissed him back after a couple of seconds of doubt, almost melting on his arms before he decided that he wanted some of it, hurtful as it was. He pulled onto his curls and Snafu moaned against his mouth, stepping forward, rather clumsy and having to make sure that Eugene wouldn’t fall right on his ass before he lead him towards the closest bathroom stall.

Snafu closed the door with his foot, practically kicking it and pressing Eugene against the wall. He didn’t really have a plan. Just kiss him and keep him there until the redhead would get tired of his bullshit. And seeing that he was letting him continue and even grabbing his ass and keeping him as close as possible, Snafu moved his lips from his mouth to his jaw.

Then Eugene couldn’t help himself: “What do you want?” leave him and then try to get him back? “Drive me insane?” make him weak so he’ll be the first one to crawl? “What the Hell do you want from me?” Eugene breathed as he closed his eyes when Snafu began to kiss and bite his neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt as soon as Eugene arched his back to meet his touch, desperate and hungry.

He wanted _everything_, but he was simply scared he might deserve nothing at all. Eugene offered him one last sad look when Snafu looked so damn guilty while being so close to him. He pressed a kiss against his curls and cupped the back of his head, so he would keep marking his teeth all over his flesh.

This won’t solve _anything_, both of them knew that.   
They either speak or this would keep happening.


	58. Greaser II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: could u write something for the greaser au again? maybe like eugene wearing snafus jacket around idk i just love that au so much u can write whatever and i will still like it

“Have you gone mad?!” Sid whispered, chasing Eugene through the corridors of their high school. “You can’t wear _that_ here!”

“Wear _what_, exactly?” Eugene decided to be irritating and to not make things any easier for his friend as he stopped in front of his locker. He began to put all of his books inside of it, ignoring all the other kids that looked at him: some impressed, others scandalized. 

“_That_!” Sid insisted once again before he stepped forward and whispered: “Snafu’s jacket! Everybody knows it’s his. Old, cheap and reeks of cigarettes.”

“I rather like it and the smell doesn’t bother me anymore.” Eugene was picking a few habits from his now boyfriend and smoke a cigarette or two when he was overly stressed because of his mother or school was one of them. The old leather was awfully comfortable and while it was a little big on him -it was also big on Snafu himself-, he thought he looked quite _cool_ while wearing. “So, again. What’s the problem?”

“Eugene, you can’t wear it while being _here_.” Sid tried to make him understand for the last time. “They will think you are on _their_ side.” No greaser attended their school. None of them could afford it. “And maybe… Maybe that…” he trailed off, frowning a little, not wanting to think about what could happen to him. 

He slammed the locker shut and turned to face his best friend: “What are they going to do? _Hit me_?”

“Yes!” the blonde replied. “Yes, they might! Do you want them to beat you up?”

“In the same way they were willing to jump Merriell when he was all alone?” Eugene raised his eyebrows. He had no regrets for keeping the older boy from going to the rumble. Only things came out of that night. Like a first kiss and a great amount of hope. 

“I’m not trying to say that what they do is right, b-”

“Yeah, don’t bother. I’m not interested.” the redhead sighed and turned around, walking away. 

Sid followed him once again: “I don’t want you to get hurt. Is that so hard to understand?”

“I am not going to stop doing things because I might get hurt! They don’t have that much power over me!” If he wanted to wear Snafu’s jacket, he was going to do it. If he wanted to leave clear that he didn’t give a damn about this stupid_ soc-greaser dichotomy_, he was going to do it. And if he wanted to show the world that he was in love and loved in return by wearing his boyfriend’s jacket, then Hell. He was going to do that as well! 

Eugene pushed the door of the building open and Sid stopped on his tracks. _Oh, you have to be kidding me, right now_.   
Snafu was right there, clearly waiting for Eugene, still on his bike -cheap, not that fast but Sid had to accept that it looked pretty _bomb_\- and combing his hair while smoking a cigarette. He didn’t need to look that cool or that arrogant and yet, there he was: dangerous and tempting. He thought that Eugene was a _complete idiot _for falling for that_ bad boy act_. Little he knew that Eugene fell for Snafu because turns out he was the sweetest boy he ever met.

The greaser put the comb in his back pocket as soon as he saw the redhead walking towards him. Eugene took the cigarette from his lips and kissed him. Snafu smirked and wrapped his arm around Eugene’s waist, not minding that everybody that was about to leave the school could see them. Someone had to be the first one to not be ashamed of falling in love with a greaser, right?  
His boy knew what he wanted and was not ashamed of doing whatever the fuck he wanted. 

“Missed me?” Snafu tilted his head, brushing the tip of his nose against Eugene’s after the kiss. 

“You keep all the cigarettes, so… A little.” he replied before he took a long drag and gave it back to him. He looked at the soc, mesmerized, capturing the cigarette with his lips when he returned it. 

Eugene got on the bike with him. As they left, he waved at Sid who thought that this was going to end _terribly_ for _everybody_.


	59. ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: abo!sledgefu?

There was something wrong with the boy.   
He could tell the first time he saw him, all pale and with narrow shoulders. The Marines around here were already malnourished, some barely survived the several illnesses that Snafu managed to avoid so far. But their bodies were not… They were simply built differently. Even Snafu was built differently, short and scrawny as he was. But maybe that was_ only_ his desperate need to find something worth looking at, sick and tired of war. 

But right after that first meeting (that didn’t go all too well and made him look like a complete asshole), he saw something that made him even far more curious. The three boots were with a blond Marine with small eyes (Snafu didn’t know his name because he was not in his company) but he didn’t fail to notice how Sledge was trying to assemble all the items his parents sent to him from their hands. A Luger, some canned food and… was that a bottle of pills? Sounded like a fucking rattle when the redhead put it back in the box, covering it with a blanket and crossed his arms on top of it. He looked around, nervous not mortified. He was a spoiled boy that was clear, but why he was so fucking anxious about it?

_That boy ain’t right_. 

Who the Hell would let a sick Marine join the battle? One that would have to carry a bunch of pills with him? If the boy had some sort of condition, that would explain an awful lot. But he would also be a burden for the company. 

** * * * **

“There’s somethin’ weird about that boy, Burgie.” Snafu began. The other Marine didn’t look very interested in having that conversation _again_. “They should send him back home.”

“He can walk and carry a rifle, to me is as normal as you and me.” he decided to speak in hopes that would cease the conversation.  
He wasn’t lucky.

“He ain’t no Alpha like you and me.” 

“That is as clear as day, Snafu.” Sledge didn’t have that…_ bastard aura_ around him like most Alphas did. Of course, there were exceptions. Ack Ack was affable and that didn’t make him any less authoritarian. “But Betas do exist, you know?”

“He ain’t no Beta either…” he whispered, keeping his eyes on Sledge, staring and thinking. 

“Not because you want to bite him that means he is whatever you hope him to be.” Burgie stood up and picked his weapon and helmet. “And if he were an Omega, he wouldn’t be here.” They weren’t allowed to enlist, to begin with. Having said that, he walked away before Snafu could keep tormenting him with that stupid theory.

That only gave the cajun the chance to bother the main protagonist.  
“Sledge.” he crouched by his side, getting in his personal space. As usual, the redhead furrowed his nose and scratched his wrists. 

“Snafu.” he huffed, dreading the interaction already.  
That was fair, so far he hasn’t been the greatest brother in arms a Marine could have. _Fuck that anyway_.

“Your old man is a doctor.” the corporal licked his chapped lips and noticed that Sledge was tilting his head forward, so the collar of his uniform wouldn’t touch the back of his neck. The redhead was only a little taller than him and not any bigger and still, those clothes looked like they were eating him alive. Too much fabric. And plenty was being hidden underneath. 

“Yes.” Sledge frowned and turned his head slightly, looking at him through the corner of his eyes. “How do you know?”

“I overheard.” he hummed.

“Wonderful.” he looked away and now _clawed_ the nape of his neck. Snafu stared and felt the need to grab and squeeze, soothe the skin that was becoming red and sensitive. “So what about it?”

“Nothin’.” Snafu slurred and leaned even closer; he couldn’t smell a single thing other than mud, sweat and blood. He didn’t smell like _anything_. His sweat was only salt. There was nothing lingering that could give away what the fuck he was. And that, all by itself, was suspicious enough. “Just wonderin’ if he’s the one who gave you your candy for this little excursion, _Boy O_?”

Sledge blinked and parted his lips. He was finally looking at him properly. Snafu was looking right back. The boy was growing pale before his blood started to burn his cheeks and his neck. He blushed beautifully, even if that was shame and wrath. He could force himself to speak: “…What?”

“How complicated it is for a doctor to turn an O into a B?” Because if his assumptions were right and his father was the one who provided his medical record, he wouldn’t have had any trouble in changing that little detail so the boy would fit the requirements. 

And this was not only the result of thinking that Sledge was too graceful and seeing him with a bottle of pills, once.   
Snafu was _always_ looking at him. And he noticed when the boy was sweating or pressing the heel of his hand against his stomach. Or when he took one of those pills at night when it was dark and almost everybody around him was sleeping. And how he usually vomited them because he consumed the suppressors more than once without any water or food. The boy was doing such a poor job and he was either very sick or he was absolutely destroying his body.

Sledge, who had been discovered, could only deny it. They would send him back and his father could get into trouble. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” he hissed before he began to gather all of his things to walk away. 

The easiest and quickest way to prove himself right was the most brash. Thank God Snafu had no shame and no manners. He grabbed Sledge by the shoulder and pressed his thumb against the back of his neck, feeling how he became all tense and warm. But not as warm as expected and not filling the air with a sweet scent. His nature was being sabotaged. Soon enough, when he would be severely underweight and lacking nutrients, his body won’t even need suppresants: it won’t be able to function properly. 

But at that very moment, he got a light reaction that was enough of an answer. Sledge closed his eyes and sighed, slouching once his body relaxed once again. Burgie didn’t lie when he said that he wanted to bite him. But Snafu assumed it was the war and the fact he hasn’t had any decent intimacy in God knows how long. Sledge was not… his type. He liked them feisty, _sure_. But feisty enough to join the Marines? Fuck, maybe that was a bit too much. Still, he was grinning like a fool while his mouth watered by that simple reaction. It barely lasted anything because Sledge shoved him away, making him fall on his ass over the mud.   
Snafu laughed. “I ain’t gonna tell _anyone_, cher.” he hummed. Like fuck he was _sharing_. 

Sledge shook his head and walked away before he could end up saying something he would regret. 


	60. Freakshow IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: This is gonna be from an old ask but do you remember your circus freaks au? Could you write some more for it maybe? :) i miss it a lot

Merriell let Eugene sleep with him when he had rough days.   
Ever since they arrived to that new city and decided to stay awfully close to an old graveyard, Eugene knew that he was not going to have the greatest time. They tried to let the ringmaster (and owner of the circus _and_ company) understand that it could end up being quite… a distraction for Eugene to be so close to a place plagued with dead people.   
Of course, he didn’t listen. 

The audience was doubtful of Eugene’s _gift_ and looked rather unimpressed when the scrawny ginger boy stood in the middle of the stage, sometimes simply shaking and not doing anything more than take his sunglasses off as he sweated and panted. Most of the times it was Merriell himself who had to save the day and start his show a little sooner. He was always impressive. He didn’t get to look normal under any sort of circumstance. 

But that afternoon… The boy found Eugene crying, with his hands pressed against his face and begging to be left alone. For them to be quiet.  
It was hard to protect someone from something you _couldn’t_ see. 

Eugene fell asleep only because he was exhausted, not because he was calm. He woke up a few hours later, feeling Merriell’s chest under his cheek. The boy couldn’t regulate his body temperature, so that’s why he was always sunbathing or clinging onto him when it was too cold outside. His heartbeat was steady and soft and Eugene closed his eyes, wanting to focus on that _only_. 

_I’ve never seen a boy like that. _

Eugene frowned and huffed. They will never leave him alone?!  
“He’s not for you to look at.” he said, low but firm.

_Oh, but I like him! He’s so special! _

“You’ve been following me since Chicago. Leave me alone.”

_You can see me and you won’t listen to me. _

“There’s nothing I can do for you,”

_There’s something _I_ can do for _you_. _

When Eugene opened his eyes, he saw the girl sitting down awfully close to them, keeping her eyes on Merriell. The girl must have died decades ago, judging by her clothes. And quite a _gruesome_ death. An accident or not, her burned dress and flesh didn’t reveal much about that detail. 

“No, you can’t.” Eugene wrapped his arm around Merriell, as protective as he could. The reptilian cajun was still sleeping on his back, with his head tilted towards him. 

_I knew boys very well. They always wanted the same. And even if he looks so different…_, she whispered and finally looked at Eugene. She grinned and the skin of her left cheek cracked to accommodate that new expression, painless._ He is no exception. I’ve been observing you two. You are just as curious as he is, you know? _

Eugene pressed his lips tightly and pressed his fingers against Merriell’s arm. “He’s the only friend I _ever_ had.”

_So what? Sometimes you fall in love with your friends… _she sighed so melancholic. She must have been a Romantic. Why, if not, being so fond of love and the macabre? The ghost girl raised her hand and was about to touch Merriell’s face. Eugene stopped her right away. _Don’t you want to feel his lips? They look soft and plump_. 

They _did_ look soft and plump. Merriell was a curious boy. His scales began on his chin and cheekbones and framed his eyes for he had no eyebrows. Then those extended over his face and reached his hairline. There wild curls were born, now tangled and all over the pillow. His neck, chest and stomach were covered by a thin brownish skin, very soft and slippery, like nature truly expected him to crawl instead of walking even if he had functional legs. 

“Don’t touch him.” he warned her. 

_Possessive, huh? _she hummed, playfully. Eugene looked just as angry. _You are no fun!_ she huffed._ This is such a waste of time, you can’t be corrupted_.   
No. Not like that. The only way to make him do something was to take control of his body. And Eugene _hated_ it when that happened. 

“That’s right. Now get out!” he hissed, finally raising his voice a little bit. The girl pouted but vanished… For now. Merriell stirred under Eugene’s body and he bit his lower lip apologetically as he raised his sleep mask: Merriell had no eyelids, either. Only a thin scale protecting his eyes. Madethem look a little blurry but it was not like Eugene’s eyes looked any better. The boy insisted in using it because, apparently, _it was creepy to see someone sleeping with their eyes wide open_. “…Sorry.” the redhead whispered. 

“What is it…?” Merriell asked with a drowsy voice.

Eugene shook his head quickly and rested his cheek over his chest once again. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m sorry.”

“_Mhmmm_…” he lowered his sleep mask and wrapped both arms properly around Eugene and rubbed his back until he fell asleep once again. 


	61. Relapse (3:16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ALTERNATIVELY-UNDESIGNATED: Would you consider a 3:16!merry relapses idea?  
Trigger warning: mentions of a past drug addiction and drug use.

There was this bullshit fashion event he didn’t even want to go.   
Snafu was not a model or a IT boy or whatever the fuck it was called. That was not his scene. It had never been. That kind of parties (fashion events _or not_) were the beginning of a very long story of regret. But he wanted to prove something to himself. That he could go, spend a couple of hours there and walk home like nothing happened. _It’s been three years_, Snafu thought, _I’ve got this_.

And while he didn’t really stop attenting any kind of party after he came back to the music industry, he was never alone. Burgie, Jay or Bill where there. Sometimes it was Lou who went with him. It all depended on the kind of party it was and if the band was invited. This time it would be _only_ him. He would have asked Eugene to go with him, but it has been three months since he saw him. They surely spoke daily, the boy called him that morning warning him that he was going to take a flight from Buenos Aires to New Orleans. That he would stay in the country for a couple of months. Snafu promised to be there the following morning. Ack Ack already sent him the ticket.  
He was looking forward seeing his boy once again.

But he was still alone tonight. And loneliness was what made Snafu weak each time. 

Maybe it was the nostalgia. Maybe the fact that he felt so out of place. Maybe that he couldn’t turn to talk to anyone that he cared about. Maybe that it would had been so easy to cheat if he would have wanted to. Or maybe it was the fact that everybody around him want him to be prisoner of the person he used to be. He wanted to _burn_ that person. He wanted to carry on and yet he found himself craving it and doing exactly what he promised he would never do ever again.

It was so easy to get some. It was so easy to snort a line in the bathroom and go back to the party. In a way, that didn’t change. But he did.   
Snafu felt how his nose began to itch. Then his forehead and the back of his neck and he began to think about his mother and grandmothers, about Lou and Burgie, about Jay and Bill Leyden. About all those who were in the hospital room that one time he overdosed.   
He also thought about Eugene. Eugene who was not there that day, three years ago, but was in his life now. 

He thought about Eugene and his reaction.   
Snafu felt like he was going to vomit. 

The frontman walked out of the party, sweating and seeing the press standing there and capturing the moment as soon as they saw him. _Fucking Hell! _He turned around, facing the wall of the building, and picked his phone with trembling hands. 

“Merriell!” Eugene sounded happy on the other side of the phone. “Hey! I was about to call you. I just walked out of the airport.”

“Baby” Merriell didn’t usually call him that. From all the petnames he gave him, that was not his favourite. So that made Eugene frown a little bit. “Baby, I fucked up real bad. Baby, I’m so sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to. It was… I didn’t know how to stop myself. It happened before… Fuck, baby, I am so sorry.” he covered his face with his hand and tried not to cry. Or talk too loudly. From that distance, the cameras wouldn’t be able to get his voice. He would walk back inside, but he _couldn’t_. Not after what he did there.

“…What happened?” now he sounded worried and Snafu _hated_ that.

“I… I had some…” his tongue tasted so bitter after the confession. “I don’t even know why.” Deep down he knew. He couldn’t be alone. It _destroyed_ him. “I don’t even fuckin’ know. I… I am sorry. Fuck, I am so sorry.”

“Merry…” sweet and sad. Understanding yet worried.   
Snafu wanted to cry.

“Only one. I swear. You hafta to believe me.” he practically pleaded as the paparazzi kept calling his _name_, unable to get any closer to him behind the fences. 

“I believe you. That’s not what I am worried about.” Eugene stopped in front of the airport, stepping away from the road. “There’s someone in Los Angeles you can stay with? Burgie? Lou?”

“No…” Snafu answered. 

“Leyden or Jay? Ack Ack?” Eugene insisted a little bit. 

“I said no, fuck!” he raised his voice a little, snapping without meaning to. “Fuck! No. Sorry! Sorry. I… _Sorry_.”

“It’s okay.” Eugene replied. “Look… I can be there in four hours or so. I barely left the airport.” he didn’t mind paying an unfair amount of money for a ticket. Nor that he spent more than twelve hours flying today. 

“Baby, no. You must be exhausted…” he didn’t want to sound miserable, but he wanted to be with him. He wanted him to hold him and tell him that he would stay clean again. That he could keep fighting. 

“Doesn’t matter. Look… I am going to call Joe, alright? He will take you home.” the driver lived in Los Angeles and while it was a little late, he could ask him this as a personal favor. 

“You sure…?” 

“Yes. I’ll ask him to stay with you. You’ll like him. He’s snarky, just like you.”  
His boy was far too sweet. 

“I love you so much, Eugene.” he whispered.

Eugene smiled and replied, without any doubt: “I love you too.”

“And I am sorry.” he would say it as many times as necessary. He was _truly_ sorry.

“I know. You’ll be just fine. I’ll be right there with you. Let me sort this out.”

*** * ***

“I don’t even know how it happened.” Snafu confessed, rubbing his lips with his fingers. Eugene had been right, he quite liked Liebgott. It was easy to talk to him. He cursed and smoked as much as he did. So that was _good_. 

“Most of the times,” the driver began after exhaling the smoke. “you don’t think about it until you have the chance to do it. You don’t really wake up thinking:_ I’m gonna relapse today._ Not usually, at least.” Sometimes it was _impossible_ to think about anything else. 

“You too…?” he didn’t dare to finish the question as Liebgott shrugged. “_Right_.” more than enough. “Fuck.” he stood up and paced around the living room. He did that far too many times. Eugene must be about to arrive, right? It was almost five in the morning. He couldn’t go to bed without seeing his boy. He could barely breathe without him being there. “What can I say to him?”

“That you are sorry. That you are willing to keep trying. That you love him and that you will try your best to not worry him anymore.” Liebgott replied. “I bet that’s how you feel after all.”

Fuck yeah, he did. 

Eugene didn’t have the keys of his apartment in Los Angeles. Neither he had the keys of his house in New Orleans, but he could always go and pick them up at Alma’s. He knocked at the door, loud and quick. 

“Let me open the door so I can save myself from seeing a dramatic reunion, huh?” Liegbott grinned before he walked towards the corridor. 

“Joe!” Eugene sighed as soon as he saw him. He pushed the suitcase inside of the apartment with his leg. “Thank you so much. I didn’t know who else I could turn to.”

“That’s fine.” he shook his head. “Just… Try to take it easy. Don’t blame him, alright? He’s already doing that.”

“Of course not.” it was not a choice.

“Take care.” he patted his arm, affectionate, and walked out of the apartment before he called his husband. 

Eugene closed the door and headed towards the living room. “Merriell?” he called. The frontman looked insecure and that was so _unlike_ him. He rubbed his nose, like there was still some evidence of his mistake. Then he shifted and tried to put his hands on his hips, doubting, before he dropped them by his sides. Eugene smiled and caressed his cheek. He looked tired, sixteen hours flying was no joke. But how could he stay in New Orleans when his boyfriend needed him so bad? “It’s okay.” he said before he held him. Snafu held him back, right away, tight and hiding his face on his shoulder. He began to apologize once again. Many times and at some point, his voice even broke. Eugene hushed him and kissed his curls. “I know you didn’t want to do this. It’s okay. I’m with you. I know you can do this.”

“I didn’t mean to let you down.” the shame of knowing you messed up was terrible. And perhaps it was easier to tell Eugene who never got to see him at his worst. Only to think about saying that he made a mistake to his family or the band… 

“You haven’t.” Eugene caressed the back of his head and looked at him. He cleaned Snafu’s moist cheeks with the back of his fingers. “You’ll be fine. I’ll help you in any way that I can.”

Snafu couldn’t ask him to stay with him all the time, could be?

Eugene kissed him and Snafu hold him even tighter, if possible.


	62. Frontman (3:16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @RYSESPIECES98: Omg??? ask box empty??? I can definitely fix that lol! I just really want more 3:16 verse. Is there something you've been really really wanting to write but have just like been waiting for a sign for? Well here's a sign!

**@burgierv **posted a new **video:** we found our new frontman.

The video was not complete. By the time Florence started recording with her husband’s phone, they were past the second chorus and quickly approaching the bridge of _Dead by Dawn_. 

The story was easy.   
Jay, who was always ready for some chaos, brought up that impression Eugene did of Snafu back on the radio when the frontman wouldn’t stop pestering him through Twitter. The three members of the band agreed that he quite captured that_ lustful little something_ in Snafu’s voice as the man kept holding and looking at his boyfriend with loving eyes. _But maybe that was a one time thing_, Jay added. _I don’t think you could do that again_. 

_Or move like him_, Bill Leyden continued, seeing the game the bassist was playing.

When Eugene said that Snafu was _one of a kind_, he earned a kiss from the cajun and a soft huff from the other two. It was Florence who, in the end, asked: _They are doubting you can do that again, aren’t you going to prove them wrong?_

That was a challenge and while Eugene was a quiet and proper man, that didn’t mean he was always rational. Or that he could overlook that question so easily. Burgie looked at the singer with a small smirk that almost said:_ he won’t do it_. 

Well. Now he _had_ to.  
So he did. 

The mic had no cord and that as an important detail about Snafu. If there was cord, he had a special way to play with it. He would hold it close to his hip. Still, Eugene saw enough videos of his boyfriend while he was away to know what to do when he was given a cordless microphone. Snafu usually hooked his thumb over his belt loop and pulled down to show more skin. While Eugene was trying to make the best impression of the other man, he was not willing to show much skin. Or perform _shirtless_. He wore the t-shirt Snafu gave him: _CHASING THE PACIFIC, WORLD TOUR 2014_.  
See him wearing that always made Snafu’s stomach _burn_.

Eugene caressed his right hip, his eyelids heavy and his voice a little deeper than usual with an accent unlike his own, that warmed up lyrics that he didn’t think he could manage to create. At least not before he met the cajun: “_…this story might be dead by dawn, wouldn’t you want to give it a try?_” And after each question, Snafu looked at the audience like he expected a reaction from them. And so Eugene did, lowering the microphone and tilting his hips forward. 

“Fuck…” Snafu breathed. Florence quickly turned to record the frontman’s reaction. He was sitting on the floor: with his back resting over the couch and his legs stretched forward. This was not the first time Snafu heard him sing one of his songs. It wasn’t that long ago since Eugene sang _Baby Baby Baby_ right in that same studio, when Snafu tried to teach him how to move a little less stiff on stage. Maybe that worked because right now Eugene was moving in quite a similar way as him. Perhaps not as… extra, but putting on a show. And the fact he decided to make things more complicated for himself by singing a song he never sang before said a lot. And showed him that Eugene had been observing him. And that he was fucking talented.   
There was nothing better than to admire and to be admired by your partner. 

The bridge of that song was one of Burgie’s favourites because he got to show off a little. While he didn’t like being on the spotlight, he liked to have his little moment. And when he did, Snafu was there to pester him and try to make him as uncomfortable as possible. That was how their frontman was.   
And if Snafu did something, Eugene was in the obligation to _replicate_ his actions. 

Eugene liked Burgie.  
He was the most decent member of that band and he always had interesting conversations with the man. He was also a _wonderful_ guitarist. So the redhead didn’t feel awkward when he rested his forearm over Burgie’s shoulder when he kept playing and Eugene sang: "_Somethin’ quick and sweet, baby, don’t you wanna play with a rockstar?_“ Okay, that? He would never write or sing. To begin with, he was no rockstar at all. But no one said that Chasing The Pacific or their frontman were ever modest! Also, this was from their second album so Snafu must had been around twenty-one or twenty-two when he wrote that. _Understandable_.

He heard Bill Leyden laugh behind them, marking the steady rhythm, letting the guitar get all the attention. Eugene looked at him from the corner of his eyes and grinned. They didn’t think he could do that, right? Well, maybe he could. But did that mean he would be able to perform like that with his band? _No_. No way. That was not him. Burgie tilted his head up and looked at him. Something he didn’t usually do. There was little Burgie enjoyed more than absolutely ignoring Snafu when he pranced around him. What would Snafu do in this situation? “_Make it good and you can gimme a song to sing about_.“ Eugene continued before he found the answer. He rested his hand on Burgie’s face and pushed him away. Because that’s what Snafu would do: have the upper hand. Play with those around him and say when and how.  
Burgie stepped back and snorted. 

Snafu was licking his lips, raising his head a little bit when those two got a little too close for his taste. Did he get even closer to people because he had no idea what personal space was? Yes, but he was also the jealous type. As Eugene repeated the lyrics, this time to be backed up with the other three members’ voice, he stood in front of his audience of two and a phone. He put his right foot between Snafu’s legs, that were still stretched ahead him. The frontman sat up properly and caressed the back of Eugene’s legs (a little complicated as he kept swaying, he could only blame himself for that move) over the thick fabric of his denims, looking up at him. 

But the redhead was not looking down at him. Because that’s not what Snafu would do. He offered his attention to a very selected few and let the others _starve_. He kept his eyes on the phone, seeing Florence’s smirk behind it.  
The fact he was comfortable enough to do this and the fact he was doing it without looking or feeling like an idiot felt like _progress_ to Eugene. And after all, he was a making an impression of his boyfriend. He was supposed to know him perfectly! “_I can taste that spice in the tip of your tongue. See your curious eyes, are you really gonna miss this chance?_” And then he began to crouch. The frontman was always on the floor or twisting. He pressed his knee against Snafu’s chest and he sighed so loudly. Eugene tried to continue even if he broke character a bit, wanting to laugh. That boy was so easy! “_Ain’t no pleasure in your lonely room. This story might be dead by da-_” 

Snafu began to wrap his arms around him, not having the patience to let Eugene finish the last chorus. 

The video ended before it could be revealed if Eugene let Snafu kiss him or not. But that was not important. It was proved that _yes_, Eugene could impersonate his boyfriend just _fine_. 


	63. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or that one time Eugene got so drunk he married a complete stranger who happens be a con artist.

The bathroom floor made a very poor bed.   
His back hurt and his heart was pounding loudly against his temples. Eugene groaned as he began to stretch his limbs before he even attempted to sit up. The cold and pink tiles were awfully displeasing against his warm and stickly flesh. After swallowing thickly and thinking he desperately needed to drink some water, he touched his chest: naked. He made such a pathetic picture, there on the bathroom, wearing only his boxers and _one_ of his socks.  
_Proud of yourself?_

It was a miracle that he could stand up without throwing up. Eugene leaned against the sink, closing his eyes and needing a second so his head would stop spinning. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” he groaned, rubbing his forehead before he opened the faucet and gulped some water that tasted metallic and heavy on his tongue. He splashed some of it on his face and hoped for the best.

Which he didn’t get.   
As soon as he raised his head once again and dried his face with a towel, he could see himself on the mirror and… God, he looked bad. _Hungover_. But… Wait a second. As he lowered the towel, he noticed the purple marks on his neck and shoulders and… _What the Hell?_

“You have to be kidding me…” Here’s the thing: Eugene couldn’t brag about being a professional when it comes to love matters. In fact, he only had one relationship that ended up a couple of months ago. Foolishly, Eugene assumed that if Rob didn’t want him anymore, then it was pretty much over for him. That’s why Sid decided to convince him to go with them to celebrate Leckie’s bachelor’s party.  
And looked at him now. _A cliché_.

The only good news were that… nothing hurt or felt… strange below the waist so, with some luck, Eugene passed out before anything could happen.  
_Yeah! It’s alright. These are things that just happen in Las Vegas, right?_

He would meet Sid and Leckie’s friends and pretend that he remembered everything and that it was a wonderful night and he would be left alone or told that he had to move on from his only and _failed_ relationship. 

It wasn’t until Eugene walked out of the bathroom that he didn’t notice that that was not his bedroom. In fact, this one was far more expensive. It was the damn _penthouse_. Okay, alright. _Wow_. Eugene’s family had money and everything, but this level luxury was almost _offensive_. The young man looked around and couldn’t help himself, he whistled a little bit. There was dark marble everywhere, details in gold and fancy rugs and courtains. 

What distracted him was one of his shoes there, in the middle of the living room (because the penthouse had a living room). He rushed to pick it up and then follow the path created by his clothes. He wore his trousers as soon as he got them. Eugene patted his pockets but neither his wallet or phone were there. What if he had been robbed? And charged with the expenses of the penthouse? Oh, he would fucking _sue_, if that’s the case. 

The only way to find out was to see if he was alone in there.  
He carefully opened the door of the bedroom and while it was rather dark in there, he could see. Eugene walked inside, very silently, finding his shirt right away. He wore it as well. He was taught decorum as a child, even if… he clearly forgot about lesson last night. The redhead brushed his hair and walked closer to the bed before he cursed under his breath. He didn’t remember that guy _at all_.

The stranger was laying on his back, with an arm over his forehead and his other hand resting over his stomach. Eugene couldn’t see his face very well, but he had a squared jaw and full lips. His body was toned enough and Eugene doubted he would be any taller than he was. What made him look away were the matching bruises on his shoulders.  
_You are thirty-three. You are not supposed to do these things_, he scolded himself and yet decided to skip the part his mother love to repeat ever since November last year: _Now you have the age of Christ when he died on the cross_.

Eugene spotted his wallet and phone on the nightstand, so he grabbed them and quickly put them back inside of his pockets. The stranger sighed and stirred laying on his side and facing him. The redhead looked at him to make sure he didn’t wake up and now that he could see his face properly… _Alright, okay! Not bad! _Should he leave his phone number somewhere? Would that be… stupid or… daring? Should he be cheeky now that he was single?

What would Sid do?  
No.  
No, better: What would _Leckie_ do?

Before Eugene could start properly thinking about writing him a note, he noticed that detail that the stranger was, in fact, wearing a ring. He couldn’t see it all too well since he had his hands folded under his face but, it was clear enough.  
Oh, great! He slept with a married man? _Well done, Eugene. You made it, you are officially at your lowest!_

He covered his face with shame and that’s when he felt it agaist his cheek: something hard and smooth around his finger. Eugene lowered his hands, that now were trembling and… And that was _not_ his ring. That was not is ring and he… Oh, fucking Hell. 

He got married to a stranger. He got married to a stranger in Las Vegas like in a _STUPID_ movie. Like this was funny in any way! Comedy? Comedy his ass! Eugene crouched and squinted, seeing that the ring the handsome stranger wore was in fact _his_ ring. The ring his father gave him. Oh, no. No way! He was not leaving without it!!

Taking a deep breath, Eugene held his wrist and slowly moved it towards him, so his face wouldn’t be over his fingers and he could simply take it. He had to be an idiot to believe that wouldn’t wake him up, but this was the boy who married a stranger, so maybe no one could ask him to be awfully clever at that moment. 

The man purred and moved his hand away from Eugene, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leaning closer. “_Baby_…” he breathed sweetly before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Eugene’s lips. 

Wow, was he touch starved? Because he didn’t push him away or even lean back. Eugene only closed his eyes and sighed as the stranger kissed him slowly, working his tongue into his mouth and caressing his back in the best that he could in that awkward position. When he broke the kiss, Eugene only sighed, keeping his eyes closed for a couple of seconds. _Alright, a good kisser too… What the actual fuck?_

“C’mere…” he hummed, making him get on the bed with him. Eugene was so out of it after _one_ kiss that barely noticed what was going on until he realized that he was laying over the bed, with the stranger on top of him. Who was now not only handsome but also a _naked_ stranger. “Maybe now we have the chance to finish what we started last night, huh?” 

Eugene’s brain was disconnected from his body, but he forced himself to react when his neck was being bitten and kissed. “You are wearing my ring.” he blurted out. “Give it back.”

The stranger tilted his head back and rested his weight over his forearm, awfully closer to Eugene’s face. “You gave it to me.”

“I was drunk.”

“We are _married_.” 

“I was in a relationship two months ago!”

“So?”

“I’m a _catholic_!” Eugene insisted, just trying to use every excuse that he could think of. 

The stranger snorted and said: “Alright?”

“Give it back, please! I won’t sue you if you do!”

“You can’t sue me, you married me _willingly_. It was your idea. In fact, you said: _I can’t sleep with you. We are not married, yet_. And I fixed the issue.” he shrugged with one shoulder. “And if I give you the ring, you’ll abandon me and I think you are very lovely and I wanna keep you, so… It ain’t gonna happen, ginger.”

Eugene frowned a little bit: “Excuse you?”

“I’m your husband, cher.” he grinned, very charming but also very annoying. “’Til death does us apart.” he pressed a kiss against his cheek and got off the bed before he started to dress up. 

“…This can’t be happening.” Eugene whispered to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, shocked. If his mother finds out, she will _kill_ him. “This can’t be happening to _me_.” he refused to accept the consequences of his acts. This was… not okay! 

Sad thing was that things were about to get a little _worse_.   
Someone knocked loudly at the door of the penthouse. The stranger stopped dressing up for a second and brought his finger to his lips, asking Eugene to stay quiet. The redhead only frowned a little more and looked at the living room through the open door of the bedroom. Then, once again, knocking and louder this time: “Snafu!”

“Shit!” the stranger (Snafu? For real?) cursed and began to pull _four_ different briefcases from under the bed. “Grab two of these get goin’.” he ordered him as he quickly put his shoes on. Eugene blinked and opened one of them, because what if there were drugs in there? Or something worse?

As he saw the amount of money inside, Eugene freaked out: “Oh, my God you are a _thief_!” He married a thief. _Alright. This? A bit too much_. “You are a thief and your name doesn’t make any sense!”

Snafu closed the briefcase and repeated: “Grab two of these and let’s go if you don’t want those guys to break your legs, boy!” he hissed before he grabbed two himself and walked out of the room. Eugene panted and heard them starting to kick the door. What could he do? If they find him there with half of the money they could either kill him or torture him. Or God knows what!! Maybe he was overreacting or maybe he wasn’t, but he was not going to stay and find out. He grabbed them and quickly started to run after the stranger leave the penthouse through the fire escape. 

Whatever that happened in Vegas was about to give him a heart attack.


	64. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @NOBUTSERIOUSLYWHAT: Consider... AU where K company is actually a dance team. Gene joined because he "needed to do a sport" and this is the only one where he's not likely to get hit. Snafu is a bitch and the choreographer hates him but he's honestly such a good dancer they can't get rid of him. The "I'm dying, Sledge" scene is not cut or altered in any way.  
I gave it a Black Swan kind of twist and butchered your prompt. Sorry!!

“Just say it!” Eugene insisted. “Just say it, Ack Ack. I don’t have _it_.” he licked his lips nervously. “That’s why I didn’t get it, because I don’t have it.“ 

“I don’t think you want me to say that. And I don’t think it’s going to do you any good.” the older man finally sighed and rested a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. The boy was tense as he could be. “You did _good_. You did _incredible_, and that’s all you should care about.”

“Then why I didn’t get the part of Rothbart?” he raised his chin, trying to look taller. Bigger. Or just less _insignificant_.

“You act like you’ve been kicked out. The part of the Prince is not enough for you?” it was beyond him that Eugene didn’t want to get the role that had, in fact, more time on stage.

“No! That was not what I wanted!” the redhead repeated. “I wanted… I wanted to try something _new_. I wanted… I want to show that I can do more than I’ve been doing for _years_, now.” The sweet one, the gullible role. The one that gets tricked or overpowered. For once, he wanted to embrace mystery; personify seduction and darkness. “Is it because of my attitude?” Eugene tried once again. He wanted to be told what he was missing. Andrew only sighed and looked away, tired of this dicussion. The dancer stepped closer and kept going: “Is it because I don’t arrive late to the rehearsals? Because I don’t curse? Because I don’t smoke? Because I am not a _complete asshole_?”

“Merriell’s style is _different_ not any better. You are going good. Focus on yourself. On what _you_ got.” that was not working because Eugene was still looking up at him, almost betrayed and clearly frustrated. “I have to go. We keep talking tomorrow if you want.” he rubbed his arm and pressed his thumb against his biceps.  
Eugene refused to look at him while he walked away. He only sat down the floor, with his back resting against the mirror, feeling how cold it was through his thin t-shirt. What is that he is missing? Does he really need to have an awful attitude to be play to other than virginal fools? Is that how they see him? He closed his eyes, his forehead over his knees. 

The door opened and Eugene refused to raise his head, thinking it would be Ack Ack once again. 

“Sulkin’ over there, Sledgehammer?”   
_Oh, God. No!_

Eugene said nothing. 

“Hey, boy. C’mon, what is it?” Eugene felt his hand over his head and it was like it burned him. He moved away from him. “Wow, okay!” Merriell snorted with a frown. “Not in the best mood, ginger?”

“Leave me alone.” he said, looking at him in the eye. He hated everything there was to hate about him. He hated how casual he looked, how he refused to ever wear any other color that wasn’t black. He hated his tattooed arms and his messy hair. _Everything_. Just everything that he was and that Eugene couldn’t be. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“What the fuck did I do to you? Because I don’t regret ever stealing your cigarettes or eating your lunch. That is if you smoke or eat anyway, boy.” Merriell has never seen him doing any other thing that was rehearsing. He worked so hard it will be a matter of time until he will collapse. 

“You got my part.” Eugene said, beyond accusative. 

Merriell frowned and then chuckled, entertained: “Wait, wait, wait. _You_ wanted to be Rothbart?”

Eugene pressed his lips and stood up abruptly, angry and humiliated. He grabbed his bag and started to walk away before Merriell walked after him and held his forearm. Eugene snatched it away from his reach again.

“Come on, I’m sorry! I just…” he still had the nerve to look amused. “Takes somethin’ you don’t have to play Rothbart.”

“What? What is that you have that I don’t?!” 

“Don’t know, boy. Confidence? Sex appeal? Somethin’ like that.” Merriell grinned and crossed his arms before he shrugged. “Baby, you don’t have _it_. Not your style, that’s alright.”

“Are you calling me ugly and insecure?” Eugene didn’t think it would be very wise to argue with someone who worked in the same company as he did. But he was not having the best day of his life. 

“Nah… You are pretty damn cute.” Merriell smiled a little wider. “But you never seduced anyone in your fuckin’ life and it shows. _Pristine boy_. A charmer ain’t a role for you.” his grin became intrusive as he stepped closer. “You see, Ack Ack has a soft spot for you. Not because he wanna fuck you as they say.” a pause to make the words far more offensive. “Nah, he only sees a lost boy when he looks at you. _Pitiful thing_. Not even whinin’ and throwin’ a fit can get you what you want.” Eugene looked at him and there was fire in his eyes. Plenty about that boy was very repressed. That wouldn’t do him any good. He caressed his bony wrist with his fingertips and tilted his head to the side, speaking closer to his ear. “_I_ can help, though. Give you what you don’t have. Teach you what you don’t know. Show you what you truly want…” he licked his lips as Eugene looked down and blinked, doubting. “You just gotta ask.”

After a couple of seconds of silence, Eugene understood the true meaning of this conversation. Merriell was only trying to show him how he could charm and seduce without even the need of dancing. He was no better than the foolish prince that get tricked and easily manipulated. He pressed his lips tight and looked at him again before he shoved him away: “_Fuck off_.”


	65. Ballet II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of eating disorders

Nothing Merriell ever did came from a good place.  
Not to Eugene. 

When he asked him to have a drink with him, Eugene didn’t think he told him to get forget about the stress of the rehearsals or the frustration that came with playing the part of Siegfried. It was a challenge, more like: _I’m going to ask him because I know he won’t come_.   
So Eugene decided to go with him. Because no matter what he could do, Eugene wanted to prove that he could do it as well. Prove Ack Ack that he made one big mistake. After this, he won’t be underrated ever again. 

At the club, Merriell asked him plenty of questions. Why he started dancing. Where he was currently living at. If he was still in touch with his family. He answered none of them because he knew nothing about Merriell and he was not going to give him information he could use against him. Not when he was sure that Merriell wanted to bring him down. That he wanted to… To shame him. To remind him that he was the only reason why he didn’t get what he wanted.

Eugene was quiet and that only made Merriell be far more interested in him. “I understand what it’s like to be _different_.” And then Eugene felt his fingers over his ear, touching that funny curve. His touch made him _weak_. Merriell must be poisonous. Poisonous in a way that he knew that could be dangerous. Eugene licked his lips and looked down, playing with his glass of sparkling water. No alcohol, no vices. He was hardly a person. He couldn’t be _that_ perfect. “I’m _very_ different, _too_.”

What was he trying to tell him with that? There were many things that made him different. That build yet another wall between him and others.   
He didn’t want Merriell to try to break any of them. Those kept him protected. _Focused_. 

“Snorting a line or two once in a while truly doesn’t make you any different or more special.” Eugene replied as he stood up. “Only likely to have a drug addiction.”

“You are a fuckin’ asshole, aren’t you?” Merriell huffed, shaking his head. “It’s not even about _that_. I don’t do drugs.” He sounded firm. _Serious_.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to get to know you any better. I don’t think you are _interesting_. Or _mysterious_. Or _anything_.” That was Merriell’s game: to show him all the reasons why he got the role of Rothbart. This is not about him or feeling anything for or about him. It’s just… Yeah. _That_. A fucking game. “I’m going to the bathroom. And them I’m going home.”

“You have a problem with me? Or is that you just hate anythin’ that is not fuckin’ ballet?” Merriell raised his eyebrows. 

“Get over it, Shelton.” And _that_? That face was what made Eugene feel powerful. In control. The fact that he was not getting what he wanted and that Eugene was not falling under his spell.   
He was not a little fool. Oh, he has _never_ been. 

Eugene washed his hands in the bathroom. The feeling of victory got easily corrupted and tasted bittersweet. _You could let him take control. Maybe he would give you what you want. Don’t you want to be kissed, at last? To be touched? _   
He splashed some cold water on his face to keep himself from answering that.

When he walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Merriell to be _decent_ and say goodbye, he noticed he had some company.  
Strangers made Eugene feel uneasy. He didn’t like them. They demanded such an effort from his part. He was aware he was not pleasing. That he could seem… arrogant, distant, prudish. Or directly _unlikeable_. He had to work on a _social facade_ years ago. His mother was an awfully demanding woman who loved manners and wide smiles. He still lives with her, he can’t escape that forced happiness and grace. It’s a second skin that corroded his flesh.

“Sledge.” Merriell called, noticing him before he even said anything. 

“I’m leaving.” he reminded him, hoping to escape this before it happened. 

“C’mon, boy. The last one. Let me introduce you to Tom…” he frowned a little bit, looking at the boy with dark hair and blue eyes. _Fuck it_. “And Jerry. Tom and Jerry.”

“Right.” Eugene mumbled. Terrible coincidence?

“It’s Andrew, actually.” the young man corrected Merriell, who ingored him while asking Eugene if he wanted to drink something _other_ than sparkling water.  
The redhead didn’t look at him either.

“Whatever you are having.”  
_Whatever he could do…_

Merriell grinned. 

*** * ***

Eugene ended up sipping something that tasted awful and overly sweet and his mind told him that those were empty calories. That he should drop that drink, go home and try to work out a little bit before going to bed. Perhaps run back home instead of taking the subway. Instead, he kept chatting like that was something natural for him. Smiling like he wanted to be there. Merriell observed him the whole time, letting him deal with the attention of two strangers with stupid names (given by Merriell himself).   
He was not going to be insecure. _He had it_. He was going to show him that he had _it_.

“Not like this.” Eugene let some of his frustration out. He left the drink on the bar as soon as he coud. He crouched and grabbed _Jerry_’s left leg. “Toes to heel and heel to toes.” he tried to move his foot without touching his sneakers, showing him the fifth position. _Jerry_ swayed, feeling the pressure on his hips. Eugene hoped he regretted saying that ballet looked like prancing to him a few moments ago. _Get fucked, asshole_. Eugene stood up once again and snorted. “Congrats, you are at the same level as a five year old.”

“A little tough, aren’t you?” _Jerry_ joked standing properly, unable to deal with that position without losing balance. 

“You have to be if you want to be a professional dancer.” Discipline and nothing else. That’s all it takes. But that word could take so much away from you.   
Eugene looked through the corner of his eyes how Tom and Merriell started to talk, gesturing towards a girl.   
He raised his chin and _smiled_.

“You also need to be this skinny to be a ballet dancer? I’ve seen the girls, they are insanely thin. But the guys? Those are ripped.” And Eugene clearly wasn’t. He was lean and there was muscle under his clothes. But he couldn’t be compared to a _healthy_ dancer. _Jerry_ left his hand on Eugene’s waist and he quickly moved away.  
_No_.

“I don’t know, you have to be that buff to be an accountant?” he snapped before he could tame his tongue. Eugene licked his lips and forced another smile on his lips, hoping it would be seen as a joke instead of being defensive. 

“I guess not.” _Jerry_ snorted and shook his head. Okay, he was plain enough to truly think it was a joke. “So… Like…” he stepped closer and Eugene wanted to _leave_. “Is that guy… your boyfriend or what’s the deal? He’s a little weird.”

“Yes. He is.” Eugene replied, abruptly. “_Weird_. Not my boyfriend. I don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t have _anything_.” Anything like that. _Never_. But he was not going to share that with him. Eugene was in his mid twenties. People felt in position to share their opinions about his virginity with him. Something he didn’t want to hear. Either pity or acceptance. He does not want or need neither of those.

“You want one?” he looked like a simple kind of nice. A guy who tried and that perhaps meant well. But Eugene despised him. And he didn’t even know why. Maybe because it kept him from seeing what Merriell was doing. Eugene licked his lips and looked away from him. See? These kind of situations are just a waste of time. 

Merriell was talking with Tom and the girl. There was something awfully intimate between the three of them. No matter how daring Eugene thought he was getting, he was _always_ a step ahead him. Eugene swallowed thickly and looked back at _Jerry_. “I don’t know. What are the benefits of having a boyfriend in this day and age?”

“You can always teach him some ballet and tell him he is as skilled as a five year old.” he leaned his elbow over the bar, getting even closer to Eugene. 

The redhead barely blinked. “Very funny, _Jerry_.” he deadpanned.

“It’s _Andrew_.” and that was the only moment when _Jerry_ showed being a little irritated. Truly a good guy. But Eugene was _still_ not interested. 

“I don’t like that name.”

“Why not?” he frowned a little, smiling. 

“I had a crush on someone with that name.” He was so stupid, back then. He felt so protected by Ack Ack that he completely misunderstood the reason behind his own affection. It was embarrassing to think about all the nights he spent awake, hoping he would be the one to help him to leave that miserable life behind and live something new: without his mother, the worries or the need to look at the mirror every morning. But instead he was rejected and coddled, like a little boy. Back then Eugene was only nineteen years old and yet, seven years after that, he _still_ felt embarrassed. 

“Maybe you had to wait for the _right_ Andrew.” he tried once again. Jerry touched his arm and Eugene wanted get out of that noisy and filthy club. The lack of reaction from Eugene’s part made him feel brave. Encouraged to carry on. Jerry leaned in, to try to kiss him and over his shoulder, Eugene could see Merriell looking at him. He stopped talking with the other two and raised his chin. 

Eugene rejected him by turning his head to the side. _No_. No, he _couldn’t_ do that. He didn’t _want_ to do that. “Excuse me.” he cleared his throat, trying to walk past him. 

“Wait, wait.” Jerry held his wrist and pulled. Eugene winced slightly and turned, wanting to rub the spot where he was touched. “Can I give you my number, at least?” No answer from Eugene. “You can… text me if you want. If not, it’s fine. But I liked talking to you.”

_Why?_ Eugene didn’t recall being funny, tempting or especially mysterious. What is that he saw? Something similar to the charm Merriell had? He wanted to find out. And only for that reason, Eugene nodded.   
He looked at him as he pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled his number on the back of Eugene’s hand. He also wanted to go back to the bathroom and wash it off. “Okay.” the redhead said as soon as he was done, releasing himself. “Bye, _Jerry_.” 

He heard him correct him as he walked away. He didn’t care.  
Eugene now had his eyes on Merriell. The older dancer looked at him as he walked his way and licked his lips. Eugene slipped past between Tom and the girl and grabbed Merriell’s black t-shirt. “We are leaving.”

“Me too?” he arched an eyebrow. 

“_Yes_. You have to take me home.” Eugene didn’t let him look away, stepping between him and the other two. Whatever he was thinking, it was _not_ happening. 

“I thought you hated my bike.” In fact Eugene decided to take the subway to get to the club instead of accepting the ride Merriell was offering. 

“I do. But it’s late. And I need to leave. _Now_.” he insisted once again. 

Merriell tilted his head to the side and grinned. He took Eugene’s hand, not pulling his wrist at any moment. Eugene didn’t break the contact while Merriell licked his thumb and erased _Jerry_’s number and his real name from Eugene’s skin with it.   
“Let’s go then, boy.”


	66. Pillowfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @GAIAYUKARI85: I need some fluff to compensate the pain of Unfortunate Souls.... can i ask kid!Merri and kid!Gene? Maybe doing a sleepover at Gene's but there's a thunderstorm and Merri gets scared? So Gene build a pillowfort. Deacon is a plus!

Eugene liked Merry even if he was a very strange boy.  
He was not very talkative. In fact, most of the times, Merry only looked at him with his wide eyes. _Staring_. That made Eugene feel a little nervous and fidget and end up talking about things he didn’t know about. But Merry praised him when it was clear that Eugene felt insecure or ashamed. _Every single time_.

He also thought it was strange that he always liked to be _so close_ to him. The older boy always tried to hold his hand or leaned heavily against his side, looking up at him with a hopeful little smile on his lips. Merry was very clingy, but he thought that was just the way he was because each time that his mother came over to pick him up, he started kissing her cheeks and holding her much as he could. His father explained him that Merry _was very affectionate_ and that _there was nothing wrong in what he did_. 

Eugene didn’t mind. Once again, he _liked_ Merry. But surely he was nothing like Sid or any other boy from their class so… yes! A little strange! But always willing to go to any sleepover and spend as much time possible with him. 

Merry smiled a little bit when Eugene told him that Sid misbehaved and that he was grounded. Therefore, it would only be the two of them. Eugene never understood why they didn’t like each other. But he guessed it would be fine because they wouldn’t argue and he would have a nice time, tonight. 

They began with a movie.   
The curls were tickling Eugene’s jaw and neck and sometimes he shifted and scratched his skin, only to make Merry lean even closer and hold his arm, almost scared that he wanted to crawl away from him. He couldn’t! Deacon was laying on his lap and Eugene felt that if he needed to go to the bathroom, he would have to ask his father to help him so he could make it in time because they were not letting him move at all! 

Eugene rubbed his nose and looked down at Merry, who was absolutely ignoring the movie. He smiled a little wider and Eugene couldn’t help it: he smiled back. “_Genie_…” Merry breathed and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. 

“Are you having fun?” Eugene asked. Mother told him to _always_ be a good host. Merry nodded and the redhead thought that he was so easy to please. Merry was okay with _anything_ that Eugene wanted to do. In fact way, he liked him better than Sid, who got cranky and argued until Eugene decided to give up and play or do whatever the blonde had in mind.

The older boy nodded practically nuzzling his nose against his neck. Eugene scratched that spot again because it was truly ticklish. 

It looked like it was going to be a wonderful night until it started to rain. It was heavy and made Deacon want to hide his head under Eugene’s knee. He patted the little puppy, hoping to comfort him like that. “It’s only a little rain.” he said soothingly.  
Merry, who was _terrified_ of storms, tried to look brave. He became a little tense and held onto Eugene a little harder. But as soon as a thunder crossed the sky, illuminating the room and then making a loud noise, it finally ruined his facade. He gasped and held Eugene properly with both arms. 

The little redhead blinked a little surprised to feel his good friend trembling right against his body and whimpering lowly. Was he crying? “Merry?” he asked, confused. “Are you okay?” Merry didn’t answer. “Are you scared?” Eugene sounded so genuine and far from mocking him. And only because he trusted the boy with his life, Merry nodded slowly. “Do you want me to call Papa?“ his father never failed to calm him down when he was scared.

“No…” he sobbed and denied but then the storm became louder and Eugene felt tears soaking the fabric of his pajamas right on his shoulder. 

“He likes you a lot and he won’t tell your Maman…”

Eugene liked Merry’s mother too. _A lot_. She was very sweet and looked very young and she always said that he was a good boy. He liked that because he felt like that made his own mother proud. 

“No, no…” he shook his head once again. 

“…” he didn’t want him to be scared. And maybe this was the perfect the chance to show Merry that even if he was nine month older than he was, that Eugene was not a little baby and that he could take control of the situation. “Hold Deacon.” he picked the puppy and left him in Merry’s arms. They were trembling just as much. Maybe they would comfort each other like that.

He grabbed the pillows of his bed and a blanket as Merry looked at him with his big and now teary eyes. Deacon whined and licked Merry’s moist cheeks as Eugene worked on creating a little pillowfort for the two of them. He remembered that his father made one outside the house when his brother Eddie got very upset after failing one of his classes. It worked to calm him down, so surely it would help to calm Merry _and_ Deacon.

Now, it wasn’t perfect, but the two chairs would easily bear the weight of the blanket and they had pillows to lay on. Eugene sat down and clapped his hands: “C’mere, boy!” and Deacon jumped off Merry’s arms and quickly joined his owner, barking and trying to lick Eugene’s face. “Merry, you too.” he made a move with his hand before the older boy ran towards him and sat down by his side. “You can still hear it a little bit,” just as much, in fact. “but nothing can happen to us here, so it’s _fine_.” Eugene explained as he laid down. Merry rushed to do the very same and held the redhead’s left hand with both of his, caressing his wrist his thumb. 

Eugene fell asleep even before the movie ended but Merry spent the whole night sighing and looking at the other boy, lovingly with a happy smile on his lips.   
_He liked him so so so much…_


	67. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the movie The Man in the Iron Mask.

“We are offering you a chance to be _king_.” Captain Haldane insisted. 

Merriell pressed his lips and looked at the four men in front of him. He doubted but eventually denied. It was not freedom they were offering, but _power_. And he wished for nothing other than a calm and happy life, away from trouble. “No, you are offering me a chance to _pretend_ to be king. A king that you _hate_. Why should I become him? Until you give me a reason, I won’t do it.”

“France needs a new king. France needs _you_.” 

For Merriell the concept of _France_ wasn’t any less abstract than the idea of happiness or forgiveness. It was something he couldn’t see. That he couldn’t feel until he would get to experience it for the first time. He grew up as a peasant and then, as soon as he turned sixteen, he was taken away from his grandmother (or the woman that he _thought_ that was his grandmother), imprisoned and forced to wear an iron mask for six years.  
When they spoke about _France_, it meant _nothing_ to him. And when they told him to take the King’s place, in his mind, that implied either death or prison, again. 

“I won’t do it.” Merriell repeated. “I’m… very grateful for getting me out of the Bastille, but… I can’t do it.” the boy stepped back and walked out of the hut, needing to take a deep breath and _focus_. 

He spent a few minutes alone, sighing and sitting over the fence that protected the very humble farm. He looked up at the moon, enjoying the sight without any bars standing in middle. _Nothing more than this, I want nothing more_.   
“Can I join you?” the eldest of his four rescuers approached with an affable smile. Merriell remembered that he introduced himself as the personal doctor of King Marcel, Edward Sledge (that name didn’t sound all too French to him; spoke with a funny accent, as well). “Thank you.” he leaned against the fence when Merriell nodded. 

“You can’t… convince me of anything.” he mumbled, frowning and looking down. “Doesn’t matter what are going to say.” and how kind and fatherly he could sound, he was not going to give in. 

“I know, I just…” the doctor sighed. “I think I should confess something to you. I owe you honesty, after all.” he breathed in. “I’m afraid that my intentions are not as noble. I worry about France, of course. But I worry far more about my son.”

Merriell looked at him, quite confused. “I don’t know what I can do for your son…?” 

“The King has a _fixation_ with my son.” the man looked concerned now even if he was still trying to smile. “Eugene is the youngest. My eldest, Eddie, he… He _died_.” he cleared his throat. “He was a soldier. I didn’t allow Eugene to train to become one, thinking that would keep him safe. But the King’s attention…” how to explain that? “No one can _survive_ it. But to reject it? That’s even _worse_. I fear the day he might feel tired of not getting what he wants. I don’t want to wake up someday and see that my son has been poisoned, sentenced to death or banished.” Edward took a deep breath. “I want to save my son and I don’t know what can I do anymore.”

The young boy parted his lips and doubted for a second: “Is my brother _that_ terrible?”

“Your brother is a _sadist_.” the doctor took a deep breath and composed himself, brushing his clothes. “I just wanted to be sincere with you. This is not only a man who loves a country, this is also a father that loves his son.” Edward rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Goodnight, Merriell.”

Merriell tried to stay quiet. _Be wise, for once_. They released him from prison. Being a king didn’t sound like freedom to him, but… “Wait!” he turned around. “I…” he sighed._ For fuck’s sake! _“I want to meet your son. I want to talk to him about my brother. Is that alright?”

Edward smiled and nodded, slowly. “Thank you.”

*** * * **

Merriell felt almost dizzy when they met for the first time. He breathed heavily and barely blinked, unable to look away from his red hair and hazel eyes. Oh, he could understand that would have a fixation with him. But to hurt him? _Never_. 

Eugene looked anxious before his father tried to convince him to leave the two of them alone. _He is kind, he won’t hurt you_ the doctor said. _He’s nothing like his brother, trust me_.  
Merriell tried to smile as much as he could to look friendly. He probably looked either stupid or out of it as he kept staring at him. 

The redhead cleared his throat and sat down on a chair. The older boy looked around and was quick to offer some of the food they had in the farm: cheese, bread or grapes. Eugene denied the three options, looking down and shifting on his seat. Merriell cleared his throat and decided to sit down as well. 

“Your father told me that you know the King.” he began. 

“I do.”

“How is he like?”

Eugene licked his lips and recited the answer he was forced to learn: “Noble, graceful, kind and compassionate.”

Merriell continued to look at him even if the redhead didn’t try to raise his eyes at any moment. It was easy to say that he was terrified of the King. He didn’t even dare to speak ill about him even when it was clear that he would never find out. He approached him a little bit and Eugene shrugged his shoulders. “I… I need you to be sincere with me. They are asking me to do something I am not sure I am capable of.” he raised his eyebrows. “So why don’t you give me a reason? Is he really all that?”

It took him a few minutes to answer: Eugene shook his head. 

“Then, how is he like?” Merriell tried once again. 

“…_Monstrous_.” he whispered. “Cruel, vicious, despicable.” Eugene bit his lips, his hands trembled as he played with his fingers. Merriell wanted to hold them and kiss his knuckles. The boy looked sweet and delicate. Why hurt him then?

“Your father said that he was obsessed with you.” Eugene covered his face with his hands, mortified. “It’s not your fault.” Merriell added, right away. “But I need to understand…”

He finally looked at him and he was almost crying. Eugene couldn’t be any older than twenty. Only a couple of years younger than Merriell himself. A boy so young shouldn’t be so terrified. And Merriell knew plenty about fear: he felt nothing but that for six years. 

Eugene closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like he was gathering courage. Then, he undid the delicate and small buttons of his cuffs and rolled the sleeves up. He had a collection of scars over the delicate skin of his inner forearms. They had different textures, sizes and colors. Some older, some far more recent. A couple of them, small and circular like he had been burned with a smoking pipe, didn’t heal fully yet. That was the evidence that the boy has been tormented for _years_.

“He did this to you…?” Merriell whispered, not daring to touch him but unable to look away. 

Eugene nodded, looking down once again. “He did far worse to those that had no one to turn to.” In the end, he was the son of an aristocrat. Of the King’s very personal doctor. He was not completely defenseless. Others, such as servants, had been maimed and broken for his amusement alone.

“Why?” Merriell frowned. He got in trouble plenty of times as a child. And he did fight, therefore he was no stranger to violence. But he didn’t understand how could someone feel so drunk with power to do such thing. 

“He enjoys it.” the boy explained. “When we cry. When we suffer. It’s the only thing he truly enjoys. Nothing else satisfies him.”

“When you talk about _satisfaction_…”

“It’s what makes him _happy_. It’s the _only_ thing that makes him happy.”

_Jesus Christ_.   
Merriell rubbed his face and sighed. His brother was _truly _a monster. Now he has to take responsibility? He has to make this right? He only wanted to go back home. See if his grandmother was still alive. Be nothing but a peasant until the very end of his life. Nothing more than that.   
But, on the other hand… He couldn’t let that boy suffer as he did, could he?

“Does your father know about these?” Merriell gestured at the scars. Eugene denied, ashamed, before he began to cover them once again. “Right…” he stood up and groaned. “Just… Alright. Alright, _I’ll do it_.”

And while he doubted he could become a king or learn how to behave like one withing _weeks_, he felt like getting to see Eugene enjoying life once again would have to be something worth risking everything for.  
_Even_ if he just met him.

_He was acting like a complete fool, wasn’t he?_


	68. Mask II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: any chance you would continue the man in the iron mask au? maybe a flash forward in time to when Merriel is king and wants to court Eugene properly?

“And I win.” Eugene grinned as he finally showed his cards. “_Again_.” he couldn’t help but add with a touch of arrogance in his hazel eyes. 

Merriell huffed and dropped his cards, uninterested now that his chance of achieving victory was lost. “I thought you’d let me win now that I am King.”

“No such thing.” the redhead picked all the cards and began to shuffle them, with intentions to defeat the monarch once more. “I would never pass the chance to bring you a some misery and little shame, _Your Majesty_.” 

The older boy rolled his eyes before he allowed himself to fall over his back. They even made sure to get a blanket and cushions ready over the grass of the impressive gardens of the palace so he could play cards with his good friend. It was ridiculous to live as a King when he spent many years confined in a cell. Still, it was rather easy to get used to luxury. 

“Technically speaking…” Merriell began, looking up at the sky with a little smile on his lips. “If I asked you to let me win, you would have to. I’m _King_, after all.” He was and rightfully so. Marcel was now rotting where he once sent his brother and Merriell was, in fact, the eldest of both twins. If anyone noticed the change, no one said anything for the former King was so vicious that it was a relief to get rid of him. No one lamented his misfortune. 

“Only a fool would anger a King on purpose.” Eugene replied. 

“And you are not a fool, are you?”

“I have enough being a redhead.” he joked and Merriell turned his head to see the amusement all over his lips. _Lovely_. “But we both know you wouldn’t do that.”

“How so?” he turned to lay on his side, leaning his head over his hand. 

“You like it when I win.” Eugene replied easily.   
He did. What he felt for him kept growing day after day and he was a big reason (to not say the main one) why he did any of this. He could have lived his life in peace away from the palace. If he stayed, it was to release him from his beastly brother. Now Eugene could reveal his forearms, let his pink and pale scars shine under the Sun, knowing that he wouldn’t be hurt ever again. 

“I do.” he confessed. The younger boy smiled and played with the cards, shuffling them more than necessary. Merriell sat up and approached him. Eugene already licked his lips and looked around. The guards stood far from where they were, giving them privacy without risking their safety. “I like to see you happy. Without anything left to worry about.” His eyelashes casted a shadow over his cheeks as he looked at Eugene’s mouth. He was not looking back at him, keeping his hands busy. “Why won’t you let me c-”

Eugene knew what he was going to say and that’s why he didn’t let him finish. “We spoke about this.” he shook his head, stubbornly. “It wouldn’t work. It would be strange. You’d earn far too many enemies.” When Eugene became nervous, he spoke quicker and quicker.

“But you love me.” Merriell replied calmly. His fingers played with the silver chain over the back of Eugene’s neck. The cross danced over his chest. His thumb drew an invisible line over his neck, feeling his pulse. The redhead looked away and shifted, suddenly nervous. “I know because you told me so.” Those delicate fingers touched his jaw and cupped it, making him look at him. “You came to my room and you told me so.” Eugene decided to do that willingly. “You didn’t think I would hear it? You muffled your voice against my shoulder, but I heard it the same.” Now the thumb touched the curve under his mouth and his chin. Merriell licked his lips and leaned in, try to see if Eugene would let him kiss him. 

For a second, it felt like he was finally about to win, but the boy turned his head. Eugene squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Merriell sighed and rested his forehead against his. “You’ll have to get married.” he finally confessed. He dropped the cards, as they fell over his lap and the blanket and held Merriell’s wrist. “You’ll have to get married, sooner or later. You’ll need a _Queen_ and I won’t be… I am not going to be…” His pride wouldn’t let him become someone’s secret. He didn’t want to be pointed at as something he wasn’t. “I _won’t_.”

“You will always be my first priority. I told you that and I will keep my promise.” Merriell insisted earnestly. “But you have to trust me.”

Eugene closed his eyes and sighed, brushing the tip of his nose against Merriell’s. He wanted to, but he knew how politics worked. Merriell still had to get used to what being King implied. Still, he tried to kiss him a second time and Eugene didn’t have it in him to reject him again. 


	69. Agnes

Like many other kids, Eugene used to enjoy writing, but he never fantasized about getting anything published. Or finish any of the stories that he started. It was not his _dream_. He always considered that he enjoyed reading more than writing. And the problem is that when you are an _avid_ reader, you become a very _timid_ writer, overly conscious that you will never write anything _as good _or _as inspirational_ as your favourite novelists or poets.

But Sid told him that it _helped_. That when life became unbearable, the best you could do was to put your thoughts somewhere else. A blank page would do just fine. And he tried and… it did him good. He _enjoyed_ it as he once did.  
In fact, it was one of the very few things he truthfully enjoyed after the war other than living with Merriell. 

Eugene liked the idea of using a _pseudonymous_.   
Took the burden of being Eugene Sledge -the veteran, the lecturer, the man, the serious and macabre tale of a terrible passage of history- off his shoulders. As any other person, Eugene was not only _one_ thing. And he didn’t want to write only _one_ thing. Plenty caught his interest, either topics or styles. Not every single piece of his writing had the same aim or intention. He started to write about the war to let some of his demons out. In a way, it was another step towards being able to live with the memory of something that was left behind but that kept following him. But sometimes… He needed something lighter. More hopeful. _Sweeter_. More endearing. More… personal but in a complete different way. Closer to the once hopeful heart and further from the weeping soul. 

When he signed his name as _Agnes Shelton_, then… He was allowed to be and _not_ be himself at the very same time. Those were his words and his imagination, but to the world, he would _never_ write something like that.

At first he kept her as a secret. And while she was never like some sort of alter ego, he quite treated her as a way to _escape_. Eugene liked to write stories about prohibition but he also gave them a hopeful and rewarding ending. He liked to treat his heroines with _respect_. With _integrity_. Not as desired objects but as subjects that were constantly trying to find themselves and… _Well_. Romance was a big part of his novels._ He liked love_. He fell in love with the idea of romance ever since he had a relationship. A very steady and happy relationship, in fact. Merriell offered him everything he wanted and needed ever since the war ended. It’s been thirteen years since that and Eugene didn’t doubt when he claimed that he loved him as much as he did when he found that idiot trying to leave him behind on the train that took them back home.   
It helped that he was way less mad at him than that night, too. 

And because he was so in love he decided to give her the surname Eugene would never have. The name? Well. _Agnes Grey_ was the only novel around he had back in the day at his eye level, gathering dust over the shelf in their bedroom.  
Since Eugene knew that Merriell was so damn cocky, he decided to not mention her to him. She didn’t have to exist to his eyes and he didn’t really know how he would ever explain him that he enjoyed writing romantic novels. Not that Eugene ever let him read anything that he wrote about the war. In fact, he kept those pages locked in his desk. He doubted he would _ever_ publish them. Or maybe he would, but not any time soon. Not while they still hurt so much. So far, he gave his imagination to Agnes and she gave him a name and a popularity that, honestly, was quite _flattering_. 

People -most of them ladies- wrote her to congratulate her about her work. The letters were sent to him from the publishing house. No one knew who Agnes Shelton was, how she looked like or how old was she. But from the lines he was sent, he assumed that they thought she was well past her forties. _There’s delicacy and wisdom in you, Mrs Shelton, I can tell! A whole life of experience!_ one of them wrote, a couple of years ago.   
And since Eugene was unable to get rid of the letters -those kind words made him smile and feel happy that he decided to indulge in this foolish game-, it was a matter of time until Merriell found one of them. While the cajun knew that Eugene was not sexually attracted to women, he began to obsess with the idea that _maybe_ he could fall in love with a woman’s mind and have an _epistolary relationship_ with her. What also irked him was that he was chatting with a woman who had the very _surname_ as he did. 

Merriell had to be terribly insecure to assume he was being cheated on instead of thinking that maybe those letters arrived to their house by accident. When he confronted Eugene after spending two weeks far too quiet and rather grumpy, he did it almost with tears in his eyes, about to ask him what he needed from him. What he had to change to satisfy him fully. Eugene smiled tenderly and had to tell him all about it, but first, he used the logic Merriell didn’t get to have, far too scared of losing him: “For those letters to be adressed to me, she would have to be the sender, Merry.”

And he told him all about Agnes and he smiled so smugly about her having his surname. Eugene hated that reaction, but he also felt endeared because Merriell was talking at least, no longer scared that they were going through something he was not aware of. 

It got a little worse when Merriell began to read his novels. Eugene felt tense when he saw him holding his books in the living room. Olivier, their cat, loved being petted and worshipped, but more than once he gave Eugene a warning look when the redhead did it a little too intently while keeping his eyes on his lover.

“You write a lot about these ladies…” he commented once, while Merriell leaned against his chest. Eugene hugged him and brushed the tip of his nose against one of his messy curls, being lazy on the couch. They had been defeated by Lou’s children. They were _finally_ sleeping, but _Christ_, it took a lot. He was even surprised that Merriell had the strength to read. When they promised they would babysit while she went out with Romie, they didn’t quite expect to almost pass out before they’d be back from dinner. 

“I like it.” Eugene confessed. 

“Why?” 

“I always found female characters far more interesting.” he began. “They are always hiding something. Not showing themselves fully, scared that they might be shamed or reprimanded. It’s interesting to see them differently, to see them past the experience of them being seen through the eyes of others. I like to read them, to know them. To see how different they are when they are heard than when they are being seen. I guess I can relate to the idea of having to conceal some parts of yourself.” Merriell fell quiet and Eugene felt slightly anxious. “Doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

“I think it does.” he confessed. “I like readin’ about them.”

“Do you?” Eugene couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

“_Mhmmm_…” Merriell nodded, scratching his chin before he turned the page. “I like readin’ your books. They are good.”

Eugene bit his lower lip and joked: “It’s not proper to _compare_.”

“Well, I do. You already forced me to read Kipling, the most boring writer ever.” he teased him. He only tolerated the story of that kid in the jungle because it reminded him to his childhood. Sure Lou could be considered a little beast and he did saw a few snakes in the bayou, back in the day.

“There’s more beyond Agatha Christie, you know?” Eugene jabbed back.

“Agatha and Agnes are my only ladies.” he grinned.

“Oh, hush you.” 

*** * ***

Turns out that Merriell enjoyed reading the letters she received, too.   
Eugene usually read them out loud during the weekend while they had breakfast. He listened to their words with clear attention and frowned a little when he didn’t agree with them or nodded vigorously when they shared the same thoughts and impressions. Eugene thought it was beyond endearing. Maybe they would want a response too. Maybe he could write the publishing house a note. A few lines to express his gratitute to them. His latest book had been his fifth one and they were _still_ buying and reading them.

But then came _the_ question.   
_Please, please, please, Mrs Shelton. Tell me Julian is based on someone you know. You can’t just invent someone so charming, so caring and so classy! Your husband maybe? Is there a Mr Shelton at home? _  
Eugene didn’t think Julian was _that_ formidable. It made him sad to think that many ladies out there fantasized about a man who didn’t do anything extraordinary. Just… listen to the love of his life and take her advice as something valuable. 

“It’s me.” Merriell simply said, ignoring how much butter there was on his chin and the tip of his nose. He got far too hungry during breakfast and it was complicated for him to eat neatly. Eugene decided to not mention it and observed him, with an amused smile on his lips. “Charming? Caring? Classy? It’s gotta be me. And fuck, Gene, I’m _actually_ Mr Shelton, anyway.”

“You are the _only_ Mr Shelton.” he agreed, nodding. 

“And like. I’m handsome too. Very handsome.”

“I don’t recall describing him as _very handsome_.” he wasn’t fond of describing someone like that. Maybe because he always felt far from matching that adjective. There were other far more visual to use, anyway. 

“He has green eyes.” Merriell insisted. 

“He does.”

“So do I.”

“Correct.”

“I’m Julian.”

“Okay, Merriell.” he said, folding the letter and putting it back in its envelope.

“You didn’t set any story in Louisiana, yet.” he said abruptly. “And you _should_.”

“Maybe I will.” he moved to take another letter after putting Olivier back on the floor. He had the bad habit of wanting to conquer their table and eat everything they had there. 

“And turn me into a character.” Merriell moved back over his chair, very confident, thinking he was looking great that morning. He did, but _foolish_ too. 

“You are already quite the character, Mer.” Eugene grinned.

“_Mean_.” 

“No, seriously. Maybe I will. And describe their first kiss as tasting as good as _butter_.”

Merriell frowned, not getting the joke, but leaned in when Eugene did so. The redhead cleaned his nose and his chin before he pressed a loving kiss against his lips. 


	70. Basketball

Burgie was still frowning when he saw Snafu among the new kids that wanted to join the team. He knew that his friend didn’t have the discipline to learn any sport and neither he knew what working along with others meant. So this must have plenty to do with the fact that Sledge was now the manager of the team. The redhead followed their coach, Ack Ack, faithfully and wrote on his notebook the basic information delivered by the new candidates (that were, in fact, far from being enough): name, height, weight and their preferred position. 

And, Hell. Come on! Snafu’s cousin also played basketball and he refused to even go and watch the game between Burgie and Roe because he had better things to do during a Saturday morning such as _sleeping_. He was truly looking after getting laid and Burgie was _fuming_. 

“Alright, next.” Ack Ack said.  
_And here it comes_.

“My name is Merriell Shelton. My friends call me Snafu and my Maman calls me Merry.” yeah, there were plenty who knew him by his surname. And hearing that name brought them nothing but trouble and plenty of headaches. Not even Burgie got to avoid that fate even if he was the one who gave him the nickname. “But you, ginger,” he turned his head and looked at Sledge from head to toe. “you can call me any time you want.”

“_Impressive_.” the boy replied sarcastic. 

“How old are you?” Ack Ack forced him to focus on the fact that there were more people in there other than Sledge and himself. 

“I’m sixteen years old. Seventeen in January.” He was a mature boy. An older boy. He made sure to check and he was _ten_ months older than Sledge, that should do the trick. The boy didn’t raise his eyes from his notebook. Snafu mourned the fact he was wearing a cap (backwards! little rebel boy!) that covered his beautiful red hair. “I’m 5′7″ and I w-” some snickered because _if_ Snafu did make it, he would be the shortest boy in the team. “Y’all got any problem with that? Wanna discuss it real quick?” 

“We don’t have the habit to fight in here, Merriell. Please continue.” Ack Ack urged him firmly but not losing his patience or his soft tone. 

“Right.” he shot them a nasty look. “Weight. How much do I weigh?” the boy extended his arms and looked down at his body (he wasn’t even wearing fitting clothes for any sort of sport to Burgie’s dismay). “Uh…” he couldn’t remember the last time he weighted himself. 

Sledge finally looked at him, like that question was a bit of a challenge. “Between 110 and 120 pounds, I would say.”  
Maybe he knew because he was in a similar range. 

“I agree.” Ack Ack nodded back at Sledge, resting a hand on his shoulder. Sledge smiled for the first time and Snafu raised his chin, feeling his heartbeat racing a little._ Lovely!_

“Pure muscle.” he felt the need to add.

“And your position?” the coach asked him the last question.

Burgie snorted and crossed his arms. Snafu didn’t know _anything_ about basketball and he didn’t have enough memory to copy what the boys that spoke before him said. He looked at him for help and Burgie was going to enjoy the show and watch him sink. Snafu tried to find help in other members of the team but he had to look away when he saw Phillips’ bitchy face and tiny eyes. Neither he liked Oswalt. He spoke a lot with Eugene and therefore, he was his _enemy_.

“Top…?”

Burgie closed his eyes and sighed. This was _horrifying_. Of course. Of course he would say something like that.   
There was a very uncomfortable silence. Everybody looked at him, not managing to understand how he made that connection or how could someone know so little about basketball while trying to join the team. Leckie raised his eyebrows, entertained and Chuckler, well… did_ chuckle_. It was rather easy to make him laugh. That’s why he got the nickname, after all. 

“_Jesus Christ_.” Sledge gasped silently and the tips of his cute ears were as red as his hair. 

“Have…” Ack Ack finally spoke, needing a couple of seconds to compose himself. “Have you ever played basketball, Merriell?”

“Absolutely never.” Snafu denied. “I’m not a fan of P.E. class.” he shrugged. How many times has he been caught smoking cigarettes behind the gym, skipping class and the chance of exercising? Far too many.

Ack Ack frowned a little bit, beyond confused about this strange boy. “Why do you want to try to join the basketball team?”

“I heard you guys need new people like crazy. And I don’t really have anythin’ better to do durin’ the afternoon. It’s either this or havin’ to pick up my cousin Lulu after class because her parents are trash and because my cousin goes to Toccoa and he has_ no time to get her home_. Plus, I want to go on a date with Sledge there and I thought…_ Join the basketball team, show him how willin’ you are to please him and all_.” no one was speaking and Sledge’s blush spread all over his face. “And that’s my friend Burgie.”

“Don’t drag me into your mess.” Burgie hissed.

“He told me I could easily make it into the team.”

“I did _not_.”

Ack Ack turned towards Sledge, who was still mortified, and gestured towards Snafu: “Did you know about this?”

“No! Heavens, no. I had no idea!” he shook his head energetically. “I don’t even know him!”

“We spoke once, Sledge!” Snafu frowned. “That’s _cold_, boy!”

“You literally chased me all over the library!” Sledge accused him. 

“You wouldn’t talk back to me!”

“Because we were _in the library_, you idiot! You can’t just chat there!” did he have common sense? He didn’t think he had any. 

Snafu blinked and parted his lips. “Oh…” Well, that _actually_ makes sense. “Okay, that… _Uh_.”

“Just kick him out, for God’s sake.” Eugene huffed before Ack Ack finally laughed.

“Now, come on. We’ll see if he has any skill before letting him go.” Beggars can’t be choosers, right?


	71. Basketball II

Snafu was surprisingly decent.   
He didn’t know a single thing a basketball, but he moved quickly and he was quite good from the three point line. Sure, while being 5′7″ there were positions he simply couldn’t take, even if he was restless and always willing to fight for the ball. Snafu had plenty of energy, Ack Ack said, and he had to put it into something that would help him grow as a man. That didn’t mean that Eugene liked him any better. He still thought he was abrassive, cocky and loud. And he never passed any chance to flirt. And that was the most bizarre thing because no one flirted with Eugene.   
Ever. 

The situation made him a little nervous and often uncomfortable and he hated the fact that, sometimes, he thought about Snafu at home or even worse, during class. He tried to release the frustration that his doubts caused in him by bossing Snafu around all the damn time.   
It didn’t help that Snafu obeyed to every command. He told him to run and he did so. He told him to dribble and he did so. Always smiling, sometimes winking at him and perhaps even calling him either Sledgehammer or Gene. He was not sure which one he hated the most.   
Maybe cher. When he called him cher it was… Ugh. Hideous. Terrible!

Ack Ack even toyed with the idea of making him play a game. For real. This was no longer only keeping him there during the afternoons and, apparently, out of trouble. He said that he could take Oswalt’s place during the beginning of the game, see how he reacts under pressure. And Ack Ack also had the nerve to say that it would be a way to reward Eugene’s hard work at teaching him the very basic stuff (he literally spent a whole week teaching him about all the things he couldn’t do during a game).  
It didn’t feel like it was a reward at all. Even less when he spoke about the coach’s idea to Rob, who frowned and mumbled that they already spent enough time together while training for him to also be around during the weekends.   
Eugene remembered that he bit his nails and shrugged, thinking that it was not the worst thing that could happen. But… It was! It was. For sure.

The worst thing that can happen is that Snafu will get us involved in his problems, don’t you know he was in a gang? Rob grumbled.   
That was ridiculous. Snafu was a little… Yeah. But it’s impossible that he has ever been in a gang.  
Right?

Each time he saw Snafu ever since that afternoon with Rob, Eugene couldn’t help but think over and over again about his accusation. You see, being in a gang was no joke. Should he tell Ack Ack? No! He was not a snitch. He had to ask Snafu directly. 

The older boy was currently trying to wear Eugene’s cap. His messy curls made the task impossible and the redhead only let him steal it because he was lost in thought. “You likes movies, Sledge?” his attempts at flirting were the worst. “I like movies. Wanna come over and watch somethin’? I fuckin’ love Monsters Inc., man.” and then groaned because the cap couldn’t compete against his big head and even bigger hair. At least he didn’t start humming the theme song of the film as he did while they played.  
He was so annoying. 

“Were you in a gang or what?” Eugene finally snapped, like Snafu has been avoiding the question when this was the very first time he asked him. 

“What?” Snafu frowned beyond confused. 

“You heard me.” Eugene pressed his lips. “Were you? You have to tell me the truth. Our friendship should be based on honesty.” That was the only trick Eugene knew how to play. He only had to say our or we for Snafu to stop being difficult.

“I’ve never lied to you, so far.” he insisted. “We are friends?” he could’t help himself.

“Then don’t do it now, Shelton.” Eugene ignored the question.

“I was never in a gang.” Snafu looked a little irritated, returning him his cap. “I did stupid things, but I was never in a gang. I didn’t like those guys that much, anyway.”

Eugene licked his lips nervously. Stupid things. He took his cap and wore it. Snafu didn’t turn it backwards as he usually did. “I just wanted to kn-”

“Yeah, right. Now you know, boy. But I see people love to talk shit, still.” he huffed and walked past him. “Anyway. We have plenty to do.”

Snafu barely spoke to him after that. And Eugene barely spoke to Rob because he felt tricked and beyond stupid for believing him. 

* * *

Things didn’t get any better during the following week.   
Eugene no longer knew how to live without Snafu’s overwhelming attention. 

He grabbed Snafu’s shirt and pulled until the boy followed him to the corner of the court, where they wouldn’t bother the other players. They barely began, Ack Ack was not even there yet. 

“I’m sorry.” Eugene said artlessly. “I heard something about you. I thought that asking you directly was the right thing.”

“That shit is gettin’ real old.” Snafu shrugged, still not looking as calm as he used to be around Eugene. He hated that. “I ain’t proud of everythin’ I’ve done, but who is? But I guess that if you smoke cigarettes and you have this fuckin’ hair in this school, you gotta be a gangster or whatever, right?”

“I like your hair.” Did he know why he said that? No. Clearly not. Eugene frowned at himself, far from impressed by his own reaction. Really?

Snafu blinked and tilted his head. “Okay.”

“I mean,” he began once again. 

“No, it’s cool. I like your hair too, Sledgehammer.” he finally smiled and Eugene breathed once again. 

“Great.” he swallowed. “I just… Look. I don’t care about those stupid things. I did stupid things, too.”

“Like skippin’ class?” he teased with a grin.

“Oh, no. Never.” he couldn’t risk it. His mother would kill him. Eugene was about to tell him about that one time he played until his heart almost gave up on him before they found out about his heart condition, but Snafu’s past was about to pay them a quick visit. 

“Snafu Shelton!” someone screamed as they walked into their court, not caring they might be interrupting something. “Snafu!” 

Snafu huffed and rolled his eyes. Now that Eugene finally believed that he was never in a gang and they could put that question behind them, fucking Mac comes back, ready to make him look like a liar.

“Stop being so goddamn loud, Mac. I can hear you just fine!” Snafu groaned and turned around, knowing that this entertainment of being part of the basketball team was about to come to an end. Well, with some luck he would still speak with Sledge. 

Of course, Mac was a coward and he didn’t come alone. Larkin was also there. Same Larkin who was expelled for the third and final time about two months ago because he wouldn’t stop. The look Leckie, Sid and Chuckler had was quite clear: that bastard was a pest. The other four that came alone were new. Maybe they ran out of minions. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Burgie got him before he made it past the other players of the team. “You don’t wanna be expelled again, do you?” he frowned. The look in Snafu’s eyes didn’t make him he cared much. 

“We are just gonna talk.” he pushed past him and kept walking.   
Burgie knew that if Snafu started a fight, he would join and help him. But if they do this here then… 

“Hey, assholes!” Burgie turned and looked behind him. Eugene was rabid. “Take those shoes off, now! Can’t you see you are damaging the floor? Take your shoes off or get out!”

“Eugene!” Sid huffed and grabbed his arm, pulling back, not letting him reach Snafu and those other idiots. “Keep it shut, okay?”

“Yeah, Sledge. Keep it fucking shut, if you are any clever.” Mac grinned, not looking at Eugene at any moment. He kept looking down at Snafu, who crossed his arms and tilted his head up, far from scared. “What’s this bullshit of basketball, anyway? Wanna play around with little boys?”

“We were never friends, Mac. Why don’t you take out the garbage” he gestured at the other five boys. “and leave? We are busy here.”

Mac looked at Larkin. They both laughed before he turned and punched Snafu right on the face, making him trip back. “Sons of whores don’t give us orders, you see? You dirty fucking mongrel.”  
And those insults made him far angrier than the pain on his throbbing left cheek. Snafu was about to fight back but Burgie stopped him by holding him back. Those other five would jump on him and everybody would get involved. And while Burgie could hold back Snafu, he couldn’t do anything from keeping Eugene from standing in front of Mac. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Eugene hissed, red with anger. If Snafu said that he was no longer part of that and that he never liked those guys anyway, then he didn’t have to deal with them anymore. 

Mac snorted, far from taking him seriously. 

“Who the Hell is that?” Larkin asked, looking down at the very scrawny kid. Courage will take him to the hospital. 

“He’s one asthmatic motherfucker.” Mac grinned, cockily. 

“Touch him and you are a dead man, Mac!” Snafu yelled, fighting Burgie with everything he had. 

“That your new bitch or something?” he gestured at Eugene dissimively.   
And he just… had it.

“Get out or I’ll use my goddamn hands if I have to.” Eugene said through gritted teeth, as one last warning. Mac only laughed again and that triggered a reaction from Eugene. He didn’t use his hands. He used his forehead as he smashed it against Mac’s nose and mouth.


	72. Basketball III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @LARRYBITSANDBOBS: Please write more Basketball AU!!! I love it! The though of Snaf in shorts and a vest has me 😍😍😍

Snafu’s bruises matched the deep purple of his new uniform.   
He was given the number seven and Eugene remembered that years ago, when he still _could_ play, he wore that number as well. It wasn’t so terrible that it was him who got it. Better someone that didn’t doubt to protect him when Mac decided to punish Eugene’s audacity after headbutting him on the mouth by punching him right on the nose. It still hurt a little bit, but thank God it wasn’t swollen anymore because it was already big enough as it was,_ thank you very much_. 

That afternoon the basketball court became a battlefield and everybody got hurt and bruised but, _without a doubt_, Snafu got the very worst part and he was still surprised he could take all that violence. Eugene didn’t want to think about the fact that maybe that was not the first time. It made him _sad_. It’s been a couple of weeks since that terrible day and he still wanted to tenderly touch his split lip and ask him if it hurt. 

Burgie told him that Snafu’s mother went to talk to Ack Ack the day after the fight. Turns out that the coach was doubtful about keeping him on the team if he was going to act like that because it could bring bad consequences for the other boys, such as getting expelled from the tournament. They didn’t really know what the woman told him, but they kept Snafu and gave him the chance to make his debut as soon as he would recover. 

And for that to happen then he had to have a number and a the reglementary uniform. _Both of them_. The deep purple one with details in white and orange, and then the white one, with details in orange and purple. Those were the colors of the Pacific. That combined to his new high-top sneakers that also happened to be purple then… Well, damn and wow. _All at once._

Eugene furrowed his nose when Snafu asked: “How do I look?”

How did he look? He looked _great_. He looked like a professional when he has only been playing for about two months. It was absolutely unfair. Eugene moved his hands under his thighs, trapping them between his own flesh and the bench underneath him. He didn’t want him to see how they trembled and began to get moist because he was that nervous and that flustered. 

“Those sneakers would have looked _weird_ if the color scheme of the uniform had been any different.” Eugene refused to flatter him. He had no right looking that good._ No right at all! _

“I did my research. My grandmothers bought me these.” he raised his left foot and put it over the edge of the bench, by Eugene’s side. “Did you know they are super expensive? I don’t think I’ll be gettin’ much for Christmas or even my birthday.” he huffed, like that was a sacrifice he was willing to do but that still bothered him quite a bit. 

“They look cool…” Eugene mumbled, shifting and holding his right leg against his chest, like that could protect him from Snafu and how dangerously close he was getting and how handsome he looked. 

“Yeah?” he raised his eyebrows and bit his lips. He quickly turned around and sat down by his side, _closer_. He could feel his arm pressed against his side. Eugene focused his eyes on Merriell’s knee. “I’ll play next month. When I look a little better.” the redhead nodded and Snafu pressed his shoulder even more against his. “And you’ll be there.”

“I have to. I’m the manager of this team.” more like Ack Ack’s helper. He wanted to be part of this world so bad. Basketball made him so happy and even if he couldn’t play anymore, he wanted to be there. Doing _anything_.

“Yeah, but you’ll still be there.” Snafu insisted and Eugene finally looked at his face. Turns out that not only he wanted to touch his split lip, he also wanted to caress his bruised cheek and ran his fingers through his curls. That was so stupid. Eugene sighed and looked away. Snafu tried to find his eyes, tilting his head towards him. He swallowed and frowned, thinking about something that would get those hazel eyes back on him. “I’ll be good.” he promised. 

_Good_.   
A good player or a well behaved boy that no longer got into trouble? Both if that was what Eugene wanted from him.

And for Eugene, that was the most devastating part. He didn’t think Snafu was bad either at basketball or as a person. He should. It would be safer for him to think poorly of Snafu and not pay him any sort of attention, but… “You already are.”  
Eugene had the _misfortune_ to see Snafu’s wide and warm smile. He huffed and bit his lower lip, playing with the laces of his sneakers, looking down once again. 

“Hey, Gene.” Snafu began once again, his voice was a little lower, more intimate. He kept blushing and that was almost _insulting_. What the Hell is going on?

“Yeah?” he mumbled, unable to look at him once again. 

“My family will be there when I play.” Snafu rested his hand over his knee. He brushed one of his fingers over the band aid he had there. 

“Awesome.” his voice was trembling? His voice was trembling and he _hated_ it.

“So I was thinkin’…” he trailed off. Was Snafu nervous too? _Impossible_. “Can you look at me?” he practically pleaded. Eugene gathered as much courage as he had left and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “You’d like to meet them, maybe?”

Eugene blinked. 

“If you want, only.” Snafu rushed to add. “Like. You’ll be there, they’ll be there. I’ll be there. Everybody will be there so it might as well… _Happen_.”

“Right.” Eugene cleared his throat. His stupid heart was acting up once again. He licked his lips; they felt chapped and dry. “I mean, yeah. It would be rude, if not.” Sure, excuse yourself on having good manners! So ridiculous!!

It made Snafu happy, either way. And that was enough. He grinned so stupidly wide and reached out to turn Eugene’s cap backwards. Little did Eugene know that Snafu only did that when he wanted to kiss him so bad but knew that he still _couldn’t_. 

Someday. Maybe if he plays well enough during his first game. After he would introduce Eugene to his family. 

Yeah, maybe._  
Why the fuck not?_


	73. Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Prompt: detective!Snafu

Eugene could only _observe_ as they installed wires and microphones all over his flat. He licked his lips nervously, hoping to God he would remember where they were hiding them: behind his books, the cabinets, the couch. Everywhere. They were _everywhere_.

The Detective was still in the corner of his living room, with his hands shoved inside of his pockets, looking around but never at Eugene, like he was the most uninteresting thing there was in that flat. Even far less interesting that the ugly carpet under the coffee table. Eugene felt a wave of anger and frustration.

“Your boss promised that I would be given the protection I need. He never said anything about _microphones_.” the redhead hissed as the Detective was _still_ not looking at him.

“And we are doin’ just that, boy.” he spoke so dismissively.  
Why was he still wearing sunglasses? Something ugly and envious inside of Eugene’s chest told him that maybe he spent the whole night chasing after beautiful girls and handsome boys at some seedy club. And that he showed up without even taking a shower, no matter how good he smelled or how his hair was neaty combed. He got to see those curls wild and tangled. That proper look didn’t fit him.

“This is not protection, you want to keep me under control.” Eugene accused him, pointing at his chest. The Detective snatched his wrist and squeezed it, giving him a quick warning:_ touch me once again and see what happens_. Eugene bit his lower lip and released himself with a sharp move. “I did not authorize this.”

“Orders come from above.” he snorted. “You don’t want us to hear what you say? What you do?” The Detective licked his lips. Eugene could briefly see his eyes behind the sunglasses. “Is it gonna mess with your plans, Sledge?” And he shouldn’t have said _that_. Made him look like a goddamn pervert. But he said it and now he had to deal with the reaction.

Eugene’s features began to change, but he didn’t look disgusted or insulted. A little confused, perhaps, before he understood one of the possible reasons behind this (other than being a _suspect_ of a crime or maybe another _victim_). He parted his lips before he closed them and _smiled_. “You are _that_ jealous?” the redhead took a step forward, almost feeling the badge of the Detective against his hip.

“This is my _fuckin_’ job.” he hissed.

“You’ve done plenty that had nothing to do with your job.” he mocked him and if the situation would had been any different, Eugene would have regretted it. “Or do you usually comfort _suspects_? Take them out to clear their mind? Walk them back to their flat?” The Detective looked away from him, his jaw tight. Eugene tilted his head to try to find his eyes. “_Fuck_ them?”

That was what made the Detective snap.  
He grabbed Eugene’s arm tightly, keeping closer, drawing the attention of a few technicians that were about to finish their job. No one said anything. Detective Shelton had quite an infamous reputation. Eugene began to understand why no one could stand him. That bastard could fuck someone while looking at them in the eye and then act like _nothing_ happened the next day. “You can keep playin’ this game all you want, but this is my fuckin’ job.” he repeated and there he found the answer.

“You’ve been scolded, huh?” Eugene raised his chin. He was probably told to not get involved or that someone else would have to take the case. But how was any of that Eugene’s fault? Maybe he was only the one to blame for constantly seeking the Detective’s company. But surely none of them felt pressured to screw things up in such a pathetic way. He managed to avoid stupid crushes during his teenage years and he does this _now_? Way too fucking old for this bullshit. Eugene pushed him away and off him. “Then next time keep it in your pants, asshole.”


	74. Detective II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: #96 for the smut prompt!

Jay told him to stay away, but it was not like Snafu _ever_ paid any attention to anything he was ever told to do or _not_ to do.  
He walked inside of the building and avoided the elevator, needing to get rid of that energy and wrath that was oozing from his pores. _Oh, he thinks he is so fucking clever, doesn’t he? _Well, if Sledge wanted to make a game out of this, then he could play too.

Third floor, apartment C.  
Sledge was still leaning against the doorframe of his flat and the other asshole was there, smiling and playing that game of_ are you gonna invite me in or I have to keep showing you my dimples? _Snafu felt the need to ruin that idiot’s life for daring to smile that fucking wide. Instead, he did something a little less radical. He took his badge and walked towards them. “Police. Clear the corridor.” He said with what Burgie called _The Bastard Cop Voice_.

“Uh… What?” the stranger chuckled, looking around. There was a fire or something?

Snafu didn’t bother himself to look at him. It was late at night and that was the only excuse he had for not wearing his sunglasses, at the moment. His eyes were focused on Sledge as the other man seemed to be _rabid_ by only seeing him. 

“_No_.” Sledge said, as a warning.

“Clear the fuckin’ corridor.” Snafu repeated, finally looking away from Sledge. “_Now_.” 

“There’s any problem, Officer?” Ah, a _proper_ citizen? _Yeah, he’s not going to sleep here tonight_. 

“_Detective_. Can you read, motherfucker?” he finally lowered his badge and put it back over his belt, giving him a proper view of his holster _and_ his weapon.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sledge snapped. 

Not because he couldn’t have him that meant someone else could. _Fuck that shit_, Snafu knew he was acting like a madman but each time that redhead was around, he lost it. He couldn’t think anymore. 

“My job.” No, that was not his job anymore. If Sledge had someone over, they would listen to make sure nothing relevant would be mentioned. Other than that, it would be dismissed and as uninteresting as hearing Sledge do the dishes. 

“I…” it was clear those two had _something_. “I’ll see you any other day?” the stranger asked Sledge but Snafu was already stepping forward, inside of the flat and getting in his space.

“I don’t fuckin’ think so.” And then he slammed the door shut and Eugene’s reaction was immediate but Snafu was still faster than he was and before he could push him, he grabbed his forearms and pressed him against his body. “First thing you do after gettin’ mics all over your flat is findin’ a boyfriend?” His jaw even hurt of how jealous he felt. 

“So what?” Sledge swallowed. “I was told to act like they weren’t there. That if I had nothing to fear, they wouldn’t bring me any trouble.” Then a shrug. “Why it bothers you so m-”

Snafu squeezed harder and saw Sledge’s features contorting, too proud to accept that he was hurting him. “You want us to hear you gettin’ fucked?”

He refused to feel ashamed. He refused to let him win. “Nothing new for you.” In that moment, Sledge looked like he had the upper hand. 

And Snafu would be damned if he would let him enjoy that sense of control for much longer. He pressed his lips against his before opening them and forcing his tongue inside of his mouth. Sledge didn’t try to fight him while he was kissing him. Snafu knew him well enough. He would get angry _after_ the kiss because he wanted it just as much, but was too proud to forgive him for ignoring him after fucking him. Sledge bit him and his lips were chapped enough to be able to draw enough blood to make the kiss taste _bitter_. 

Snafu shoved Sledge away from him. The redhead licked his lips, clearly confused and yet having enough anger in him to make his hazel eyes all _enchanting_. What the fuck is wrong with him, he will end up losing his job for that idiot.  
_It’s whatever, fuck him. No one will ever know_. And he had to be one of the worst detectives in that city for thinking that while being in a flat that was plagued with microphones. He will have to bribe Jay one way or another. 

After killing his last ounce of sanity, Snafu stepped forward and grabbed Sledge by the waist, making him step back until his back hit the wall behind him. He dragged his nails against his scalp before he fisted his thin and red hair, pulling it until Sledge squeezed his eyes shut and complain ed. His neck was now under the very little mercy Snafu’s teeth had. He bit him harder enough to make the younger man smack on him on the shoulders. 

“_Your ass is gonna to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt_.” he hissed against his throat. If he thought he would let him get away with that, then Sledge had plenty left to discover. 

And perhaps he knew he shouldn’t be treated like this. He did _nothing _wrong. It was Snafu who ignored him. Played with him. He owed that asshole detective nothing at all. And he knew it, his mind told him so. But then another voice, far more lazy and easier to please said: _Why not?_

That voice that told him that having _dignity_, as he called it, could be such a heavy burden when all he wanted was for him to take the control he already he knew he had and allow himself to enjoy it. 

Sledge grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. “_Come on_.”


	75. Detective III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: More detective!snafu please!  
Suggested plot: An idea for more detective!snafu: maybe Eugene gets attacked by whoever he’s informing on, or he’s presumed dead, and snaf goes on a protective rampage. Then some fluff of snaf taking care of Eugene

Snafu slammed his fist against the door repeatedly, louder and more demanding each time. This was _courtesy_. He could, if he wanted, kick the door open and get inside. They were investigating Sledge. They even had microphones all over his goddamn apartment, for God’s sake. Still, he doubted that the redhead would appreciate it even if Snafu refused to think that anything he ever did was to try to please him. He was willing to ignore all those times when he tried to keep himself from being a complete bastard in hopes that he would see him in a different light. 

Not very likely to happen.  
Sledge hated his guts: he hated him when they talked, he hated him when they kissed, and sure as Hell he hated him when they fucked, too. And that made him _angry_. 

He finally heard Sledge using his keys on the other side. The door was slightly ajar and that was about it. Through the narrow crack, he could only see Sledge’s left eye and the corner of his lips. He was peering at him before he asked: “What?” 

“Why did it take you so long to open the door?” He was jealous again. That asshole was going to drive him insane. He didn’t get jealous often. He never cared enough to get jealous.

“I was in the bathroom.” Sledge lied. 

“_Bullshit_.” Snafu hissed and the other only shrugged, careless if he believed him or not. “Let me in.” The Detective removed his glasses and put them in the pocket of his jacket, with intentions to step inside. 

“No.” Sledge shook his head. “I’m busy. I have work to do.”

“Oh, yeah?” He kept lying to him. Snafu _hated_ that. “Plenty of papers left to grade?”

“Yes. Now, have a nice day.” Like Sledge cared about his day at all. When the redhead tried to close the door, Snafu put his foot in the way. “I don’t have time for your stupid games, today. I’m _busy_.” Sledge’s voice reflected some of his anger.

“Why aren’t you gettin’ my fuckin’ calls?” Snafu snapped. Ever since he intruded in Sledge’s flat after he heard him flirting with some idiot, his life changed. He has been warned before not to do something he could regret. To not get involved or that he would be forced to leave the case. And yet, Snafu ignored everything Ack Ack told him because… Well. Because Sledge was hard to resist. Who would have told him that the complicated part would be getting Sledge to stay interested in him and not bribe Jay to delete the very explicit audio of what happened that night between the two of them? “You looked pretty _pleased_ the last time we saw each other.” That night Sledge let him take full control and Snafu was still thinking about it. Every morning in the shower for the past week and at night if he had a very stresseful day. Yeah, he knew. He was a pig. _So fucking what?_

“I told you. I’ve been _busy_.”   
And that’s it. That’s the answer he gets: another fucking lie. 

Snafu got tired of his bullshit and he pushed his shoulder against the door, using his whole body to open it. Sledge complained and insulted him, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time and it took way more to offend him than the funny words a privileged little boy could learn during high school years back in Mobile, Alabama.   
When he was about to mock him about him about it, Snafu noticed that Sledge’s right eye was all purple and his lower lip had quite a nasty cut. His nose was untouched but the cheekbone was dusted with a dark yellow shade of an old bruise. He has been hiding, giving his wounds some time to heal. 

Snafu stayed in silence and closed the door behind him. Sledge swallowed and looked down, taking a step back. When he frowned, wincing lightly, thinking about talking, the Detective brought a finger to his lips. _The microphones_. For being just a common teacher, Sledge did get into so much trouble. Either that, or someone got him in this situation and he didn’t know his way out. Snafu didn’t have a hero complex. He was not going to save the world or change it. He only did what he had to do and that’s about it, but in that moment he felt the need to help Sledge to get all of that shit behind him. Sledge looked at him, confused and still quiet. He blinked when Snafu cupped his cheek with a very tender hand and brushed his thumb over his harmed lip. He didn’t complain, he only breathed a little louder.

Sledge was pliant after that. He allowed Snafu to walk him to his bathroom. The Detective opened the tap and cleaned the cut of his lip properly. It was clear that before this, Sledge never got into a proper fight. _Good_. He couldn’t stomach he idea of anyone laying a hand of him. Made him sick. “Who did this to you?” he asked, lowly. The microphones wouldn’t be able to catch that with the water running. While his voice was so soft, it was clear that Snafu got this as a personal attack. He was _livid_.

“I got mug-”

“Stop lyin’ to me.” Snafu hissed.

Sledge licked his lips, tasking the blood and the Detective’s fingertip. He couldn’t keep tryicking Snafu. He could already tell when he was lying, but he could distract him. 

“Why did you call me so many times?” he asked, with a hand over Snafu’s chest.

“Now it’s not the fuckin’ moment, Sledge. Who did th-”

“I’ve missed you.” Sledge blurted out and in that moment, Snafu didn’t know if he was lying. Maybe he didn’t want to know. He grabbed his tie and pulled a little bit, swallowing. “Yeah, I’ve missed you. But I had to wait until all this would go away…” Sledge’s hazel eyes were a bit sad and still hiding far too many things. Snafu wrapped his arm around his waist as he pulled his tie again, forcing him to take a step forward. Now they were playing Sledge’s game and Snafu only agreed to do so because he had time to go practically insane after missing him so badly. The redhead nosed his cheek and closed the tap of the bathroom before he kissed him. If the contact harmed his lip any further, he didn’t let it show.

Snafu knew what was happening. He had two options: Sledge either missed him for real and wanted to be with him, or he wanted to fuck in such an obvious way that would force Snafu get out the case because he was dangerously close to discovering a bit too much.   
He knew and he still kissed him back. 


	76. “Don’t kink shame me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Smut prompt- #31

“No, I won’t do it!” Eugene shook his head. 

Snafu closed his mouth and frowned: “Why not?”

“It’s _humiliating_!” he insisted before he stood up no matter how hard Snafu tried to get him to sit back on his lap. 

“I’m askin’ you to! It can’t be if _I_ am the one askin’, don’t you think?” he raised his eyebrows, leaning forward and holding one of Eugene’s hands. “C’mon…?” Snafu smiled in that way that Eugene truly adored but after _that_ request, it was simply _not_ enough.

“No! It’s _gross_!” Eugene shook his head stubbornly.

“_Don’t kink shame me_.” It came out a little defensive. 

“Then get turned on by _normal_ stuff, Snaf!” He still lived in his little squared world and sometimes being with someone like Snafu truly challenged everything that he knew and he _thought_ he liked. Or _didn’t_. 

“I can’t be fuckin’ _vanilla_ all the time, forgive me! Let’s just… Get our clothes on and fuck with the lights off! And pray to Jesus after we are done!” he grumbled, laying on the bed before Eugene put his trousers back on. _Oh, he was truly getting none of it now, right?_ “Well, not prayin’. _Sorry_. I didn’t mean to say that!” Joking about Eugene’s faith was truly crossing the line. It never failed to piss him off. “Don’t get dressed! I’m _horny_!” He turned over his side and grabbed Eugene’s pocket, dragging him closer to the bed again. 

“Maybe you should be with someone who is far more daring than I am, then!” Oh, here we go again, trying to mask insecurity with being overly dignified. Snafu rolled his eyes. He loved him as he was and he _knew _it. “Someone who is actually willing to _spit in your mouth_.” He said like it was the worst thing anyone could come across with.   
_How naïve!_

“But I love you.” he mumbled trying to calm him down. Eugene crossed his arms and looked down at him, frowning. _See?_ That was what he liked. When he met Eugene, he was an innocent boy that _never_ did a single thing. _Not one! _And that turned him on like crazy. He showed him pretty much _everything_; he loved to see him blush and how he began to take the initiative, all clumsy and trembling from head to toe. But the more their relationship progressed and the he knew him, the more he saw that Eugene was… Well. He was quite _strict_. It was very complicated to change his mind. His convictions were immovable. And while he enjoyed to have him shaking and gasping, far too ashamed to tell him exactly what he wanted, Snafu has been fantasizing about letting Eugene take control as he did outside the bedroom more often than not. It was known that Snafu followed Eugene around everywhere and was actually far easier to adapt than the other way around. Maybe because he would do _anything_ for that boy. Pure devotion: he loved him that fucking much. “And you are the only one I want.” Sure, Snafu still had eyes and there were beautiful people out there. But… He was _mesmerized_. “And I thought it would be super hot if you did that.” 

“It’s not hot, it’s just _spit_.” Eugene insisted with a softer voice.  
_Ah! _He is thinking about it, isn’t he? He is because he realizes how much Snafu does for him never expecting _anything_ exchange. The redhead sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. Snafu rubbed his cheek against his bare hip before he bit it. Eugene huffed and stepped back, smacking him lightly on the shoulder: _You can never trust him!_ He liked to misbehave around Eugene because he enjoyed the consequences of doing so. And the idea of being held down by Eugene, riding him and eventually, _yes_, spitting in his mouth, made Snafu absolutely _delirious_. 

He didn’t feel like he was a _degenerate_ for that. As Eugene said, it’s just spit and very much like the song _there are worse things he could do_. Like… _Snowballing_.   
_Oh, fuck_. Sure Eugene doesn’t even know _that_ is a thing! He would have to keep it in mind to scandalize him when he less expects it.

“You are_ the worst_.” Eugene grumbled, rubbing the moist spot on his flesh, feeling how he could even mark all of his teeth on his skin. 

The eldest snickered before he got him on the bed. He crawled on top of him and nipped his jaw. “Let’s do any other thing.” Snafu looked at him with lazy and lustful eyes before he grinned: “I can still screw you like you are some _pretty little thing_.”

“_Shut up_.” Eugene huffed before he kissed him.


	77. “What? Does that feel good?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Smut prompt: #51

The problem was that Eugene ended up liking Snafu so much that his stomach even _hurt_.   
Back home, before the war, Eugene didn’t get to experience _any_ of this. He would rather observe and make fun of Sid each time he tried (and failed) to speak to Mary Houston or pretend that he knew anything about women or what they liked. Something Eugene was just as clueless about but didn’t feel the need to brag or pretend because he refused to get himself into something that he knew that wouldn’t make him as happy as it should. 

But… He couldn’t really say why or how this happened. Snafu wasn’t even… Nice or overly tender. Alright, he was charismatic but also _very_ irritating. At first he was almost cruel to Eugene with his not so funny jokes about him being wealthy, a redhead or catholic. But then… Either Eugene turned way less demanding or Snafu began to find his way into his heart by opening cans of food for him with a dirty knife or holding him down when Eugene felt like being stupidly brave. It felt good to know that he was _always_ behind him, with his big eyes focused on the back of his neck. 

He often asked himself at night if this would have happened at all in a _normal_ situation. Eugene tried to imagine Snafu wearing slacks and a light green shirt, leaning against the fence of his house, waiting for him to go to class as Sid did a couple of years ago.  
_Unlikely_.  
Snafu told him that he barely went to school for any longer than a couple years. Enough to learn how to read, write and do very basic maths. He surely confirmed that when he squinted while reading his letters or needed some help from his own fingers to keep in mind the ammunition they still had. Sometimes Eugene had to correct him but Snafu no longer barked at him. He only looked and grinned in a strange way. It was almost _endearing_.

And then… Snafu was a very good kisser. Alright, he had no experience that could help him to compare him to anyone else, but Eugene could tell that he was a good kisser because he enjoyed it greatly each time it happened. Which, it was not as often as he would want it to be. Snafu only kissed him when it was pitch-dark and there was this fake sense of peace that didn’t last any longer than an hour_ or so_. 

No one would want to be kissed for the first time while being covered in mud and blood but Eugene was no longer _picky_. He didn’t need a bright sun and a beautiful scenario to be kissed. As long as the pair of lips that pressed against his were the ones he wanted to kiss, then he was fine with _anything_.

Eugene couldn’t stop thinking about all that while Snafu bit and sucked onto his lower lip, making him sigh and grab the fabric of his uniform. The Cajun tilted his head back, breaking the kiss but keeping himself close to him. Eugene could feel him grin against the corner of his mouth while keeping his eyes closed.

“_What? Does that feel good?_” He loved to ask those arrogant questions. Snafu knew that Eugene had no experience. It showed by the way he turned his head and shrugged when Bill Leyden began to talk about the girls back home. Even Burgie, discreet as he was, confessed how much he missed having some company and eventually grinned when Snafu dared to imply that Florence left him safistied before they left Australia.

Eugene licked his lips and furrowed his nose with a small huff: “It’s rather _nice_.” He would rather die than giving him the gratification of praising him so openly. It was not the right moment and if he gave Snafu some of it, the older boy would get eager and selfish. He always wanted more and more each time.

“Lucky you I can’t do more, here.” If he didn’t allow Eugene to take his socks off, for sure he won’t push his skivvies down his ankles. He didn’t want to get killed with his hand holding another man’s dick, if he could help it. 

Eugene let out a snort that Snafu liked so much. Always so fucking _prim_. “You assume I’d let you.”

Snafu looked _down_ at Eugene. His body was covering his in that narrow foxhole. That, alone, told him plenty of everything that Eugene would let him do to him. He wasn’t shy when he licked his upper teeth and mumbled: “You’d _beg_ for it.”

Eugene would have tried to fight him and tell him that _he doesn’t beg_. He never _did_ and he never _would_. But that was when he heard Burgie’s voice, trying to find them and get them back on their feet. How can they fight the enemy without even able to see them?


	78. “Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Smut prompt number 12

Snafu felt out of place and highly uncomfortable.  
This was too much for him. Too fancy. _Too posh_.

When Eugene asked him to spend Thanksgiving with him, he didn’t even think before saying yes. Then, he understood that _maybe_ Eugene would spend the holiday at his parent’s, and therefore, Snafu would have to go with him and _actually_ meet them _at last_.

He didn’t fit in, that was clear. Still, Eugene looked awfully happy and perhaps with some pride in his eyes because this was the very first time he brought someone home. And that had to be because their relationship was solid and because this was serious; going somewhere. Eugene only spoke with his father and a little bit with his mother, but ignored his brother, his wife and his in-laws, that looked far from friendly and even far more wealthy than Eugene’s family. The collection of pearls mother and daughter wore around their necks was almost _insulting_.

“I want to show Merriell my old room.” Eugene informed his father before he stood up. He held Snafu’s hand and the Cajun rushed to do the same. “I promised to show him some pictures of Sid when he was a teenager.” That was a lie. But if Snafu saw some of those pictures, then he would tease his best friend to _death_.

“Don’t take too long or your mother will get mad.” Edward warned him but Eugene had the feeling that he only said so because neither he was awfully thrilled about chatting with their other guests.

“Got it.” Eugene nodded before they headed upstairs.

The redhead closed the door of his old bedroom and Snafu huffed, with a small smirk on his lips. “You are becoming a bit of a trickster, huh?”

“Maybe.” Eugene grinned before he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “You like it when I get a little _rebellious_.”

“Am I that easy to read?” He was very pleased with Eugene’s mischief, indeed.

“You have no idea, Shelton.” Eugene hummed before he kissed him.

Snafu thought that ten or fifteen minutes would be enough to make out and touch him a little bit. Just enough to solider on and make it through that very strange and awfully proper Thanksgiving. So, finding no resistance from Eugene, he walked towards the bed and got on top him. And because he was a little frustrated and still feeling out of place, he bit and pulled the delicate skin around Eugene’s neck, making him gasp and squeeze his shoulders before he stopped him, covering his mouth with a hand.

Snafu smiled against Eugene’s palm as the other whispered: “_Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks_.” He couldn’t walk downstairs with his whole neck all bruised. That would be _obvious_ and his mother would _faint_.

“I’m _horny_.” he confessed, looking down at him. The redhead was far from surprised. “It’s on you. You are cute when you get _frisky_.”

“Frisky? _Oh, you_!” Eugene mocked him with a chuckle. Snafu kissed him once again. He _loved_ to see him that chipper. Even more after knowing how anxious he could get about seeing his parents or going back to Mobile for the holidays. Eugene caressed his face with his hands before he leaned forward and switched positions with him.

“You got plans for me, boy?” Snafu asked against his lips, pecking them after asking his question. Eugene brushed the tip of his nose against his and caressed his chest, moving between Snafu’s legs.

“Well, I can’t let you go downstairs like _this_, can I? You’ll make the table all _wobbly_.” Eugene looked very proud of his dirty joke. Snafu was proud of him too and that why he kissed him again. “Sometimes I think you have the libido of a teenager. You are _authomatic_.”

“Again, it’s on _you_ for bein’ cute.” Snafu huffed, caressed Eugene’s sides. Before he could think about biting his neck a second time, his boyfriend began to undo his belt. “You can’t be serious, right now.” he mumbled. He wouldn’t do that. His family was right in the living room. The door wasn’t even locked. “You are fuckin’ jokin’.”

Eugene licked his lips and smiled slightly. “Then try _again_.” His hands weren’t shaking when he pulled the zipper down and brushed his trousers and underwear lower down his thighs. “This is a good way to thank you for dealing with this situation only for me, don’t you think?” he arched an eyebrow and Snafu only nodded, very fast, like he didn’t want to say _anything_ and ruin this. Eugene had an idea of the things that turned him on and he just hit the _jackpot_ by the face Snafu was making. He was so easy to please, really. Eugene lowered his head and kissed his lower stomach a couple of times, soft and gentle, before he started to suck him off. 

“Oh, my fuckin’ God, Eugene.” Snafu breathed as his hand moved towards the back of his head, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable over the pillows. Like _Hell_ was going to say no to that.


	79. ABO II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Can you write more of the abo au? I love love love that au

Sledge kept retching and throwing up as soon as they had some time to rest at night. It eventually caught Burgie’s attention who did whatever he was supposed to do as their sergeant: warn his superior about the possibility of the boy being sick. If he got something overly contagious, then he shouldn’t be on the battlefield _at all_. Snafu almost felt tempted to tell him that while it wasn’t contagious, it could make a few of them delirious if they got too close to him. Instead, he decided to act with discretion _for once_ and keep it shut.

Sledge still didn’t smell like _anything_ and Snafu knew it wasn’t because of the pills he didn’t manage to stomach. He dropped a good part of his weight, way faster than others that arrived when he did (such as Bill Leyden, small as he was). He was destroying his body for nothing and while it angered him, he couldn’t say anything about it. Why? As stupid as it sounded, Snafu didn’t want to betray his trust. If he told anyone, Sledge would be sent home with a blue ticket _or worse_. Snafu stood there, not too close to Sledge with his arms crossed. Jay patted Sledge’s back while Bill Leyden looked as lost as Snafu pretended to be. 

“Burgie thought it would be a good idea to tell Ack Ack.” said Bill Leyden. Snafu nodded. He already knew. “You think it could be Malaria?”

“Nah.” Snafu merely replied. 

“I’m fine.” Sledge had the need to correct them after he spit over the moist and disgusting mud. He wanted to vomit badly but _couldn’t_. Maybe that was the best it could happen to someone in his position. 

“Private.” as soon as they heard the captain’s voice, they remembered their training back in bootcamp. “As you were, boys. As you were.” Ack Ack walked past them and placed a hand over Sledge’s back, asking him how he was feeling.

“I’m fine.” he answered a second time. _So fucking stubborn_. “I just feel sick at night. When I have time to _think_.” No one would blame him for giving the reason of his sickness to a tormented mind. They all had that in common. 

Snafu bit the tip of his tongue and raised his chin. 

“You don’t feel feverish?” Ack Ack’s palm moved over Sledge’s forehead. Snafu had to look away. While their captain was more like a father figure and their very hope in the shape of a man in those islands, those details made him sick. Made his stomach hurt. He felt primal and he had to remind himself that probably Sledge does not like that kind of partner. For fuck’s sake, he doubted that any Omega that decided to go against his parent’s wish wanted to be told what to do. “Do you need the Corpsman?”

“No.” Sledge’s answer was _instantaneous_. 

Ack Ack needed to take a second to decide what to do next._ He knows, too? _Impossible. Snafu convinced himself that he was the only person who knew about Sledge’s secret. He told the other members of King Company to try to rest. Sledge stayed by his side and Snafu didn’t want to leave. The redhead’s avoided his eyes as much as he could, scratching his wrists.   
And since Ack Ack noticed that Snafu didn’t walk away when he was asked to, he made him a gesture for him to come closer. “Corporal.”

“I’m alright.” Sledge insisted, sounding desperate. What? He didn’t want to be around him at all? Snafu tried to pretend to be amused by that instead of feeling hurt or insulted. 

“Shelton will keep you company and will tell me if you get any worse.” And against that soft and calm voice, Sledge couldn’t do any other thing than to obey. Snafu thought that maybe he should talk to him like that more often instead of mocking him or barking at him. Sometimes Snafu really wanted to be a polished and polite Alpha such as Ack Ack. The kind that Eugene would have met at some summer ball back in Mobile, Alabama. 

Instead, Snafu dragged his feet as he walked towards Eugene and sat down by his side over the only rock around. 

“I expect you to be on your best behavior.” their Captain warned him and _yeah, he fucking knew_ because Sledge looked mortified. 

Snafu nodded absently, looking at Sledge. 

Ack Ack looked at them one last time and squeezed Sledge’s shoulder before he walked away. 

Then, there was silence and Sledge felt the need to explain himself: “He found out. I don’t even know how.”

“You are not great at hidin’ secrets.” Snafu couldn’t help but say. 

The redhead frowned and looked away from him.   
_Not like this_.

Snafu cleared his throat and played with his hands as Sledge kept making the skin of his wrists all red with his nails. He was always scratching his wrists or the back of his neck when he was around. 

“You are not gonna stop, are you?” Snafu asked suddenly.

“Doing what?”

“Bein’ here.”

Sledge snorted. “It’s not like I can leave whenever I want, can I?”

“You could ask your Daddy to pull you out of this mess.” He was rich or _whatever_. 

“If he did that, I’d get him in _another_ mess and that’s not worth it.” Sledge was still young. Very young. But he had some sense of responsibility and that was… That was a good trait. Snafu liked that. He’d like a partner with common sense. He has been told he didn’t have any. “But…” Sledge smiled with frustration. “I should have listened to him.” Snafu should have listened to his Mamaw plenty of times and he never did. He could relate to that. “I shouldn’t be here.” Sledge said in a moment of weakeness. “I should have listened to my parents.”

Snafu wanted to agree with him. He wanted to say that none of them belonged in this place. Not even _rats_ did. But he didn’t dare. He knew that as soon as he would say so, Sledge would fight him. Would think poorly of him and that he could not bear. 

So Sledge kept talking and Snafu kept listened to him.   
“My mother told me that war was not a place for _boys like me_.” _Boy O_, like Snafu called him himself a couple of weeks ago like that was something _funny_. It wasn’t. Took plenty away from him. Eugene did not consider himself either weak, frail or delicate. His heart was not perfect, _alright_. Other than that he could always do as much as Sid did. Then what made the difference between the both of them? “I don’t think it is.” Reality hit him very hard that first landing. He was absolutely _terrified_. 

“You saved my life.” Snafu finally interrupted him. “It might not be your place, but you saved my life. So I ain’t gonna tell you that. I could be dead if it wasn’t for you.” Sledge bit his lower lip and began to bounce his left knee. That was when Snafu felt brave enough to reach out and hold his right wrist. He caressed the red and throbbing skin with his thumb. Sledge’s hazel eyes were focused on their hands. “You keep doin’ that.” he muttered with an unusually soft voice. “That ain’t very wise. You could hurt yourself.”

“I don’t feel very wise.” He only felt old and tired. His body hurt every single day. His stomach felt on fire and maybe he began to be scared this might damage his body beyond repair. Eugene never really thought about the idea of having a family, but maybe because of this, he wouldn’t be able to in the future. Right now he was a Marine. And that should be the only thing he cared about. Still, he felt the need to confess: “They itch when you are around. It’s _unbearable_.”   
Snafu looked up at him and Sledge rested his chin over his own shoulder. He blinked a couple of times before he looked back at him. “They feel a little better now.” Sledge confessed but did not speak about the pressure over the back of his neck or how nicely it felt when Snafu squeezed it. Or how his knees felt heavy when he could breathe his scent. 

Snafu kept looking at him with his big eyes and he didn’t feel uneasy or intimidated. Nor he did when he raised his wrist towards his face. At first the Cajun nosed it, not getting any scent. That alone was frustrating. How does he smell like? He wanted to know. Sledge’s thin veins were right under his lips and they revealed that he was becoming more and more nervous. His skin was even warming up. Snafu pursed his lips and Sledge let out a small noise of shame and amusement. Like he didn’t expect him to do something like that because no one ever did such thing to him before.   
_Good_. 

Having decided that he wanted just a little more, Snafu opened his mouth and tensed his jaw as he bit the side of Sledge’s wrist. “_Snaf_…” the boy breathed, knocking his head against his shoulder, heavy and seeking his scent and his warmth. Snafu rolled his sleeve up towards his elbow and began to bite as much flesh from Sledge’s pale forearm as he was allowed to. 


	80. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Are you still accepting prompts? If so, can I request: sledgefu going to a rock concert, snafu really doesn’t give a shit and doesn’t wanna be there but puts up with it cause Eugene is a massive fan (of whoever, you choose) and is so excited. Bonus points if snafu makes Eugene sit on his shoulders in the mosh pit

You can tell you are in love with someone when you go to the concert of a band you don’t even know.   
A couple of weeks ago, Eugene arrived to Burgie’s flat, looking flustered and angry. And that was a very cute look, in fact, with the tips of his ears bright red. Snafu could appreciate them from the couch, only partially interested in the movie Florence forced him to watch (_Nine to Five is the best movie ever_, she said not even trying to hide her obsession with Dolly Parton anymore).   
Eugene was mad at his best friend Sid Phillips. Turns out that the boy cancelled their plans right after Eugene got two tickets for the concert of their favourite band. Burgie, always trying to be the voice of reason or _just_ the mom friend of the group, told Eugene to find somebody else that would be willing to go with him. _Simple as that_. That was when Florence nudged him on his side and raised her eyebrows. The thing is that Snafu has been trying to get Eugene’s attention for a couple of months, now. And everything he did failed miserably because it either came out as offensive or careless. 

“When…” Snafu heard himself talk before he had time to think. Both Burgie and Eugene looked at him. “When is it?” he scratched his collarbones. The redhead frowned, almost waiting for him to tell him it was a joke. When he answered his question, looking overly careful, Snafu replied _instantly_: “I’m free.”

He licked his lips and placed his hands on his hips. “Is this a joke?”

Snafu shook his head. “I’m free.” He tended to be free because he either cancelled plans all the time (unless those involved Eugene) or because he forgot anyone was waiting for him. Or because he simply decided not to show up. And yet, funny enough, he was _always_ free but he was _never_ at home.   
Snafu was a mystery like that. 

After a brief silence, Eugene spoke: “You know what? Sid already paid for his ticket and nothing will annoy him more than knowing you are going instead of him.”

He could take pettiness as some sort of interest. 

“It’s a date, Sledgehammer.” And it felt _incredible_ to be able to say that out loud. _Win-win situation_. 

*** * * **

Snafu borrowed his cousin’s car (so to speak) and picked Eugene up. The redhead couldn’t drive. _At all_. He overheard the anecdote about that one time he _tried_ and got so overwhelmed that decided _it was just not for him_. He would have joked about it, but that was the most casual he ever saw Eugene. He was even wearing sneakers and _yeah_. That sure had an impact on Snafu for about twenty seconds. 

“I can’t believe how dumb he can get, sometimes.” Eugene said as soon as he closed the door of the car. “Snaf, he is an idiot. He _has_ to be.” he huffed as he kept looking at his phone.

“He’s comin’?” because if Sid Phillips had the guts to claim his ticket back and ruin the very first date Snafu had with Eugene then… He would _fight_.

“No.” Eugene shook his head and Snafu began to drive. “He told me he had a very important exam on Monday. And now, I open my Instagram” Eugene barely posts anything there, he knows because…_ he knows_. “something I hardly do” _yeah, I can tell_. “and I see that he posted a picture with Leckie’s gang.” He showed him the evidence of his crime by practically shoving the phone in Snafu’s face. He blinked and tilted his head back. “He doesn’t want to be my friend and he doesn’t know how to tell me. Either that _or_ he is truly an idiot and didn’t remember his own lie.”

“I’d say that he is an idiot.” He was a fan of that theory. Has been since he met the blonde boy. “But Mary H. is also in that picture. There’s your answer, Sledge. It’s not you, he’s desperate for that girl.”

“I am still not pleased about it.”

“Are you _ever_?”

“Very funny.” the redhead crossed his arms and sulked before he mumbled out of nothing: “Bros ain’t loyal.” 

And that, coming from an overly polite Eugene Sledge, was _delirious_ to Snafu who laughed and nodded. “Damn right.” Sid Phillips should stop using Instagram a little less and his brian a little more.   
Not complaining he got a date with the boy. _Another battle won_.

*** * ***

Eugene’s music taste had nothing to do with Snafu’s.  
On the other hand, a mosh pit implied closeness and that involving Sledge sounded like the best plan possible for a Saturday evening. And this was not the kind of mosh pit Snafu was used to, actually. No one looked like they snorted anything or like someone could actually _die_ there (no one kicked him so far, only a couple of assholes were using their elbows to mark the distance). He still remembered how his cousin Roe not only managed to rescue Snafu himself from a mosh pit but also his boyfriend, Babe. He got the two of them out of that death trap and he didn’t even look bothered about it. But that’s the kind of person his cousin was: you turned around, and he was there to save your sorry ass.   
Of course, Snafu kept that story for himself. Eugene _already_ knew he was a mess. And he surely looked like he was enjoying himself. 

The boy knew all the songs and Snafu was not even looking at the stage. He was not there for them. He looked at Eugene and when he looked back at him, he smiled. And fuck him if that wasn’t cute. Best thing he ever saw! After this, he was going to ask him out. Do whatever he wanted. Snafu would go to the library with him and hold his books. Just that, like a _loser_.

The only problem was that Eugene did not push back. They started the concert at a very decent place, rather close to the stage. But more and more people saw that Eugene only huffed but didn’t try to get his place back when they stood in front of him. At some point Snafu was about to do something about it and Eugene stopped him, saying close to his ear that he only wanted to have a good time. _No fighting_. And that was great, really. But the asshole that got in front of them was still 6′3′’ and Eugene only 5′9′’. And he loved that band. 

“Alright.” Snafu said before he moved behind Eugene. 

The boy looked at him a little puzzled before he felt Snafu’s head right under his ass. “_Hey_!” he gasped, trying to take a step forward. The Cajun’s hands stopped him by holding his hips and keeping him in place. “Snafu, cut it out!” Of course he had to get weird at some point of the night, but when he felt that the other finally pushed his head between his legs, Eugene could only hold onto him. When Snafu raised him up, he let out the most undignified squeal he was capable of. 

Maybe Snafu was not very tall or awfully broad. In fact, he was exactly the opposite but Eugene was still… Not much bigger than him. And rather scrawny. And he was willing to deal with the consequences of this stupid act if that implied feeling the redhead’s thighs on each side of his face because there were truly worst things in this world than gropping Eugene a tiny little bit. _He just keeps winning_.


	81. Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Ooooh maybe Snaf is the new priest in Mobile and Eugene has a hard time not drooling all Over him at church on a Sunday. Cue Priest Snafu picking up on Eugene’s “predicament” and taking advantage, cos we all know Snaf in any AU would give up everything to be with Eugene.

“My life has taken an unexpected turn.” Eugene whispered looking around before he sipped his iced tea anxiously. He had to confess this. He had to share it with someone or he would go crazy. “A very unexpected, absolutely _pathetic_ turn.”

“Can’t be any worse than that one time you had an anxiety attack at the grocery store.” Sid mumbled before he grabbed some more crackers and stuffed them inside of his mouth. Mary slapped his arm so he would behave and stop eating like a savage. 

Eugene frowned slightly. He will always remind him that moment. He never spoke about that time when he fell from his bicyle when they were eight and cried like a little baby. He kept it a secret to this very day. “Stop bringing that up.” he grumbled before he decided to let it go and keep talking. “_It is_. Trust me, it is.” Eugene took a deep breath before looking around one last time. Mary leaned in, getting in her husband’s space to be able to listen. “I think… I think the new priest…” he tried. Truly, he tried but he didn’t manage.

Thankfully, Mary decided to help him: “Father Shelton is hot.” she blurted out. “_There_. I said it.” She even looked relieved. 

Eugene nodded vehemently. _Yes_. Jesus Christ, he was hot as Hell. God forgive him, but Father Shelton was hot and what could he do about it? He needed some more of his iced tea to try to tame the warmth all over his face.

Sid, of course, was far more concerned about his wife saying that any other man was hot than the fact that his best friend had a crush on someone _unreachable_. “How could you.” he whispered, beyond insulted, with cracker crumbs over the corner of his lips. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Mary rolled her eyes and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. “I have eyes! Have you seen his hair? His jaw? The way he smirks?” _Check, check and check!_ Eugene has seen all those three!_ Bingo! _“Jesus, I don’t know why he decided to become a priest but that man… I can tell, that man _knows_ things.”

“What do you mean with that?” Sid crossed his arms, giving Eugene his back. He already felt left out of this conversation. “What things does he _know_?”

“Everything you didn’t know when we started dating.” It’s been _centuries_ since that happened. “Don’t get jealous!” she chuckled and wrapped her arm around him. Sid grumbled, far from convinced.

“Can we go back to the fact I am probably going straight to Hell after dying? _Please_.” Eugene pleaded. “Things have happened.”

“Things have happened!” Mary repeated, shoving Sid out of the way to get to Eugene. “You _must_ tell me.” she held his free hand and squeezed it with both of hers. “He touched your lips or tongue while giving you the host? Made you drink a little more wine than you were supposed to? Made you confess about your past lovers in the confessional?” she gasped.

“Why are you so into this…?” Sid voiced Eugene’s confusion. 

“_Well_?” she insisted, ignoring her husband. 

“No.” Eugene shook his head, intrigued and flustered by the possibility of those things even happening. “He came over. To my house. My mother invited him.” Mary Frank, always _so_ _devoted_.

“You should stop living with your mom, Eugene. Or you will never get a _normal _boyfriend.” his friend commented before he decided he was not interested in that conversation. Eating was _always_ a better option.

“She has separation issues, Sid.” He told him._ Many times_. He didn’t want to live with his mother at the age of twenty-seven, but each time he brought up the idea of leaving she became the most efficient emotional manipulator in Mobile, Alabama.

“Like a dog?” he grinned, thinking that he was funny.

“Back to the hot priest.” Mary demanded to be told this slightly scandalous story.

“It’s just…” Eugene cleared his throat. “He spoke with my mother and he handled her pretty well. Corrected her, even. That was…” impressive. Somehow arousing. “_cool_. And then I walked him to the door when he was leaving and he said: _Your mother told me you need some guidance_. Of course she’d rat me out like that. So I told him that I only had a few bad boyfriends.” Sid snorted because there has been more than _a few_ and way worse than _bad_. “That I would find the one for me. And he didn’t tell me I’d go to Hell for being gay. So he was already better than Father Atkins.” You shall not speak ill of the dead but… That old bastard was _mean_ and the main reason why it took him so long to come out. Heterosexuality and celibacy through and through. “And then he also said: _We all have been there. Boy like you should have no trouble finding the one_. And then he touched my hip and squeezed and I almost died.”

“Father Shelton is _horny_!” Mary gasped before she bounced. “He likes you!”

“Just for that?” Sid frowned, skeptical.

“He does! He _must_! You don’t go around touching people’s hip!”

“It’s his hip, not his d-”

“_Shhh_!” Eugene quieted them down. “There’s more.” He got mixed reactions from his confidants. “He told me that when I find someone, I should introduce them to him. See if he approves my decision.”

“Father Shelton is super horny.” Mary nodded, _knowing_ she was in the right. “And he is into you.”

“_Hardly_.” the redhead huffed. He _wished_, though.

“Why don’t you ask him? He’s coming this way.” Sid commented before Eugene freaked out. He turned around and saw their new priest walking towards them, wearing all black, except for the white collar. He rolled his sleeves up to be able to bear an August afternoon and kept his hands hidden in his pockets. Eugene felt _weak_. Mary squeezed Eugene’s elbow as he swallowed thickly.

“Nice party, huh?” Father Shelton commented as he stood in front of them. Mary didn’t miss the detail that the priest’s eyes never looked away from Eugene. 

“Thank you, Father.” Mary said. Her parents usually organized parties during Summer. A wonderful way to show off. 

The priest opened his lips and Sid _had_ to ruin the moment: “You are allowed to get out of the church?” 

“I’m a _priest_, not a prisoner, Sidney Phillips.” but at least he looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “Do you mind if I borrow Eugene? I want to discuss a few things with him.”

“Not at all!” Mary pushed Eugene forward, towards the older man. “Have fun!”

The redhead smiled stiffly and doubted if he should thank or curse Mary at that very moment. The priest wrapped his arm around his and Eugene felt his defective heart getting louder than usual. “Been thinkin’ about what your Mama told me.” 

“About me being lost and miserably alone?” Eugene couldn’t help but joke sounding _quite_ bitter. 

The priest smirked and licked his lips. The tip of his tongue was sharp and his teeth were beautiful. “Yeah, we could say I’ve been thinkin’ about _you_.”

_Fuck_.  
Eugene smiled and nodded. “Conclusion?”

“You’ve been spendin’ time in the wrong places. With the right place comes the right man.”

“I don’t know. I’ve met some assholes back in college.” He regretted _cursing_. “Sorry.”

“You ain’t no college boy anymore, are you? _Fuck_ past experiences.” the priest grinned even more as he saw Eugene’s scandalized look when he cursed himself. “I’ve got some plans for you, Eugene. You are gonna help me plan the next fundraiser. Gonna keep an eye on you. And your _suitors_.” 

_Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!_  
Eugene gaped like a fish. Feeling as stupid as he looked, he cleared his throat and looked away. The only thing he managed to say after seconds of silence was: “Bake sale usually works well.”

“Good idea.” he hummed and the priest stopped. “I’ll need ya for the following three weeks, so don’t make _any_ plans.” And with those big green eyes on him, Eugene couldn’t disagree or deny him anything. He nodded like a foolish boy. “Remember: we shall not overindulge in everything that tastes good, huh?” he teased before he took Eugene’s iced tea. “It’s all about a good balance between pleasure and restriction.” He sipped it before he returned it to him.

And just like that, he walked away.  
Eugene felt like he was about to fall right on his ass.


	82. Julia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: could you write something with eugene already a father to a school aged kid, and snafu being desperately in love with eugene and tryna find ways to get Eugene's child to love him? snafu just being great with kids in general and stepping up to a parental role without being asked. I need some fluff in my life after shitty times at work if you wouldn't mind doing something like this

_You know it will be even harder for you to find someone if you decide to adopt a kid now, right?_ Sid asked about seven years ago.  
Eugene still remembered it as one of the most hurtful things his best friend ever said to him even if there was no malice behind those words. _Just a fact_, apparently. But it hurt because Sid said so while holding his own son in his arms after Eugene told him about the plans he had for the future. 

Eugene wanted a family. He wanted to become a father. Thought that the experience was beautiful and that it was a pure act of love to look after your child. To take care of them and guide them. After his father died and his mother moved with his brother, Eugene felt lonely. Very lonely and sadly, his love life was not taking him where he wanted to be. The longest relationship he had after college ended up failing and Eugene, as usual, felt like he was running out of time.  
He wanted to adopt a kid, with or _without_ a partner. 

It wasn’t easy, of course. They put him through every possible test and delayed the adoption for about three diabolical years. He remembered going to Sid’s house many times just to talk to Mary and let her comfort him and give him the strength that he needed. _It will work out, Eugene. Don’t give up, there’s a kid out there at needs you and you’ll love them as much as they deserve_, she usually said while he tried not to cry. 

And after the torture, he was given Julia and she was beautiful and happy and made his life much better. Maybe Eugene didn’t quite have a partner, but he felt like he finally found his place in life. Julia was a funny toddler always with a grin on her little face and she never failed to make him happy. Dating became a very secondary matter in his life and eventually sort of disappeared from Eugene’s priorities. He was doing well at work and he finally became a father, something he wanted for years. What else could he even ask for?

Well, that’s when he met Merriell.   
He was Burgie’s friend, who was friends with Leckie, who was friends with Sid. Mary told him that they were going to celebrate the kid’s birthday and that Florence commented that if she had any other friends with children, that she could invite them from her part. Eugene refused, at first, because it was a little bit strange to go to a child’s birthday without really knowing the parents, but Mary managed to convince him. 

Merriell was a very handsome man, but that was not what caught Eugene’s eye. The way he looked after Little Jack, the birthday boy, was what had him _mesmerized_. He had a natural skill to make the boy chuckle and engage in his childish games. Still, Eugene acted like he was a teenager and looked away each time that Merriell looked at him, feeling stupidly nervous. He held onto his daughter and kept chatting with Mary and Leckie. 

Julia was not having a great time, actually. The other children in that party were already around her age, from six to eight years old, but she barely knew any of those kids (other than Mary and Sid’s) and she _refused_ to play or leave her father at _any_ moment. It didn’t matter how many times she was suggested to try. She was not going to leave her father’s arms at any moment of the afternoon.  
That was the plan until Merriell approached them. And that moment truly changed their lives. 

Merriell was easy to talk to, no matter if you were a six year old girl or a thirty-seven year old man. He had charisma and a smile on his lips that looked both lazy and easy going. Eugene was sure that if he had met him a few years ago, he would had been the kind to tease and mock to get the desired attention. He played a bit with Julia until she squirmed away from her father and joined the other kids. 

Then, Merriell asked him his name and they spent the whole afternoon talking while keeping their eyes on the children, just in case if anyone got hurt. He seemed to be impressed that he got to adopt a toddler while being single. At some point, Merriell even asked: “You still are?” And Eugene had the nerve to blush like he was truly back in high school. That was ridiculous but he chuckled and nodded and Merriell smiled so wide that Eugene even felt like he would need to sit down before his knees would give up.   
Then, before the party was over, he gave him his number and… Well. There were a few dates here and there and things worked _really_ well. 

Merriell was close to forty and he confessed that he would have wanted to have a family. He was very fond of his nieces and nephew but that he would have wanted to have a couple of his _own_. But very much like Eugene, his romantic life was _disastrous_ at best.

“Not with you.” he mumbled once, close to his neck. “You are_ the one_.“ And _yes_, Eugene blushed at that too.

Eugene was convinced that it was a mix of both: his love for him and the wish to have a family. But the thing was that Merriell tried. He tried very hard to make it work, mostly with Julia. He asked about her favourite color and movie. He kept in mind when it was her birthday or school’s functions. He even offered himself to pick her up when Eugene didn’t feel well or when he was too busy to make it in time.  
Julia _adored_ Merriell. Ever since he told him that his family used to call him Merry, she thought he was the most hilarious man in the world. The most likeable, too. And she surely let them know. 

Merriell began to spend the night at Eugene’s about six months after starting dating. That Saturday morning, Merriell was at the stove, cooking breakfast for the three of them. Eugene pressed a kiss against Julia’s head as she kept drawing, very focused. When her father tried to see what she was doing, she covered the paper with her arm. “I’m not ready, yet!”

“Jeez, Gene. Stop pushin’.” Merriell mocked him. Okay, maybe he still had that same technique to get attention. 

Eugene grinned and leaned back. “Alright, alright! Sorry!” He pecked her cheek this time before he stood up. He joined Merriell, to help him out. Julia noticed how her father also kissed Merry but that was _hardly_ important because her father was very clingy and liked to smooch a lot. 

About five minutes later, when she was done, she spoke loud and clear: “I like Merry a lot.” she began, earning a confused smile from their guest. Eugene crossed his arms and looked at his daughter, fondly. “And because I like him _that_ much, I decided I want him to live with us.” And then she showed them what she has been working on. It was a very colorful permit that _allowed_ _Merry to stay forever_. Signed by Julia and Eugene (even if that was not his signature at all) Sledge.

“When did I si-” Eugene couldn’t help but ask, chuckling. 

“_Earlier_!” Julia cut him right away. “You don’t remember, but I do!” He was not going to ruin her plan. She wanted Merry to live with them forever because he was nice, liked the same movies as she did and because he had a funny nickname. What else could she even ask for?

Merriell gave Eugene the spatula and walked around the table before picked Julia up and hugged her very tightly. She groaned but eventually ended up laughing when Merriell kissed her all over her cheeks.   
He was going to treasure that paper until the very last of his days. 


	83. Merry's Christmas: Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @HEAVENLYCATASTROPHE: Omg Snafu showing up on Eugene’s door with a Christmas present that he made and confessing his feelings

Eugene frowned as soon as he opened the door. Surely he didn’t expect _Snafu_ to show up at his parent’s house during Christmas’ Eve for no apparent reason. _And_ after Eugene screamed at him for his latest asshole move. Which was far more insulting than anything he ever did before. _That’s saying a lot_. “What are you doing here?”

Snafu almost pouted at the fact that Eugene failed to be surprised or touched by his presence. Granted, he could have handled their argument in a more mature way but once again… Was he ever mature? “I’ve been drivin’ like a madman so I could make it in time, you could say _hi_.” he grumbled, looking down at his feet.

He didn’t say goodbye before going to Mobile for the holidays, he was not saying hello either. He was _still_ crossed at him. “You always drive like a madman.” Eugene crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Like Hell he’s making this any easier for him. “_And_ you don’t have a car.”

Snafu didn’t bother himself to correct Eugene. He had a heavy foot and Jay even refused to get in the car if he was the one driving. “I borrowed my cousin’s.” He shrugged.

“Without asking him?” That was a stupid question. Snafu _never_ asked before borrowing _anything_. That’s why people always assumed he stole from them even if he eventually and only _sometimes_ returned what he first took. “He’s going to kill you.” He saw Roe scolding Snafu before. _Impressive_.

“Worth it.” Snafu looked up at him once again. Eugene noticed that the tip of his nose and ears were red. Cute, but not cute enough to work in his favor. Still, he couldn’t help but think:_ how much did it take him to find the courage to knock at his door?_

“Well, what do you want?” he urged him. It was cold and he would rather spend as much time with his father as possible. “Are you going to do a_ Love Actually_? This feels like _Love Actually_.” Maybe he was a little too much, but it was about time to repaid Snafu with the same coin. 

Snafu opened his lips and frowned, now seeing the resemblance between the movie and his sudden plan. “You are not married.” Okay, that was a _big_ difference.

“Oh, I _wish_.” Eugene sighed mournfully. A boy could dream, alright? God forbid he would want to have a husband someday. Maybe his mother had some impact on him. He was a little old-fashioned in those matters.

The Cajun opened his lips and frowned, confused. Did he say that because he wanted to get married or because he thought the actor was handsome? Or both? “Right…” he mumbled before he cleared his throat. _Just do it. Say it. Spit it out, Shelton_. “Look. I came all the way from New Orleans to apologize. So let me do it.” Eugene didn’t look like he was about to stop him. He looked like he had the upper hand, in fact. Snafu thought it was a _little_ hot. “I’m sorry for breakin’ your grandpa’s pipe.”

“And then being an asshole about it.” the redhead added.

“And then bein’ a _real_ asshole about it.” Snafu nodded. “Sometimes I don’t know how to act. I’ve been told, y’know?”

“I can imagine.” _Ruthless_.

“But I get nervous, okay? You are…” _Important, special, fucking amazing_. “You make me nervous. And I’m not blamin’ it on you, but I don’t get nervous around Burgie or Bill Leyden, so maybe…”

Eugene snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course he would make an apology sound like an accusation. “Watch it, Shelton, I’m about to reject your garbage apology and close this door. _Try again_.”

Snafu looked around and sniffed, cold and frustrated. “Okay. Look. I’m sorry, _honestly_, and I brought you this to apologize.” He pulled out a small box from the pocket of his coat. 

The youngest frowned slightly and took the small box. “Is this a joke?”

“Open it, Sledgehammer, I’m freezing my ass off here. So forgive me or curse me to Hell already, boy.” 

Eugene opened the small box and blinked. He looked up at Snafu and then back down. “You bought it?” he asked. Snafu shook his head. “You made it yourself?” He nodded this time. “Snaf…” he whispered before he bit his lower lip. Okay, that was _touching_. His grandfather’s pipe was broken even if his father said that they could get it fixed but that Snafu carved a new pipe just for him. Well… Yeah. Maybe he was weak, but that _worked_. “You shouldn’t have…” He would have forgiven him if he apologized right after breaking the pipe on accident. 

“Of course I hafta.” Snafu shook his head stubbornly. “…I fuckin’ love you.”

_That_ had to be the least romantic way of confessing his feelings for Eugene, but Hell, _it worked_. It worked really well because Eugene chuckled and raised his eyebrows and asked with the sweetest voice, one that made Snafu weak to the knees: “Yeah?” Snafu nodded eagerly. Eugene felt the tip of his cold nose against his cheek as he pressed a kiss against Snafu’s lips. All sudden, far from planned. Something Eugene _never_ did, before. When he leaned back, Snafu still had his eyes closed and he chased his lips, stealing a longer kiss from them. The redhead kept smiling against his mouth, grabbing his clothes and making him get closer to him while walking backwards, inside of the house. 

“I gotta go back home.” Snafu managed to say between kisses. 

“No, you are not.” Eugene grinned as he shook his head.  
Alma will have to share her son with him tonight. Tomorrow she could have him back.


	84. Merry's Christmas: Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @LARRYBITSANDBOBS: Ok. Another Christmas prompt - Sledge takes his niece/nephew/ Godchild to see Santa and Snafu is one of the elves. Snafu does some flirting while sledge waits in the queue. Sledge is enamoured with the cute elf with the big eyes and curly hair and pointy elf shoes and decides to go back the next day (without a kid) and see if he can muster the courage to ask said Elf on a date. Maybe Snafu goes on a date in his elf outfit? No time for him to go home and change. Cue Xmas kisses under the big tree

“_Fuck_, he came back.” Snafu cursed not noticing the scandalized look from the little boy that kept holding Lou’s hand, waiting for his turn to tell Santa the wonderful boy he has been that year and how he should be rewarded with plenty of presents. 

“Merry!” she smacked him on the arm. “_Language_.” 

“He’s back, Lulu. _Holy shit_.” Snafu looked around and saw that, at very moment, they were the only two elves working. “You gotta help me out.” He said as he began to take his hat off, running a hand through his curls, hoping to look a little less stupid. Not very likely considering the shoes he was given and the bright red blush all over his cheeks._ It will make you look younger and… approachable_, Lou lied.

“No way. You can’t leave me alone right now!” she shook her head after she looked over her shoulder and saw the neverending line of kids waiting.

“It’s a matter of life or death.” he insisted as she rolled her eyes. Snafu was only there because he got fired three weeks ago after he told his boss what he _truly_ thought about him. And because Lou told him she could get him something during Christmas. He didn’t expect an _elf costume_ for sure. “I just saw the boy of my dreams. _Again_. I need to get his number today.” Because yesterday he had no time to ask him and he won’t make the same mistake twice. 

“Oh, no! You are not leavin’ me with mess to flirt!” Lou shook her head. 

“Ah, c’mon, Lulu, you keep flirting with that boy that is wrappin’ gifts in front of the toy shop. You can’t tell me _nothin_’.” He accused her, showing very little manners or any sort of decency. 

She opened her lips, almost thinking about denying the very obvious evidence of her crime. “He’s _cute_.” He was far too cute and he blushed when he told him he looked good and what could do, weak as she was for shy boys? “I don’t do it while I am workin’.”

“Well, I am.” He was going to leave. And if she gets mad at him or fired… _Oh, well_. “Look. He’s so cute.” Snafu couldn’t help but smile, looking at the ginger that truly thought that he hasn’t seen him yet, trying to gather the courage to approach the little North Pole in the middle of the mall. He took one step forward and two steps back, clearly freaking out._ Ah, that boy is gonna be his! _Snafu smiled, endeared. “He’s adorable. Isn’t he, Jimmy?” He finally acted like an elf, patting the little boy’s head.

“It’s _Jamie_…” he mumbled. 

Snafu frowned, looking down at the kid. “Are you sure?” Because he has been calling him Jimmy since the kid in front of him sat on Santa’s lap. Maybe that’s why his mother looked at him like _that_. The little boy nodded sheepishly. “Right.” Lou was very far from impressed and convinced that he would get fired from this job too. “Then make sure to tell Santa, huh?” And without even waiting for an answer, he jumped over the red velvet rope and ran towards the redhead. “Hey!” he chirped, abruptly. Eugene bounced a little bit and turned around to face him, looking like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Back to see Santa yourself?” Snafu smiled, cheeky as he could be. A very few could be flirty while wearing such stupid costume and not look absolutely ridiculous.

“No.” Eugene shook his head. “I forgot to buy a few presents.” he lied. In fact, he spent the last fifteen minutes trying to get any close to him, but failing over and over again. “But, uh… I thought…” he cleared his throat and shrugged. “_Yeah_.”

He was not going to say it, was he? Snafu didn’t mind sounding thirsty. He _was_. “Wanna grab a coffee? I’m on my break.” He _wasn’t_.

“Yeah.” Eugene replied right away.   
_Just as desperate, maybe_.

*** * ***

Eugene paid for their drinks because Snafu didn’t carry any money with him (it was not a lie, this time). But he did it gladly while fidgeting and looking a little nervous. Snafu couldn’t help but fantasize about the idea that maybe he never had a proper date before. The little girl he took to see Santa yesterday was his niece (he made sure to check) and from what she said while chatting with Snafu, Eugene was apparently single. And Hell, he had to make the most of it. A boy like that won’t stay single forever. 

“They truly think we are real elves. But that comes with our nicknames. Of course Merry and Lulu are elves’ names. They are _that_ stupid.” The kids didn’t distrust those fake pointy ears after hearing their names. “That’s the only thing you need. And to not have a stroke each time you hear either Michael fucking Bublé or Mariah.”

“A job only for the daring.” Eugene joked with a little smile and Snafu bit his lower lip._ Fucking cute_. “Is it necessary to wear that much makeup?” He extended his hand and touched Snafu’s cheek, getting some of that red blush on his finger.

“That’s my crazy cousin wantin’ to shame me _publicly_.” he denied. “She also told me if I want her to give me some freckles. I have plenty of them all over my back already, y’know?” Freckles _or_ blush.

“Oh, really?” he asked looking a little curious and perhaps as bold as he ever got before. Eugene had the need to hide his nose behind his cup while taking a sip, to pretend he was calm about it.

Snafu couldn’t let the chance pass and said: “Yeah, wanna see them?” Eugene choked on his coffee and his cheeks became even far more red than Snafu’s. He laughed and gave him a napkin. “Easy, boy. I was only jokin’.”  
_No. No, he wasn’t_.

*** * ***

Snafu looked at Eugene, beyond endeared, as the redhead wrote his number on the palm of his hand. He even added_ Eugene (boy from the mall) _and that was… He was the one. He found his future boyfriend. _There_. He was going to be. He’ll be damned if he lets this one escape. 

“I’ll text you as soon as I am done with my shift.” he promised and Eugene smiled, a little nervous and perhaps not expecting that text at all. Whoever that rejected him before was an _asshole_. “Try to not be too eager, huh?” Snafu teased, making him chuckle and shake his head. _That was better_. He continued to observe him for a few seconds until the other grew self-conscious and scratched the tip of his nose. Snafu leaned forward, then, and cupped his jaw, pressing a long and sweet kiss against his cheek. “See ya.” When he stepped back, Eugene was unable to hide his happiness or his shame, looking very handsome and very hopeful. 

Lou surely didn’t look as chipper. Not even showing her the number on his palm soothed her anger.   
_Worth it, though_.


	85. Merry's Christmas: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Christmas prompt: Snafu seduces Eugene and make out session under mistletoe ensues, at a party or some other type of public event. Please include blushy and shy Eugene and cocky as heck Snafu :)

“This is fucking _weird_.” Bill Leyden frowned, holding his drink and not knowing if that spectacle was what surprised him or that two of his friends were involved in it.

“It is pretty weird.” Jay agreed with a small nod. 

“It was meant to happen sooner or later.” Burgie shrugged. “We all could see that coming.”

“Yeah, but those are still Eugene and Snafu. _Making out_.” They weren’t given any time to get used to this. Yesterday, Eugene insisted that they were _only_ friends and Snafu loved to play it cool, like he didn’t care. Now the Cajun’s tongue was so deep down Eugene’s throat, that Bill was sure that as soon as Snafu would lean back, Eugene would say _bon-fucking-jour_.

“_Savagely_ making out.” Jay pointed out, not helping with how stunned Bill still felt.

“Eugene must be drunk.” Burgie insisted, refusing to make a big deal out of this. Snafu saw a tipsy Eugene and a mistletoe. He took his chance and… _well_. He clearly forgot they were in public. He must have been holding back for quite a bit.

“Doesn’t that make it any worse? Like, what if he regrets and makes a scene? They will argue and we will have to take sides. And I don’t want to do that. They are going to ruin our gang.” Bill mumbled sourly. “I’ve never had more than three friends at once before.”

“Why would that be…” Jay hummed before Bill pushed him a bit. Then he chuckled and simply added: “I would take Eugene’s side. _No doubt_.” 

Bill opened his lips and then he nodded: “Dude… Me too, probably.” Because Snafu was _the_ asshole. Unless Eugene proves himself to be the greatest asshole ever known. Which… _Maybe_. The quiet ones are always _diabolical_. 

Burgie smiled and decided to keep it quiet.That was before he heard someone calling his name over the music. He turned around and saw Sid Phillips dragging along a very wasted Robert Leckie. “Hey. What is it?” he even reached out to steady the older boy, who was currently leaning most of his weight against Sid’s body. 

“I’m trying to find Eugene. I’m going to drive Leckie back home. We came together, so…” He truly didn’t know if he will make it back to the party or if Leckie will decide to die before making it to his house. Stella dumped him and it was… It got pretty dramatic. Didn’t help he kept telling him that he was cute and that _Thank God he also liked boys_. Sid tilted his head away when he saw that Leckie was going to try to kiss him again. “Cut it out!” he hissed as Burgie chuckled. “Well?” He urged him.

“Eugene is busy, man.” Bill Leyden answered for him.

“Is he?” Sid frowned before he turned his head and saw them. He didn’t know Eugene had _gills_. “Oh, Mary, Mother of Jesus.” He sounded terribly _disappointed_. “Handle the idiot.” Sid pushed Leckie towards the three boys before he walked towards the new _couple_. “Eugene.” He called but _nothing_. The redhead was holding onto the now very wrinkled shirt Snafu was wearing. He even tilted his head to the side so Snafu could even kiss him deeper and that was _insane_. He’s going to _suffocate_. “Eugene!” _Still_ nothing. Sid got very tired of the situation and shoved Eugene. “Hey!”

That got his attention. Eugene broke the kiss and turned his head to look at Sid, a little startled. “What?” he asked right away, like that could cover what he had been doing for the last fifteen minutes. Or like that could make his lips any less swollen, his cheeks any less red or his hair any less messy. He cleared his throat and even asked again: “Yes, Sid. What is it?” Too late for being _proper_.

“Really? Really, Eugene? Are we serious right now?” Sid was far from impressed or amused. 

“Ummm…” he clearly didn’t know what to say or do. Snafu snickered and brushed the tip of his nose against Eugene’s neck. Maybe he was tipsy as well. In any other situation, he would have killed Sid for spoiling his fun. 

“Everybody is watching.” And Eugene was so out of the situation that he had to look around to see that Sid was right. He blushed even more, mortified. “Have some _decency_. Think about your mother.” That was the biggest turn off _ever_. “What the heck are you even doing?”

Snafu answered for him with a very arrogant and insufferable smirk: “I’m teachin’ him some _French_.”

“_Gross_.” Sid groaned. “Look. You are old enough. I’m taking Leckie home. If you want to make out, go to a room, like any-” And before he could even finish that sentence, Snafu was already dragging Eugene upstairs. 


	86. Merry's Christmas: Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @GAIAYUKARI85: Hi! For the Christmas prompt: can i ask more with Gene, Merriell and Julia? Maybe the first Christmas as a family? I think Merriell would do anything for his girl to make the celebration special like buying the tallest Christmas tree in the shop regardless it doesn't fit in the dining room

The tree was not going to make it through the door. Eugene knew. Maybe even _Julia_ knew, but she was already in love with how big and how beautiful it was. And Merriell decided to not use common sense and keep pushing while they were freezing their asses off outside of the house. Eugene wrapped an arm around his daughter and rubbed her arm to keep her warm. Her nose and cheeks were all _red_.

“Merriell.” he called as he was ignored. And then he had to guts to tell him _he_ was the stubborn one. “Merriell, let’s just return this tree and get a smaller one.” They could drive back and get it done in a few minutes. _Of course _Eugene wanted to have a chance to let everybody know that_ he told him so_ and that Merriell decided to buy the tree anyway. 

“Nooo! I like this one!” Julia whined with a small pout. “It’s so big and so pretty!”

“She said she wanted this tree, Gene. And she’s gonna get the tree!” Merriell replied before he huffed and stepped back, trying to see the problem from a different perspective. “I just need to figure out… _the logistics_.” he mumbled, talking to himself. 

But Eugene heard him. He picked Julia up, that was so cold that began to climb her father like a monkey to get some of his warmth, and hummed: “The logistics? I haven’t figured out the logistics of anything before, Mer. You are surely not a _man with a plan_.”

“I had a plan to make you fall in love with me.” Merriell snapped, looking back at Eugene. 

“A miscalculation from my part.” he shook his head with a smile. “Doesn’t count.”

“You really wanna break my heart during Christmas? Are you _that_ cold?” he raised his eyebrows. Eugene shrugged a little bit._ Maybe he was_.

“No, he’s not! Stop!” Julia interrupted both of them, holding onto her father’s neck tighter so he would behave. They were just like _children_.

“He started it!” Merriell huffed and turned towards the tree once again. “I’m sure that if I keep pushing, I will get it inside. Just like I did w-” he stopped himself from talking and Eugene was glad because he almost had a_ heart attack_.

Peace didn’t last much because then there was a loud crack.   
_Oh, God, please let it be the tree and not the doorframe_.


	87. Merry's Christmas: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: how about…Eugene and Merriel having their first Christmas together in New Orleans after the war? I imagine them dancing around the apartment to Christmas music on the radio  
@ANONYMOUS: i think it would be really sweet if you wrote a little christmas fic where sledgefu gets together for the first time? maybe they have their first kiss in their shared apartment or something when they admit their feelings

Eugene bumped against his back and tried to muffle his laughter by leaning his forehead against his shoulder. Snafu grinned and hushed him as he kept trying to open the door. He lost the ability to use a key on a lock three drinks ago. Not that he needed an excuse to drink, but it was only fair that they celebrated the beginning of a new year. One that looked so far back in the day.

“Quiet, boy.” he pressed back. Eugene pinched his side. The corridor was dark and he could barely see a damn thing. “You’ll wake up the whole building.” Snafu was far from being liked by any of his neighbors. But they all began to look at him curiously since last Summer when Eugene appeared with his ironed shirts and good manners. How a boy like Snafu could be friends with a boy like Eugene was beyond them.   
_Good_. He wanted them to understand that even a miserable bastard such as himself had the right to have something nice in his life. 

“We’ll invite them to _our_ flat.” Eugene replied with a wide grin. Snafu could feel his lips closer to his neck. He licked his own before he could open the door. 

“My flat.” he corrected him, suddenly stepping forward. The younger veteran almost fell forward before he braced himself against the doorframe. 

“I live here too.” Eugene explained before he could walk once again, slamming the door shut behind him. Snafu pushed him a little bit and brought a finger to his lips. _Silence_. “_Shhh_!!” he mocked him.  
This had to be the second or third time he ever saw him drunk, but he could never get used to that side of him. He _almost_ regretted asking Eugene to go out with him that night. The alcohol ruined his contained and quiet persona. 

“Straight to bed, c’mon.” Snafu held his arm, with intention to take him to the bedroom and get ready to make fun of him in the morning. The Sun was already raising; Eugene will lament starting the year with a terrible hangover.

“Not yet!” he stepped back and shook his head. “One last dance.”

“No music playin’. Go to bed.” Snafu insisted before Eugene looked around and rushed towards the radio. “Fuck!” he chased him and while he couldn’t take it away from Eugene, he could make sure that it wouldn’t too loud. “You crazy motherfucker!” Snafu chastised him, unable to not chuckle because he didn’t care all that much about his neighbors. Also, Eugene could be quite a daredevil, whenever he wanted to. 

“One last dance, Snaf.” he repeated, struggling to keep his balance. And while he wanted to make fun of him, Snafu never learned how to deny him _anything_. He only rolled his green eyes before Eugene wrapped his arms around Snafu’s shoulders to remind him that he was the taller one. Those two miserable inches would forever make the difference between the both of them for the redhead. He didn’t complain this time. Not when he could easily caress Eugene’s back and rest his forehead against his cheek.   
He smelled like the bar where they spent most of the night: of smoke and cheap drinks. Not a single trace of lipstick on his collar or the scent of perfume. Eugene denied anyone that approached him to ask him to dance. Snafu perhaps admired those girls, in a way: they kept asking even if they knew they were about to be rejected. 

His boy had to be something like a treasure in that city: everybody wanted a piece of him and he relished on the fact that Eugene _never_ left his side. Sure Snafu felt pretty damn smug about it. Eugene rejected them all and now he was dancing with him. He breathed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut, getting even closer to him. Fuck if he looked needy, he _was_. And even if this was the worst dance he ever had, it was the one that made him the _happiest_.

“I don’t want to leave.” Eugene confessed, being far too sincere. “I’m going to stay forever.” He made his decision. Life has never been any better than it was now. The beginning of last year was terrible; left behind by the one he loved and now… He started a new one by getting to be so close to him and after spending the last six month together. 

“…Yeah?” Snafu asked, gripping his shirt as the music kept playing very lowly in the background and the first rays of light were trying to slip past the courtains. 

“I love it here.” He did. Back home there was nothing but sadness and frustration for him. He didn’t want to wake up ever again and find that Snafu was no longer there. “I love being with you. It’s the only way my life feels mine again.” Because without Snafu, it felt like he got something others were denied for no reason. He didn’t feel guilty or aimless with Snafu by his side. 

And that was… romantic but Snafu liked it very much so. Perhaps he was slightly corny, but he refused to punish himself about it. He parted his lips and took a deep breath, about to make a very stupid mistake. He let down his guard and Eugene was still drunk, so the redhead bumped against the couch and fell backwards. Snafu got the worst part and fell over the unforgiving floor. He groaned and Eugene laughed from the sofa. “_Fucking Christ_.” he groaned.

“Blasphemous.” the boy kept making fun of him and Snafu didn’t love him as much, in that very moment. But Eugene only had to slip off the couch and sit down on his lap for Snafu to love him once again and more than ever. The gentle sunlight bathed Eugene’s face and his hair was _on fire_. Now, he was not the religious one, but now he understood about saints and how all of them had halos. Eugene surely looked like one, as drunk and as blushed as he was. “I’m sorry.” he hummed, caressing his cheek. “I am not good at dancing.”

_Yeah, no shit_.   
“It’s alright.” he grumbled. Just like that, he forgave him. No one ever had that impact on him. Eugene’s fingers moved from his cheek towards the back of his head, trying to check if he hurt his scalp. “I’m fine, Gene.” he insisted as he held Eugene’s wrist. The next thing he felt were his lips pressing small kisses over his hair, as yet another way to apologize. This time sweeter and perhaps overly naive. He couldn’t survive having him on top of him and also kissing him. He was only human. “C’mon, Sledgehammer.” he huffed. 

And then Eugene cupped his face with his tender hands and Snafu was about to lose it _again_. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Eugene brushed the tip of his nose against his. Snafu’s hands trembled over his forearms. He knew you could _actually_ shake with desire? “I don’t ever want to be without you again, Snaf.” he mumbled. “It’s really not as good or as fun without you.” Life became grey when he walked away. Took the joy and the color of everything. Sure Eugene wanted to capture some of that and since his mind was not functioning properly at the moment, he told him to do something he has been wanting to try for _years_. 

When he kissed Snafu, he did it without any sort of experience or fear. He only pursed his lips lightly against his upper one, feeling that lovely curve under his nose. It barely looked a few seconds and when Eugene leaned back, Snafu pressed his lips and flared his nostrils, keeping himself from chasing his mouth to get _more and more_.


	88. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Let's say after the war, Sledge doesn't think he can stand going home to his old life and Snaf offers him a place to stay with him so they get off the train together in New Orleans. May I request a snippet of them being domestic and completely smitten with each other? (Love love love your blog btw)

Eugene barely hummed when he heard his name being called from the kitchen. He nibbled the pen, still reading the ads all over the newspaper. Snafu wanted him to study but he didn’t have to know that he was trying to find a job until he would get one. He only blinked and looked over his shoulder when he heard the older veteran saying his name louder than before. “Yes?”

“C’mere, boy! I spent about ten minutes callin’ you!” He sure sounded _grumpy_. 

Eugene was sure he only said his name three times, as much. Snafu _loved_ to overreact. The redhead snorted and stood up, folding the newspaper and leaving the pen over it, dragging his feet towards the kitchen. “What is it?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“C’mere and help me out.” Snafu looked a little _overwhelmed_. He claimed that he knew what he was doing because he saw his Mamaw cook lunch and dinner _for decades_. And that when he was little, he loved to help her. Snafu confessed that foolish detail about himself three months before the war ended. 

“You know I can’t cook, Snaf.” It felt like it would be wise to remind him that detail before he would ruin anything. 

“Wealthy boy, never did a single thing in his life.” he huffed, shaking his head. 

“Pretty much.” Eugene nodded, unable to deny the evidence. He put his hands on his waist and hesitantly approached the stove while appreciating the picture the other made: stirring the content of one pot while looking at a bigger one, with his sleeves rolled up and his forehead moist with the steam. There was a scent in the air that was far from taking him to Mobile: too spicy and refreshing. The radio was currently sitting on the windowsill and playing a slurred beat and told very sad stories about melancholy or heartbreak. This was _nothing_ like home and that’s why Eugene loved it so much. “What do you want me to do?”

“Chop those carrots. Or you can’t use a knife either?” he teased, briefly looking at him and arching an eyebrow. Eugene scowled, knowing what he was going to say next. “Because I remember that one time you couldn’t open a ca-”

“I’ll never hear the end of that.” he grumbled, pressing his lips. “And I was not using the _knife._ _You_ were while also pretending to be a _dentist_.” He could attack him with something similar. But still, he decided to follow orders. When he looked up at Snafu again, the Cajun was smiling like a naughty child. “What?”

“Nothin’. I just think it’s funny to see a _ginger_ chopping _carrots_.” Snafu commented foolishly happy. Eugene huffed and threw a piece that he couldn’t dodge before it him on the cheek and fell over his shoulder. He chuckled and he sounded so happy that Eugene had to smile, even if he wished he could keep himself from doing such. After a small little silence muffled by the blues that was _always_ playing in Snafu’s house, he spoke again: “I stopped at the post office. Brought you a letter from your old man.” 

Then Eugene’s smile became smaller and eventually disappeared. “_Mhmm_.” he nodded.

“You are writin’ back to them, right?” Because he would get scolded if he wasn’t. No matter how immature Snafu wanted to act more often than not, he had far more common sense he would like to admit.

“I am.” he sighed. “It’s just… I don’t think they understood.” Eugene mumbled. The only explanation he gave them was that _he needed some time to get used to civilian life before going home_. That’s it. “Because it doesn’t make sense, does it? You’d think that _anyone_ would be dying to go back home after the war.” And that made him feel guilty. He should be _desperate_ to see his parents and he is not. “I must be the only one.” His religion pushed him towards guilt and so he added: “And I must be a terrible son.” 

Eugene kept chopping onions as heard a repetitive and metallic noise. Then, Snafu walked closer to him and felt his hand over the small of his back. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” he kept doing his task, trying to focus on those carrots as much as he could.

“You are not a _terrible son_.” Snafu began as he pressed his thumb against Eugene’s waist. “You and I know it ain’t easy. Everythin’ changed because we did.” He rubbed his back up and down until Eugene finally dared to look back at him. “You are not a bad son for decidin’ what’s best for you.” Snafu’s eyes were big and full of honesty. Then, he looked down and snorted: “And you had to peel those carrots before chopping them, Sledgehammer.”

The redhead opened his lips and frowned, looking down too. The carrots still had the skin on had been unevenly chopped and not all too fitting for the concoction Snafu had in mind. “…That makes sense.”

“Silly boy.” Snafu mumbled with his sweet voice. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Eugene closed his eyes and sighed, still not used to the act or the lovely feeling that followed.   
He didn’t want to go back to his parent’s. Snafu was not there.


	89. Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene accidentally finds Snafu’s favourite magazine.

He failed to be surprised.  
Nothing related to Snafu managed to confuse him anymore. The corporal was brash, daring, careless, straightforward, crude… And everything his mother always told him _not_ to be. Eugene liked to think that he grew to become a fairly decent man, but the idea he had about himself was slowly changing and he didn’t know himself anymore. Accept that _this_ was what he has been since he was given life was _horrifying_. 

Instead of giving himself the chance to dwell on his sins, Eugene flipped the page to find yet another brunette with long and smooth legs. _Very beautiful, indeed_. He could appreciate her looks. When Sid told him, back home, how gorgeous and graceful Mary Houston was, he always agreed with him. She was stunning but Eugene knew that not much could come only from that distant admiration he had towards girls. A little detail he kept strictly for himself. No one questioned him and he never felt comfortable enough to tell.

Still, Eugene was sure that he would have reacted very differently if had been in this situation right before the war. He would have felt embarrassed and would have quickly returned the magazine back to its place, under Snafu’s sweated shirt and thin pillow. Now he felt the burning need to see what helped him to keep going. What kind of dame he pictured right before falling asleep. When he turned yet another page and saw a blonde this time showing her legs and stomach, a small voice in the back of his head told him he had _nothing_ to do against that view. Scrawny and far from seductive as he was, what could he offer? Even as a fantasy? _Nothing at all_. 

Before he even had time to think about hiding the magazine among Bill’s belongings so Snafu wouldn’t be able to find it anymore (Bill would rather die than return it to its previous owner), a hand snatched the magazine away from him. Eugene bounced and gasped: “Jesus Christ!” He did not see him coming. Thank God they were not on the battlefield. 

“I told you not to touch my shit, Sledgehammer.” The cigarette was glued to Snafu’s bottom lip. He didn’t look amused. Maybe the heat was finally getting to him. _Reminds me to the bayou: hot and humid like the Devil’s armpit_, he usually said with his uniform soaked and an infuriating grin on his lips.

“This is the first time I touch _anything_ yours.” Eugene replied, defensive after getting caught. Snafu threw the magazine over his cot and took the cigarette from his mouth. The redhead blinked and tilted his head back when he blew the smoke right on his face. “And I don’t think you are allowed to have that.”

“Says who?” There was amusement in Snafu’s eyes; he was mocking him again. “Gonna snitch?”

“I have better things to do.” he looked away, like this was hardly interesting enough for him to focus on _anything_ Snafu had to say about his magazine. “It’s not going to keep me awake at night, don’t worry about it, Snaf.” he teased right back.

Of course, the Cajun took that as a challenge. He loved having the upper hand, he wouldn’t let this go so easily. He took a step forward, getting in his space, and Eugene crossed his arms. “That’s why you were inspecting it so closely?” he grinned, looking at him up and down. “You’ve never seen a decent pair of legs, boy? Past the knee, I mean.” His tongue brushed his upper teeth as he played with his cigarette. 

Knowing that Snafu _relished_ on his lack of experience, Eugene decided to deflect his question: “What? Trying to imply my legs are not decent enough? Because I’ve seen them plenty of times.” 

_Terrible mistake_.   
Eugene enjoyed his five seconds of victory before Snafu crouched in front of him. He put the cigarette back on his mouth and raised the fabric that covered Eugene’s left leg up to his thigh: the trousers were big enough to fit even another leg that same size. With one hand he made sure to keep exposing his pale flesh dusted with light hair as the other caressed the bruised knee before he smacked his thigh and grabbed the little fat and muscle left he had there: “I like ‘em a little thicker, but a decent pair of legs, _alright_.” Snafu looked up at him, mocking and succesful. He expected to see Eugene as ashamed as possible and Heavens, he was. But he was not… angry. Neither he felt humiliated. His face was on fire but his heart was on his throat. He begged to everything above to let that joke have some _truth_. 

Eugene parted his lips before he made sure that no one would see them. He swallowed thickly, still not finding the words he wanted to say. He moved his trembling hands towards Snafu’s and the older man breathed heavier and deeper. He caressed the outside of his thigh with the palm of his hand before he raised the fabric a little higher. Eugene held it for him, his eyes just as dark as his. Just as curious too. Snafu decided to sacrifice his cigarette and let it fall over the wet mud. He tilted his head forward and brushed his chapped lips against the soft inside of Eugene’s thigh. Snafu did not kiss him. He opened his mouth and bit him, pressing his teeth firmly against his overly pale skin. Yeah, a little more meat would have been perfect, but he was not asking for _impossibles_. Eugene closed his eyes and gasped. He didn’t complain nor wince. Neither he tried to push him away.   
He was already thinking how many times he would let his fingers brush and press the bruise that Snaf would leave on him. 

When Snafu was satisfied and convinced that Eugene would have to deal with his mark, he barely had time to talk or even look at him. He heard Burgie chatting with Bill as they walked towards their tent. He quickly stood up and sat down on top of the magazine, wrinkling it. Eugene let the fabric of his trousers fall and cover his leg completely once again. He cleared his throat and walked out before the other two could even ask where he was going.


	90. Anastasia

When memories that didn’t seem to belong to him were about to surface, Deacon started to bark. The boy raised his head and saw that across the ballroom, there were two other men. The shorter one was calling him. “Shit!” he shouldn’t be there at all. He didn’t even know why he felt the need to stick around more than necessary. He could easily get into trouble for this. “C’mon, boy!” The redhead clapped his hands so his faithful dog would follow him as he started to run.   
The rushed steps after him let him know that he was being _chased_. 

“Hey!” they screamed. “Hey, you!”  
“Stop! Fuckin’ Hell, stop!” One was louder than the other and clearly more fond of insults and cursing.  
When he almost tripped as he headed upstairs, he had to accept his defeat. He braced himself over the dusty wall, close to a large and ripped painting of the family that used to live in the palace.

When he turned around and faced the other two men (who had to be, in fact, _boys_ for they looked like they were around his same age), he leaned against the wall, frowning and refusing to look scared or intimidated. Plenty of years back in the orphanage taught him how act in complicated situations. 

“Shit, kid. The fuck is wrong with you?” the one with tangled and curly hair huffed and needed a second to recover his breath. 

The taller one with bushy eyebrows crouched and extended his hand towards the barking dog. Deacon was still a pup and barely knew the difference between a friend and enemy. He _still_ felt a little betrayed when his dog accepted the affection from the stranger.

“How did you get in in… _here_?” The voice from the other boy caugh his attention. Not only that but also how he looked at him, blinking and parting his lips. Like he saw a ghost. He took a step back, awfully close to the youngest member portrayed in that old painting. The same red hair, hazel eyes and pointy nose.  
He shrugged and huffed. Did that matter? He was there and he got caught.

The boy with messy hair and green eyes began to grin before he poked his friend’s shoulder until he got his attention. “Burgie, do you see what I see?” He whispered to him. 

Burgie needed a second to reach the very evident conclusion. This boy dressed in rags looked awfully similar to the little and lost Prince Eugene.

“Are you Merriell?” he huffed, tired of seeing them gossip right in front of him.

“Perhaps.” he grinned, approaching the redhead. “That will depend on who’s lookin’ for him, cher.” 

After nodding at himself, he took a step forward, finding Merriell half way, in the middle of the rotten stairs. “My name is Jean.”

“Jean, like a _girl_?” Merriell snickered, just to mock him, finding amusement in how expressive he was when it came to frustration. 

“Jean, like John but in _French_.” he grew defensive. “Shouldn’t you know that?” Even he, with his poor education, knew what _cher_ meant. “Or is it all pretense?”

“The trick is not knowing when you are pretendin’ and when you are tellin’ the truth.” the older boy hummed, caressing his chin, looking at him up and down.

“I need travel papers.” Jean decided to cut him. He looked like the kind of person who could talk about nothing for _hours_. “I’ve been told you are the man to see if I ne-” he frowned because he was clearly not listening to him. “What are you looking at?”

“It’s just that you look an awful lot lik-… _Nevermind_!” Merriell stopped himself and crossed his arms. If he plays his cards well, this could make him _rich_. “Now you said somethin’ about travel papers, Jean? There’s a surname that goes with that?” He asked, _oh so casually_. 

“Well…” Jean huffed and shrugged, knowing that he was going to sound stupid as he has been told many other times before. “This is going to sound crazy… I don’t know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old.”

“And before that?” Merriell was clearly _prying_. “Before you were eight?”

“Look. I know it’s strange but I _don’t_ remember.” he looked around and sighed. He was trying to figure out who he was. He _needed_ answers. “I have a very few memories of my past…”

“Mhmm.” Merriell licked his lips. “That’s… That’s _perfect_.” Oh, yes. He is going to be _rich_.


	91. Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Prompt: Snafu accepts the challenge of trying to get Eugene to sit in his lap

The same night Snafu found out that Eugene couldn’t handle his alcohol all too well, he also discovered that when the redhead was truly wasted, he had the habit to sit on people’s laps to keep himself from standing on his overly clumsy feet. Anyone worked just _fine_. During that memorable night, Snafu saw him sitting on Sid Phillips’ lap (who looked far from surprised or amused), Florence’s (who cradled him like a baby, making him chuckle and smooch her cheeks) and even on Bill fucking Leyden’s, tiny as he was, making Eugene look unusually tall. 

No one had it in them to push him away. Not when Eugene looked so tired and the tips of his ears and nose were bright red. _Well_, Sid Phillips bitched about it but only because he was the fucking Devil.   
Ever since, Snafu made sure to sit down wherever he could as soon as he saw Eugene with a drink in his hand; _ready_ for him.

But his wish was not granted. Sledge always found a better lap than his to sit on. Even strangers were a better option than he was. When he saw Eugene sitting on top of one of Leckie’s friends, he almost lost it. Burgie tried to calm him down before he could start a fight due to his jealousy and retrieved the wasted Eugene. The outcome of his heroic action was Eugene sitting over _his_ lap.   
It goes without saying that Snafu stopped talking to Burgie for three miserable days. 

At this point, it become a bit of a recurring gag that almost everybody in their gang had the _pleasure_ to become Eugene’s chair for a little while except Snafu. They even brought it up when the redhead was sober only for him to smile and frown, like he had no idea what they were talking about. Which, he probably _didn’t_.

They were currently waiting for Jay and Bill, who were still inside of the bar doing God knows what. Burgie spoke with Florence, letting her know that if those two didn’t show up in less than ten minutes, they would leave. _Maybe that will teach them a lesson_, Snafu heard him say. He was such a _mom_. 

The Cajun continued to smoke, sitting over the steps in front of the club (who the Hell had the idea to put those stairs there? They wanted people to die in front of their place? Drunk people and stairs equals disaster). He briefly looked at Eugene, who was leaning heavily against Mary Houston, holding her hand like that could keep him from falling asleep right there. Sid Phillips steadied him each time he saw him swaying dangerously, maybe just to keep his girlfriend from falling as well. He honestly saw _the worst_ in that boy because _yes_, he was jealous he got to be close to Eugene since they were little.   
Snafu took another long drag and looked over his shoulder, hoping to see those two idiots so they could go back home. He needed to get Florence and Burgie alone to dwell in his misery and talk about Eugene until one of them would _beg_ him to stop.

“Come on, Eugene. Just sit here, alright? Careful.” Mary’s voice was sweet, like she was talking to a kid. Eugene only hummed and allowed her to do whatever she wanted to with him. When Snafu turned his head to see what the Hell was happening, he finally felt the weight of the redhead over his lap. “Stay there. We’ll go home as soon as Bill and Jay come back, okay?”

“Okay…” Eugene sighed, leaning heavily against Snafu. 

The older boy was still puzzled, not knowing what to do. Was it really _finally_ happening? Mary parted his lips as she saw his surprised face and asked. “Is that okay with you, Merriell?” she still didn’t have the courage to use his nickname. He nodded like an idiot. That girl just became his most favourite person in the world. _Just like that_.

Snafu wrapped his arm around Eugene’s waist, to make sure he wouldn’t fall off his lap. The younger boy leaned his head against his, with his arm around his shoulders. “_Merry, Merry, Merry_…” he sighed with his eyes closed. When Eugene rubbed his forehead against his temple, he had to take yet another drag. Longer this time to soothe his poor nerves. “Why are you wearing a this…?” he asked before he pulled his knitted hat. “Your hair was dirty and didn’t want to take a shower?” Drunk Eugene was far less proper than the sober Eugene. That made him smirk. “People do that, sometimes. But I didn’t think…” he pulled again and got his hat off him. The curls bounced all over his head, perfectly clean in fact. “All this hair would fit in a hat…” he patted the crown of his head with his palm. 

Even if he was drunk, Snafu didn’t think it was the moment to talk about how patience and skill could make _everything_ fit in places you wouldn’t think of. He only shrugged a little and held Eugene closer to his chest, nuzzling his cheek against Eugene’s shoulder, who kept running his fingers through his curls, not thinking about retuning him his hat any time soon. 

Bill and Jay were still inside of the club no matter how many times Burgie called or texted them. The Texan finally ran out of patience and clapped his hand. “Alright, that’s it! We are leaving right now!” They better find a good apology or excuse tomorrow morning. An angry Burgie was quite a scary experience. 

“I don’t think Snaf wants to leave anymore, he looks like he is in Heaven right now.” Florence hummed as Snafu kept holding Eugene, very selfish and awfully stubborn. Eugene grinned at her, naive but comfortable. He found the _perfect_ lap.


	92. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesperide!Eugene and Letiche!Snafu

Everybody was terrified of Merriell.  
Eugene could understand their reaction. The very first time he saw him, crouching and devouring a poor rabbit that didn’t hop fast enough, covered in mud and blood, he _also_ felt fear. His hair was long, longer it was now (took him plenty of time to convince him that he was not going to hurt him, only cut his curls so he could see properly) and while his beard was not as thick as his hair, it covered his youthful face, making him look far more intimidating. The only reason why Eugene didn’t run away as soon as he bumped into such an unusual creature, was the fact that he started whine and approach him, limping and discarding his meal with very little respect.

As soon as he saw the painful thorn digging against his side, all infected after trying to pry it out with dirty hands. The flesh was warm and swollen and Eugene could tell he was just a couple of days away from a deathly fever. So, he did what was right: he took him with him and healed his wound.  
At first he tried to hide him as much as he could, but it wasn’t long until Sid found out about him. Since he was an asleid, he had a natural talent for scouting, even while searching something he didn’t know he was trying to find. After that afternoon, Eugene had to introduce Merriell to their pack and they were far from welcoming, but Eugene could convince Ack Ack to let Merriell stay until they would find a place for him.

It was not that Merriell was violent, but he was very territorial and he didn’t speak. He only growled and pulled his shoulders back while bowing his head forward in the most predatory pose he could manage with that narrow body of his. Only Eugene could approach him or touch him and that was mostly because he saved his life. If he knew gratitude, then he could manage to comprehend how to act among others. Or that was what Eugene kept saying.

But then there was that day when Merriell attacked Peck.  
Eugene didn’t like him at all. He was sure that he lied about his nature and that he had to be a trickster. A malicious spirit. Or, at least, the son of Adikia. He almost managed to get Hamm killed when they briefly visited the Old Prairie. Ack Ack warned them many times to never go back there. It used to be their home, but ever since men conquered their land, they were very likely to be hunted down and sold as little treasures if they were seen. When Hamm confessed it was Peck’s idea after they barely made it back, Eugene screamed at him. They should _never_ disobey Ack Ack. He was no one’s father but at the same time everybody’s. Merriell saw the exchange between the two of them and wanting to defend Eugene, he jumped on Peck and while he didn’t kill him, he tried to bite him a couple of times and broke his wrist.  
So that was not great.

And since Sid was _still_ a snitch, he rushed to tell Ack Ack about what Merriell did. Eugene tried to calm Merriell down as he looked at Sid like he was going to kill him.

“Merriell thought he was helping me.” Eugene was quick to defend him. “We will work on that.”

“We don’t know what he is, Eugene. He _could_ be dangerous.” Ack Ack sighed, trying to offer a more reasonable approach to the situation. Less accusatory, too. “He must understand that violence is not the proper way to communicate.”

“Maybe!” He didn’t want to argue with Ack Ack. He admired and loved him far too much, but he was unable to let Merriell go. “But was all alone when I found him. He has nowhere to go.” he wrapped an arm around Merriell’s shoulders. “I will be responsible for him and everything he does. I’ll teach him whatever you want him to learn. I promise!”

“He is not docile! He doesn’t even talk!” Sid insisted.

“He talks to me!” Eugene snapped. “How the you think I know his name?” He wasn’t lying. Took him plenty of work, but eventually Merriell said his name out loud, like he spent centuries in silence, with no one he could talk to. When Merriell also confessed what he was with one simple word, Eugene decided to keep it as a secret. If they found out, they would leave him behind and the winter was fast approaching. Even if he was strong and resourceful, the mountains were dangerous for all of them. Far too many beasts wanting to feast on their bodies.

“It sure sounds made up to me!” Sid crossed his arms and looked down at the both of them, as they were sitting on the floor of Ack Ack’s tent. “No one can tell for sure if he talks. Only you!”

“Don’t call me a liar!” Eugene raised his voice.

“Boys, boys!” Ack Ack stopped them. “Don’t argue over this. I’m sure we can find a solution.”

“No, we can’t!” Sid replied. “Merriell is dangerous. He doesn’t speak or behave. Nor he wants to! Eugene only wants to keep him around because he always wanted to have a pet! Don’t you remember that one time he tried to steal a dog from a shepherd?”

“I was little, then!” That dog was very cute and always wanted to play with him each time he showed up. But of course Sid would bring up that. He didn’t know how it was to be graceful or have a proper argument.

And because Eugene was growing frustrated and Merriell now thought about himself as Eugene’s protector, he bared his teeth and tried to jump on Sid as well. Thankfully, Eugene still had one arm around his shoulders, so he could wrap the other one around his chest and pull back, sitting behind him and even having to use his legs to keep him from standing up and getting Sid.

“See?!” Sid gasped and jumped back before Ack Ack stood in front of him.

“Stop talking!” Eugene grumbled as he continued to pull back. “Get out, already!” Merriell was stronger than he looked and Eugene couldn’t always keep him from doing whatever he wanted to. “Merriell, stop it! Sid is my friend!” A complete idiot, but still his best friend. Almost like a brother to him. 

“Just go.” Ack Ack said as he escorted Sid out of the tent. He didn’t let the blonde nymph complain at any moment. “Eugene, this is going to be a problem.” he said as Merriell slowly calmed down and leaned heavily against Eugene. He seeked his comfort and attention by nudging his forehead against his jaw. “I can’t risk our safety because your heart is too noble.”

“He will learn, Father. _Please_.” he whispered. He knew that dryad had a weakness when those he raised called him Father. He truly saw them all as his children. “I can’t leave him behind.” he wrapped his arm around him, properly hugging him as Merriell hummed with his eyes closed. “The draugs could find him. Or _men _if he goes back!” Both creatures were just as displeasing to him. “Please, let me show you that he can become one of us.” Eugene asked with pleading eyes.

Ack Ack closed his own and sighed. When Artemis gave him power over the other nymphs, he surely didn’t expect his role to be so complicated. “_Fine_.”


	93. Fantasy II

Eugene thought that getting Poppy ready for their trip would be far more difficult. He remembered helping Ack Ack with his younger siblings and how a few of them became fussy and cried as soon as they noticed that they wouldn’t be able to move as much as desired while wearing so many layers. Poppy looked entertained and grinned while Eugene swaddled her properly. He even covered her little head, squeezing her chubby cheeks together as her lips made a funny little pout. She cooed as he rubbed her little tummy before he strapped her to his back. 

That was the easy part.  
The complicated part was getting Merriell to wear _anything_. Back when Eugene was very very young and they still lived in the prairie during the whole year, they didn’t need much to stay warm. Wearing leather and fur was displeasing but it was the only way to stay warm. Now that Persephone descended into the Hades, they _had_ to leave and make sure to survive until She would return with Her mother.

Eugene tried to make Merriell understand that but he clearly failed because the older boy was still frowning at him, insulted that Eugene _dared_ to bring him the clothes he needed to wear for their trip. In the very same moment he saw the boots, he sat down in the corner of their hut and crossed his arms, throwing a tantrum.

“Please, Merriell, I’m begging you to not be difficult.” Eugene sighed as he picked the clothes from the ground and brought them closer to him. Merriell pressed his back against the wall behind him and held his knees against his chest, frowning. “Not right now. We have to leave. We can’t delay this any longer. So, _please_.” He left the pile of clothes and the infamous boots in front of him.

Merriell shook his head. _Not cooperating_.

“What? You don’t want to come with us?” Eugene crouched in front of him. Poppy squealed, delighted by the adventure that was to move along with her father. The nymph turned his head and kissed the baby’s head before he looked back at Merriell. “You don’t want to come with Poppy and I? You are going to leave us alone during the Winter?”

Merriell shook his head, far more energetic this time. 

“So you don’t want to get dressed?” Merriell kept denying. “You know what is going to happen if you don’t get dressed? You will get sick. As sick as you were when I found you.” Merriell squinted, surely not wanting to go through that _again_. “And you won’t be able to get close to Poppy. You could get her sick too.”

Merriell parted his lips and frowned even more. _I find our daughter and bring her to you and this is what I get?_

“Yes, exactly. That would be pretty sad, don’t you think?” No matter if people said that Merriell was _feral_, he could be reasonable _sometimes_. When Eugene became strict and warned him about the consequences of his behavior. He was not especially proud of his method but it was the only thing that worked. 

The silent boy closed his lips. Poppy continued to try to grab her father’s red hair with her clumsy and chubby fingers, making Merriell smile briefly. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the baby, who cooed a little louder with a funny smile on her lips. 

Eugene always became a little softer when he saw those two interacting. Poppy was not the only kid who was not scared of Merriell. That seemed to be something only adults felt because not once he lashed out at the little ones. He was awfully patient with all of them and even tender and loving. 

“Hey, Merry.” the nymph began, cupping the other’s cheek. Merriell raised his eyebrows, letting him understand that he was listening. “If you get dressed and we arrive to the mountains before anyone else, we might able to choose which cave we want for us and Poppy.” And then a boyish smile appeared over Eugene’s lips. “I mean, wouldn’t you want that? I bet Sid will want to find the best for himself and Mary since he is a nymph from the mountains. I’m pretty sure he thinks he can win that challenge. But maybe you should prove him wrong…” Alright, he was not very proud of that method either, but Merriell always wanted to prove himself faster, stronger and cleverer than Sid.

Merriell licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, considering if he was going to let his stubbornness stand in the way. After a couple of seconds, he nodded and grabbed the clothes as he started to dress up. 

“So I thought.” Eugene hummed, feeling victorious. When he was about to stand up, Merriell grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer again. “What?” he asked. Merriell extended one of his legs and gestured towards one of the boots. He wanted as much attention as he gave to a baby. “_Foolish boy._” Eugene snorted and helped him to wear his boots as the letiche smooched his face with gratitude. As soon as he felt Poppy’s hand patting his head, he turned his head and kissed her palm, too. He would show Eugene he could provide for the two of them, no matter where they were forced to live.


	94. Fantasy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Could you please write some more of fantasy mess au? Whether it’s a drabble or the 5 facts I really don’t care, but I just need MORE

There were humans in the mountains, too.   
They were somehow unlike the ones Eugene met as a little boy, since their traditions were different and worshipped Gods he didn’t know much about. But they were fond of violence and crossing boundaries, as well. They had shorter lives and their ambition was beyond their reason. They would rather die among riches than live in flourishing fields. And that, Eugene couldn’t understand.   
You couldn’t eat gold. You couldn’t learn from blood. You couldn’t rule a graveyard. And yet, that’s all they craved: power and wealth. 

Ack Ack told him to never speak to _any_ of them. After they were expelled from their land, the nymphs had a poor fame._ Any man will think that they can easily overpower you. They will mock you and tease you, Eugene. And when they do so, you have to be wiser than they are and just walk away_, Ack Ack warned him when the young child demanded to know why they weren’t allowed to get any close to their former home. And then he said that Eugene was just a boy and that he wasn’t old enough to fight. 

So, as soon as he heard their loud voices and pointless conversation, Eugene rolled his eyes and sighed. His prey ran away, startled, and Eugene lowered his bow and arrow, frustrated with his missed chance. He hoped that Merriell would be luckier than he was. “We’ll have to trust him, huh?” Eugene turned his head and kissed Poppy’s head who squealed and moved her little legs. “Let’s go back.” Eugene put the arrow back inside the quiver tied around his waist. The baby was safely strapped to his back and he wouldn’t want her to get overly curious and start playing with weapons. Eugene looked around and tried to find the easiest route to leave unnoticed.  
When he found it, he began to walk among the trees and over the snow practically soundless. Eugene would have easily made it out if it wasn’t for Poppy. She was such a chipper baby. She loved to smack her lips and babble, or just let out a few little squeals to let them know how _happy_ she was. Eugene loved to hear her and how Merriell sometimes made noises too, to entertain her, like they were having a proper conversation. Something neither of them was capable of, _yet_.

Eugene sighed as the men stopped talking. What he didn’t expect as an axe coming their way. The nymph stepped back, startled, and the heavy weapon dug over the oak not very far from where they were. Only by looking at the axe, Eugene doubted he could lift it with one hand alone. The fact that one of his enemies could be incredibly strong didn’t keep him from glaring at them. One taller with an broken nose, blond. Another broader with bright eyes, a redhead. Poppy didn’t understand what almost happened, but she felt how he jumped and acted all surprised. And that was enough to scare her, making her burst into tears. Eugene turned his head, looking away from them, brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek, bouncing a bit up and down, to rock her in the only way he currently could. “It’s alright, we are fine. Don’t be scared, Poppy.” he said with a melodious voice.

But the men got closer and one of them grabbed Eugene’s arm, pulling harshly almost making him lose balance. The nymph turned his head and frowned at him, shoving him away. The blonde chuckled, like his anger brought him amusement. “_Landælf_.” he called him. 

“I am _not_.” Eugene hissed, ready to walk away. But then the redhead stood in his way and he knew that things would eventually get ugly. He only wanted to go back to his cave and comfort Poppy until she would be a happy baby again. 

“No one told me the season of the elves began.” the taller one said, grabbing Eugene’s shoulder and forcing him to take a step back. He smacked his thick wrist away, not wanting that hand any close to his baby. 

“You dumbass, they always come as soon as it gets cold.” the one with the bright eyes replied with a vicious smirk. “First time I see one this close.” And that one wanted to touch his face with his dirty hands. There was mud and viscera under his nails. Eugene furrowed his nose and tilted his head back, away from him. “Ah, you don’t wanna be touched?”

_No_. He didn’t even wish to _be looked at _by creatures such as them. 

“They are pretty, aren’t they?” the blonde hummed. “Even with the…” he gestured at the markings all over Eugene’s face, now dull because the Sun was still hiding behind thick clouds.

“Yeah…” the other licked his lips and nodded. “I’ll go first. Next time you find another, you can…” he didn’t finish the sentence and Eugene frowned even more. _First to do what? _“Hold him.” He instructed the other man who grabbed both of Eugene’s arms, this time, squeezing his own elbows tightly against his ribs. “I heard that the men from the city are willing to buy any of these. They’ll give us good money for the baby.” And because of that, Eugene was convinced that neither of them thought that Eugene would survive whatever they were planning to do to him. 

_Defend yourself when you have to. When your life is at risk, fight. When you see your beloved ones suffer, fight. And when you see there’s no other way out, fight_, Ack Ack said. This was the right time to make sure that Poppy wouldn’t be sold into slavery and that he wouldn’t get hurt. Eugene moved his head back and slammed his forehead against the nose of the blonde man, breaking it a second time. When blood splashed everywhere, Eugene held his bow properly, tighter, and hit him with it right on the stomach. As he bent, lacking air, Eugene hit him a third time over the temple, making him fall backwards. 

The redhead opened his lips and stepped back._ But those elves were supposed to be weaklings, right? Unable to defend themselves._ Eugene grabbed an arrow and pierced his bright left eye with it. Eugene was not fond of violence, but he was not disgusted by it if it was to protect those who needed it. As the second man fell over the snow, Eugene stepped over him and followed his path back to his family. 

Merriell was not very far from them.   
He was quite successful while hunting. He wanted to see Eugene’s smile when he would tell him what he has been practicing _before_ he even got his first prey. “_Dinner_.” Merriell said under his breath, while waiting. _Dinner_ was far better than _food_. He spent so many centuries in silence, due to fear and the lack of company, that he forgot his former language. And in his way back to him, he forced himself to make the sentence a little more elaborate. “Dinner. _To share_.” but while he hummed those three words, he got the smell he couldn’t confuse with anyone else. Poppy was a little flower and she smelled just like it. Eugene, on the other hand, had the scent of clean grass and the gentle sunlight over the dews. By the time he reached them, he saw how Eugene fought both men for for their baby’s safety. 

Merriell felt… plenty of things at that moment. He embraced violence ever since he was a child and there was _grace_ in the way Eugene moved. It also made him proud that he was willing and successful at protecting their flower. He licked his lips and finally, his most primal part, told him that Eugene _had_ to become his partner. That he would take care of those kids while he would hunt. Eugene would scream at him for only implying that. It was a good thing, sometimes, that he barely spoke.   
Merriell started to run and stepped over the neck of the blonde man until he heard an ugly crack and stopped moving. Only then Merriell rushed after Eugene and Poppy, calling his name. 

The hesperide turned, now holding the baby in his arms, keeping his cheek over her forehead, to reassure her. Merriell touched her stomach and looked down at her before he kissed the swirling markings on her left cheek. Then, he cupped the back of Eugene’s head, resting his forehead against his. His eyes were very big and intrusive, like he was trying to find any sadness or fear in Eugene and there was _none_. 

Eugene snorted and touched the tip of Merriell’s nose with his own, playful. “What you got there?” He looked down at his waist, where he tied everything he could hunt. 

And then Merriell replied: “Dinner. To share.”


	95. Morning kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Either Merry or Gene kissing the other one awake? Just a lazy morning where they both have off work and can stay in bed all day

Four years after they made it back home, Snafu still had the habit to fall asleep once he checked that Eugene was not having nightmares and waking up before the younger man got to do it to guard his last minutes of slumber.   
The very first time Snafu saw Eugene, he only thought he didn’t belong there for many reasons. But the need he had to protect him and guard him came with marching by his side and seeing him struggle while keeping that fragile little something that made them human. 

Eugene knew that. He was a perceptive boy and he noticed that Snafu wouldn’t close his eyes until Eugene did so, no matter how tired he could be. He even tried to trick him while pretending to be asleep and the only thing he obtained out of that was Snafu’s entertained smirk pressed against his temple: _You still think you can trick me, boy?_ He asked so tenderly.   
Eugene asked why he did it. Both of them knew. But instead of bringing up the nightmares, Snafu shrugged and hummed: _You look very pretty while sleeping_. 

_Not pretty enough for you to stay_, Eugene couldn’t help but muster. The shame he saw in Snafu’s eyes made him regret his words. When he decided to forgive him for his stupid decision, that implied putting that accident behind them, not bringing it up each time it was convenient. He kissed Snafu’s lips and apologized. It never took him any effort or time for Snafu to forgive Eugene.

That morning, Snafu sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes before he turned. After blinking a couple of times and his vision stopped being so blurry, he saw Eugene’s profile, cutting sharp and pale over the blue background of their curtains. He leaned even closer and rested his cheek over Eugene’s shoulder who kept breathing evenly, as nothing was perturbing him at the moment.  
Snafu felt the need to trace the line that began in his hairline and ended in his chin, enjoying the protuberance of his nose. Instead, he turned again and laid on top of him, folding his hands over his clothed chest and observed him. Snafu couldn’t help himself. He always wanted be that close to him. _Unbearably close_.

The Cajun observed him; his eyes closed, his thin hair a far too organized mess over the pillows, his lips parted and inhaling and exhaling through his nose. His boy did sleep pretty, but something told him he would love him just the same if he was the kind to drool over the pillow. He would be fond of that picture, too. 

Resisting temptation was a waste of time. Snafu brushed his nose against Eugene’s jaw and tilted his head up, kissing his lower lip lightly. At first he got no reply, but he kept kissing that delicate and pale mouth of his. Just like a prince from a fairy tale, that walked out of a castle for the very first time. That was pretty much what he thought when the light found him in the middle of the battlefield. A graceful being that showed courage like no other.   
Snafu continued to lightly kiss his lips until Eugene began to wake up, feeling the gentle pressure over his mouth. The redhead kissed him back before he even opened his eyes. 

Waking up alone was now _unthinkable_.


	96. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Could you please write something where Snafu mistakes Eugene’s new friend for a boyfriend and he gets incredibly jealous of the two? Gotta love me some frustrated and pining Merry

Bill regretted introducing Eugene to Oswalt.   
Here’s the thing: Rob was a great guy. He was friends with a girl he liked and while the girl did not like him back_ at all_, Oswalt became the best part of that short-lived crush. He was very different to his other friends (those being Jay, Burgie, Florence and Snafu), but quite similar to Eugene. Just as calm, polite and very proper. He thought they would get along but now…

Bill and Snafu had a very curious friendship.  
They insulted each other and praised their most stupid acts like those were heroic battles, like that one time Bill opened his damn head jumping fences or when Snafu stabbed himself accidentally. That didn’t mean he didn’t care about him. They already knew that Snafu felt something for Eugene, no matter how the Cajun always tried to play it cool, like he didn’t know what the fuck they were talking about. Seeing Snafu with his eyes focused on Oswalt and Eugene chatting while having yet another drink made him feel _guilty_. Like he failed him as a friend and forced him to have the worst night of his life. 

Still, he didn’t really know how to ask for forgiveness. Not to Snafu when it never felt necessary to apologize, just move on. He approached him, with his eyebrows furrowed and his hands in his pockets. The music inside of the club was pretty loud, but Snafu saw him right away. He finished his drink and tilted his head forward, offering him his ear so he could hear him. Then Bill only asked: “Did I fuck it up?”

Snafu smirked and leaned back again. He shrugged with one shoulder before he shook his head: “Nah.” Only when he was really hopeful or stupidly drunk he thought he had a chance with Eugene. Other than that, reality was pretty _tough_. “He’s a great guy, isn’t he?” Oswalt shook his hand and smiled at him. Snafu didn’t like meeting new people and even _he_ felt like he was someone he was easy to talk to. The guy had manners and wonderful eyebrows. Maybe that was Eugene’s type. 

“He’s pretty awesome.” Bill sighed, defeated. He did fuck it up. And if their group of friends falls apart or loses a member, it will be on him. And only because Oswalt made it so easy for people to like him. 

Snafu nodded and sighed. _Well, fuck me_. He could deal with the frustration and the pain that came with seeing Eugene probably fall for someone else._ Shit like that can’t kill you_. And if it _truly_ makes him suffer, he will call his mother and she will tell him what to do. She had her heart broken once and she was still there, wasn’t she? “It’s alright, Bill Leyden.” It was not on him. He couldn’t lose Eugene and Bill during the same night. They made the 40% of his friends. “You ain’t got a thing to worry that thick head of yours with.”

*** * ***

Snafu kept looking at those two during the whole night. Eugene raised his eyebrows and smiled or even chuckled, like they had _so much in common_. Oswalt looked just as entertained and nodded, enthusiastically as Eugene spoke. At some point, Florence told him that she was willing to bump into Oswalt, spill her drink all over his shirt so he could have him back. And while he was glad she was that petty, he refused the offer. When he walked past them to walk out of the club, he heard Oswalt telling Eugene about that one time his dad took him to see the Grand Canyon. Snafu wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up. Instead, he bit his lip and grumbled as he tried to fight his lighter. He couldn’t impress Eugene with something like that. He never saw the Grand Canyon. For fuck’s sake, he didn’t even have a _father_. 

He sat on the steps in front of the club and started to smoke, trying to not muffle that cruel voice that made fun of him for ever thinking he had a chance. The world became quiet when he felt a gentle hand over his shoulder. He expected to find Florence there, wanting to comfort him or try to make a worse plan than the one before. Snafu huffed and turned his head: “What?”

But that was not Florence. It was Eugene.   
The redhead blinked after he sat down by his side. “Uh. Nothing.” he replied. 

Snafu cleared his throat and looked forward once again before he closed his eyes. _Fuck_. He played with the cigarette before he scratched his temple with his thumb. “Go back, boy. You’ll catch a cold.” It was freezing out there.

“But you won’t, huh?” Eugene tried to joke a little bit.

In any other situation, Snafu would have made fun of him and reminded him that he was tougher than he looked. Eugene didn’t doubt that, but when nothing but silence came, Eugene got in his space, pressing his arm against his. He slid his hands between his own legs to keep his fingers warm with his thighs. “You’ve been a little distant all night so I was wondering…” Eugene began a little doubtful but courageous enough. “I don’t know. Something worries you? Is your mother alright? Your grandmothers? Your cousins, maybe?”

_He_ has been distant? As soon as he spoke with that boy, it was like he disappeared from his eyesight. “They are all fine, Sledge.” His voice was dry. _Distant_, as he wanted him to be. Yeah, he could give him _distant_, now.

The redhead nodded and looked at his own sneakers. “Then I’ve done something wrong, haven’t I?”

_Well, no_. Snafu couldn’t blame him for wanting to meet someone new. God knows that he didn’t have that much luck back home. Not when his best and only friend was_ Sid Phillips_. Snafu couldn’t blame Eugene, but Eugene couldn’t expect him to feel indifferent towards the fear of losing a chance he has been waiting ever since he met him. “You haven’t.”

“Then what is it?” Eugene asked a little desperate. “If there’s anything I c-” he had to stop talking when he saw Snafu standing up. He looked up at him, almost pleadingly. “You are leaving?”

“I’m tired.” Snafu didn’t want to hear that voice. He didn’t want to trick himself into think that he cared. He didn’t want to suffer for no reason. 

“I could… It would only take me a minute to get my coat, I’ll go with you.” Eugene rushed to add as he stood up, as well. 

The older boy shook his head. “No worries, see ya tomorrow, Sledge.” He patted his arm and it was so unlike the way Snafu usually pressed his thumb against his flesh, tenderly and longing. That was brief and meaningless. 

Eugene played with his cold hands as Snafu walked away, smoking _another_ cigarette.


	97. Jealousy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: hello i just wanted to say that i loved your latest prompt with jealous merry, i dont know how to put it into words but it made me feel Things... you wrote the characters and their feelings so well that i already got attached to this story despite it being so short... id love it if you wrote part 2 but only if you want to and have enough time 💕💓

Snafu called his mother the following morning.  
He told her all about Eugene ever since he met the boy and Alma was always pleased to hear her son talking about someone who could bring him so much joy. Her Merry grew and began to feel lonely. She knew that her baby would need someone with an incredible ability to love another to feed that hungry soul of his. Merriell needed as much love as he offered. And as soon as he mentioned, with a low voice, that he didn’t want to talk about Eugene anymore, she worried. She _shouldn’t_. It was on him for ever thinking such impossible thing could happen.

It was not that he was in a bad mood. He was not irascible. He wasn’t even bitter. He was just quiet, and that wasn’t unusual. Sometimes Snafu didn’t feel like talking, but it was the fact that he didn’t look up at any moment that gave away his misery. He was the kind of person to always look at people in the eye, even strangers. He was intrusive and uncomfortable to speak with, most of the time. But now, he looked down because he felt defeated, with no one to blame but _himself_. 

Both Burgie and Florence tried to talk to him and Bill even texted him. And that made it even worse because it was like they noticed too. Like he was not overreacting. He said that he was fine. That he only needed time. This was not definite. Oswalt might be in a relationship, already. Or maybe Eugene wouldn’t… Snafu tried to not think about the possibility of Eugene denying that guy a kiss because he couldn’t stop thinking about him. That was stupid and wouldn’t happen. But this was now his chance to end this stupid crush and move on. He didn’t have to settle down. He was still young and being in a relationship was a waste of time. He kept telling himself that, and he knew he could convince himself of _anything_. He has done it before.

There he was, laying on Burgie’s couch, questioning himself while being alone in that flat. He bit his nails and swayed his knee, letting it fall over the back of the sofa. He couldn’t be miserable because he wasn’t crying. So… Yeah, dealing with this will be easy. Eugene was just a boy, no matter how clever, how brave, how honest, how beautiful and how loyal he was. He was a boy, very much like he was.   
What made him a little frustrated was thinking that he wasn’t enough. Why not? Like, why didn’t he get to have a chance with him? Why did he have to be… Why did he have to feel something for someone who might never love him back? That had to be the epitome of stupidity. He spat a chunk of nail and grumbled. _Yeah, a fucking idiot_.

Snafu closed his eyes and about two minutes later, someone knocked at the door. He hoped they would try to sell him something, so he could direct his ugliest feelings towards someone innocent.  
He dragged his bare feet over the floor and opened the door abruptly. 

_Of course_ it had to be Eugene. Not that his plan was going to be ignore him like a coward until he forgot how he even looked like but… yeah. _Maybe_.

“I came to make amends.” Eugene blurted out, like he practiced that line. Knowing him and how he loved to overthink, he probably did. 

“I’m not mad at you. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He told him that yesterday. He would be a fucking psycho if he dared to blame Eugene if he never told him how he felt. “We don’t have to make amends.”

“It feels like you are mad, though.” Eugene frowned a bit. “But like you are not allowing yourself to be.”

Did he have to be that fucking perceptive all the time? There was no need for him to know that much when he has never been in a relationship. Sid Phillips must have tortured him for years with his own romantic stories.

“And I don’t know what I’ve done, but I feel like it’s me.” the redhead licked his lips and put his hands on his waist. Snafu saw then, that he was nervous. He bounced lightly over the balls of his feet. “And if it’s me, I deserve to know.” Snafu stayed in silence, kind of enjoying how even while being insecure he tried his best to sound firm. “So I can apologize.”

“I’m not mad.” he repeated, to convince himself and to make Eugene as frustrated as he was. 

“Snaf!” he huffed. “Come on, I know you are. And I don’t know what I’ve done. It must have been something horrible, because you don’t get mad.” That was true. Snafu could be a complete asshole, but was not resentful. He forgave easily and without unfair demands. “And I want to know. I need to know. I don’t want to be… that kind of person that hurts his friends.”

“Because you and I are friends.” Snafu said, without much emotion or wamrth in his voice.

Eugene looked a little hurt by how cold the statement sounded. “Yes.” But he tilted his head back. “Unless it’s one sided. Then I don’t think we are.”

“It’s one sided alright.” Snafu sighed. “Look. I ain’t mad. I just don’t wanna see you.” And no, he was not going to give him a reason for his actions. He would rather meet Eugene in five years and tell him _I used to have a crush on you_ so they could both laugh about it. But right now, he had to kick him out of his life if he wanted to survive the experience of seeing the one he loved fall for someone else.   
Self-care could be quite heartless, sometimes. It had to be when Eugene looked so hurt while he closed the door. 


	98. Jealousy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Would you mind writing a part 3 of jealous merry? Sorry if this is dragging it on, but I’m someone that just can’t stand an unhappy ending 😂

Snafu was the designated driver and he wanted to _die_.   
He spent the whole night sober and therefore, pretty damn annoyed. Not because he couldn’t drink (well, that didn’t help with his mood), but because he couldn’t _leave_. He had to drive Burgie, Florence, Bill and Jay back home and none of those four assholes told him that Eugene would be there too. As soon as he saw his red hair under the lights of the club, Snafu looked at his best friend like he wanted to kill him. Burgie only shrugged, knowing that the Cajun couldn’t risk losing his very comfortable couch and the safety of not dealing with living with his cousin Roe, who kept scolding him day after day (he had plenty of reasons but… _still_).   
Eugene tried to make things right, even if he was shy at first after their last meeting. Snafu closed the door right on his face like the bastard that he was and Eugene was still smiling at him, in hopes to make everything right again. Snafu felt selfish, ugly and far from deserving that second chance. 

He refused to talk to him and found an excuse to leave each time Eugene approached their group. At some point he saw Sid Phillips and Mary Houston talk to their friends, comforting him, perhaps. He hoped to God that they talked shit about him so Eugene would simply… ignore him.   
And maybe it worked because he stopped chasing him. 

Snafu and Jay were the only ones conscious enough to eat. If he couldn’t drink sure as fuck he was going to eat. And Jay… Well. He could drink anyone under the table. That was a talent you didn’t expect him to have, but glad because when Jay got truly drunk… It was time to hide.   
Florence was sleeping against the window in the backseat, with Burgie heavily leaning against her, not sleeping but not fully conscious, either. Jay was minding his business eating his Breakfast Crunchwrap, not talking and listening to very loud music, still. Bill Leyden died on the passenger seat before they arrived to the drive-through. Snafu thought about drawing dicks all over his face, but now that he parked, he only wanted to dwell on his misery and eat his Grande Breakfast Burrito with as much fire sauce as he could stomach. 

But those were the last seconds before he heard Sid Phillips calling Eugene’s name. Snafu frowned while chewing, turning around and seeing a very drunk yet very stubborn Eugene walking towards his car. Not that he was intimidated, but he didn’t have time to react as he saw him opening the door, getting inside the car, sitting on Bill Leyden’s lap (he was still dead and therefore, felt nothing) and looking at him, pretty damn pissed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Huh?” Snafu managed after he swallowed the lump of eggs and bacon. 

“What are you doing?! What the Hell are you doing?! Like. You are just going to ignore me?” Bill was not even aware of the rage of the person literally sitting on top of him. Not that Eugene sitting on laps while being drunk was even an issue, anymore. It was one of his habits. “Just like that? Like I don’t matter to you?” Eugene sniffed and Snafu almost feared that he would cry. He opened his lips, but Eugene kept going: “You have no right to do this! I haven’t done anything! I didn’t hurt you on purpose! And you didn’t even let me apologize for something I don’t know! You are being so unfair! And I told Sid to follow your car… Your cousin’s car!” because it didn’t belong to Snafu. “So I could scream at you, so I’m going to!”

Snafu nodded quite stupidly, not thinking that he would see the day when Eugene would call him on his bullshit_ so directly_. 

“We were friends! We _are_ friends, but you ignore me and treat me like trash. Like, who are you to do that? _Huh?!_ Because that’s not right. We’ve been friends for quite some time! And out of nothing you stop talking to me? Well. You are going to tell me why, Snafu! You can’t shut me out now.” Eugene leaned forward, getting in his space to find the way to lock the car. Snafu pointed at what he was trying to find and he mumbled a very low _thanks_ before he leaned back again. Bill only sighed, but other than that, still dead. “Spit it out. _Now_.”

Snafu frowned and shrugged a bit.The Cajun cleared his throat and shifted on his seat and he knew that he was going to sound like a fucking dickhead so he already grew defensive: “You looked so fuckin’ delighted to meet Oswalt!”

“Oh, my God!” Eugene _screamed_. Jay even frowned and briefly looked at them, not interested in their little fight. His music got even louder and Snafu thought he would go insane if he didn’t stop listening to _MMMbop_ on a loop. “Oh, my God you stupid idiot! What is wrong with you!?”

“You were mesmerized with that guy! His fuckin’ eyebrows are incredible!” They were and it irked him beyond words. “What do you expect me to do? Stand there and look? _What?!_”

“But who the Hell is Oswalt?!” Eugene slapped Snafu’s thigh. “Who is he?!”

“Bill’s friend! Oh, Christ. You are so fuckin’ wasted, boy!” Snafu huffed. 

“No!” Eugene shook his head. “Who is he_ between you and I_? Who is he?_ Who the fuck is he?!_” Eugene could curse quite a bit while drunk _and_ angry. “Just _someone_, Snaf! He doesn’t stand between us. He can’t!” the redhead squeezed his thigh and furrowed his eyebrows. His features finally softened. Eugene leaned forward again, his other hand fisted Snafu’s jacket. “He can’t, so don’t give him that power. You are my friend. You are… There’s only _you_. How can you be so selfish to leave me without _you_?”

_Oh, fuck_. That was pretty cute. That was super cute, in fact. And maybe Snafu was truly an idiot because he has tried to kill what he felt for Eugene these days and now… He might love him more than ever.

“I… I don’t know…” Snafu stuttered, shaking his head.

“Then stop it.” Eugene pleaded. “Please, he’s nice. But I want you more.” That and how Eugene pulled him a little forward made Snafu’s heart struggle to keep it cool. “Let’s hug and forget about this. _Please_.” He raised his eyebrows and as soon Snafu nodded, he hugged him tightly. Snafu let the burrito fall to the floor so he could hug him back.  
_Fuck Roe’s car_. Now it will stink of fire sauce for _weeks_.

“Eugene…” Snafu breathed against the redhead’s neck. He was cuddly and he wouldn’t let him go. So when Eugene hummed, he mumbled: “You are crushing Bill, y’know?” 

“Am I?” Eugene didn’t even _see_ Bill since he got inside of the car. 

“Yeah, c’mere.” He pulled his seat all the way back. Florence’s Big Bird legs were now over Burgie’s lap, so he could do that easily without waking her up. Eugene looked at him before he accepted the silent invitation and crawled on top of him, sitting on his lap, with the steering wheel digging slightly against his waist.  
Snafu hugged him again, way tighter this time._ Oh, how much he missed him_. 

But of course, about five minutes later, Sid Phillips _had_ to ruin it and start honking. Snafu didn’t care if he wanted to get some sleep. He had his boy back and he was going to _wait_.


	99. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Just wondering if you’re still accepting prompts right now? If so, could you write something where snaf is a gamer and is tryna teach gene how to play, and he’s so awful but real into it, and snaf is just like wow I’m so in fucking love with you (when gene gets excited about doing something right for once in the stupid game)

Eugene had to be the very first person Snafu ever met that never played a video game in his whole life.  
The boy told him that, back in the day, his father bought Edward the PlayStation One when his older brother turned ten. His mother,_ of course_, was not very happy about it, but Edward spend a whole year begging and begging because he was the only kid in class who didn’t have one._ And he got excellent grades so my father wanted to reward him for his effort_, Eugene casually added.

Edward locked himself in his room, playing the couple of video games his father bought. His mother, who was desperately seeking a reason to get rid of the game console, decided to take it from his bedroom to the living room, so she would be able to control how much time he spent playing and what he was seeing and doing, exactly. Back then Eugene was almost six, he told Snafu. And that while Edward didn’t let him get inside of his bedroom and surely didn’t share his toys with him, he couldn’t ask him to leave if he was silently sitting on the couch, looking at his older brother play.

_So he never let you play at all? _Snafu asked, no longer surprised about the selfishness of some rich kids. Also, as someone who met Eugene’s brother, he could confirm that he was still _an asshole_.

_Not really_, Eugene replied,_ because not much after, my mother saw my brother playing MegaManEight_. And Eugene said it like that. All at once. Like that was the name of the game and not the eighth game of a saga. Snafu had to kiss him. _And you know that when you die, MegaManEight explodes_. Ah, he also thought that was also name of the main character. Snafu had to kiss him _again_._ So she decided that it was too violent for us and she confiscated it_. _Edward cried and said that he would never visit her when she would grow old_.

_And after that?_  
_Nothing_.  
Eugene’s only friend growing up was Sidney Phillips and none of them were that much into video games.  
So until now.

It was not like Snafu was _obsessed_ with video games but he still enjoyed playing them. He had plenty of memories of spending long afternoons with his cousin Roe playing and how he always lost against him when they used the game link cable. _You don’t train your Pokemon, Merry, and you hafta_, Roe said so dismissively after he threw a memorable tantrum because he didn’t manage to defeat his cousin. And then more games came: _Kingdom Hearts_ or _The Simpsons Hit & Run_. Those two were Lulu’s favourites and he always played them when she came over because her parents were trash and never bought her _anything_.

To sum up, video games offered him wonderful memories related to those he loved the most. Even his own mother and grandmothers sometimes played with him! But that was mostly because Snafu was friendless for a very big part of his childhood and teenage years.

So he kind of wanted to have some memories with Eugene too but the poor boy was _useless_. Now, Snafu has had to deal with Eugene’s first experiences in other kind of situations and he enjoyed greatly to see the confusion and the pleasure he obtained from it. If he could bed him, he could teach him how to play _Luigi’s Mansion 3_.

Eugene was already delighted about the fact that there was a ghost dog. So he was already loving the game. But what anyone would see as a natural reaction, for Eugene wasn’t so _obvious_. When the cinematic was over, Eugene was waiting, assuming that he had to keep watching. It didn’t matter there was a very obvious loading screen between the introduction of the game and the first level.

“You can come now, baby.” Snafu hummed against his neck, pressing little kisses against his soft skin.

Eugene nodded after observing a very still Luigi in the middle of a hall. He smiled when the pup tried to get his attention but that quickly fell when Luigi walked past through him. _That was disappointing_.

Turns out that Eugene didn’t explore the hall at all. He went straight to the point. When the second cinematic came, Eugene tried to keep moving and Snafu reminded him that he had to wait while slipping his hand under Eugene’s shirt, stroking his stomach. He was glad that he told Eugene to use his Nintendo Switch Lite while laying in bed. Like that he could cuddle and kiss him as much as he wanted. “Now you can walk again. Go to the restroom.”

“You can just the restroom?” Eugene looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

Snafu hummed, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “Go to the restroom and interact with the dog. You’ll like it.” When he saw Eugene being a little lost while looking at the screen again, Snafu gave him some directions: “To the left.”

“_Right_.” Eugene obeyed and did as he was told. Took him a little to finally press X as the icon hovered over the dog. The redhead gasped and parted his lips as the dog licked Luigi’s cheek and he patted the puppy’s head. “Wait!” Eugene rushed to ask. “Polterpup? The name of the dog is _Polterpup_?”

“Seems like it.” Snafu grinned, knowing he would _love_ that.

“Shut up, that’s so cute!” Eugene bit his lower lip and pressed X compulsively. Snafu snorted and pressed a long kiss against his cheek. “And he’s going to be with me during the whole game?” 

“Yeah.” he smirked against his flesh before he kissed him again.

“I’m going to love this game, Merriell.” As long as there was a dog, Eugene would be a happy man.   
Now he only needed to learn how to play.


	100. ABO III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Continuation of that ABO ask but now Sledge has stopped taking his suppressant pills because they were making him really sick and he has his first heat since he enlisted and Snafu helps him through it?

This was the first time Snafu felt intimidated by Eugene.   
The boy had glared at him plenty of times and even confronted him during one especially stressful and rainy night back in Okinawa. In that small room in a cheap hotel of San Diego, Eugene looked like he was about to screw both of them over. He didn’t know how to find his way out of that situation. Even less when Eugene closed the door after him by leaning heavily against it. Snafu swallowed and looked away, rubbing his nose. He has been wanting to be able to smell Sledge’s scent for _years_ and now he would do anything to make that tempting and sweet smell fade away. 

He thought about opening the window; to get some fresh air. Maybe to jump out of it. It all depended on Eugene’s plans. 

“Snaf.” he whispered and the Cajun closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. _No, don’t do this. Don’t you even dare to do this_. “Please, Snaf.” Eugene’s voice was so unlike him. He _never_ pleaded.

As soon as he heard Eugene taking a step forward and the smell was heavy enough to leave him breathless, Snafu quickly took a step back. He couldn’t do this and he _wouldn’t_ do it. Tomorrow morning they will take the train and leave _everything_ behind them. The war, the secrets and each other. Snafu wanted to stay in Eugene’s life as the memory of someone who was important to him; as a _friend_. He didn’t want to be the bastard Alpha that took advantage in his weakest moment. That was not him. That was not…

“_Oh, fuck_.” Snafu gasped when Eugene’s trembling hands landed over his chest, gripping his shirt and pulling a little bit, wanting to get his attention. His eyes on him. Something. _Anything at all_. 

“Snafu. _Merriell_.” Those long fingers caressed their way up towards his neck until they cupped his face. Eugene’s thumbs pressed against Snafu’s cheeks, standing close enough to let their thighs touch. Snafu was quick to grab Eugene’s waist and force some distance between their bodies. The sigh that escaped from the redhead’s mouth was hard to ignore, but that was far from being the end of Snafu’s torture. “Look at me, please.” Snafu licked his lips, looking up, at the ceiling. “_Please_.” Eugene repeated, getting his face closer to his. Snafu couldn’t deny him anything, no matter how hard he was currently trying. As those green eyes landed on him, Eugene licked his pale lips and caressed Snafu’s cheekbones with his thumbs. 

During those years, he saw Eugene go through any sort of fucked up situation. All kinds, each time more twisted and darker than the one before. And the boy kept going, but this? He never saw him like that; with his eyes dark, his cheeks on fire and his lips moist. There was something very strange in the way he looked at him; like convinction and lust. Two things he didn’t think he would see together in Eugene. Snafu wanted to guard his innocence_ so bad_ that he forgot that it was on the younger boy if he wanted to sacrifice it. 

“_I need your help_.”  
And he said it just like that? Like that’s not a fucking mistake?

“I can’t do that, Gene.” Snafu shook his head again. “Can’t you see? I can’t do that. Go back to your room. _Sleep it off_.” That sounds so easy, doesn’t it? Snafu knew how it was to be unable to sleep or even think because there was a fire in your stomach you couldn’t suffocate with _anything_. He has been suffering from that malady each time Eugene fell asleep with his head on his shoulder. 

“I can’t.” Eugene breathed. “I can’t, Snaf. I’ve tried all.” Snafu was well aware that Eugene has been sick during the last part of their trip. Burgie only shrugged when the younger man refused to get out of his cabin, not wanting to pry and willing to believe that he was seasick. “I’m at my _limit_.”

Snafu thought about telling him to take another pill. Anything to get him away from him before he would do something stupid. But then his distracted brain reminded him that those pills made Eugene tremendously sick and yet, the idiot kept taking them until the very end. Then came China and had to desperately write his father for some more. But those never came. And neither did the letters. Someone was clearly not doing their job. Eugene managed to avoid having a heat until now only because he was still severely malnourished and stressed since he couldn’t sleep due to the nightmares.

“I need you.” Eugene tried again when Snafu stayed in silence. He caressed his cheeks and then moved one of his hands, offering him his wrist so he could smell it. He remembered how Snafu bit his forearm over and over again to soothe the itch that wouldn’t let him stop scratching his skin raw. Now, it was the same but through his whole body. He felt uncomfortable, warm and wet. His stomach hurt and so did his thighs and he only wanted Snafu to help him, so his body could relax. _It was too much_. It even made him want to cry. He was exhausted and he needed Snafu to suffocate that something that wouldn’t let him _rest_. “You are the only one I can ask. You are the only one I want to ask.” Eugene did not threaten him to try find someone else. No one else knew what he was. And he didn’t want them to. _Only Snafu knew_. 

And that gesture -offering a _wrist_\- lowered his guard. Eugene was _clueless_, wasn’t he? He never did a single fucking thing, for God’s sake. No Omega offered a wrist, anymore. He doubted that was even a thing they still kept in Alabama, but Eugene was trying to use something he already saw that Snafu enjoyed. Snafu exhaled and wrapped his arms around Eugene, tightly. He turned his head to the side and pressed his nose to the spot behind Eugene’s ear and _there_. There is where he could smell him as he was; sweet but with a little twist of something refreshing. Hard to put into words or compare to scents he got to smell before. Just… New and unique and something that made him react instantly. His whole body became all hot and hard, aching for something he knew he couldn’t have but still wanted to.   
_You fuck him and then what? See you later, it was nice knowing you?_

Their story is coming to an end. He will have to leave Eugene behind in a couple of days. What if this means something to Eugene?   
_What if this doesn’t mean anything to Eugene?_

Snafu released Eugene and stepped away from him, like the redhead was made of fire. Eugene barely had time to find comfort in their embrace when Snafu rejected him again. He looked desperate, reaching out for him with those trembling fingers. “I’ll do anything you want?” That was someone who no longer could negotiate. “Anything you want, I’ll do it. _I promise_.” Snafu forced himself to not listen to those words. He was not a bastard. He was not a fucking ba- 

“_Hey, hey, hey_!” Snafu gasped startled. He quickly grabbed Eugene’s hands with his own as the boy was trying to undo the zip of his trousers, already crouching in front of him. 

Eugene was sure that if he could convince him to start, Snafu wouldn’t be able to stop. Maybe he didn’t know much about sex in general, but Sid told him a few things. And he learned plenty from Bill’s explicit stories and _fictional_ experiences. If he gets him to lose control, then he will do it. It couldn’t be very complicated, right? And… Well, now that his mind was foggy, he could ignore it, but something told him that he _should_ do it. That he _wanted_ to do it. That he wanted to see how it would be to see Snafu giving up to pleasure. And how he would show his attraction towards him. Eugene wanted him. How could he even let him know? “I can do it, it will be good.” he insisted, struggling to release his hands. 

“Oh my fuckin’ God, Sledge! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” the Cajun grumbled, now frustrated for real. He grabbed him by the arms next and forced him to stand up. He wished that Ack Ack was still alive. Snafu would run out of the room and tell him what the fuck was wrong with Eugene. Their former captain would fix the situation without laying a finger on the boy and Snafu would be able to sleep at night. 

“You know what!” Eugene barked at him. “You know exactly! I don’t ask much, Snaf! You’ve been… You’ve spent many years without anything, right?” Maybe that would do the trick. “I’m offering. I am, truly! We don’t even have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.” He wanted Snafu to fuck him hard enough so he could sleep for_ three days_.

Ignoring him was not what Snafu wanted _at all_.  
What he wanted was to take Eugene home with him and take care of him until the very last of his days. That’s what he wanted. 

Snafu looked down and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Eugene caressed his arms and kissed his hair a couple of times. He was doing that Omega shit of _I reassure my overly passionate Alpha _and Snafu was absolutely falling for it, like he was sixteen once again. Those fingers and lips were everywhere and the scent was all over him. He would have to wash his shirt after this. “It’s okay, Snaf.” Eugene breathed close to his ear. “I really want it, too. With you.” The redhead barely let him cover his face with his hands as he started to kiss his cheeks and his chin. Snafu couldn’t stop him anymore. Even less as those warm lips moved closer to his lips. 

“_Oh, my God_.” Snafu sighed with his eyes closed. Those little kisses over his lips were about to ruin everything. He was about to cross his limit, too. “_Fuck, fuck_.” he gasped for the last time before he gave in. He kissed him back, quick but moist. That made Eugene pant and grab his shirt again. Then, Snafu turned his head to the side and captured his lips properly, kissing him deeply and slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. Eugene furrowed his eyebrows and held onto his shoulders before Snafu wrapped an arm under his ass and raised him up, taking him towards the bed.   
Eugene felt _victorious_ as he fell over the mattress. 


	101. "Since my dog likes you then I guess I like you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +101 dalmatians bc I want to.

The old notion that a bachelor’s life was so… _glamorous_ and _carefree_ was all _nonsense_. It was downright _**dull**_. Deacon would be _damned_ if he allowed his pet to waste his best years alone in his lonely flat, writing about funny birds and sighing about lost chances.   
_Where, where, where?_ kept thinking the dalmatian, pulling onto the leash and making Eugene rush after him. The dog ignored his commands, sniffing the ground and trying to find them.   
And then, suddlenly… _There!_ _A perfect situation! _

The human was on the wooden bench, sitting, in what he thought, a quite casual way. _Must be single too_. The dog was far more proper, quiet and calm, her head slightly tilted up and cherishing the hand that kept scratching her behind her ears. They were alone and in silence. The human seemed to be holding a book with his free hand. That had to be the perfect moment to initiate a romantic story.  
Deacon knew that he couldn’t leave it to Eugene. The poor thing was _clueless_ and he would puff his pipe, look away and that would probably be it. It was all up to _him_. 

He pulled the leash again and made him walk past the other two. This time, Deacon did his best to make sure that the man would see Eugene. His pet had the terrible habit to look down and shrug his shoulders, like that would help him hide his face from others. Deacon could smell the fear in him, but he couldn’t quite tell what he was scared of. 

They sat down by the river, close to an old oak. Eugene continued to smoke absently, looking just so lonely and sad. The dog turned his head and caught both the human and the other dalmatian looking at their direction. The human had very large eyes and while Deacon was not sure if that was meant to be attractive, he could tell those were glued to Eugene’s back. He patted his dog’s head and Deacon heard him hum: “Good girl, Meryl.”

_Anything will work. Just… stir things up a bit!   
_Deacon jumped over Eugene’s back and stole his hat. He turned around and frowned. The dalmatian continued to look at him. When the redhead tried to reach out and recover it, Deacon jumped back, teasing him again. “Deacon, you silly boy!” Eugene huffed as the dog kept wiggling his tail with his hat still in his mouth. He was in such a playful mood, today. As soon as he stood up, Deacon turned around and ran towards the bench. He dropped his hat over it and waited there but Eugene didn’t move. He looked at the other man sitting and swallowed thickly. He reeked of fear again and he looked down, unable to walk that short distance and retrieve what belonged to him. 

Deacon heard the stranger hum and stand up. “Let’s go home, Meryl.” He grabbed the leash and the dalmatian followed him. 

It was only when they started to walk away that Eugene approached the bench and picked his hat. “Drop the attitude, you hear me? We are going home too. What’s wrong with you today, boy?” Eugene huffed. 

Well, he was going to have it _his_ way. And Eugene would have to accept it! Deacon pulled even harder, following the stranger and Meryl towards the pond. Deacon didn’t doubt before he started to walk in circles around Eugene and the stranger. 

“Deacon!” the redhead gasped as soon as the other man bumped into him. He tried to step back, but he almost lost balance and a hand grabbed his shoulder, to keep them both from falling. “Stop it!” he tried to catch him, but the dog kept bouncing and running around. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happens to him.” Eugene babbled, without looking at the stranger who chuckled and managed to keep standing in the best way he could. Poor Meryl tried to help but she only whined and stayed close. Eugene finally found the courage to look up and that closeness and perhaps seeing a rather handsome face and beautiful eyes made him awfully nervous. When he stepped back, this time far more convinced, the stranger followed him and both fell into the pond.  
Meryl was unable to rescue any of them. 

Deacon didn’t quite plan that accident happening. But he remembered that humans didn’t mind getting wet once in a while. Some of them even really enjoyed taking baths! Still, Eugene looked angry, now soaked and with his clothes clinging onto his body. “Deacon, you naughty dog! We are never coming back here!”   
_Oh, maybe he got a little mad, after all_. 

Deacon jumped into the pond and nosed Eugene’s neck before he tried to lick his cheek. When Eugene pushed him away with his arm, he felt awfully sad. Eugene was his best friend in the world and all he ever wanted for him was the very best. Even when that implied an embarrassing moment here and there. Deacon walked away, looking as sad as he could be. Eugene was mortified, red from the tip of his ears down to his neck, helplessly trying to find his pipe in the pond, perhaps hoping he would just drown there if the water barely reached his waist. 

The stranger’s hand patted Deacon’s head and hummed: “You made quite a fuss, boy. You could learn a thing for two from my Meryl.” She was, indeed, still looking at them, close to the pond but not jumping into it. Deacon licked the palm of his hand and after sniffing his fingers and wrist he decided that _yes_, he had to be _the one_. He barked and tried to lick his face, next, making the stranger laugh and lean back. “Alright, alright!” he huffed and gently brushed Deacon to the side. “Um… Hey.” the stranger spoke to Eugene and Deacon got very happy. When the redhead looked at him and tried to apologize again, he shook his head. “It’s alright. He ain’t a bad boy. No need to be tough.” Deacon liked him very much indeed. “This is yours.” he extended his hand and offered his pipe. 

Eugene parted his lips and bit the lower one before he took it from his hand. “Thank you.”

The stranger nodded and began to stand up; his clothes were just as wet as Eugene’s. When he was about to get out of the pond, he turned around and said. “My name is Merriell.”

_Oh, good! Fantastic! _Deacon bumped his head against Eugene’s arm, to encourage him to answer. “Eugene.” he blurted out, sounding foolish and nervous. 

“That’s a good name.” the stranger -Merriell- hummed and nodded. He stepped towards Eugene, offering that same hand again. “Let me help you.” the redhead nodded clumsily before he held his hand and stood up when Merriell pulled him up. “You think your dog will let me go, now?” he grinned. His teeth were very white and Eugene felt like his eyelids were just _so heavy_. He smiled, a little dopey and feeling awfully stupid. 

“Uh…” he began before he blinked and forced himself to focus. “I don’t know, I think he _really_ likes you.” Deacon barked and bounced around the two of them. 

“Yeah, you think so?” Merriell patted Deacon when he stood close enough. “If we go get something to drink, maybe you’ll get to like me too.” 

_Yes, yes, yes! Please, say yes! _Deacon looked up at Eugene with very big puppy eyes. He opened his mouth a couple of times and eventually he managed to stutter: “_Since my dog likes you then I guess I like you_.”


	102. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: 100% here for the gardener au!! Shirtless pining merry with classy gay pining gene in a heatwave. What the world needs and deserves.
> 
> Based on: sometimes i think that i really want to write an atonement au but then i realize that’s not what i want. what i want is to write merry as the sledge’s gardener, because alma moved to mobile, alabama, with her son and she was employed by doctor sledge’s and he has known eugene his whole life but during those last years, they grew apart. and eugene aimlessly walks around the state carrying a poetry book with him all the time looking like the classy gay that he is and trying to figure what he really wants to do with his life after dropping out of college because he truly doesn’t want to be a doctor. but that’s as much as he knows about himself.
> 
> all of that during a heat wave and set in the 30s.

Doctor Sledge told him that he didn’t have to work so hard. That he could end up sick and that he shouldn’t worry his poor mother by spending so many hours working under a scorching Sun. Merriell didn’t mind. The heat made him feel _restless_, like there was something itching and nibbling his flesh. Working helped to ease his mind and flowers didn’t demand much from him: no chance he might start a macabre conversation or ask an impertinent question.   
Flowers were _easy_. You could predict the reaction and the consequences. With people, now that was more complicated. Even more for someone like him, who never seemed to find the right words to say. 

After wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and sitting down over the stone steps that lead towards the manor, he noticed that skin over his forearms and collarbones was quickly growing darker. A small yet fond smile appeared over his lips as he remembered how while he could get a decent tan, Eugene merely became _red_. He remembered all those past summers, with a pale boy with flushed cheeks and shoulders, that kept poking his warm skin. Back then, Eugene was his best friend. But things changed without him really knowing why. He went to university and come back different: far more quiet and absolutely disenchanted. Very distant and awfully apathetic. Even Doctor Sledge worried about his son and his own mother, who worked as a maid, told Merriell that he heard them argue. Alma loved Eugene dearly. It clearly pained her to see him like that. The words she heard him speak showed the beginning of something quiet yet lasting_: How am I supposed to know who I am when you keep telling me what to do?_  
And that _you_ could be _anyone_ around him: his father who convinced him to try to become a doctor, his mother who always told him how to speak and stand, his brother who set great expectations for his younger brother, his teachers who instructed to just keep going. 

Merriell forced himself to think it was not on him. That Eugene changed for that reason; because he was _confused_. That he was not mad at him. But when he tried to talk to him, he ignored him. The situation didn’t improve during the last year. Eugene dropped out of college right before spring and until now. Each time Mary Frank asked what he was going to do next year, he vaguely answered that _his plan was to do nothing for a while_.

And just like that, Eugene shut him out. It was complicated to see him wandering around the estate in silence, no longer feeling like he had the right to approach him. He missed hearing him commenting on the flowers and allowing Merriell to explain him as much as he knew about them. He missed the way he used to smile. He missed his hair, how it would shine under the Sun and how it would smell. He missed all of him and there was little he could do to suffocate that need. Let it pass. 

Very much like the heatwave. _Just let it pass_.   
When Merriell gulped the water he brought with him and felt it warm, he spat it out and splashed it over his collarbones and the back of his neck, soaking the light teal fabric. Then, since it was not liable to get any colder, he washed the dirt and sap off his hands.

It was rather helpeful that now they had guests.   
Mary Frank’s older brother came over. Merriell remembered hearing about him when he was little, as the woman kept saying that he would never get married if he didn’t stop having such a _disorganized life_. Turns out that the man eventually followed his sister’s advice and settled down. Now, he was going to spend the summer at his sister’s with his wife and children. He hasn’t seen the parents much, but the kids were always up to something. Both of them were redheads, as so was his father. That’s where Eugene must have got his genes. They were eight, _twins_. Always giggling and messing around. Merriell could always hear them before seeing them.   
As he did in that very moment. 

When he raised his eyes, he spotted their curls bouncing as they were jumping and trotting towards him. “Hey, Merry!” Chirped Ethan, the eldest. The boldest. The one that decided that he could also use the nickname his own mother had for him. “Hiya!” Followed Evan, the youngest. Not so bold but quite a menace, too.

“Are you two up to somethin’?” Merriell grinned, raising an eyebrow. By their state -absolutely soaked from head to toe-, they just finished another pleasing session of mischief. 

“Not at all!” Denied Ethan

“We were in the pool.” Informed Evan. 

“Mhmm…” Merriell hummed. “You two are allowed to go swimming without supervision?”

They looked at each other. “_Yes_.” they replied, far from convincing but at once. He would give them credit for that. 

*** * ***

Eugene loved his cousins to bits but he didn’t like to take care of them.   
When Uncle John said that he would spend the summer with them, he assumed that he would act like a responsible father instead of leaving with his wife every morning, as a way to escape those two Hellish kids. His mother told him that they were his _reponsibility_ now. He didn’t want to have to entertain them at every single hour of the day. Those kids were always bored and whinning. When he refused, his mother replied, oh so casually: _Well, it’s not like you are doing much at the moment, are you?_

She wanted to get him to snap. She was dying to argue with him and call him lazy and good-for-nothing. Eugene was not going to give her what he wanted. Instead, he took care of the kids in the best way that he could. Nevertheless, they were _draining_ him. They woke up so early in the morning and were never tired at night. Eugene, being far more naïve than them, assumed that they were having fun while calmly reading with him in his bedroom. They were always asking about his books anyway and he decided to share his precious collection with them. Of course, he gave them some of the books he used to read while being their age. And it was so peaceful and quiet, that he eventually fell asleep. On top of working as a childminder, Eugene barely got any sleep any decent sleep anymore. He always woke up in the middle of the night, anxious and wanting to scream. So, when that monster that was shifting inside his chest forced him to open his eyes after doozing off about an hour ago, he groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He yawned and arched his back, feeling it crack and release some tension. The heat was also _still_ there, making him tired and sweaty. He wanted fall to arrive_ so bad_.

“Okay, kids. Why don’t we go swi-” but as he turned his head and saw the empty floral armchairs with his books neatly resting over the seats -at least they were careful with them-, he feared the worst. “…Shit!” Eugene cursed and quickly jumped out of the bed. “_Shit, shit, shit_!” he kept cursing as he dashed out of the room, heading downstairs. If his mother finds out that he lost the twins, he’ll be in big trouble. Eugene was not even wearing shoes when he ran towards the door of the house and opened it. He almost bumped into Merriell, who was holding the twins’ hands, taking them back to the house. “Jesus!” he huffed and stopped right on his tracks, holding himself over the doorframe. 

Merriell opened his lips but Eugene focused on the kids before giving him a chance to speak. He held Evan’s shoulders as he said: “You are not allowed to go anywhere without telling me!”

“You were sleeping!” Whined Ethan, releasing himself from Merriell’s hand and standing between his cousin and his little brother.

“You wake me up, then!” Eugene turned to look at him.

“But you looked tired!” Added Evan. 

“Doesn’t matter!” Eugene frowned. “You tell me or you’ll regret it. You hear me?!” he warned the both of them before he huffed. “Now go and get changed. You are _grounded_.” The kids complained but Eugene shook his head, acting a bit like his mother. “You are old enough to misbehave? You are old enough to deal with the consequences. Get changed and go to your room.” The kids continued to pout and complain as they walked away. Eugene knew that while he could pretend to be as strict as his mother, he _wasn’t_. He was sure that in about an hour the twins will suggest playing cards and he will agree. 

Eugene stood properly again, still looking at those two walking towards the stairs. Those kids will end up driving him insane. He could hardly get his life under control, uneventful as it was, and now…

While Eugene observed the kids, Merriell had his eyes on the back of his neck. His shirt was a bit too big on him, so he could see his spine disappearing under the fabric, with a few freckles scattered over his pale skin. His right cheek was warm and his hair glued to his temple. He was sure that he fell asleep. He could still remember that Eugene used to sleep while laying on his side, curling over himself, like a helpless little thing.   
He swallowed thickly and forced himself to speak. To pretend he was still the same casual and careless boy. “Ah, c’mon, Gene. We used to do way _worse_.” It was true. There was this one time Eugene got his mother really mad and begged Merriell to hide him to avoid being grounded. Merriell was willing to do _anything_ for him even at the tender age of seven. 

Eugene turned and he could see him _properly_. While he looked the same, he surely didn’t act the same. Now Eugene looked down and frowned. Back then, Eugene would smile at him and push him around, just to get to play with him. Called him Merry and promised that they would be together until the very end.   
Now Eugene played with his hands, hoping to God to ignore the moisture that made Merriell’s shirt cling onto his skin and how vibrant it looked after being exposed to the Sun during the last days. His knees trembled and he couldn’t deal with this. He didn’t want to deal with it. He just… No. _Impossible_.

“Maybe. I need to go.” the redhead didn’t even bother himself to give Merriell an excuse. 

And maybe that’s what made him so _frustrated_. Almost in place to ask for a reason behind all this. Merriell stepped forward and grabbed Eugene’s thin wrist, pressing his thumb against the joint. Eugene looked at him, tentatively. Merriell wanted to be mad at him. Or at least show him that he had some dignity. That he couldn’t shut him out like that. But when Eugene looked at him, so insecure and tense, he _couldn’t_. “Are you alright?” he asked, clearly sounding concerned. 

“Yeah.” Eugene replied after swallowing. “It’s the heatwave. I don’t feel great and I want to rest, so.” He released himself from Merriell’s hand and stepped back. Eugene looked away one last time as he closed the door while Merriell stood right on the other side. 


	103. Heatwave II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Would love some more gardener au when you next get the chance to write it!

Eugene kept nodding as his mother reminded him to _behave while they were out_. _The boy was already sixteen years old_, her husband reminded her,_ surely knew what he wasn’t allowed to do while being on his own_. Still, Mary Frank felt like it was necessary to remind him. _Manners, even while being on your own, were never a waste of time_. Eugene smiled a little tightly as his mother kissed his cheek with one last warning and his father rubbed his arm before they walked out of the manor and headed towards their car.   
He grinned wider and as soon as he turned around, Merriell came out from his hiding spot behind the stairs. 

“Not even your Mama buys that you are_ a good boy_ anymore.” the older boy said, leaning against the wooden railing. “It must be because she can see right through you, Gene.”

“My mother knows well I have terribly low standards and that I am somehow curious about _troubled youth_.” Eugene hummed, joking back. “She’s desperately trying to save me from myself.”

“We are talking about Sid Phillips, aren’t we?” Merriell’s tongue pocked out to wet his lower lip, unable to hide the amusement that reflected over his grin. 

“Well, of course! That reckless old greaser.” Eugene shook his head, snorting. Then, the redhead stood right there, _waiting_. It was only a matter of seconds. They played this game before. Merriell continued to grin, lazily, with his hands deep inside of his pockets. And then, out of nothing, he sprinted upstairs. Eugene chuckled and went after him. 

He was easy to catch because Merriell wanted to be caught.  
As they reached the second floor, Eugene grabbed Merriell by his shoulders from behind and jumped on him. The boy clearly didn’t want to escape from him because he hooked his arms over the back of Eugene’s knees to carry him safely as he kept bouncing and running towards Eugene’s room. 

“Hey! Hey, Merry stop it right there!” The minute he heard his mother, Merriell stopped right on his tracks. “Slow it down, you two could get hurt!” Alma huffed as she walked towards them, carrying a pile of towels with both of her hands. Eugene hopped off his back and rushed to help her. “I can do it, cher. I can do it, it’s alright.” She replied tenderly. Merriell used to joke about his mother loving Eugene more than she loved him. And how bothered Alma looked about it because that was far from the truth. She had _devotion_ for her son. But it was impossible to know Eugene and not find an awful lot of qualities to love. 

“Are you sure?” Eugene raised his eyebrows as Alma nodded again. She only tilted her cheek to the side, offering her cheek. The redhead kissed it gladly. “We are going to my room for a little while.”

“Don’t make a mess.” she warned, mostly looking at her son. 

“I ain’t gonna do nothin’!” he said, defensive. Alma continued to look at him. “I ain’t!” he repeated, blushing for no reason. No reason at all, right? “Look… We are busy.” he walked past his mother. 

“Aren’t you forgettin’ somethin’, minet?” she asked. Merriell groaned a bit and pressed a quick kiss against her other cheek before he pushed a giggling Eugene towards his bedroom. 

He closed the door of his room as a small sigh left his lips. Merriel loved his mother, but he was still a teenager. It was shameful to be called certain names in public. And while he accepted Merry, well… But he couldn’t possibly get mad at her. She was the only he had other than the family they left in New Orleans. Merriell received letters from his cousins and grandmothers weekly, but it was far from having them. He kept saying that he would want to live there, with them. But the idea of leaving his mother and Eugene behind made his stomach hurt. 

“_Minet_…” Eugene grinned, teasingly. 

“Fuck off.” Merriell mumbled, refusing to blush a second time.

“Now, it’s a cute name, Merry. What does it mean? Oh, yeah. _Kitty_.” That was nothing new. Eugene knew exactly what that nickname meant. He was not to blame if he inspired such corny nicknames as a child.

“You don’t want me to get angry over this, _boy_.” He would always use the fact that he was older than Eugene against him. _Always_. “You always end up whinning when I get mad.”

“I don’t!” Eugene huffed. “You don’t _fight fair_. You bit me last time.”

“And you _squealed_.”

“I didn’t expect it!” the redhead even felt the need to grab Merriell’s shirt, just in case if he wanted to wrestle again. He could win this time. _No problem_. “Wanna try again?”

Merriell continued to smirk and grabbed Eugene’s left wrist, not pulling or twisting it. “We could do that or you could tell me about that fancy party you decided to go without me.”

“I pretended to be sick, but Mama was not buying it.” Eugene lamented. He even clutched his chest and coughed before his mother forced him to get his ass out of bed and wear a suit. “It was the most boring summer ball ever.”

“Yeah?” Merriell asked, brushing his thumb over Eugene’s wrist. His skin was soft and his veins revealed a very calm and steady heartbeat. The younger boy no longer gripped the fabric, now he only curled his fingers behind the pocket over his chest. “I’d like to see it though.” He was curious. He was because he has always been around rich folks, but he was far from being one of them. It was like seeing luxury behind a glass window. _Literally_. It wouldn’t be the first time Merriell spied on someone. 

“You’d hate it.” Eugene insisted, not wanting his friend to feel like he was missing out.

“Maybe.” Merriell shrugged. But he would never know that, so… Does it really matter?

Eugene stayed in silence for a couple of seconds before he smiled again. “Sid dared to ask Mary to dance with him.” Merriell raised his eyebrows, not thinking that the other boy would ever find the courage. “It was pathetic.” Eugene snickered. 

“That’s mean.” Merriell said far too entertained. 

“It’s true! He kept stumbling on his words! But she is fond of him. I can tell. She likes it. That he is intimidated by her. That he doesn’t talk like other boys. I’d hate it too if every single boy I spoke to assumed they know what I want better than myself.” As soon as Eugene noticed that Merriell was looking at him in silence, he rushed to add with a foolish smile: “Not that it would happen. I’m not _her_.”

“Right.” he nodded, still too quiet for Eugene’s liking. 

So, the boy pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around Merriell. “They danced and it was even worse, he kept stepping on her. But she kept smiling and giggling and then, I _knew_.”

“Knew what?” Merriell asked, far too calm. _Thoughtful_. His palm rested over one of Eugene’s shoulder blades and then boy was swaying a bit. They weren’t dancing, although they _wanted_. 

“He will marry her.” Eugene didn’t feel like he was predicting anything anymore. It was obvious. 

But when he said that, the older boy seemed to be a little bit more rigid. “And that makes you angry…?”

“No. Makes me _sad_.” Eugene sighed and bowed his head forward and rested his cheek over Merriell’s shoulder. “He’ll get married and I’ll end up being all by himself.” Because that’s what it’s going to be expected of them in their twenties: to get married and start their family. And then it would be obvious, right? What he was. How he felt. _What he didn’t want_. “All of you.”

“No.” Merriell interrupted him. “Not me.” He leaned his forehead against Eugene’s temple. “I’ll always be here. _Always_.”  
And that devotion would end up bringing him pain. He knew that, but didn’t care. How could he when he could feel Eugene smile against his neck?


	104. Heatwave III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Part 2 of gardener au was great. Magnificent. We need more Snaf piggybacking Gene I DEMAND THIS. If you’re up to it, it would be amazing if you’d write a part 3

Eugene used to love talking to Uncle John. He was very unlike his mother: easy-going and cheerful. Now, he _dreaded _the moment he would try to start a conversation with him. Nothing bad happened between them, but Eugene was no longer the same. Uncle John kept reminding him that he had to make the most of it now that he was _young_. That he could go wherever he wanted and live life to the fullest, with no conditions and practically no consequences. Eugene didn’t want to be young. Youth implied making decisions and after the whole college fiasco, Eugene doubted he could take another. He always seemed to pick the one that brought him misery.  
He wished to be older, with the comfort of experience and feeling like he finally got to understand what he wanted and who he was. 

To avoid another conversation with him, Eugene skipped breakfast sat down under the shadow of the oak. The heatwave didn’t look like it would be giving them a break today, either. Eugene wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before he opened his book. As he heard someone coming closer to him, expected his mother to reprimand him for acting chidishly, but instead, he felt the weight and the unbearable warmth of another body sitting way too close to him. 

_Merriell_. 

The older boy was looking down, with his knees close to his chest, perhaps waiting to be _rejected_. Eugene was aware that he has been a complete asshole to him. But there was plenty in his head, already. The suffocating feeling he had for him was just too much for him to handle. Ignoring the one that used to be his best friend was the only solution he found at the moment. 

Merriell silently offered him a cigarette. They both started smoking a couple of years ago. They used to do everything together, even pick up bad habits. Eugene shook his head stiffly. Merriell put the pack back inside of his pocket, not getting one himself either. He was not talking, he didn’t even look like he had anything in mind to say. The only thing he wanted was to get to be close to him for a few seconds. He missed him terribly. It was _killing_ him.

But in the same way that it killed him to be away from Eugene, Eugene could no longer stand to be close to him without having to deal with all those questions he left unanswered for so long. He was thinking about running away from him again when Merriell asked: “Are you avoiding me?”

“_No_.” And that even made him wince because it was such a lie. 

Merriell licked his lips and nodded, clearly angry at the fact that he dared to deny it to his face just like that. “Right. Then what is it?”

“What do you mean?” Eugene tried to give himself a little time to improve his lies. 

“I’m not stupid, so _cut it out_.” 

The redhead shrugged, pretending that he really didn’t know what the Hell he was talking about. And to remove himself from the situation altogether, Eugene attempted to stand up. Merriell grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down. He crossed his limit. He could give him more time and space if that was what he needed but he won’t be humilliated. He won’t let Eugene act like he was _nothing_. 

“What the fuck do you think I am? Your dog?” Back in the past he was willing to do _anything_ for Eugene. Nothing was ever too much or too shameful. But now? He was tired of that game. He won’t keep going after him. Not if this was what he was getting exchange. 

“Merriell.” Eugene complained, attempting to push him away and release his arm. It didn’t hurt, but it made him feel anxious. Made him feel far too aware of his own feelings. “Merriell, stop it!”

“You stop it! You ignore me and you expect me to be okay with it?!” Merriell’s voice held far too much pain. Eugene hurt him, he knew that. But he didn’t know how to make it better without dealing with something that still _terrified_ him. What would his father think? What would his mother say? _Oh, God, help him_. “You can be without me like I don’t matter?” he held his arm a little tighter, desperately looking at his eyes. 

“Merry…” he whispered, apologetic and scared. He parted his lips a couple of times more and he only shrugged again, with a little smile. He couldn’t be away from him. He tried, during college. Nothing made him as happy as being with him, but then… Then he came back and he couldn’t do that. People would find out. His parents would hate him. And Merriell… Merriell had better options, he has _seen_ them. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Merriell breathed. He raised his hands and cupped Eugene’s face. His hazel eyes refused to meet his. Merriell brought Eugene’s head closer to his until their foreheads touched. “Huh? How can you _do_ this to me?” To _him_, who has always been devoted to Eugene _like a goddamn fool_. 

“I’m sorry.” he repeated. It felt like it was the only thing he could say. The only solution he could find. Eugene could feel Merriell’s breath over his lips and the tip of his nose touching his. And as good as that felt… Eugene put his hands on his shoulders and stood up, escaping Merriell’s desperate hands that gripped his shirt and tried to push him down again. “I’m sorry, Merriell. I am, truly.” 

And after that, he felt him behind, forgetting his book and knowing that it was only a matter of time until Merriell would hate him. 


	105. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Either Merry or Gene kissing the other one awake? Just a lazy morning where they both have off work and can stay in bed all day

Four years after they made it back home, Snafu still had the habit to fall asleep once he checked that Eugene was not having nightmares and waking up before the younger man got to do it to guard his last minutes of slumber.   
The very first time Snafu saw Eugene, he only thought he didn’t belong there for many reasons. But the need he had to protect him and guard him came with marching by his side and seeing him struggle while keeping that fragile little something that made them human. 

Eugene knew that. He was a perceptive boy and he noticed that Snafu wouldn’t close his eyes until Eugene did so, no matter how tired he could be. He even tried to trick him while pretending to be asleep and the only thing he obtained out of that was Snafu’s entertained smirk pressed against his temple: _You still think you can trick me, boy?_ He asked so tenderly.   
Eugene asked why he did it. Both of them knew. But instead of bringing up the nightmares, Snafu shrugged and hummed: _You look very pretty while sleeping_. 

_Not pretty enough for you to stay_, Eugene couldn’t help but muster. The shame he saw in Snafu’s eyes made him regret his words. When he decided to forgive him for his stupid decision, that implied putting that accident behind them, not bringing it up each time it was convenient. He kissed Snafu’s lips and apologized. It never took him any effort or time for Snafu to forgive Eugene.

That morning, Snafu sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes before he turned. After blinking a couple of times and his vision stopped being so blurry, he saw Eugene’s profile, cutting sharp and pale over the blue background of their curtains. He leaned even closer and rested his cheek over Eugene’s shoulder who kept breathing evenly, as nothing was perturbing him at the moment.  
Snafu felt the need to trace the line that began in his hairline and ended in his chin, enjoying the protuberance of his nose. Instead, he turned again and laid on top of him, folding his hands over his clothed chest and observed him. Snafu couldn’t help himself. He always wanted be that close to him. _Unbearably close_.

The Cajun observed him; his eyes closed, his thin hair a far too organized mess over the pillows, his lips parted and inhaling and exhaling through his nose. His boy did sleep pretty, but something told him he would love him just the same if he was the kind to drool over the pillow. He would be fond of that picture, too. 

Resisting temptation was a waste of time. Snafu brushed his nose against Eugene’s jaw and tilted his head up, kissing his lower lip lightly. At first he got no reply, but he kept kissing that delicate and pale mouth of his. Just like a prince from a fairy tale, that walked out of a castle for the very first time. That was pretty much what he thought when the light found him in the middle of the battlefield. A graceful being that showed courage like no other.   
Snafu continued to lightly kiss his lips until Eugene began to wake up, feeling the gentle pressure over his mouth. The redhead kissed him back before he even opened his eyes. 

Waking up alone was now _unthinkable_.


	106. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Prompt: Snafu and Sledge finally arriving home (they always get off the train together in my mind) and taking a bath together. It's the first real, sit down bath they've had in god knows how long with hot water and nice smelling soap and everything.

The tub was way too narrow for the both of them and Eugene was awfully uncomfortable because each time he leaned back, the tap reminded him that if he wanted any more space, then he should be taking a bath _on his own_.  
He made himself small, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms before he finally decided to rest his left foot over the porcelain. Eugene hummed when Snafu caressed his shin, observing how the light hair over his pale skin became a couple of shades darker while wet. He pressed a moist kiss against the scar that healed months ago before he grinned at Eugene. The peace didn’t last long because he quickly tried his best to bite his big toe. Something Snafu would do_ just because_. Eugene knew him well, by now. The Cajun would always add some mischief to his acts. _It’s part of my charm_, he confessed once after stealing a kiss from Eugene’s lips. 

“Cut it out, Shelton.” he pressed his foot against his chest. 

“You have _funny_ toes.” Snafu confessed as he wrapped his fingers around Eugene’s ankle. 

“At least I keep them all.” They have been awfully lucky since their bodies weren’t mutilated during the war. The same couldn’t be said about their minds. Eugene had a terrible time falling asleep and whenever he did, the nightmares disturbed the very few hours of rest he managed to have. Snafu, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable and stressed in open spaces. His eyes became nervous and Eugene had to remind him that no one was hiding or aiming at them. That they were back home and that they were _safe_, even if it was hard to believe. 

They were having a bath and they could stay there until their skin would wrinkle. They didn’t have to be ready in less than five minutes, with their boots on. They didn’t have to carry a weapon anymore. They didn’t have to witness the carnage or the injustice. They weren’t soldiers anymore, but living as civilians was something they couldn’t even _dream_ about. Not while their minds would keep bringing back glimpses from memories they wouldn’t be able to erase.   
Snafu grew quiet and observed the water dripping down Eugene’s calf. By the way he stayed in silence and didn’t keep teasing him, he could tell he was thinking something similar:  
Will they ever be what they were before the war?

_Probably not_. 

Eugene recognized the sadness and the confusion in his partner’s features and he wanted to help him in the same way that Snafu helped him when he held him at night and described the room around him, to ground him to the moment.   
The redhead shifted forward and could find some space between Snafu’s open legs. He sat over his ankles and the water swayed over the sides of the tub. 

“Snaf” he called as he ran his fingers through his wet curls. Those were a little tangled. Eugene would make sure to take care of that for him later. "Hey…” he whispered again, caressing his shoulders. 

The older man blinked and finally looked at him, now aware of what was going on. Eugene smiled slightly.  
Snafu was a handsome man, with or without the grime. He could see and appreciate that ever since he dared to look at him properly. Sure, Eugene never considered himself a especially dashing man, but if Snafu fell in love with him, it must be because he had other qualities he couldn’t find in anyone else. He didn’t even allow the wicked voice inside of him to make him feel doubtful. Not when Snafu was looking _lost_.

Eugene stroked Snafu’s chin with his thumb:_ a handsome man, a wonderful man; all his_. The Cajun now touched Eugene’s wrist, as bony as his ankle, and observed Eugene’s fingers. Eugene’s _nails_. Their nails were _clean_. No mud and no viscera hiding under them. That small detail, as pointless as it could be, revealed a very evident truth: they made it back for better or for worse. 

“Your nails are clean.” Snafu couldn’t help but saying. 

“So are yours.” Eugene replied, holding his hand and turning it around so Snafu could see his own, perfectly trimmed and all clean. His fingers were a little rough and harmed due to his work, but there was little Eugene loved more than removing the splinters from his fingertips. He did because Snafu looked at him with love and affection while he did so. He didn’t want their roles to follow the ones they had during the war. He could take care of Snafu as Snafu took care of him. They were partners, they were equals. They will _always_ be.  
_We are still in the same rank, so to speak_, Eugene remembered saying once and how Snafu laughed at him. 

“Yeah…” he replied with a small nod. And with that came a feeling that Eugene couldn’t describe but that he felt it plenty of times. Like they were out of place. Like they didn’t belong to war, but like they didn’t know how to deal with peace, anymore. 

Eugene wouldn’t let him drown in those poisonous thoughts.   
“You look all clean, Snaf.” he said after kissing his forehead. He brought a bit of water to his face and smoothed it over his cheeks and eyebrows as he closed his eyes, allowing the warm water and his caring hand to comfort him. Then Eugene brushed all the locks of hair that were sticking to his face back, so he could see his face as it was: clean and honest. Beautiful and the sight that brought him the most happiness he could _ever_ experience: “You _are_ all clean.”


	107. Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Would you be able to do a prompt on Eugene being such a damsel in distress, and merry having to come to the rescue?

War changed Eugene, that was _obvious_. 

It was not like he had a phobia or _anything_, but he couldn’t stand rats.   
Before becoming a Marine, Eugene didn’t even think about them much. He doubted he ever saw a proper rat before those islands. Perhaps a little mouse or so, being chased by Deacon. But they didn’t live all that close to the city and their house was always perfectly clean and tidy. His mother made sure to supervise that task personally.

Eugene liked animals. He _studied_ them. But with rats… He crossed his limit.   
And it was mostly because something he _saw_.  
When he arrived to the Pacific, he made a joke about why would God create mosquitoes when Leckie mentioned the most disgusting pests he would find during the war: land crabs, rats and mosquitoes. But that was before witnessing something that still made his stomach twist. He could hear Bill throwing up and Ack Ack forbidding the lucky ones that didn’t get to see the carnage hiding behind of what looked like an abandoned tank from getting any closer.  
It involved mud and blood, and shit and corpses, and maggots and _rats _and just… It brought him _back_.

“Fuck.” he breathed, instantly becoming paler than he already was. “Fuck… Shit!” Eugene felt something tingling his legs and he couldn’t stand still. He quickly stood on the chair they had close to the bed, where they usually left the clothes they wore during the day. The rat was there: huge and fat and_ Oh, God_. Eugene covered his mouth with a hand, feeling a nausea squeezing the back of his throat. As soon as he could swallow it, he called: “Merriell!” The voice of the Cajun came from the living room, lazy and clearly not wanting to get off the couch. The rat hid under the bed. What if it comes out while they are sleeping? Eugene was almost retching at that point. “Merriell, goddamn it!” he _screamed_ this time.

And, at least, that alarmed him.  
Snafu ran towards the bedroom and panted: “What?!” He saw Eugene having panic attacks, before. And those were pretty fucking scary, if you asked him. Right now, he didn’t really know what was happening. Eugene was standing on a chair, pale as he could be, and looking like he would vomit at any moment. “Baby, what is it?!” Snafu asked as he walked inside of the room. 

“Don’t move!” Eugene extended a hand towards him. “And close the door before it escapes!” He would rather be locked in there with a rat than not knowing where it could be all over their flat. 

“What happens?!” Snafu insisted. 

“There’s a fucking _rat_, Merriell!” he pointed at the bed with an accusative finger. 

“A rat?” he blinked. 

“Yes! Watch out!” Oh, Jesus Christ, he is going to clean the Hell out of that bedroom once they get rid of that beast. 

“… I thought you were freakin’ out!” Snafu frowned. All of this for a fucking rat?

“I am freaking out! Kill it, kill it, kill it!” he ordered him as the Cajun grumbled and removed one of his shoes. 

“I swear to God, next time you scare me like this over a fuckin’ rat…” It was _just_ a rat. It was not like it was going to eat them alive. But Snafu didn’t get to see what Eugene saw. That day, Snafu fell behind with Burgie and they were some of the few Marines that were stopped by their Captain and kept from seeing the corpses of fallen soldiers. And, of course, as someone who grew up very close to the bayou and in the most humble parts of the city, was rather used to rats. His Mamaw taught him how to kill them when he was nothing but a _child_. 

“Just kill it, Merriell!” Eugene was _desperate_ at that point. 

“Right, right.” he sighed before he threw his shoe under the bed and the rat came out from the other side, running. Eugene had to look away when Snafu even gasped, impressed: “That’s a fat fuckin’ rat, Gene!” But, once again, he was a bit of an expert of getting rid of those. But he didn’t have a shovel or a knife or anything he could use to kill it, so Snafu acted quickly and grabbed the rat by its tail. The ugly thing squealed and squirmed. Eugene covered his mouth again. “Wanna kiss it, boy?” Snafu smirked, approaching the rat towards Eugene. 

_Oh, he was going to be sick_.   
Eugene jumped off the chair and rushed to the bathroom. The Cajun snickered as he chucked the rat out of the window. He did stop laughing, though, when he heard Eugene throwing up. 


	108. Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: I know atm you're preferring to accept the 5 facts, but I hope you can do this as a prompt at some point! eugene and merry work the same shift at the same store, and get closer and closer as days go by. cue to them on a very slow day lowkey hooking up in the back room, cause they just can't resist the tension anymore....(this can be smutty or not smutty up to you, as long as there is an intense makeout session tyvm)

_Opposites attract, you can’t help it_, Mary told him once.   
Eugene was far more willing to believe Mary than Sid, but when his friend said such thing, he assumed she was _overreacting_. After all, Mary was prone to romanticising pretty much everything. Only reason why she would be dating _Sid_ (Eugene was his _best friend_ and he loved him, too but… _yeah_). His question was very simple: _why would you feel attracted towards some you had nothing in common with?_

Well, life just loved to prove him wrong. It was always challenging him to expand and destroy his little squared view of the world. It had to be when he met someone like _Snafu_. 

At first Eugene assumed that he would have been the kind to mock him during high school. He looked like he had been one of the cool kids, with his fancy hairstyle and his attitude of: _what are you looking at?_  
But then, Snafu proved to be nothing like those kids. He stared a lot and while he made fun of him at first, he was always there to fix pretty much every mess Eugene was involved in. And he would love to say that he was good at his job, but this was the very first time he ever worked (his parents were paying for his degree, he was working just to prove them that he could be responsible with something other than Deacon). And Snafu? Well. It felt like Snafu worked more hours than the clock was able to count. When Eugene arrived, he was already there, and when it was time to leave, he always did so right after Eugene. 

And it was not like he felt a little nervous when the older boy walked behind him but…   
Eugene told Mary about Snafu and after hours and hours of talking and Sid overreacting because he felt ignored by the both of them, they arrived to the conclusion that he felt attracted towards him. And that maybe there was love involved in the equation because Eugene couldn’t stop smiling about that one time Snafu forced him to take his umbrella a couple of weeks ago. _He could have gotten sick, you know? And he still gave it to me_, Eugene muttered and Mary just knew. But boys tended to be terrified of the word and she decided to focus on something more _manageable_ such as desire.

Eugene never did a goddamn thing with _anyone_ and he was very calm about it until _recently_. People usually assumed he was waiting for marriage since he was still a virgin and because he was a believer, but it was _far_ from that. He never felt the need. Sure, he got curious a couple of times, but then came guilt and he just had to close that door. Now that the burden of shame was taken off his shoulders after speaking with his parents, then… He didn’t feel like wanting to look at Snafu was a bad thing. It just made him aware of how little he _actually_ knew. 

But, _fuck_! He was not absolutely clueless. Snafu was being very obvious about it. Sometimes he made jokes that brought warmth to Eugene’s cheeks and this one time he asked _if he had anyone_. When Eugene shook his head, Snafu smiled until it was time to go home. Snafu liked him. And with some luck, he liked him as much as Eugene did. 

_Why don’t you do something about it and stop annoying us?_ Sid snapped after they spent about thirty minutes focusing on Snafu. That was quite harsh and Mary huffed but Eugene had to admit that he was _right_. He would have to do something about it, _sooner or later_. 

Eugene knew that this was his chance. Today had to be the slowest day they had ever since he started working there. Snafu was playing with a pen, being noisy and looking at him from his spot as Eugene kept reorganizing the shelves just to keep his mind busy and not overthink what he wanted to do. He _only_…

“Hey, Snaf?”  
_There_. He he was doing it. 

“Yeah?” the Cajun raised his eyebrows, observing how Eugene finally decided to do stop doing that useless task. 

“I’m going to the backroom, can you come and help me, please?” And while Snafu didn’t answer, he stopped playing with the pen. Eugene swallowed thickly as he heard him walking after him as he headed towards the backroom. _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck_. 

Snafu closed the door after him as Eugene turned to look at him. The older boy was licking his lips and his eyes were hungry. _Starving_, at that point. Willing to do anything; desperate to possess whatever that Eugene would be giving to him. He saw it too, didn’t he? Eugene couldn’t even dream about being smooth. This was at least happening, he didn’t need it to be _perfect_. 

Eugene reached out for him and grabbed Snafu’s blue vest. He barely had to pull because he already stepped forward, getting in his space and forcing him to move back until his back bumped against the shelves. Snafu kissed him deeply, holding Eugene’s chin with his right hand and slipping his tongue past his lips. A little bit sudden and quite rushed, but Eugene refused to complain. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. The redhead hummed and tilted his head up and held Snafu’s face with both of his hands before he ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps Snafu felt responsible for that first kiss or assumed that Eugene never kissed anyone before (_bingo!_) because he was leading the kiss. He could only hope that his lungs would help him survive the experience. 

_Not that this…  
_Eugene knew he was not going to do much more than kissing. That’s for sure, he was not that kind of person. He was not _that_ daring. _Not so…_ He gasped as Snafu broke the kiss abruptly. 

“You like that?” he sounded cocky as Hell and in any other situation, Eugene would have felt utterly unimpressed. But right now, he could be as arrogant as he wanted to be. He had the right if he kissed him like that.

“Uh-huh.” Eugene nodded stupidly before he pressed another kiss against his lips and this time Snafu wrapped his right arm around his waist, giving himself enough room to bite Eugene’s cheeks, jaw and neck each time he broke one of those many wet kisses he kept stealing. 

It was harder and harder to think each time, but Eugene was convinced that was _pretty much it_. Just… Just some kissing and that’s it._ For real_. Then he will go back to work and… We’ll see what happens. 

*** * ***

Eugene had to come out from the backroom when a costumer kept asking_ if there was anyone in there_. He was brushing his hair with his hands as he spoke faster than ever. Snafu, on the other hand, looked relaxed and hummed a melody under his breath; calm and perfectly collected.

Truth to be told, Eugene didn’t know how he would tell Mary that he ended up with his hand inside of Snafu’s underwear as the other held onto him, squeezing his ass and kissing his neck, encouraging him _to keep going_.

But that’s just…   
_Opposites attract, it’s whatever_. 


	109. Vegas II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Would you be willing to write a continuation of the Vegas prompt you did? I honestly love that prompt so much!

Eugene was on the run. He was an _outlaw_, now.  
He never broke the law, before. _Hell_. The most daring thing he ever did was returning a book a couple of days past the deadline in college. Now… Well. Now he married a thief (or something like that, he didn’t need to know more details… Eugene was kind of getting mentally ready for a future interrogation) and ran away with him. All of that while having a terrible hangover. People like him should never go to Vegas; look at him now! 

He didn’t even dare to call Sid. Should he? Or would he get him in this mess, too? Maybe he should do it considering he was the one who encouraged him to go with him to that cursed bachelor’s party. Eugene groaned and covered his face with his hands and couldn’t help but think that maybe Sid got into trouble too. Either that or died dramatically because he hasn’t called him since Eugene went missing since last night. 

Or maybe he didn’t care. Maybe he headed back to Mobile because he missed Mary _that much_ already.   
He should get better friends. _Period_.

By now, he was stuck there, with his _husband_. Eugene truly expected to be caught before they made it back to another hotel, but he was still impressed how calm and how easily the man handled the whole situation even if there was people after them wanting to, perhaps, get him killed. _He must have been doing this his whole life_.   
Eugene had the chance to escape, right now. Snafu was taking a shower and he even left both briefcases over the bed, where Eugene was currently sitting. _Take some of it, buy a new ring and remove yourself from that situation. It’s not like you are ever going to get married for real at this rate_. Yeah, he could do that. But the ring Snafu was currently wearing meant _something_ to Eugene. He couldn’t just do that. And try to get it back while Snafu was sleeping proved to be a terrible idea, that morning. 

“_Fuck me_.” he allowed himself to curse. If not now, then when? He doubted his life will get any more pathetic than this. Because if not… “Fuck me!” Eugene repeated, wanting to throw a fit. As childish and undignifying as possible. Kicking and screaming included. 

“It’s not like you are lettin’ me.”   
Eugene leaned his weight over his forearms to look at the door of the bathroom. Of course he was so focused in his own misery that he didn’t even notice that he could no longer hear the water running. Eugene pressed his lips, keeping himself from pouting, hating the fact that Snafu looked_ really good_ with a pink and fluffy towel around his waist and drying his wet curls with another one.

“_Uh_.” Eugene eloquently replied, momentarily distracted.

“Have you changed your mind?” Snafu asked as he threw the towel aside and jumped on top of Eugene, straddling his waist. Eugene’s eyes widened and he laid back once more, pressing his own wrists close to his chest. He shook his head. “No? You don’t wanna fuck on a bed covered with money like that film?” he grinned, enjoying how he only need to be explicit to get him to blush. 

Eugene parted his lips, not even wanting to think about that. He was _catholic_. Greed and lust at once? _Impossible_! “The bed is too big.” he eventually said, implying that Snafu didn’t have enough money in those briefcases. 

That made him frown and stop for a second. He leaned over Eugene. A couple of water drops fell over Eugene’s face from Snafu’s collarbones. As he wiped them off his cheek, he heard the man on top of him open one of the briefcases and hum. “Okay, I’m not sure now. So I guess we’ll hafta try for real…”

“_He who trusts in his riches will fall, but the righteous shall flourish as the green leaf_.” Eugene decided to use the Mary Frank technique, in doubt use a passage of the Bible and hope for the best.

“Huh?” Snafu blinked and looked down at him again, this time properly sitting over his stomach and while holding a wad of bills in his right hand. 

“Proverbs 11:28″ Eugene explained as Snafu nodded briefly. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll flourish,” he hummed before he tickled him on the nose with the bills, making Eugene furrow it and turn his head to the side. “but I’m still a _rich bitch_, boo.” And that sounded like it was something he has been wanting his whole life. Snafu got off him. “And you, as my _husband_, get the privilege to enjoy my riches.” he touched his naked and moist chest with his free hand before he removed the towel around his waist and threw it at Eugene’s face. “Even if that’s _far_ from bein’ the best thing I’ve got.”


	110. Slasher II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: If we can bring back older ideas and you're up to it, could you write something for the until dawn universe? I saw the edits recently and I just think it has so much potential! Some sledgefu bonding action? In video game style, like they have to search for something to get out of a room while there are weird noises outside? Or something completely different if you want to

> **CURRENT OBJECTIVE: ** _Find your way out of the mines_

They have to make it out because if they don’t, Snafu doubted they will ever manage to see the Sun rise again.   
Whatever the fuck that was after them was no longer hiding or wasting time. Snafu got that quite fucking clear when he saw what happened to Peck after everybody accused him of being the one behind a sick prank that resulted in Hamm’s death. He tried not to think about either of them. He was already terrified. Scared to fucking death. But, on the other hand, the panic made his blood run faster and force him to think _quicker_. He doubted he was being brave at all. His survival instinct kicked in and was taking control of the situation. He was not going to die. In fact, he will find the others and beat the shit out of that thing and kill it for good. _Mark his words_. 

Burgie must be thinking the very same, wherever he might be. Snafu refused to let doubt and fear overpower him again:_ What if he’s dead? What if they are all dead, just like Hamm and Peck? _They’ve been in those mines for at least a couple of hours. And before that, Snafu spent the whole night chasing Sledge and trying to get him alone in that lodge. And when they were alone, things got… creepy and then fucking terrifying.  
But at least… At least Sledge was with him and he knew he was alive and well. _So to speak_.

“I think one of us might be able to climb.” Snafu suggested, looking up and using the flashlight to see where that could take them. “And then the one stuck down here should…” What? Wait? _Alone? _No fucking way. “Uh…” _Fuck, fuck!!_ “C’mon, help me out here, Sledge. You are a clever boy, huh?” Snafu miserably failed to joke before he turned. 

Eugene was on the ground, quiet. Like he kept walking after him until he couldn’t do it anymore. One knee over the cold and wet dirt and the other close to his chest. He looked _petrified_; trying to get his breath under control and not even managing to let the tears dwelling in his eyes stream down his cheeks. His hand was still stiffly holding the baseball bat they found in a room from the lodge. Snafu could only assume it used to belong to one of Florence’s older brothers. The plan was that Snafu would lead the way and Eugene would guard his back. He even showed the boy how to hold it, tightly. That seemed to be the only thing he had in mind because his knuckles were _white_. 

Snafu parted his lips, not knowing what to do for a second. 

◉ **COMFORT [**_I’m scared too_**] **◎**HUSTLE [**_We don’t have time for this_**]**

“Hey, Sledge…” Snafu mumbled as he turned around, approaching him carefully. “_Eugene_.” That mocking formality wouldn’t do. The redhead looked like he needed a friend, not someone to make fun of him or drag him through those mines like he was nothing but a burden. Snafu crouched in front of him, doing his best to not freak out as well. “Hey, can you hear me?”

Eugene nodded, trembling from head to toe and squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he gasped as the tears finally fell from his eyes. “_I can’t._” 

Snafu sighed and looked over the boy’s shoulder and decided that they could stop for a couple of seconds. “You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry about. It’s fine. I’m fucking terrified, too.” And perhaps he would have lost, big time, if he had been in Eugene’s position. Seeing your two best friends being dragged away by a fucking beast had to be something you couldn’t forget. If those had been Burgie and Florence instead of Sid and Mary… “You gotta be positive. And fuck me, I know, alright? _Be positive? _While being stuck down here? You must be thinkin’ I’ve gone mad, but…” he licked his lips. Maybe he was thinking that, too. “But you gotta focus. No one is dead until we see it, alright? They are all okay. We are okay, aren’t we?” Eugene opened his eyes and looked at him, hoping Snafu would answer his own question. “_We are_.” he added firmly. “I’ve got your back and you’ve got mine.” Snafu raised the axe he found outside the lodge hours ago. He leads the way but it’s not like the soldiers from the advance guard go to war without weapons, huh? Eugene moved the bat lightly to let him know that he kept in mind what he told him. _Good boy_. “But we need to carry on, Eugene.” When the redhead seemed to be about to sob again or refuse, Snafu rested his forehead against his. “Listen to me. We ain’t got no other choice.” And no matter how much it hurt to see Eugene looking at him like he was pleading with his hazel eyes, Snafu couldn’t give him what he wanted. “_We ain’t got no other choice_.” he repeated miserably.

“We ain’t got no other choice…” Eugene breathed after him. During the following seconds, Snafu could see him how he nodded. Perhaps he was thinking about all the stuff he had left to live or see. Or maybe the fact that he couldn’t help his friends while being down there. “Alright.” he pressed his forehead against Snafu’s briefly before he started to stand up. Snafu helped him in the best way that he could.

“C’mon. I think that if we help each other, we’ll both manage to climb outta here.” Snafu explained while Eugene nodded once more, forcing himself to stay in the moment after he wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

◎ **CLIMB FIRST**◉ **HELP EUGENE **

“Alright.” Snafu huffed. “You get up there and help me, okay? I trust ya, don’t leave me behind, huh?” he joked nervously as he left the axe and flashlight on the ground and cupped his hands. 

“_Yeah_.” Eugene replied too nervous to tease him back, raising his foot and placing it over his hands. Snafu pushed him up and the redhead managed to climb well enough while holding the baseball bat. Snafu complained when Eugene kicked him accidentally on the shoulder.


	111. Slasher III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: Oh I loved what you did with the ask, especially the options! I guess in one of those moments, when the action is not absolutely nerve wrecking, Eugenes starts to think there's more to snafu than being a horny pain in the ass. It would also be funny to read about what happened back in the lodge when Eugene was still 101% done with snaf. Idk from your first written bit I picture this universes Eugene as one of the most sassy, most tired ones.

> **CURRENT OBJECTIVE: ** _Wait for Florence and Burgie to return_

Eugene descended the stairs as he rubbed his hands together, warming them up until Florence and Burgie would find a way to get the heating to work again. Sid and Mary would have probably reached the cabin by now (_for a romantic night, you know? _Mary whispered to him before she left with her boyfriend). Jay and Bill were still settling down upstairs, he could hear them argue over which was the best mattress of the room. Hamm and Peck had been acting weird ever since they arrived so Eugene was rather _pleased_ that they didn’t seem to be around at the moment. 

He kept walking towards the window and stood there, standing over the balls of his feet and crossing his arms. He squinted but it was quickly growing darker and he couldn’t see much. He will have to wait either if he wants or not. 

“Cold night, huh?” a voice caressed the shell of his ear. 

“Jesus Christ!” Eugene gasped, jumping and grasping his warm sweater. “Snafu, you…” he bit his lower lip to keep himself from cursing. His mother was not around and he was already nineteen, but he tried hard not to do that. _Manners and all_. Plus, by the way the older boy was grinning, it would only amuse him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Aw, many theories. Even far more rumors.” Snafu licked his lips and placing his hand over the window frame, leaning forward and getting in his space. “We would only have the time to go through _all_ them if we stayed awake until dawn, boy.” he grinned lazily, raising his eyebrows. “Sounds good to you?”

◉ **REJECT [**_I’d rather sleep, thanks_**] **◎**FLIRT [**_All night, huh?_**]**

Eugene rolled his eyes and pushed him aside. “I can think about countless of ways of having more fun than spending the night awake with you, Shelton. Such as… Sleeping, for example.” the redhead headed towards the couch. 

“They teach you to be this tough with boys like me at that borin’ church of yours?” Snafu relished on the fact that he seemed to be diminishing his efforts to flirt with him. It has been _months_ since this started. Eugene would rather die than show how truly it entertained him to have someone after him. 

“Define _boys like you_.” Eugene allowed himself to fall over the leather couch and crossed his ankles. There wasn’t even a blanket around. He sniffed and rubbed the tip of his nose that was quickly becoming red. 

“Handsome, charismatic, clever, a wonderful lover. Perhaps not the best boyfriend, but I guess you’ll have to find out about that yourself.” Snafu sat down by his side, awfully close. 

Eugene frowned and turned a bit, leaning more over the arm of the couch, getting some distance between their bodies. “_Boyfriend_.” he repeated. Snafu’s fame preceded him. “You think I’m an idiot?”

“I think you are _beautiful_.” Snafu replied. 

Eugene only raised an eyebrow, far from impressed. “Is it going to be like this all weekend? Because I might have to leave if that’s the case.” He only had to walk back to the cable car station. Then pray that he would find a bus that could get him to the town. 

“It’s pretty much goin’ to be like this all weekend, but I have the feelin’ that at some point you will fall in love with me, and sure as fuck it will improve greatly for you from there.”

“Right.” Eugene nodded. “Are you sure you are not a believer too? You are asking for a _miracle_, Shelton.”

◎ **WALK AWAY ◉****STAY THERE**

Snafu chuckled and Eugene turned his head. “You are actually a funny guy, Sledge. I _like_ that.”

The younger boy cleared his throat and looked at the stairs, hoping that Bill and Jay already managed to decide who was going to sleep on the so called_ comfy bed_. “Lucky me.”

“Well… Maybe. I mean, it’s hard for me to find someone I really like.” Snafu began, moving his arm over the back of the couch. “I know what people think about me, alright? It’s… _complicated_, sometimes.” the Cajun shrugged with one shoulder. “But it’s… safer to put on a mask or whatever. Like, I don’t mind if people think I’m an asshole. That’s easy. No one wants talk to you more than necessary and… Fuck, talkin’ _is_ hard. Most of the times I don’t know what to say and…” Snafu licked his lips. “I fuck it up.”

“Yeah…” Eugene frowned a bit confused. Snafu always ruined the moment when he spoke. Still, he couldn’t help but look at him, properly, somehow curious about him and all of that he was allegedly _hiding_. 

Snafu scratched the back of his neck and brushed the back of grey beanie. “But it’s just…” he gestured at his chest. “Somethin’ here I really can’t hide, because that’s who I am, y’know? Like.” he looked away and huffed. 

◎ **INTERRUPT HIM [**_Bullshit._**] ◉****ENCOURAGE HIM [**_Like…?_**]**

“Like,” Eugene swallowed, trying to help him find the words. “Vulnerable or…?” Because he felt like that. He was not great at letting other people in. He had been mocked before and the only people that truly understood him were Mary and Sid. But if that was Snafu’s case, then he could relate to what he was going through. After all, he barely knew anything about Snafu as a person other than him being a party boy who was always in the mood to smoke a cigarette and make a crude joke. 

“No.” Snafu shook his head. “It’s just very hard. Like, have you ever tried to hide that you are a _sex machine_, Sledge?” And as he said those words, Eugene was already standing up, done for the night. Snafu burst into laughter and kept going. “You have no idea!” 

“You are a fucking moron.” _There_, if he wanted him to curse and insult him, fine. Eugene walked upstairs as Snafu followed him, still laughing and apologizing without meaning it.

No one saw Hamm walk back inside the lodge a couple of minutes later. 

> **BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE.**


	112. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ANONYMOUS: How good is their makeup sex tho after they fight? 👀 give us details

Eugene was _fuming_ by the time they got home.  
His cheeks were red and he was still tense, feeling like if he took a deep breath, everything he was keeping himself from saying would spill out. Snafu, who has been quite some time with the boy by now, knew that he was about to explode. It would only take a few seconds and for him to say something. Literally _anything_. So he decided to skip the agony before the fight and sighed after he closed the door behind them: “Just calm down, alright? No one got offended. No one cared. Only you.” Which… He didn’t think he was lying. Eugene had a natural talent when it comes to worry and stress about pointless stuff.

“I’m tired of you handling my life!”_ There it is_. Eugene turned around and pointed at him. “I hate it! I hate it and you keep doing it!”

Snafu rolled his eyes as Eugene confronted him. He was lying and both of them knew. “_Right_.”

“Don’t be that fucking dismissive, Merriell.” he frowned as he took a step forward.

“That one is true or you are still lyin’?” Snafu raised his chin, he might be shorter than the younger boy, but if he didn’t let the height difference intimidate him with guys past six feet tall, sure as Hell it won’t happen with _Eugene_. “Handlin’ your life? For fuck’s sake, you are so full of it. How’s that handlin’ your fuckin’ life? For sayin’ _no_ when you don’t have the guts to do so?”

“It’s none of _your_ business!” Eugene cut him right away. “What I do or I don’t do, is _my_ business!”

“It’s my business when you keep goin’ through the same shit _over and over again_ because you can’t set your boundaries, Eugene.” he finally said, crossing his arms.

“It’s not!” Eugene huffed, beyond exasperated.

“Yes, it is!” If he thought he would let other people abuse his kindness, he was absolutely wrong. Snafu didn’t mind being seen as an asshole by others as long as that kept Eugene from having a bad time.

“Let’s fucking see! Are you my father? _No!_ Are you my boss? _Fuck, no!_ Are you my God?_ I don’t think so! _So who the fuck are you to take decisions for me?!” he poked his chest with his finger.

“I’m your _partner_,” boyfriend wouldn’t do at that moment. It had to be way more than that. Sound less childish too. “what about that?”

“That doesn’t mean _shit_.” Eugene blurted out immediately, not giving his brain proper time to think. Or to say something he actually meant, only wanting to antagonize Snafu for something he had to do himself. He couldn’t just accept that. It took him so much to get his own independence. He couldn’t just let him take the reins just like that. What would he think about him? That he was still a child? And for that foolish pride of wanting to show himself like an adult, he ended up acting like an _ass_.

Snafu knew that Eugene didn’t mean that. He regretted it right after saying it, by the way he pressed his lips and clenched his jaw. He stretched his fingers before he turned his hands into fists, trying to find his way out of what he said without apologizing. Eugene knew he did wrong, but he was also proud and sometimes it took him a lot to accept that he messed it up.  
But that did sting and Snafu was now _angry_, too.

“So it doesn’t mean _shit_.” he repeated, his voice even and his eyes shinning with frustration. He could be a complete fucking _brat_ whenever he wanted to. 

“That’s not what I me-”  
_Oh, deflection? _No fucking way. Snafu was going straight for his neck. “It’s what you said.”

“You are riling me up!” Eugene huffed, brushing his hair back. His eyes were so apologetic but Snafu was still fucking angry about it. It doesn’t mean shit? It doesn’t mean a fucking thing to him when it means the world to Snafu? 

“Go to the bedroom, Eugene.” Snafu said, still very calm and very serious. The redhead blinked and parted his lips. He took a light breath and raised his shoulders, as if both relieved that he wasn’t upset enough to shut him out but still not wanting to act like he enjoyed being told what to do as much as he did. Snafu didn’t have time for that kind of bullshit. It was getting boring and giving them more trouble than pleasure at this point. He is willing to turn the situation around. “_Now_.” That voice allowed no argument. It was either doing it or doing it.

Eugene sighed but both of them ignored that detail. He turned around and walked towards the bedroom, leaving the door open. Snafu grumbled under his breath and removed his jacket throwing it to the floor before he walked after him. Snafu left the door open because he knew it would bother Eugene, even if that was their flat and they were alone there. He will have to deal with a little _discomfort_ tonight, as he did after being told that right on his face.

“So it doesn’t mean _shit_.” he kept repeating it and Eugene flushed with anger and shame. He just got overwhelmed and they both knew, but it was stinging like a slap across the face. “Look at me.”

He looked up and focused his hazel eyes on him. He pressed his lips together and hissed: “_Stop it_.”

“Your fuckin’ words, Sledge. I don’t mean shit to you?” he pulled his jaw forward and got in his personal space. He was itching with anger and desire. He wanted to prove him wrong. That denying things to himself only brought them this: unnecessary confrontations. 

“Stop!” Eugene shoved him away. Snafu grabbed his elbows and pulled him closer again. “I didn’t mean it. You _know_ that. Stop saying it!” 

“And then you blame me for when I talk for you when you don’t even know what the fuck you are sayin’?”  
That irritated Eugene. He was not a _clueless boy_. He was not an idiot. God forbid that when he gets mad, his mouth works faster than his brain. Eugene grabbed Snafu’s shirt and pulled until he slammed his lips against his. Their noses collided and the eldest hissed against his mouth; but any pain was easy to forget when Eugene kissed him with all teeth and pent up frustration. 

Snafu kissed him back just as rough, sucking his tongue and biting and pulling his lips. This was Eugene’s way to let him know that he loved him, that he didn’t mean it but that he was, _still_, not willing to accept certain things. _So he better watch his mouth_.  
Too bad, Snafu is _incorrigible_.

He slid a possessive arm around his waist and gropped his ass with his other hand. He even raised him up, digging his fingers and aiming to leave marks over that pale skin of his. Eugene had to stand of his tiptoes as he stepped back, towards the bed; Snafu only tilted his head up and kept kissing him, stubborn to leave him breathless.   
If Snafu had been any bigger or stronger, God knows he would have handled Eugene like his personal doll. Pick him up, carry him around, you call it. His feet would never touch the ground. _But it is what it is_. He still had enough strength to raise him up briefly and throw him over the bed. Seeing the startled look on Eugene’s face after being dropped like that brought him pleasure. A little punishment for acting like a _dick_. 

“Stay down, boy.” Snafu warned him when Eugene began to sit up, standing in front of the bed and keeping him from closing his legs with a knee. Eugene slowly laid back over his back again, looking up at him with heavy eyelids and tentative eyes. “By the time I’m done, it will mean something _alright_.” he licked his lips as he undid his belt. 


	113. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: imagine it’s summer and eugene decided to visit his parents with his sweet yet feral boyfriend and snafu takes off his shirt because it’s hot and he hates wearing clothes and mary frank glares at him because he doesn’t brush his hair, he always walks around barefoot and now he is also shirtless?? is god testing her patience??????????????????

“Sometimes it truly feels like you want my mother to have a stroke, Snaf.” Eugene grinned, folding the collar of Snafu’s shirt properly. The Cajun was already undoing the buttons like there was an actual chance that the soft fabric could burn his skin or give him a nasty rash if he didn’t take it off _immediately_. The fact that he was over Eugene in the boy’s bed only made his movements quicker. “Come on, keep it on! It suits you!”

“I don’t want it!” he huffed, sounding way more childish than he intended to. Eugene had to bring it to him after his mother witnessed the fact that Snafu didn’t know how to cross himself and how he failed to understand that it was only _sensible_ to have lunch while wearing a shirt. Little things that made his visit to his parents’ house _great_ so far. Eugene never had it in him to blatantly ignore his mother’s wishes, so when he saw Snafu not even being aware of what she expected him to do, then… _Yeah_. He wanted to be with him for _years_ to come. “Eugene!” he groaned when the redhead slapped his hands away and did the buttons once again. 

“You look very handsome. Brings out your eyes.” he insisted as Snafu sat over his ankles between his legs. “Makes them look almost blue.” He would say that his eyes were green, but sometimes he was not so sure. Like that one time he caught a cold and made him look at him, in the most dramatic way possible, and made him swear he would never fall in love with someone else if he died. In that moment of pure drama, his eyes did look blue. So, the only certainty he had was that Snafu was prone to overreact while having a sore throat and stuffy nose. 

“Who the Hell cares?” he shrugged, far from pleased. “I can’t take my shirt off, I need to keep my shoes on_ as well_, I can’t curse _or_ smoke inside of the house…! I might as well join the Marines, I won’t notice the difference!”  
_Oh, well_. Turns out he could overreact while also being perfectly healthy.

“Do that, private. See how long you last.” Eugene hummed, brushing his shoulders so the fabric wouldn’t wrinkle and then patted his left cheek. Snafu captured his wrist, frowning down at him. Eugene smiled, calmly, and tilted his head. Then the Cajun huffed and kissed his palm. “I told you it would be difficult. She is not easy to please.”

“She sure isn’t!” Now he understood plenty about Eugene: the need to keep his hair neatly combed, how he bit his lip to keep himself from cursing, that graceful and natural posture only trained dancers had… Little things that the woman taught him since he was little and that he didn’t manage to get rid of. “I give her two days more until she asks me to get the fuck out of her house.”

“She won’t do that.” he denied. It took her way more than his father to accept that he would _never_ bring a girl home and introduce her as the future mother of his children. But, slowly, she got used to it and Eugene was sure that what bothered her the most that Merriell was not someone she chose for him. “She said that you are _peculiar_ and_ not very polished_, but she…” Eugene licked his lips and shrugged with one shoulder. “She’s getting fond of you.”

Snafu looked down at him and snorted. He didn’t even try, did he? “That’s such a _lie_.” he shook his head and played with Eugene’s hands, pulling onto his fingers and making him wince. He grinned, mischievous and kept him from moving his hand away, holding it with both of his. “I bet you can’t lie under her roof.” he leaned over him again. “You might get _punished_ for that. But since she’s not around, I might have to take care of it. Don’t worry about. It will feel g-”

“Trust me,” Eugene finally released himself and put his hands on his shoulders. “_no one_ is getting punished.”

“I don’t know, Sle-”

“_No one_.” If they couldn’t smoke or curse under her roof, for sure they couldn’t do something that was the most fun Snafu could have while making him sweat and calling him _his boy_. No matter how much Eugene was starting to miss it, he couldn’t do that in his parents’ house… _Could he?_

He groaned a bit and fisted Snafu’s shirt and made them switch positions, getting the older boy to lay on his back over his bed as he sat down over his stomach. Snafu closed his eyes and sighed, long and frustrated, keeping himself from raising his hips. He folded one of his arms under his head, knowing what he would do if he didn’t control himself. Still, he could feel Eugene’s weight right on top of him and it wasn’t easy to focus. 

The redhead brushed his hair back, feeling his forehead slightly moist. It was a warm day, the breeze that slipped inside of the room and made the courtain sway was hardly enough to suffocate his mind. “I’m just going to say this, Merriell.”

“Mhmmm?” he squeezed his eyes shut. Something told him to. 

Eugene’s palms were back on his chest, pushing him hard against the mattress. He could smell him and feel his lips against the shell of his ear. Yeah, he was going to tease him. _Oh, curse that brat_. Curse a thousand times, he knew what he was about to do. 

“I actually like it when you act all rebellious around her.” he breathed. “Makes me want to _misbehave_, too.” 

That was insolent. _Disrespectul_. That was fucking wicked and Eugene knew well what he was doing. He couldn’t say the word _misbehave_. Snafu gave the word from Eugene’s lips a connotation that was far from innocent, no matter the context. It made all warm and desperate to touch him. 

After taking a second to breathe, Snafu tried to grab Eugene’s waist, but he was already getting off him while snorting, careless about his suffering. Snafu couldn’t help and hissed: “_Fuck_. _You_.”

Eugene patted his chest like that was comforting in any sort of way.   
He couldn’t wait until they would be back home. He is going to regret these little games _for sure_. 


	114. Failed Roleplay

As soon as he joined him in bed, Eugene knew _exactly_ what he wanted.  
Snafu rested his hand on his thigh, over the blankets, asking what he was reading. When the redhead showed him briefly the cover his novel, the Cajun hummed, apparently calm and like he was not searching the way to make him drop his book in the following five minutes. He cleared his throat and shifted closer. Eugene smiled, his eyes still following the lines, not so immersed in the world of fiction anymore, but wanting to see what he came up with tonight.

Maybe he decided not to talk too much, knowing that Eugene would only make vague noises as answers. And perhaps that was the main reason why he decided to use his lips over his jaw, brushing them and placing a small kiss behind his ear, as the hand over his leg extended its fingers and squeezed the flesh of his inner thigh.

Eugene was not going to play hard to get. He closed the book and left it over the nightstand. Then he turned his head to look at him, making himself comfortable against the pillows against the headboard. “What?” he asked with a smile.

Snafu blinked and frowed a little bit, confused by his_ great disposition_. “You are _happy_ tonight.”

The redhead snorted and said: “Thank you for making it seem that your partner is an _ogre_.”

The older man grinned and tilted his head to the side. “_I mean_…”

“Incredible.” Eugene shook his head, still in good spirits. Snafu rubbed his forehead against his jaw and neck. Then he kissed his skin and wrapped his arms around his waist and Eugene could tell that Merriell felt insecure about something, tonight. That he was thinking about something and that he didn’t know how to share it with him. That he craved affection because his silence was torturing him. But he just didn’t know how to tell him what was going on. Instead of urging him to talk to him, he caressed his back and kissed his temple and the crown of his head.   
Snafu purred like a_ delighted cat_.

“Why don’t we play a bit, tonight?” he asked as his voice was getting heavier, forcing Eugene to slowly lay over his back, kissing his cheeks and caressing his sides under his pajamas. When Eugene agreed so easily, returning a few kisses and massaging his shoulders, Snafu licked his lips and asked: “What do you want me to be?” Then he grinned against his skin, joking a bit, like he didn’t have everything planned in his head: “Do you want to be my teacher? Let’s assume I am trying to go to college after dropping out of school like… twelve years ago.” 

Eugene chuckled and denied. How could he have those scenarios always ready? He liked to think that he was a creative person. Imaginative, even. He enjoyed writing and drawing, but if anyone told him to come up with the kind of ideas that could be played in their bedroom, then… It would be boring _at best_. Not very fast-paced, either. Slow burn, huh?

“You’d make a terrible student.” he stated the obvious.

“Maybe, but still hot for teacher. And there wouldn’t be a strange age gap. Sounds like a win-win situation to me.” Snafu nipped his chin playfully. “You can punish me all you want if I misbehave.” he slid between Eugene’s legs, laying heavily over his stomach. “Or, I could be a very dirty and lustful detective, huh? I could, like…” he licked his lips, rubbing himself against Eugene. “Be real _mean_ to you.”  
_If_ Eugene let him, that is. 

But he could see right through him. That excitation came with something deeper than that. Tonight it was not the night for _this_. 

So, he decided to speak something he felt that needed to be discussed, even in a moment like this when his body was getting warmer and wanting to be ready like Snafu’s already was. “Sometimes your passion for roleplay feels like it’s all about not being yourself for a while.” he cupped his cheek, making sure he wouldn’t look away. 

The Cajun frowned and leaned his weight over his forearms, to be able to get some space between them. Eugene didn’t let him and wrapped his legs around him. Snafu put one of his hands over his hip and looked down, at his stomach. After a second of silence, he shook his head. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s _a little bit _like that.” Not always, but sometimes it _sure_ was. Still, he doubted that playing pretend when he was insecure about who he was could be a good idea. He didn’t want him to assume that it was what Eugene wanted, too. He loved him just the way he was. He loved _him_, not what he _could_ be.

“So what? It’s fun.” he sounded slightly _defensive_ as he sat over his ankles.

“It’s fun.” Even if a bit _awkward_, from time to time. Eugene was not a great actor and sometimes he didn’t even know how he was supposed to act or say without sounding like a complete idiot. How Snafu could mantain a proper erection when he babbled and frowned while getting in character was still a mystery to him. For God’s sake, he must love him plenty. “But is it what you need, _tonight_?”

Snafu parted his lips. He rubbed his forehead and cursed. Eugene sat up and rubbed his arms. He shook his head, not wanting to go into detail. “I just had a bad day. That’s all.”

“Alright.” Eugene whispered, respecting his decision. “I just want you to know… That you being you,” he sounded so stupid, but he had to say it. It was important. “is all I want. And that I would never want you to be any different. That to me, you are everything I could ask for.”

“You could have g-”

“Oh, no, no, no.” he shook his head, not even allowing him to think like that. “You are my partner. You are all I want. And if you want to be an insufferable student or a horny detective, _that’s fine_. But tonight, I just want you to be _my_ Merry.”

Snafu inhaled heavily.  
Eugene _knew_ that would cause a reaction. The nickname made him feel grounded. Like he was still that kid that grew during complicated times and that became distant after so much rejection. The same person that loved and adored his family and that allowed Eugene in his life like he was part of it. The nickname, foolish and childish as it was, gave him an identity. An identity that Eugene loved and cherished. “I love you.” he whispered. “I love you, boy, I love you.” And again, Snafu was over him, willing to resume what he started.

Eugene let him know that he loved him back between kisses and happy smiles.


	115. Renaissance Fair

“Doing any better?” Eugene asked, rubbing the back of Snafu’s neck and feeling how moist it was. The older man nodded as he chugged the water bottle Eugene just got him. “We can go home, if you want.” he offered as he sat down by his side, briefly observing the people passing by, twirling one of his wet curls around his finger. 

“Nah, I’m havin’ fun.” he shook his head. It would be great if they would have organized this fair during March not in mid of July, for sure. Or maybe Lou sewed him his cloak with heavy fabric on purpose, to punish him for ever daring to_ explicitly_ narrate what he would want to do to Eugene while being dressed as an evil -yet very tempting and absolutely irresistible- warlock. Yeah, that’s something she would do. 

“Are you?” Eugene asked, with a bright smile on his lips. 

“_Absolutely_.” he nodded. Snafu loved to say _that nerds were totally his type _ever since he started dating Eugene, just to make the redhead roll his eyes or groan, tired of his terrible jokes. But… He liked that Eugene had, _sometimes_, curious tastes. 

When Sidney Phillips teased Eugene during a party and brought up the fact that Eugene practically _pleaded_ him and Mary to go with him to a Renaissance fair back when they were sixteen as the wildest plan they could do without parental supervision (and then he had the nerve to say he wasn’t overprotected as a child), he had to ask him if he wanted to do that with him. Not because he loved to compete with Phillips (he stood no chance, he might be Eugene’s best friend but he was his boyfriend and knew as much as there was to discover about Eugene, _thank you very much_), but because he thought it could be fun. Snafu loved doing things with Eugene. Just spending time with his boyfriend was a _delight_ for him. 

Eugene explained with a shrug that _he went through a phase _when he was a teenager and was a little bit obsessed with knights and medieval ages. _And_ _swords_. That he grew out of it but that he still enjoyed, here and there. When Snafu showed him the flyer advertising the Renaissance fair, Eugene asked oh, so casually, _do you want to go wearing a costume or…?_ When Snafu nodded, the boy was ready and already pulled out his attire from the closet and actually, he made the most handsome knight he ever saw in his life. And Snafu loved to let his imagination run wild. So… _He wins_. In every way possible.

“I’m glad.” Eugene beamed as he moved his hand from the back of his head to his face, cleaning some smudged black eyeshadow over his cheekbone. Then he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and ran his fingers through his curls again. When those got a little wet obtained more definition. And while Snafu was sweating profusely because of his costume, Eugene couldn’t deny he looked good. Almost too good considering… “You must enjoy the attention.”

Snafu hummed and tilted his head up, letting his heavy eyelids make his eyes darker. The fact his make-up was so smeared and dark made his green eyes even more tempting. His glance was deeper than ever and it was unfair._ So unfair_. Of course plenty would fall under his spell. Eugene wrapped his arms around him, lacing his fingers together over his shoulder. 

“How many, so far?”

“Oh, a few. But who is counting.” Eugene was. He has been counting every single smile and suggestion. Not that he was jealous or anything, but… It irked him. A bit. A tiny bit. They were holding hands, it was clear they were a couple. His mother always told him to respect those who were already in a relationship. Maybe his mother was _far_ from always being right as she loved to pretend, but he felt they could learn plenty from that advice. 

“Yeah, who’s countin’.” Snafu closed the bottle and left it between his feet before he played with Eugene’s belt, keeping him close. 

The younger man sighed and after a few seconds of silence, he couldn’t help himself: “The lady, the alchemist, the jester, the tavern wench…” But again, who is counting? Those were just _a few_.

“_And_ the butcher.” Snafu felt like adding. “Which… Pretty hot.” he muttered, casually, as vague appreciation. A fact more than an opinion. Big muscles and a dazzling smile. Eugene pressed his lips and intently looked at him, letting him know that while he agreed with him he wasn’t going to say it out loud because he could still become _potential competence_. Snafu leaned in and kissed his lips reassuringly. A very handsome guy, but far from being his type. Eugene was the one he wanted. He was already perfect as he was. “I do have my handsome knight, don’t I?” he grinned, brushing the tip of his nose against Eugene’s, making him smile again.

That silly comment cheered him up, so he hummed: “They are being very careless about the fact that I have a sword and _I know how to use it_.” Plenty of Youtube research. And it was unnecessary to bring up the fact that the sword was made of plastic and wouldn’t even cut butter. They were _all_ pretending for the sake of having some fun.

“You sure do…” Snafu took his chance to let his sense of humor show with a cheeky smile. Eugene was merely glad he didn’t add something like _it was me who taught you_ _after all_. “Protect my virtue.”

Eugene snickered. “You are no lady, you are a _warlock_.” he thought it was necessary to remind him his role. “You have no virtue.”

“How dare you imply that.” the Cajun brought him even closer to him. “I might be fond of dark magic, but that doesn’t mean I am _easy_.”

The redhead continued to smile and shrugged. “Fine, fine. If you are so desperate for some _courtly love_, past the flesh and the des-”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I am dyin’ to go back to the car and make out.” Snafu interrupted him right away. “But I also want to wait until we get home. I have everythin’ planned. Like, I find you in the middle of the forest, right? You were tryin’ to show yourself worthy in your father’s eyes and you wanted to slay the beast all by yourself but you failed. And now you are mine. What will I do with you? Heal you and release you? Or keep you in my cave where you can be, _ah_, introduced to _whole new world_?”

_Of course_. Of course he planned_ an adults only_ scenario for their costumes. “I have the feeling it’s the latter.” Eugene hummed, unable to hide his amusement. 

“You might be right.” Snafu grinned brightly, excited for what was yet to come. He was willing to force himself to wait for it a little more. Then he will enjoy it twice as much. 

Eugene kissed his mouth a couple of times before he stood up, holding his hands and helping him to do the same. “Let’s go and get something to eat. Show your dark skills, _fiend_. Get us something for free.”


End file.
